Onyx Snow by Kamerreon
by claudia20100
Summary: Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno.
1. Prologo

_**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, nè intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright._

_ATTENZIONE: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

oOoOo

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve d'onice)_

_**AUT****ORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come un studente del settimo anno._

_**GENERE**: Azione/Avventura, Mystery/Thriller, Romantico_

_**AVVERTIMENTI**: AU, Linguaggio, Morte di un personaggio secondario, Mpreg, Sesso descrittivo, Sesso non descrittivo, Violenza descrittiva, Violenza non descrittiva_

_**LINK:** L'autore ha cancellato dal web tutte le sue fan fiction per motivi personali. Ha lasciato la libertà ai suoi lettori di condividere le sue storie, tramite scambi personali e privati. Inoltre ha concesso che pubblicassi la sua traduzione (qui potete trovare il permesso iniziale e quello successivo alla cancellazione delle storie dell'autrice). E' possibile trovare commenti e notizie sulle sue vecchie storie nel gruppo su Yahoo (^ http:/ / groups. yahoo. .com/group/thekloset/ ^ ) che l'autrice aveva fondato._

_**BETAREADER:** Sputnik_

_**TRADUZIONE:** La storia è composta da 25 capitoli ed è conclusa. Purtroppo al momento i commenti inviati non saranno tradotti e inviati all'autore, almeno fino a quando lei non cambierà idea._

oOoOo

**_IMPORTANT! If you are English or you don't understand Italian this message is for you._**

_I have the permission form the original author to post the translation. Here ( s811. photobucket. com/albums/zz32/fanfiction_claudia20100/Permessi%20Traduzioni%20Fanfiction/onix-snow. png ) you can find our email exchange about the translation. Please if you have question about my authorization to post the translation don't post a review or report the translation, but contact me with a PM. I have spent the last year to translate all the story in Italian, I think that the Italian readers deserve to read this story._

oOoOo

**- ****Manuale dell'Assassino -**

**Ogni assassino è nato con un marchio ereditario****.**

Albus Silente posò il bambino sulla soglia della casa Babbana e mise una lettera vicino all'infante addormentato. Si voltò e se ne andò con Minerva McGranitt, abbandonando il salvatore del mondo magico a una famiglia di Babbani. Si smaterializzarono, pensando che Harry Potter dovesse crescere lontano dal mondo dei maghi, impedendogli di diventare un bambino arrogante ed egoista. Era veramente per il meglio. Harry aveva bisogno di capire che i Babbani avevano bisogno di essere protetti. Erano importanti nel mondo come lo erano i maghi.

Silente non sapeva che ci sarebbe stata una tempesta quella notte, con venti così forti che la lettera sarebbe stata spazzata via, né avrebbe potuto prevedere la reazione che Vernon Dursley avrebbe avuto nel trovare un bambino abbandonato sulla soglia di casa. Se lo avessero saputo, avrebbero portato di Harry Potter in qualsiasi altro posto, ma non ne erano a conoscenza, e quindi non avevano modo di sapere che non avrebbero rivisto Harry Potter per molti anni.

Vernon Dursley aprì la porta di casa la mattina presto, intenzionato a raccogliere il giornale. Quando abbassò lo sguardo, vide un bambino piccolo, avvolto in alcune coperte, sulla soglia di casa. In stato di shock, l'uomo nerboruto sollevò il piccolo e osservò i capelli color dell'ebano e il viso addormentato. Si guardò intorno e non vede nessun genere di nota; il bambino era stato abbandonato. Ora Vernon Dursley non era per niente un uomo piacevole, ma non era nemmeno un bastardo odioso, così portò il bambino in casa pensando di tenerlo per la mattina fino a che non avrebbe potuto portarlo all'orfanotrofio.

Portò il bambino nella stanza in cui si trovava anche suo figlio appena nato e liberò il piccolo dalla coperta. Iniziò a slacciare i bottoni del pigiamino, per vedere se il bambino avesse bisogno di cambiare il suo pannolino, quando gli occhi del piccolo si aprirono e lo osservarono con iridi brucianti di fuoco verde. Il pallido bambino si divincolò, girandosi sullo stomaco e rivelando la pelle della schiena e un marchio nero su di essa. Un cerchio di antiche rune.

Vernon Dursley allontanò immediatamente le mani dal bambino. Aveva visto quel tipo di marchio in precedenza e, la persona che lo aveva, lo aveva avvertito di non toccare la pelle di chiunque avesse tale marchio, altrimenti sarebbe morto. Guardò il lettino su cui si trovava il bambino, assicurandosi che il piccolo non sarebbe stato in grado di uscirne, corse fuori dalla stanza e si affrettò a raggiungere il telefono più vicino. Vernon estrasse un biglietto da visita vuoto da un cassetto, e lo girò rivelando un numero scritto in inchiostro nero. Posò il biglietto sul tavolo mentre prendeva il telefono e compose il numero.

Una voce fredda rispose dopo il secondo squillo. "Nome?"

"Sono Vernon Dursley".

"Che cosa posso fare per lei, signor Dursley? Ha bisogno di un altro prestito? " Chiese la voce glaciale.

Vernon Dursley tremò leggermente, non voleva nemmeno pensare di prendere di nuovo denaro in prestito da quell'uomo. La gente moriva quando non pagava i suoi debiti in tempo. "No signore, non ho bisogno di un prestito."

"Allora per cosa sta chiamando, Dursley?" Sibilò la voce.

"Un bambino è stato lasciato davanti alla mia porta durante la notte. L'ho trovato questo mattina quando sono andato ... "

"E lei mi ha chiamato per dirmi questo?" Ringhiò la voce, interrompendo la spiegazione.

Il singhiozzo di Vernon Dursley fu sentito persino dall'uomo all'altro capo del telefono. "Lui ha un segno, proprio come i vostri uomini ". Trattenne il respiro per il silenzio che calò sulla linea.

"Sei sicuro, Dursley? Perché se ti sbagli ... "

"Sono sicuro. Lo giuro signore. E' lo stesso cerchio di forme strane, l'unica differenza è la forma al centro è diversa dalle altre, " disse in fretta Vernon all'uomo.

Il silenzio durò più a lungo quella volta. L'uomo si stava chiedendo chi potesse essere il bambino. Per quanto ne sapeva, non mancava nessuno, ma non poteva certo lasciare una cosa così al caso. "Sarò lì a breve, Dursley. Non deve toccarlo. Ha capito? "La voce lo minacciò lievemente.

"Sissignore!" Appena rispose, la chiamata fu interrotta.

Poco più di quaranta minuti più tardi Vernon Dursley sentì bussare alla sua porta e aprì. Il suo ospite era alto poco più di un metro e ottanta. Aveva una carnagione pallida, capelli neri che cadevano sulle spalle, e duri occhi d'argento. L' uomo aveva un'aria di potere, forza e ricchezza. Seguì in silenzio Dursley sulle scale per la nursery al secondo piano, entrò dietro il grasso uomo e seguì la mano che indicava la culla in un angolo.

La figura scura si avvicinò al letto e prese il bambino, guardando brevemente le iridi smeraldine che lo scrutavano. Il bambino non emise un suono mentre fu attentamente ispezionato. L'uomo lo rigirò nelle sue mani e osservò il marchio che proclamava il piccolo come uno di loro e della stirpe degli Evans, il figlio di Lily. L'uomo assorbì le informazioni in modo rapido, come faceva sempre, e avvolse il bambino con attenzione, tenendolo stretto.

Si rivolse a Vernon Dursley e parlò con uno sguardo inespressivo, "Hai fatto la cosa giusta nel chiamarmi, Dursley. Sono contento. " Ignorò il borbottio dell'uomo grasso e si spostò dietro di lui sussurrando: "_Obliviate_. " Lasciò la casa Babbana, in cui un tale prezioso fagottino era stato lasciato, con un lieve ghigno sul suo volto.

Alla fine della strada un uomo in divisa si alzò dal sedile anteriore della vettura e si affrettò ad aprire la porta per l'uomo che teneva il bambino. "Mio Signore." L'uomo si inchinò, chiudendo la porta dopo che il suo superiore fu scivolato all'interno.

Mentre l'auto si allontanava dal marciapiede, l'uomo sul retro incrociò lo sguardo con il bambino. Entrambi si valutarono con attenzione. L'uomo sorrise al bimbo precoce. "Non molti hanno il coraggio di guardarmi negli occhi, piccolo. Andrai bene. Andrai molto bene. " Posò la mano sulla fronte del bambino e dichiarò: "Harry James Potter, ti rivendico come mio erede ".


	2. Capitolo 1

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve d'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- ****Regola Numero Uno -**

**Gli Assassini si prendono cura della loro stirpe.**

"Harry, vieni qua", ordinò il Lord Assassino.

"Sì padre?" Chiese la voce ferma.

Occhi brucianti incrociarono le sue iridi gelide e suo padre ghignò. "Quest'anno frequenterai Hogwarts, la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria. Vi entrerai come studente del settimo anno ".

La testa scura annuì obbediente. "Sì padre".

"Poco fa ho mandato fuori alcuni Acciaio per andare a prendere il tuo materiale scolastico. Il tutto è stato lasciato fuori dalla tua stanza e mi aspetto che tu sia pronto per partire durante la mattinata. "

"Padre?"

"Prenderai l'Espresso per Hogwarts per recarti a scuola", dichiarò l'uomo.

"Perché non posso smaterializzarmi a Hogwarts, padre?" chiese Harry.

"Non voglio che i tuoi poteri siano rivelati al Preside. Ti sta cercando da sedici anni. Solo perché ho deciso che questo anno tu ti iscriverai, non significa che voglia che lui scopra cose che non dovrebbe. Hai capito? " Lo inchiodò con una dura occhiata.

"Sì, signore. Capisco. Sarò pronto per partire al mattino. "Harry inclinò la testa e uscì dalla stanza. Il giovane Lord attraversò abilmente i corridoi, senza fare alcun rumore. Arrivò alle sue stanze ed estense la sua magia, controllando i pacchi che erano lì. Nessuno era stato manomesso. Aprì la porta della sua camera ed entrò attraverso la barriera di protezione.

Harry si sistemò sul suo letto e cominciò ad aprire metodicamente i pacchetti per vedere quali erano i materiali necessari. Il primo pacco conteneva un miscuglio di elementi dalla farmacia e che sarebbero stati ovviamente usati per le pozioni. Il secondo pacchetto conteneva i suoi libri di scuola. Harry scorse i titoli con gli occhi. Un sorriso apparve sul suo volto, suo padre doveva averlo iscritto in ogni classe che un assassino stimava. Aritmanzia, Antiche Rune, Incantesimi, Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, Trasfigurazione e Pozioni. Naturalmente, ogni libro nella sua pila era stato etichettato come avanzato. Quello sarebbe stato un anno interessante.

Anche se non era mai stato prima a Hogwarts, Harry sapeva tutto a riguardo. Là c'erano studenti di stirpe assassina e avevano fornito una ricognizione eccellente. Aveva memorizzato la biografia di ogni insegnante che vi lavorava, inclusi i punti di forza e le debolezze. Aveva un'idea generale di cosa stava per affrontare.

Harry estrasse il pacco successivo e lo aprì, sorridendo per le vesti piegate ordinatamente. Accarezzo con la mano il raso morbido e sogghignò. Il tessuto nero era molto bello, le maniche, il colletto e gli orli erano tutti bordati con raso di color avorio. Harry accarezzò il materiale bianco e si domandò quante persone ne avrebbero capito il significato. Non molti decise, forse due o tre degli altri Sottomessi. I Dominanti non avrebbero mai visto una cosa del genere nella loro vita.

Si alzò dal letto e rimosse un grande baule con un monogramma dal suo armadio. Con abile precisione, Harry Potter riempì il baule con tutti gli elementi che aveva ricevuto. Si guardò attorno nella sua stanza e non riuscì a vedere nulla che sarebbe stato necessario a Hogwarts, così sigillò il baule per il trasporto. Indossò i suoi pantaloni del pigiama e scivolò sotto le morbide lenzuola, stringendo forte i suoi pugnali mentre scivolava nel sonno.

Harry si svegliò alle 5:30 del mattino, come aveva fatto ogni giorno da quando aveva compiuto cinque anni e aveva guadagnato il suo primo set di pugnali. Il suo corpo fu immediatamente sveglio e pronto a fare tutto ciò che gli era richiesto. Scivolò fuori dal letto e allungò i muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe, e li preparò per i compiti della giornata. Allungò e rilassò i suoi muscoli per trenta minuti prima di andare in bagno per sciacquare il sudore che si era accumulato sulla sua pelle pallida. Uscì dalla stanza piena di vapore un quarto d'ora più tardi e infilò un paio di pantaloni di pelle attillati e una camicia di raso bianco.

Harry legò i suoi pugnali con la sicurezza casuale e ripetitiva di uno che l'ha fatto mille volte. Nel momento in cui toccarono la sua pelle, si rilassò leggermente. Disarmato era mortale, armato era letale in modi che avevano reso il suo nome da assassino una leggenda. Harry rimpicciolì il baule e lo mise in tasca, uscendo dalla sua stanza e scendendo per la colazione. Entrò nella larga sala da pranzo e camminò lungo la tavola massiccia per sedersi alla sinistra del padre.

"Sei pronto a partire, figlio mio?" chiese con un tono di voce leggermente meno freddo del normale.

"Sì, padre. Sarò pronto per partire dopo la colazione, " rispose Harry immediatamente.

"Bene." L'uomo e suo figlio mangiarono in silenzio. Gli unici suoni sentiti furono il lieve raschiare delle loro posate mentre affettavano le loro frittelle e la salsiccia in piccoli morsi, come era consono per nobili ben educati. Quando il pasto finì, Harry fu scusato dal tavolo. Prima di uscire attraverso le porte della sala da pranzo la voce di suo padre lo raggiunse: "Sono orgoglioso di te, Harry. Non ti sto mandando via per punizione. "

Il giovane si voltò e sorrise lievemente all'uomo che amava come un padre. "Non l'ho mai pensato padre. Sono sicuro che tu abbia un motivo per mandarmi via e non spetta a me metterti in discussione ".

Un piccolo ghigno si allargò sul volto del padre. "Tu sarai un grande leader, un giorno, Harry."

Il giovane chinò la testa. "Grazie, padre, spero che sarò un grande leader proprio come te." Fece l'occhiolino all'uomo più anziano e lasciò la stanza, sorridendo per la risata tranquilla che raggiunse le sue orecchie.

Harry lasciò la loro residenza e attese sulle scale che uno degli Acciaio arrivasse con la macchina. Quando la limousine nera apparve, scese le scale e aspettò che uno dei due giovani aprisse la porta per lui. "Giovane maestro", sussurrò l'uomo mentre si inchinava e si spostava. Harry annuì all'uomo e scivolò sul sedile posteriore, pensando al prossimo anno, mentre veniva portato alla stazione di King Cross nella Londra babbana. Il viaggio fu lungo e noioso, ma gli fornì il tempo per meditare su quale fosse l'obiettivo del padre nel mandarlo alla scuola.

A Harry era stato ordinato di rimanere nascosto durante tutti quegli anni. Pochissime persone avevano mai visto il suo volto e, di quei pochi, solo due persone, oltre a suo padre, conoscevano la sua vera identità. Sorrise leggermente al pensiero di vedere di nuovo l'Argento. Avrebbe reso la sua vita molto più interessante. L'Argento aveva vinto un piccolo posto nel suo cuore due anni fa, quando aveva salvato la bambina. Le sue riflessioni si terminarono quando finalmente la vettura raggiunse la sua destinazione. Uscì attraverso la porta aperta e annuì all'Acciaio che disse, "Possano i tuoi pugnali rimanere affilati, giovane padrone."

"E che i tuoi centrino il loro obiettivo, " rispose Harry completando il rituale. Si diresse nella stazione con fiducia, evitando abilmente il contatto con i tanti Babbani che infestavano il luogo. Si avvicinò con calma alla barriera, lisciando il suo mantello nero con cappuccio mentre scendeva sul binario nove e tre quarti. Attraversò la massa di persone, arrivando senza essere toccato all' Espresso di Hogwarts e salì sul treno, ignorando gli occhi curiosi che seguirono i suoi progressi.

Harry si sedette in uno scompartimento vuoto e innalzò una barriera contro le intrusioni sulla porta. Si sistemò al suo posto e guardò fuori dal finestrino, osservando il paesaggio scorrere mentre il treno si dirigeva a Nord della Scozia. Più volte durante il viaggio la gente tentò di aprire la porta del compartimento, ma senza successo. Sentì due persone che toccarono la barriera e che erano abbastanza potenti da poter entrare, ma avevano scelto di lasciarlo alla solitudine che aveva deliberatamente cercato. Ringraziò silenziosamente quei due, era in vena di silenzio e solitudine.

Harry indossò le vesti orlate in avorio quando fu annunciato che in pochi minuti sarebbero arrivati a scuola. Quando l'Espresso per Hogwarts si fermò alla stazione di Hogsmeade, uscì tranquillamente dal treno e si diresse verso la più vicina carrozza. Altri tre studenti si unirono a lui, con sguardi curiosi lo scrutarono. Ignorò i loro tentativi di conversazione e osservò il suo nuovo territorio con occhi attenti. I giardini erano vasti ed era contento per la quantità di nascondigli che erano immediatamente disponibili per un assassino.

Harry scese con grazia dalla carrozza ed entrò nella famosa scuola. Si diresse nella piccola anticamera in cui sostavano i primini, e fece un passo indietro nell'ombra. Sogghignò per gli occhi ingenui che alcuni dei bambini sfoggiavano e si chiese come qualcuno potesse essere così ingenuo e innocente. Quei bambini avrebbero sofferto, non erano temprati. La vita li avrebbe feriti. Individuò facilmente gli otto figli di stirpe assassina e sorrise tra sé alla vista della sua piccola Argento. Non aveva alcun dubbio che alla fine della serata sarebbero stati nella stessa casa.

Una strega anziana, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra strette, entrò nella stanza e Harry la identificò immediatamente come l'insegnante di Trasfigurazione. Il suo nome era McGranitt. Ascoltò il suo discorso, provato più volte, con un orecchio, considerando i borbottii nervosi dei primini. Gli occhi della donna incrociarono i suoi attraverso la stanza e lei gli fece un piccolo cenno con il capo, riconoscendo la presenza del salvatore. Quando accompagnò il gruppo di ragazzi fuori dalla camera, li seguì dal fondo, fermandosi alle porte della Sala Grande e appoggiandosi contro di esse mentre i giovani camminavano lungo la navata per essere smistati.

Ogni assassino di rango Argento e superiore notò la figura incappucciata sul fondo della stanza e si interrogò riguardo alla sua presenza. Attesero pazientemente durante la canzone del Cappello Parlante e la cerimonia, sapendo che avrebbero ben presto conosciuto l'identità del misterioso personaggio che aveva eretto le barriere sul compartimento nel treno. I loro occhi si spalancarono leggermente quando la figura incappucciata applaudì mentre Bella Zabini fu inviata a Serpeverde. La persona non si era mossa dopo essere entrata e non aveva applaudito per nessun altro - interessante.

La Professoressa McGranitt sorrise lievemente quando chiamò: "Potter, Harry."

Harry si mosse con calma dal fondo della sala e si diresse verso la navata centrale, ignorando le grida sorprese e le urla di gioia che echeggiarono attraverso la stanza. Le voci erano così forti che il preside Silente si alzò in piedi, calmando gli studenti all'istante. "Come potete vedere Harry Potter è venuto a Hogwarts quest'anno. Sarà smistato dal cappello e messo nella sua casa scelta come studente del settimo anno. Sono certo che tutti lo farete sentire benvenuto. "Gli occhi azzurri scintillanti divennero così brillanti da essere quasi accecanti.

Harry abbassò il cappuccio e si sedette sul piccolo sgabello, consentendo all'insegnante di Trasfigurazione di poggiare il cappello logoro e vecchio sulla sua testa. Si guardò attorno, considerando le reazioni degli studenti nella sala, alcuni erano rimasti scioccati, altri sembravano molto contenti, e altri ancora sembravano completamente indifferenti. Normalmente avrebbe obiettato nel dare le spalle a un tavolo di persone che avrebbero potuto attaccarlo, ma non era preoccupato quella sera. Severus Piton era al tavolo dello staff e aveva collaborato con l'uomo in abbastanza missioni da fidarsi del Dominante alle sue spalle.

"Signor Potter, ho pensato che ti avrei visto alcuni anni fa e tuttavia non sei venuto ".

"Avevo altre cose da fare."

"Sì, lo vedo. Sei stato occupato non è vero? "

"Ho semplicemente fatto quello che mi era richiesto."

"Tu sei l'ultimo membro della linea degli Evans. Hai ricevuto l'eredità di tua madre. "

"Sì, proprio così. Mio padre ha detto che è stato notevolmente inaspettato ".

"Anzi, sono sorpreso per la forza che possiedi. Diventerai grande lo sai. "

Harry sogghignò leggermente. "Io sono già grande".

"Sì, lo sei. Ma sarai ancora più grande. Allora, dove posso metterti? Tassorosso non fa certamente per te, sei fedele solo al tuo genere. I Grifondoro sarebbero uccisi nei loro letti; non va bene." Harry sbuffò d'accordo. "Sei molto ben informato, ma vedo che desideri essere in Serpeverde. Ti sosterranno, come credi, e ti fidi già del capo della Casa. Serpeverde ti servirà bene, e tu li servirai altrettanto bene. Serpeverde! "

Harry Potter scese dallo sgabello e consegnò il cappello a una stordita Minerva McGranitt. Il silenzio fu rotto dagli applausi fragorosi della Casa Serpeverde. Nella loro casa avevano il salvatore del mondo magico. Rivolsero un ghigno di superiorità sugli altri tavoli, fremendo per avere un mago così potente nella loro nobile casa. Harry si tolse il mantello e lo drappeggiò sul suo braccio, rivelandosi per la prima volta dal suo arrivo agli occhi affamati.

Harry era alto un metro e ottanta ed era in forma. La sua corporatura era agile e la gente spesso lo sottovalutava, portandoli alla loro morte. I suoi occhi verdi erano freddi e duri e il suo volto era inespressivo. I suoi capelli neri erano un ammasso sfrenato di riccioli che gli coprivano le orecchie e gli pendevano sotto il mento, facendo risaltare i suoi zigomi cesellati. Tre persone nella sala lo riconobbero per quello che era.

Severus Piton lo stava ancora fissandolo in stato di shock. L' esperto assassino con cui aveva collaborato diverse volte negli ultimi anno era Harry Potter. Riusciva a stento a crederci. Aveva odiato il padre del giovane più di ogni altra cosa, ma non poteva odiare Harry. Aveva conosciuto un po' il ragazzo e gli piaceva. Harry non era per niente come suo padre, arrogante e viziato. Era laborioso e di molto talento. Piton guardò il ragazzo con orgoglio e annuì a Harry quando il feroce assassino lo guardò. Potter era nella sua casa. Era contento.

Bella Zabini sorrise felice quando il cappuccio fu calato e la faccia della figura misteriosa le fu rivelata. Era Harry. Era venuto a Hogwarts nel suo stesso anno. Un sorriso affettuoso svolazzò sul suo viso mentre osservava l'assassino che le aveva salvato la vita quando aveva solo nove anni. Era stata un'Acciaio allora e non molto esperta. Dopo che Harry l'aveva salvata, aveva lavorato giorno e notte per aumentare le sue abilità, cercando di ringraziarlo con il suo duro lavoro. Non era mai stato più orgogliosa come il giorno in cui aveva raggiunto il grado di Argento e aveva ricevuto una nota di congratulazioni da parte di Harry.

Neville Paciock fissò la figura incappucciata in stato di shock. I suoi occhi divorarono il rivestimento color avorio più e più volte, incredulo. Erano passati secoli da quando qualcuno aveva guadagnato il diritto di indossare quel mantello. Osservò come il mantello fu rimosso e notò anche gli orli identici sulle vesti del giovane. Il Platino si alzò dal suo posto e attraversò la sala, nella speranza di evitare un disastro.

Harry si diresse con passo sicuro verso il tavolo Serpeverde, dirigendosi verso la sedia vuota nel gruppo degli studenti del settimo anno. Annuì a Bella quando le passò accanto e si sforzò di non ricambiare il sorriso felice della ragazza. I suoi occhi scrutarono il tavolo, identificando facilmente chi fosse di stirpe assassina e chi fosse semplicemente un mago e una strega purosangue. Raggiunse il centro del tavolo e gettò uno sguardo agli studenti che circondavano il suo posto. Il biondo alla sua sinistra gli tese la mano dicendo: "Sono Draco Mal-"

Le sue parole furono interrotte quando Neville Paciock apparve e gli afferrò il polso. I Serpeverde fissarono il Grifondoro in stato di shock. Stava toccando Draco Malfoy! Gli assassini nella sala erano rimasti scioccati per un motivo completamente diverso: un Sottomesso aveva toccato un Dominante. I Sottomessi erano famosi per evitare il contatto fisico con chiunque, tranne altri Sottomessi. Toccavano solo i Dominanti che erano potenziali compagni o come monito per una violazione grave nella condotta.

Neville si voltò e affrontato la gelida figura di Harry Potter e parlò abbastanza forte affinché solo i Serpeverde più vicino sentissero, "Perdonalo, non sapeva".

Gli occhi di Harry incrociarono le iridi marroni come il miele dell'assassino in piedi davanti a lui. Inarcò un sopracciglio incuriosito. "Nome?"

Gli occhi di Neville guizzarono dall'altra parte del tavolo prima di tornare verso Harry. "Neville Paciock, " rispose.

Harry annuì accettando la risposta; un assassino non avrebbe mai rivelato il suo vero nome di fronte a spettatori. "Grado?"

"Platino", rispose il giovane con calma. "Anche il biondo è un Platino. Ti prego, non punirlo per la sua ignoranza. "

Harry inclinò incuriosito la testa di lato, osservando il ragazzo dai capelli color sabbia davanti a lui. "Ti piace questo Dominante", mormorò così sottovoce in modo che solo Neville potesse sentire e sogghignò leggermente per il rossore che ricevette come risposta. "Hai fermato le sue azioni, lascerò correre questa volta." I suoi occhi si fecero duri. "Ma non voglio lasciar correre di nuovo. Assicurati che capisca le regole, prima di decidere di giocare la partita ".

Neville fece un sospiro di sollievo. "Grazie, " sussurrò e si inchinò leggermente davanti a Harry prima di rilasciare il polso di Draco Malfoy e tornare al tavolo dei Grifondoro. Il silenzio della stanza scomparve rapidamente mentre gli studenti cercavano di capire cosa fosse appena accaduto. Osservarono come Harry Potter si sedette al tavolo dei Serpeverde e cominciò a mangiare con calma, comportandosi come se nulla fosse accaduto. Vedendo che niente di interessante sarebbe successo, fecero ritorno ai loro pasti e iniziarono a raccontare ai loro compagni le loro vacanze estive.

Harry scelse la sua cena con movimenti precisi, mangiando lentamente mentre ascoltava i pettegolezzi nella sala. Alzò gli occhi al cielo per alcune delle cose ridicole che sentì. Terminò la sua cena e si sedette tranquillo, in attesa della fine del pasto. I suoi occhi si spostarono verso il biondo alla sua sinistra quando delle parole pronunciate sottovoce raggiunsero le sue orecchie. "Mi scuso per le mie azioni. Stavo solo cercando di presentarmi ".

Harry controllò gli occhi grigi e vide la sincerità che contenevano, e il disgusto per aver agito in maniera non degna di un assassino. "Sei già stato perdonato e tuttavia, hai scelto di chiedere scusa. Hai un grande potenziale, Platino. " Ghignò quando gli occhi grigi si spalancarono per il complimento.

"Grazie, " rispose Draco. "Ci provo di nuovo, il mio nome è Draco Malfoy. E' un onore conoscerti."

Harry annuì e apprezzò che l'uomo avesse imparato così in fretta, non aveva allungato la sua mano. Per un Dominante toccare un Sottomesso significava che il Dominante sentiva di avere il diritto di toccare il Sottomesso. Era uno dei più gravi insulti nella loro cultura. Harry aveva lasciato stare perché Malfoy non sapeva che fosse un assassino. Dopo la discussione tra lui e Paciock, ogni assassino nella sala avrebbe dovuto sapere che era un potente Sottomesso e che dovevano tenere le mani a posto.

Rivolse lo sguardo alla persona alla sinistra di Draco e fu presentato al resto degli studenti Serpeverde del settimo anno. "Questa è Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Vincent Tiger, Gregory Goyle, e questo è-"

"Blaise Zabini, è un onore conoscerti, " disse la voce scura vellutata.

Gli occhi di Harry si rivolsero verso l'uomo che aveva parlato e lo osservò criticamente. Blaise Zabini aveva pelle e occhi scuri. Aveva i capelli neri come il carbone che gli sfioravano la parte superiore delle spalle. C'era una leggera aria di pericolo in lui e Harry seppe immediatamente che stava guardando un altro assassino. Rabbrividì leggermente e notò il modo in cui gli occhi di Blaise catturarono il minuscolo movimento.

"L'onore è mio, " disse Harry con calma prima che la sua attenzione fosse ancora una volta attratta verso il tavolo dello staff. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e ignorò il prevedibile discorso del preside. Gli assassini seguono le loro regole, le regole fatte da chiunque altro, erano seguite se, e solo se, un assassino si sentiva di seguirle. Quando il vecchio finì il suo discorso sconclusionato, si alzò dal suo posto e seguì gli altri Serpeverde giù nei sotterranei.

Il gruppo si fermò davanti a un muro di pietra. I primini, incuriositi, lanciarono un'occhiata ai loro prefetti, chiedendosi dove fossero. Harry semplicemente aspettò la password; sapeva cosa doveva accadere.

Gli occhi di Draco scrutarono i nuovi studenti e poi parlò: "Questo è l'ingresso alla nostra sala comune. Per trovarlo è sufficiente ricordare che è posto di fronte al ritratto di Salazar Serpeverde. "Indicò la parete opposta e il loro Fondatore. "Per entrare nella sala comune è necessaria la parola d'ordine, che cambierà ogni settimana. Non dovete mai, in nessun caso, dare la password a un membro di un'altra casa. È chiaro? " Quando i primini furono d'accordo, annuì. "La parola d'ordine di questa settimana è Tujours Pur. Non dimenticatela. "

Il muro si aprì alle sue parole e Draco si spostò di lato, permettendo agli studenti più giovani di superarlo e di entrate nella sala comune. Sogghignò leggermente per il brusio meravigliato proveniente dai nuovi Serpeverde. Varcò l'ingresso, con Harry che entrò dietro di lui. Gli occhi di Harry passarono immediatamente in rassegna la stanza, la sua mente stava archiviando tutti i possibili ingressi, uscite, luoghi per nascondersi, nel caso fossero stati necessari a un certo punto.

Quando fu soddisfatto della sua conoscenza della disposizione della zona, Harry si avvicinò a una sontuosa poltrona che era posta vicino al camino scoppiettante. Gli altri membri della casa lo guardarono, osservando di nascosto il salvatore leggendario. Si era seduto solo da pochi istanti quando Bella Zabini gli si avvicinò. La sua colorazione scura ricordava quella di suo fratello, e Harry sorrise leggermente alla sua piccola Argento. Lei gli sorrise ampiamente prima di gettarsi tra le sue braccia e accoccolarsi nel suo grembo.

"E' così bello vederti ancora, Harry", ammise con felicità.

"Anche per me è bello vederti di nuovo, mia piccola Argento". I suoi occhi persero lo sguardo duro per un attimo, mentre guardava la bambina che teneva in braccio. Sentì innalzarsi il suo istinto protettivo mentre la ragazza giocava con i suoi capelli. Quella piccolina era preziosa per lui, e l'avrebbe tenuta al sicuro.

I Serpeverde stavano osservando l'interazione con timore e shock. Nemmeno Blaise sapeva che la sua piccola sorella conoscesse Harry Potter, ed erano apparentemente abbastanza vicini dal modo protettivo in cui la stringeva. Ogni Serpeverde nella stanza capì immediatamente che chiunque avesse fatto del male a Bella Zabini avrebbe sofferto. Harry Potter l'aveva marcata come sua, sua da proteggere.

I loro sguardi furono distolti dallo spettacolo quando l'ingresso si aprì di nuovo e Severus Piton entrò nella sala comune. I suoi occhi freddi neri valutarono gli studenti riuniti. "Il mio nome è Severus Piton. Sono l'insegnante di Pozioni e il Capo Casa. E' un onore essere inseriti nella più nobile delle quattro case. Il nostro Fondatore Salazar Serpeverde era un grande mago con meravigliose abilità. Se siete qui significa che possedete qualcosa che lui stima.

"Come Serpeverde, starete insieme. Siamo una famiglia. Noi siamo uniti. Se dovete combattere, fatelo in queste stanze, nel momento in cui entrerete nei corridoi vi aiuterete a vicenda. Non mi importa se il vostro nemico mortale verrà torturato, lo aiuterete. Meschine rivalità e divergenze politiche non importano al di fuori di queste stanze. Vi comporterete correttamente, arriverete in classe in tempo, consegnerete il vostro lavoro in tempo, e non farete perdere punti alla Casa. "Il suo sguardo gelido scrutò la stanza.

"Se avete un problema di qualsiasi genere, sentitevi liberi di riferirlo a un prefetto o a me. Se avete bisogno di assistenza in una qualunque delle classi, gli studenti degli anni superiori vi aiuteranno tra le ore 5:00 e le 7:00 di ogni sera. Per quelli di voi che sono stati marcati al momento della nascita, l'allenamento si svolge tra le 6:00-7:30 ogni mattina nella Camera Serpeverde per i Duelli, uno studente più grande vi accompagnerà domani. Ci sono domande? " Ghignò quando tutti risposero con un: 'No, signore!'

Severus attraversò la stanza verso dove Harry e Bella erano rannicchiati insieme. I suoi occhi considerarono la scena con divertimento, le labbra si arricciarono po'. La vista di un tale assassino di alto rango con una bambina accoccolata su di lui era divertente per non dire altro. Alzò lo sguardo fino a quando i suoi occhi neri incrociarono quelli verde e fece un cenno al giovane. "Potter, apprezzerei la tua presenza nel mio ufficio Sabato per la prima colazione ".

Harry annuì al suo compagno. Avevano molto da discutere. "Grazie per l'invito, signore. Ci sarò. "Severus si inchinò leggermente e uscì dalla stanza, lasciando dietro di sé un gruppo di Serpeverde che si stavano interrogando riguardo all'interazione amichevole tra i due uomini. Harry si sedette sulla poltrona, con Bella sulle sue ginocchia, chiacchierando tranquillamente, mentre agli altri Serpeverde furono mostrati i loro dormitori per l'anno. Quando l'orologio batté le dieci si alzò dal suo posto e aiutò Bella ad alzarsi. "Vieni, piccola Argento. E' tempo di andare a letto. "

"Sì, Harry, " rispose tranquillamente mentre scivolava nella sua stanza.

Harry salì sulle scale finché non trovò il dormitorio per i ragazzi del settimo anno. Entrò nella stanza, estrasse il baule dalla tasca, e lo ri-allargo. Poi raccolse il pigiama e gli articoli per lavarsi, andando in bagno per svolgere le sue abluzioni serali. Tornò pochi minuti dopo, nel suo pigiama di raso, e scivolò nel suo letto, innalzando barriere e allarmi di vicinanza prima di permettere a se stesso di rilassarsi e di addormentarsi stringendo i suoi pugnali.

Si svegliò tre ore dopo per il rumore della porta che si apriva e chiudeva in silenzio. Notò che Blaise e Draco si erano svegliati al suono e che entrambi i ragazzi erano curiosi di sapere chi si stesse intrufolando nella loro stanza così a tarda notte. La piccola figura si avvicinò al letto di Harry e i suoi occhi poterono solo distinguere a chi appartenesse la sagoma. Con un semplice movimento del polso regolò le sue barriere, permettendo l'accesso alla persona.

Harry sollevò il lembo delle sue coperte e un attimo dopo sentì il calore di Bella Zabini mentre si raggomitolava accanto a lui. Le strofinò delicatamente le spalle tremanti, facendola rilassare nella sicurezza delle sue braccia. Le asciugò teneramente le lacrime dalle guance e sorrise mentre lei gli baciò il collo e si addormentò, al sicuro dai demoni che la perseguitavano. La sua attenzione fu catturata dalle parole sussurrate che giunsero dal letto alla sua sinistra.

"Tu sei quello che l'ha salvata non è vero?" chiese Blaise Zabini. "Ha gli incubi ogni notte, ma generalmente ci impiega ore per riaddormentarsi una volta si sveglia. Eppure eccola, addormentata in una manciata di minuti perché è con te ".

"Sì, l'ho salvata", rispose Harry altrettanto tranquillamente.

"Grazie, " sussurrò Blaise. "Lei significa tanto per noi. Grazie per averla salvata. "

Harry sorrise alla bambina tra le sue braccia. "Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi. Capisco quanto lo sia. " Le parole di Harry echeggiarono nella stanza mentre lui scivolava nel sonno ancora una volta.


	3. Capitolo 2

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx**** Snow**(Neve d'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA:**Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**-****Regola ****Numero ****D****ue****-**

**Gli**** a****ssassini**** devono ****guadagnarsi**** il ****loro**** rango.**

Gli occhi di Harry si aprirono di scatto alle 5:30 precise del mattino. Harry si spostò leggermente, stringendo per un istante la sua presa su Bella. Intuì che Draco e Blaise erano svegli e il fruscio proveniente dai loro letti indicava che si sarebbero alzati a breve. Harry passò le mani tra i capelli scuri di Bella e sorrise al lieve brontolio chela ragazza fece per aver disturbato il suo riposo. "È ora di svegliarsi, mia piccola Argento, " disse Harry.

Bella spalancò gli occhi e i suoi muscoli si tesero per un attimo, prima che si ricordasse dove si trovava, era al sicuro con Harry. Si stirò languidamente e sorrise al potente giovane uomo. "Buongiorno Harry, ti ringrazio per avermi permesso di dormire qui stanotte."

"Nessun problema, piccola Argento, ma dobbiamo alzarci subito. L'allenamento inizia alle sei, " rispose Harry. Andarono velocemente in bagno prima di sistemarsi sul pavimento e iniziare il loro stretching mattutino. Si sedettero con le gambe unite e si allungarono in avanti fino a quando i loro corpi furono completamente piegati a metà. Poi allargare le gambe in una 'v', prima piegandosi a destra e a sinistra, toccando facilmente le dita dei piedi.

Quando i loro muscoli furono scaldati, i loro esercizi divennero più complessi. Si alzarono in piedi e si piegarono in avanti fino a quando non riuscirono a mettere le mani sul pavimento. Continuarono quelle varie attività fino a quando arrivò il momento per loro di dirigersi all'allenamento.

Nella sala comune erano presenti numerosi studenti di ogni anno in attesa che i loro leader li conducessero nelle sale per l'allenamento. Quando tutti furono riuniti, Blaise e Draco aprirono la porta nel corridoio e portarono la fila di studenti a destra, lungo un corridoio laterale che gli studenti non potevano vedere se non era mostrata loro la sua posizione. Il gruppo di Serpeverde entrò nelle Camere Serpeverde per il Duello e si divise in gruppi in base al loro rango. Nei successivi cinque minuti i Corvonero, i Grifondoro e i Tassorosso si unirono a loro.

Severus entrò nella stanza e sigillò le porte. Si fermò davanti al gruppo di studenti raccolti e parlò, "Bentornati a quelli di voi che sono stati qui prima d'ora, e benvenuti a quelli di voi che non sono mai stati qui." Scrutò gli studenti. "In queste stanze siete tutti assassini e lavorerete tutti insieme. Non ci sono case separate in queste stanze. Nessuno saboterà l'allenamento o il lavoro di chiunque altro. È chiaro? "La sua voce era fredda ed esigente.

L'assenso istantaneo degli studenti provocò un sorriso sul suo viso. "Ora, per quelli di voi che non lo sanno, non ci alleniamo in base all'anno scolastico. Ci alleniamo per grado. Ogni mattina dovrete partecipare e ampliare le vostre conoscenze. Potrete lavorare in gruppo fino a quando qualcuno con il grado più alto sentirà che avrete guadagnato il diritto di salire di livello e ricevere nuovi pugnali. Finché non guadagnerete i Pugnali di Platino, sarete conosciuti solo con il vostro grado. Una volta che sarete promossi dai Pugnali d'Argento, vi sarà attribuito un nome dalla persona che deciderà che sarete pronti per il prossimo livello. "

Severus osservò come gli studenti più giovani e meno esperti assottigliarono gli occhi con determinazione. " Il terzo onore più alto che un assassino può ricevere è il suo nome da assassino. Non c'è disgrazia più grande che non ricevere un nome, quindi mi aspetto che tutti voi guadagnerete questo onore. "Li guardò, soddisfatto, quanto annuirono. "Non sarà facile, ed è molto probabile che finirete per odiare me e gli altri vostri istruttori, ma rimarrete cortesi con gli individui di grado più alto che vi trasmettono la loro conoscenza. È chiaro? "La sua voce esigenza accondiscendenza.

"Sì, signore!" Risposero tutti.

"Bene. Acciaio, farete pratica lanciando i vostri pugnali contro la parete di fondo, gli obiettivi sono già sistemati per voi " Gli studenti con grado più basso si avviarono immediatamente per fare proprio quello. "Argento, questa mattina farete pratica nel combattimento ravvicinato. Parteciperete in duelli a due, il primo a cavare sangue vincerà. "Gli Argento annuirono e si diressero verso l'arena di combattimento di grandi dimensioni. "Platino, dovrete lavorare sul combattimento corpo a corpo, nel caso in cui dovreste inspiegabilmente perdere i vostri pugnali, o essere in una situazione in cui è sconsigliabile usare i vostri pugnali. Ci sarà una lotta di mischia, ognuno per sé. "Il gruppo più piccolo di studenti si diresse verso un'altra arena di combattimento per iniziare l'allenamento.

Piton si rivolse a Blaise Zabini e a Harry Potter. "Voi due siete liberi di allenarvi in qualsiasi modo sentite necessario." Si allontanò da loro e si diresse ad assistere gli Argento nei loro combattimenti corpo a corpo.

Gli occhi marrone scuro di Blaise considerarono con curiosità la figura di Harry Potter, come stavano facendo molti occhi nella stanza. Sapevano che era un Sottomesso a causa dello scontro a cena ieri sera; ciò che non sapevano era il suo rango. Non si era unito a nessuno dei gruppi e Piton gli aveva detto che poteva fare come voleva. Due teorie immediatamente si formarono: o aveva ricevuto un trattamento speciale perché era Harry Potter, o era un Platino di alto livello che avrebbe decimato gli altri studenti.

Gli assassini avevano una cultura molto cortese e regole precise. Chiaramente non era una buona idea quella di offendere qualcuno che aveva il potenziale di ucciderti nel caso lo avresti offeso grandemente. Nel caso dei Sottomessi, avevano la scelta o meno di rivelare i loro pugnali di fronte a un Dominante. Un Dominante non poteva chiedere quale fosse il loro rango, i pugnali dovevano essere mostrati in modo spontaneo. La maggior parte dei Sottomessi erano disposti a mostrare i loro pugnali. Dopotutto, un Dominante non si sarebbe mai offerto di corteggiare qualcuno le cui competenze sono notevolmente inferiori.

I Sottomessi potevano chiedere il grado a un altro Sottomesso, ma soltanto quando il Sottomesso cui lo chiedevano era di livello inferiore. Che ieri sera Harry Potter avesse chiesto a Neville Paciock il suo livello mostrava agli studenti che Harry avesse un grado maggiore di Neville e poiché Neville era il Sottomesso con grado più alto nel gruppo, nessuno aveva la possibilità di chiedere a Harry quale fosse il suo livello. Gli assassini sapevano anche che Neville Paciock aveva riconosciuto qualcosa in Harry Potter che era sfuggito a tutti. Lui sapeva chiaramente quale fosse il grado del giovane, ma era proibito chiederlo. Comunque Neville non avrebbe risposto, gli assassini mantengono i segreti reciproci.

Harry ignorò gli occhi che lo guardavano e si diresse verso la pista che creava un circuito completo intorno alla stanza. Le due arene di combattimento erano al centro e il muro con il tiro al bersaglio si trovava dietro il fondo della pista. Harry stiracchiò vagamente le membra un'ultima volta prima di iniziare una leggera corsa e di scendere in pista. I suoi movimenti erano fluidi e belli da vedere, diverse persone nella stanza lo stavano osservando mentre faceva jogging.

Mentre si muoveva lungo il circuito, Harry osservò l'allenamento degli studenti. Riconobbe in molti un grande potenziale e sapeva che alcuni non avrebbero mai superato il rango di Argento. Tuttavia, fu il combattimento corpo a corpo dei Platino che catturò la sua attenzione. I nove studenti si stavano impegnando davvero. Anche senza l'uso dei loro pugnali, era facile capire il motivo per cui erano stati classificati come Platino. Harry ghignò leggermente quando Neville voltò la testa di lato, evitando il pugno di uno studente Corvonero e colpì con un gomito il plesso solare del ragazzo prima di schivare il calcio di uno dei Tassorosso che mirava alla sua testa.

Non disse nulla quando Blaise si unì a lui sulla pista, la sua attenzione era ancora sul combattimento. Harry ridacchiò sottovoce quando Draco rotolò sotto le gambe aperte di un Tassorosso e tirò giù il ragazzo prima di rialzarsi in fretta. Erano rimasti solo due combattenti, Draco Malfoy e Neville Paciock. "Draco sta per vincere, " gli disse Blaise.

Il volto di Harry era inespressivo mentre rispondeva: "Neville Paciock lo batterà". Avvertì la breve occhiata che gli lanciò Blaise.

"Perché lo pensi?" domandò Blaise, chiedendosi cosa avesse visto Harry che gli fosse sfuggito.

"Perché deve dimostrare il suo valore, " rispose Harry sottovoce, proprio mentre Neville catturava le gambe di Draco da sotto e lo immobilizzava sul tappeto. Harry vide Blaise annuire d'accordo.

L'improvvisa acclamazione degli Argento richiamò l'attenzione di Harry e il suo sguardo incontrò Bella Zabini con il suo pugnale contro la gola di un Grifondoro del terzo anno. Le fece un cenno quando si accorse che la ragazza lo stava guardando, soddisfatto del suo successo. Il sorriso che crebbe sul suo viso gli fece addolcire lo sguardo per un attimo, ma la giovane lo vide e sorrise ancora di più. Quando arrivarono al lato opposto della pista Harry sentì uno spostamento nell'aria e alzò di scatto il braccio, catturando un pugnale a pochi centimetri dal viso.

Il silenzio piombò nella stanza mentre gli studenti riuniti osservavano quello che era accaduto. Un Acciaio, un primino di Corvonero, si fece avanti e si inchinò con orrore davanti a Harry. Tutti osservavano in stato di shock. Che cosa avrebbe fatto? Harry abbassò il pugnale e lo restituì al ragazzo tremante. Il giovane lo prese senza fiatare e non si mosse. "La tua presa non è corretta, " disse Harry nel silenzio. "I mancini usano una presa invertita quando lanciano i pugnali."

Il Corvonero spalancò gli occhi mentre fissava il pavimento. Consigli? Gli erano dati dei consigli quando aveva perso il controllo del suo pugnale? Harry Potter stava facendo tutto il possibile per aiutare il ragazzo a salvare la faccia, quando avrebbe potuto spellarlo vivo. "Grazie, farò come dici tu".

Harry annuì allo studente. "Ritorna a esercitarti".

"Sì, signore." Il piccolo ritornò in fila e regolò la sua presa come gli era stato spiegato. Il pugnale non colpì ancora il bersaglio, ma era molto più vicino rispetto a prima. Con un sorriso nervoso sul volto, il ragazzo richiamò il pugnale nuovamente nella mano e continuò a esercitarsi.

Quando Harry si mise a correre ancora una volta, tutti gli studenti tornarono ai loro compiti assegnati, sorpresi di quanto fosse successo e grati che Potter fosse stato clemente. Quando l'allenamento giunse alla fine, una primina Tassorosso si avvicinò a Harry e gli chiese: "Perché non l'hai punito per averti messo in pericolo?"

Bella Zabini scoppiò a ridere, attirando l'attenzione degli studenti mentre lasciavano la stanza. "Non è mai stato in pericolo. Sarebbe un insulto alle sue capacità insinuare che un Acciaio sarebbe in grado di fargli del male in qualche modo. " Diede una pacca sulla schiena alla ragazza, che era arrossita, e poi si aggrappò alla mano di Harry, trascinandolo fuori dalla sala mentre parlava animatamente.

Dopo la doccia ed essersi vestiti per la giornata, i Serpeverde si diressero verso la Sala Grande per la colazione. Si sistemarono ai loro posti e impilarono nei loro piatti pancetta, uova, toast, salsicce e una vasta selezione di altri alimenti. Se le altre tre case furono sorprese dal fatto che una primina fosse seduta con la gerarchia al potere della Casa Serpeverde, tennero per loro le loro ipotesi.

L'alluvione di gufi si riversò nella stanza rilasciando la posta del mattino e le copie della Gazzetta del Profeta in tutta la sala.

Bella Zabini prese il giornale di Harry e lo lesse ad alta voce.

**_Harry Potter a Hogwarts!_**

_E' giunta all'attenzione di chi scrive che, dopo sedici anni di ricerche per il nostro salvatore scomparso, il giovane è stato trovato. Una misteriosa figura ammantata, che era apparsa sul binario nove e tre quarti e poi salita sull'Espresso per Hogwarts, si è rivelata più tardi quella sera durante la cerimonia di smistamento._

_Uno studente ha dichiarato: "Sul treno, in uno degli scompartimenti era stata eretta una barriera e nessuno poteva entrare. Abbiamo poi scoperto che quella carrozza era di Harry Potter. "_

_Questa scrittrice si chiede se avesse qualcosa da nascondere. O forse voleva semplicemente stare da solo? Dopo la sua scomparsa, tutti quegli anni fa, il mondo dei maghi l'ha cercato; non sono mai stati trovati indizi. Dove è stato in tutti questi anni?_

_Minerva McGranitt ha detto: "Gli abbiamo inviato una lettera tutti gli anni e lui non ha mai risposto fino a quest'anno."_

_E' stato in una scuola diversa e ha finalmente deciso di frequentare Hogwarts? Era addirittura in Gran Bretagna? Il pubblico ha molte domande e solo una persona ha le risposte. Le conosceremo?_

_Lo shock della serata è stato lo smistamento del signor Potter. Uno studente di Grifondoro ha detto: "Quando il cappello ha gridato: 'Serpeverde' ero completamente scioccato. Entrambi i suoi genitori erano Grifondoro, anche lui dovrebbe essere un Grifondoro. I Serpeverde ce l'hanno sottratto! "_

_Indipendentemente dai suoi genitori, il Cappello Parlante non si è mai sbagliato e il signor Potter rimarrà a Serpeverde per il suo settimo anno fino a quando non si diplomerà. Questa scrittrice si chiede come sia stata la sua vita, se non è un Grifondoro come tutti credevano che sarebbe stato. Anche se abbiamo molte domande e poche risposte, sono sicura di parlare in nome di tutti quando dico: "Bentornato, signor Potter!"_

_Rita Skeeter  
>Giornalista Freelance<em>

Bella appoggiò la carta con un'occhiataccia. "Come osano chiamarci ladri?"

Harry le sollevò il mento fino a quando il suo sguardo incontrò il suo. "Ignorali piccola Argento. Sai che non sei una ladra e questo è tutto quello che conta. " Controllò saldamente la sua rabbia per un simile commento.

I Serpeverde erano leggermente depressi mentre lottavano con la loro irritazione durante la prima colazione. Quando il pasto finì, Severus Piton si avvicinò a loro, distribuendo gli orari delle lezioni mentre passava. Harry diede un'occhiata alle sue lezioni e memorizzò il suo programma. Nei giorni pari aveva una doppia ora di Pozioni e di Incantesimi il mattino e Aritmanzia al pomeriggio . Nei giorni dispari, aveva una doppia ora di Trasfigurazione e Difesa contro le Arti Oscure la mattina e Antiche Rune nel pomeriggio. Un confronto con il programma degli altri assassini Serpeverde del settimo anno mostrò classi identiche.

Si alzarono e si diressero fuori dalla sala, quando Neville Paciock si avvicinò a loro. Camminò con calma verso Harry e allungò il suo programma per un controllo. Gli occhi di Harry lo osservarono prima che rialzasse il suo sguardo. "Abbiamo le stesse classi, tranne una. Hai Erbologia quando ho Pozioni. "

Neville sorrise leggermente. "Ci vediamo a Incantesimi allora."

Si girarono per andarsene, quando una voce odiosa e rumorosa gridò, "Ehi! Neville, presentami a Potter ".

Lo sguardo di Neville si induriti mentre parlava, "Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley. "

Harry osservò l'idiota dai capelli rossi con calma, combattendo un brivido di disgusto. Il ragazzo sembrava pensare di essere un dono di Merlino per il mondo. Harry annuì a Neville, voltò le spalle, e cominciò a camminare lontano dal Grifondoro.

"Ehi! Pensi di essere meglio di me, Potter? " urlò Ron.

Harry girò lievemente la testa e disse: "No, non penso di essere meglio di te." Il suo sguardo cadde su Bella.

"Lui sa che è meglio di te", continuò la ragazza con superiorità, mentre anche lei si voltò e si diresse alla sua prima lezione della giornata.

I Serpeverde rimanenti ridacchiarono per il viso arrossito di Ron Weasley mentre si dirigevano verso le loro classi. Draco, Blaise, Pansy e Millicent si unirono a Harry nella classe MAGO di Pozioni. Severus aveva appena aperto la bocca per iniziare la sua lezione, quando la porta si aprì e Silente entrò. I suoi occhi azzurri scintillanti si concentrarono su Harry. "Ah, Severus, speravo di poter prendere in prestito il nostro giovane signor Potter per pochi minuti."

Gli occhi neri di Severus si posarono brevemente Harry mentre parlava. "Naturalmente, Preside. Potter, sono sicuro che uno dei Serpeverde sarà in grado di fornirti adeguate note più tardi. "

"Eccellente!" esclamò Silente. "Mi scuso per aver interrotto la lezione, Severus. Spero proseguirà bene. " Lasciò la stanza con Harry Potter al seguito.

Attraversarono tranquillamente i corridoi necessari, nessuno parlò. Harry si trovò davanti ad una statua di un gargoyle, e non sembrò per niente sorpreso quando saltò di lato alle parole pronunciate, "Lecca-lecca al sangue." Harry salì sulla scalinata e la percorse fino in cima dietro al preside, in un ufficio che era sommerso con vari oggetti magici in movimento. I suoi occhi si illuminarono brevemente per la stupenda fenice prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione al Preside.

"Ah, che bello vederti ragazzo mio. Posso farti una tazza di tè? "chiese Silente.

"No, grazie."

"Una caramella al limone, forse?"

"No, grazie, " Harry rispose con fermezza.

Il luccichio negli occhi di Silente si oscurò un po' prima di tornare al massimo. "Come stai ragazzo mio? "

"Sto abbastanza bene, Preside. Grazie per averlo chiesto, "fu la risposta annoiata di Harry.

"E come ti sta trattando la casa Serpeverde?" Domandò il vecchio.

"Sono stati molto gentili e cortesi, " rispose Harry con voce monotona.

"Quindi non hai avuto problemi?"

"No. Nessun problema. "

" Ottimo ", disse Silente con una voce che implicava esattamente il contrario.

"Sono stato molto contento di ricevere la tua risposta questa estate, affermando che ti saresti iscritto a questo anno. Posso chiederti cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea? "chiese Albus.

Harry sogghignò tra sé mentre si ricordava delle istruzioni di suo padre. "Mio padre ha deciso che era tempo di iscrivermi."

Gli occhi azzurri si spalancarono. "Tuo padre?"

"Sì, certo, mio padre."

"Ti rendi conto ragazzo mio, che tuo padre è morto", disse Silente. Non gli piaceva il pensiero che Harry Potter considerasse come suo padre persone diverse da James.

"Mio padre biologico può essere morto, ma l'uomo che considero come mio padre è ancora vivo", rispose Harry.

"Capisco. Sarebbe possibile per me incontrarlo? "Il preside domandò ad alta voce.

Harry contrasse le labbra quasi divertito. "Temo di no, signore. Mio padre è un uomo molto occupato. "

Gli occhi di Silente si indurirono leggermente. "Ah, sì, certo deve esserlo. Posso chiederti dove sei stato tutti questi anni ragazzo mio? "

Harry svicolò facilmente il tentativo di Silente di Legilimanzia e rispose: "Ho fatto un grande viaggio nel corso degli anni. Mio padre mi voleva far vedere nuove culture e imparare i loro usi. "È più facile nascondersi in questo modo, aggiunse silenziosamente tra sé.

"Allora sei felice, caro ragazzo?"

Harry poté facilmente intuire la finta voce allegra. "Sì, sono abbastanza soddisfatto della mia situazione, " rispose il giovane.

"Va bene, " disse Silente, leggermente irritato. "Ti pregò di tornare alla lezione di Pozioni, il professor Piton ti aspetta".

Harry annuì al Preside e lasciò la stanza, dirigendosi verso i sotterranei. Il viaggio di ritorno richiese meno tempo di quello di andata. Aprì la porta del laboratorio di Pozioni e scivolò dentro tranquillamente, reclamando il suo posto accanto a Pansy ragazza gli sorrise leggermente e indicò i due fogli di pergamena che erano stati riempiti con tutto quello che Piton aveva detto dalla sua Penna Prendi-Appunti. "Grazie, " le sussurrò e lei annuì con la testa accettando la sua dichiarazione.

La lezione copriva la parte teorica nel creare il Veritaserum, una pozione complessa che costringeva il bevitore a dire la verità. Harry ascoltò la voce di Piton e lasciò che la sua mente si distraesse, lui già sapeva come creare quella particolare pozione. Era un requisito obbligatorio per il suo rango da assassino. La sua attenzione fu richiamata da una domanda che Piton gli aveva chiesto. Sentì i Grifondoro ridacchiare sottovoce, pensando che non avrebbe saputo la risposta, siccome non era stato attento. "Tre gocce, signore."

Piton ghignò. "Esatto signor Potter, dieci punti a Serpeverde." Mentre le parole lasciavano la sua bocca, la lezione terminò e Piton diede loro sessanta centimetri di pergamena sulle proprietà della pozione Veritaserum come compito per la lezione successiva. Gli studenti raccolsero le loro cose e si diressero alla loro classe successiva, molti di loro si recarono nello stesso posto.

Harry entrò nella classe di Incantesimi e si sistemò a un tavolo sul fondo; Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini si unirono a lui. Ascoltò mentre i due giovani discutevano dell'allenamento di quella mattina. Sembrava che Draco fosse frustrato per aver perso con Paciock, ma era stato anche colpito dal fatto che il giovane lo avesse sconfitto. Blaise stava felicemente condividendo la notizia che Harry aveva saputo chi avrebbe vinto la lotta, il che irritava e impressionava Draco allo stesso tempo.

Draco alla fine si rivolse a lui e chiese: "Come facevi a sapere chi avrebbe vinto?"

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio di color ebano. "Voleva vincere più di quanto tu volessi."

"Come fai a saperlo?" chiese Draco confuso.

Harry osservò le sue reazioni con calma. "Non tocca a me dirlo". Neville Paciock, che si era seduto nel posto accanto a Harry lungo il corridoio, si unì a loro qualche istante più tardi. "Come è stata la tua classe di Erbologia?" Chiese Harry educatamente.

"Illuminante e divertente, " rispose Neville. "Come è stata la tua classe di Pozioni?"

"La parte che ho potuto frequentare è andata molto bene." Vide l'aria di lieve dubbio sulla faccia del Grifondoro e continuò, "Il Preside mi ha rimosso dalla classe per un interrogatorio."

I Serpeverde ridacchiarono silenziosamente al suo fianco. "Come è andata?" chiese Neville divertito.

"Abbastanza bene, " rispose Harry, "almeno per me." Le risate divertite divennero più forti, attirando sguardi curiosi da tutta la stanza.

"Sono felice di saperlo, " rispose Neville.

Harry sorrise maliziosamente. "Vuole incontrare mio padre."

Neville Paciock si interrogò sulla frase prima che tutti gli indizi combaciassero nella sua testa. Spalancò gli occhi con orrore prima di scoppiare in una risata isterica. "Lui ... l-lui vu-vuole ... t-tuo... padre ... "La stanza piena di studenti guardò il Grifondoro isterico, chiedendosi cosa al mondo potesse essere di così divertente. Blaise e Draco si chiesero cosa si fossero persi con quella frase.

"Naturalmente, gli ho detto che era assolutamente impossibile. Mio padre è un uomo impegnato, dopotutto, " disse Harry solennemente, facendo ridere Neville ancora di più.

Rideva ancora un minuto più tardi quando arrivò il professor Vitious. L'uomo sorrise lievemente a Neville, iniziando la sua lezione inaugurale dando loro il benvenuto a Incantesimi livello MAGO e dicendo loro cosa avrebbero fatto durante l'anno. Gli studenti estrassero le loro Penne Prendi-Appunti e si sistemarono per ascoltare, mentre le note si scrivevano da sole fornendo loro materiale da guardare più tardi se necessario. La conversazione tra gli studenti fu minima, mentre il piccolo insegnante tenne la loro attenzione con la sua dimostrazione degli incantesimi che avrebbero imparato l'anno corrente.

Fu un gruppo di entusiasti studenti del settimo anno che si diresse a pranzo. La dimostrazione delle abilità di Vitious era stata sorprendente ed erano impazienti per la loro lezione successiva, dove avrebbero iniziato a imparare quelle stesse magie. Neville si separò da loro, mentre entravano nella Sala Grande dirigendosi ai rispettivi tavoli, i Serpeverde si sistemarono al loro tavolo e si gettarono sui deliziosi panini e sulla frutta che era stata preparata per loro.

Harry afferrò l'ultimo pezzo di anguria e lo mise sul piatto di Bella, il suo sorriso radioso fu tutto il ringraziamento di cui aveva bisogno per aver ricevuto il cibo agognato. "Come hai trovato le tue lezioni?" Le chiese.

La ragazza abbassò la fetta di anguria e lo guardò con aria pensierosa. "Difesa è stata abbastanza interessante, il professore sembra competente, e la mia classe di Erbologia era molto divertente."

"Sono contento che tu ti stia divertendo, piccola Argento. Devi finire, il pranzo terminerà presto. "Bella annuì e mangiò felicemente la sua anguria, godendo del sapore succulento.

La Professoressa Vector fu meticolosa nel suo discorso nella sua classe di Aritmanzia. Li accolse, li informò di quanto avrebbero dovuto lavorare per raggiungere i loro MAGO, e subito diede loro diverse equazioni su cui lavorare. Le equazioni matematiche erano qualcosa in cui Harry faceva qualche errore di tanto in tanto, ma Blaise riuscì a spiegargli come bisognava risolverle. Non era certo la sua materia più forte, ma non era neanche terribile in essa.

Quel pomeriggio, i Serpeverde nella sala comune stavano guardando frequentemente l'ingresso, chiedendosi dove fosse scomparso Harry Potter. Più si avvicinava l'ora di cena, più gli studenti diventavano preoccupati. Alcuni erano anche andati a cercarlo, ma non l'avevano trovato. Venti minuti prima che la cena iniziasse, Harry Potter entrò nella sala comune, grondante di sudore, e si diresse verso le docce. Anche gli studenti che non erano assassini potevano facilmente intuire che era stato fuori ad allenarsi da qualche parte.

La cena fu tranquilla. I Serpeverde si erano lentamente acclimatati alla presenza del salvatore del mondo magico nella loro casa e molti degli studenti si erano accorti che lo apprezzavano. Era chiaramente forte e potente, ma non usava quel potere per sminuire i meno potenti. Era intelligente e aveva informato i più giovani che li avrebbe aiutati in Difesa, se ne avessero avuto bisogno. Sì, Harry Potter era molto gentile, indulgente e misericordioso, per un assassino.


	4. Capitolo 3

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx**** Snow**(Neve d'onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA:**Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Tre -**

**Un assassino deve impegnarsi ogni giorno per affinare le sue abilità.**

Harry si alzò la mattina dopo, puntuale come un orologio svizzero e si preparò per la giornata. Si unì al resto dei Serpeverde nella sala comune e si diresse con loro alle Camere per i Duelli. Gli studenti parlavano distrattamente mentre attendevano l'arrivo delle altre case. Quando tutti furono riuniti per la mattinata, Severus Piton si fece avanti con le istruzioni del giorno.

L'insegnante guardò i suoi allievi e disse: "Questa mattina le cose saranno leggermente diverse per alcuni di voi. Oggi allenerò gli Acciaio. Blaise Zabini ha gentilmente accettato di seguire gli Argento e Harry Potter insegnerà ai Platino." Sorvolò con uno sguardo duro gli studenti. "Seguirete le istruzioni che vi daranno senza problemi, è chiaro?"

"Sì, signore!" rispose la folla di studenti.

"Benissimo, allora, potete iniziare." Severus portò, ancora una volta, gli Acciaio verso la parete in fondo per mostrare loro il modo corretto in cui lanciare i loro pugnali.

Zabini portò gli Argento nell'arena più grande e parlò loro. "Oggi faremo un ripasso di tutto ciò che avete imparato come Acciaio. Vi valuterò e garantirò che non state rimanendo indietro nel vostro allenamento. Inizieremo con la schivata e le capriole standard." Osservò gli studenti allinearsi e, a turno, eseguire salti e capriole senza rincorsa.

Harry Potter era in piedi davanti al gruppo di nove Platino. Il suo sguardo vagò su di loro, valutando la loro figura. Camminò in cerchio attorno agli studenti, controllando ogni cosa dal modo in cui erano in piedi a come bilanciavano il loro peso. Era contento di ciò che osservò. Tutti avevano il potenziale per essere grandi. "Sarete sotto la mia tutela per almeno tutto il prossimo mese", disse loro. "Il mio nome è Harry Potter, potete chiamarmi Harry o Potter." Osservò come anche loro lo stavano scrutando. "Allineatevi e presentatevi".

"Neville Paciock, settimo anno, casa Grifondoro, promosso da Argento da Severus Piton."

"Draco Malfoy, settimo anno, casa Serpeverde, promosso da Argento da Severus Piton."

"Pansy Parkinson, settimo anno, casa Serpeverde, promossa da Argento da Severus Piton. "

"Millicent Bulstrode, settimo anno, casa Serpeverde, promossa da Argento da Severus Piton. "

" Hannah Abbot, settimo anno, casa Tassorosso, promossa da Argento da Severus Piton. "

" Ernie Macmillan, settimo anno, casa Tassorosso, promosso da Argento da Severus Piton. "

" Susan Bones, settimo anno, casa Tassorosso, promossa da Argento da Severus Piton. "

" Michael Corner, settimo anno, casa Corvonero, promosso da Argento da Severus Piton "

" Mandy Brocklehurst, settimo anno, casa Corvonero, promossa da Argento da Severus Piton. "

Harry annuì quando il suo ultimo allievo si presentò. "E' un piacere di conoscervi", disse come risposta a tutti. "Alcuni di voi hanno trascurato l'allenamento fisico di base, quindi per primo dovrò incentrarmi su quello; passeremo la mattina correndo. Venite." Guidò gli studenti sulla pista e concesse loro pochi minuti di stretching prima di condurli lungo la stanza.

Neville Paciock raggiunse Harry e sussurrò: "E' un onore allenarmi con te, giovane maestro. "

Gli occhi di Harry guizzarono brevemente a lato. "Sei un osservatore molto attento, Platino. Sarà interessante allenarmi con te e i tuoi compagni. "

"Potrei essere tanto audace da chiedere perché sei venuto quest'anno?" domandò Neville.

Harry sorrise leggermente. "Mio padre desiderava che venissi". La dichiarazione diceva tutto.

"Sono contento", replicò Neville. "Sei stato qui meno di 72 ore e hai già animato l'ambiente. "

"Io vivo per rendere le cose interessanti, " rispose Harry.

Gli altri Platino e, in effetti, un altro paio di assassini nella stanza erano incuriositi dall'intima conversazione che Harry e Neville stavano avendo, ma nessuno fu in grado di sentire quello che stavano discutendo. I due chiacchierarono tranquillamente per il resto dell'allenamento, prima di dirigersi verso i loro dormitori separati per prepararsi per la giornata. Si scambiarono un cenno con la testa quando entrarono nella Sala Grande, quasi allo stesso tempo, e si diressero verso i loro tavoli per la colazione.

La posta via gufo arrivò come ogni giorno, lasciando cadere le lettere e i giornali ai molti abbonati. Tuttavia, il gufo reale nero scuro, che sorvolò maestosamente per la stanza, fu uno spettacolo raro per Hogwarts. Ogni assassino nella stanza conosceva quel gufo, a loro noto come il fattorino, perché consegnava loro le lettere con le informazioni sui loro incarichi. Una busta nera fu consegnata di fronte al piatto di Neville Paciock e il giovane la infilò nella sua veste per leggerla più tardi. Stupendo molti, il gufo poi volato dall'altra parte della sala e si posò sulla spalla di Harry Potter. Il gufo era noto per essere irritabile e per odiare il contatto con gli esseri umani.

Harry alzò una mano distrattamente e accarezzò le morbide piume nere. "Buongiorno, Horus. Come stai? "Il gufo reale lisciò le sue piume e beccò i capelli di Harry. Harry rimosso una busta sigillata dalla sua tasca e la attaccò alla gamba del gufo. "La consegnerai a lui vero?" I suoi occhi assunsero un'aria più cordiale quando Horus gli beccò le dita e si involò di nuovo.

Blaise Zabini osservò la scena con aria accorta. Quando il gufo se ne andò, disse, "A quel gufo non piace nessuno".

Le labbra di Harry si contrassero. "Hai ragione, naturalmente. A quel gufo non piace a nessuno, a parte me." Con quella dichiarazione criptica, si alzò dal suo posto e si diresse alla sua prima classe della giornata, doppia ora di Trasfigurazione.

La doppia ora di Trasfigurazione era una classe noiosa. Harry non aveva problemi con il soggetto, infatti, gli piaceva molto trasfigurare; inoltre la professoressa era competente ed esigente. La cosa che odiava era la presenza di Ron Weasley nella classe. Il rosso proprio non capiva quando stare zitto. Aveva cominciato nel momento in cui aveva attraversato la porta. Si era sistemato in un posto vicino al fondo della stanza, Ron Weasley si era seduto dietro di lui e aveva parlato durante l'intera lunghezza del discorso 'Benvenuti a Trasfigurazione livello MAGO 'della professoressa McGranitt.

Ignorò i commenti su come avrebbe dovuto essere un Grifondoro, perché i suoi parenti lo erano stati. Non tenne conto delle dichiarazioni sul fatto che Serpeverde fosse piena di viscidi serpenti e che avrebbero tentato di trasformarlo nel prossimo Signore Oscuro. Evitò le domande su dove fosse stato e cosa avesse imparato: era molto felice nell'ignorare il patetico verme, fino a quando il suddetto verme passò il limite.

"Sei debole, Potter, permetti a una del primo anno di difenderti. Non riesci a tenere testa a quella poppante della tua ragazza, Potter? " lo schernì Weasley, frustrato per l'essere ignorato.

Harry e Blaise si irrigidirono per la rabbia. Come osava quel sudicio parlare di Bella in quel modo? Senza pensarci due volte, Harry fece scivolare la punta di uno dei suoi pugnali fuori dal bordo della manica and sussurrò quietamente. Fu ricompensato un istante dopo da un grido di agonia proveniente dal tavolo dietro di lui, e si girò con il resto della classe per vedere Ron Weasley contorcersi sul pavimento.

Minerva McGranitt corse in fondo alla stanza, scioccata alla vista della Grifondoro per terra. Entrambe le gambe di Ron Weasley erano spezzate, le ossa visibili attraverso la pelle e il sangue che colava dalle ferite sul pavimento. Evocò subito alcune bende per assorbire il sangue. "Qualcuno ha visto cos'è successo?" chiese con forza.

"No, " rispose la classe risposto con onestà.

McGranitt sospirò, mentre faceva levitare il ragazzo dall'aula verso l'infermeria. "Lezione finita!", disse mentre usciva dalla stanza.

Harry e Blaise inarcarono un sopracciglio a vicenda. Avevano entrambi inviato una maledizione che avrebbe danneggiato solo una gamba. La risposta, che entrambi cercavano, balenò attraverso i loro occhi e si scambiarono un lieve inchino con il capo prima di girarsi e lasciare la stanza.

Harry si aggirava in silenzio lungo i corridoi, irradiando rabbia ad ogni passo che faceva. Sapeva di essere seguito, ma non gli importava, nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di fargli del male. Attraversò le porte della scuola e si diresse verso il lago, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro una grande quercia, mentre si lasciava trasportare dai ricordi.

Harry si riscosse quando Bella Zabini si rannicchiò nel suo grembo. Avvolse le sue braccia attorno alla ragazza e strinse con forza. "Mai più", sussurrò, con aria assorta, "mai più permetterò a qualcuno di fare quello che ti è successo".

Bella rabbrividì per lo sguardo feroce negli occhi del suo Harry, ma sapeva che non era diretto a lei. La fervente promessa nella sua voce le permise di rilassarsi contro di lui. "Lo so Harry. Lo so. " La sua tranquilla dichiarazione di fiducia in lui lo calmò un po', e si alzò con la ragazza tra le braccia.

Alzò gli occhi e guardò dritto verso Blaise Zabini. Fece un cenno con il capo per esprimere la sua gratitudine all'altro assassino, in qualche modo Blaise aveva capito che aveva bisogno di sapere che Bella fosse sicuro, e così era chiaramente andato a chiamarla. Harry si avvicinò al giovane uomo perspicace e rimise Bella a terra, tenendole la mano mentre tornavano nella scuola. Entrarono a Hogwarts e Bella corse verso la sua classe successiva, mentre loro si diressero verso l'aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.

"Come facevi a saperlo?" chiese Harry con curiosità al suo silenzioso compagno.

"Perché mi sentivo allo stesso modo, " rispose solennemente Blaise.

Harry accettò la dichiarazione ed entrarono nell'aula pochi istanti prima del suono della campana. Si unirono al tavolo di Pansy e Draco, rassicurandoli che stava bene. Quando il professore entrò, la sua mente immediatamente elaborò le informazioni che aveva sull'uomo.

Il suo nome era Remus Lupin. Si era diplomato a Hogwarts, Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria, nello stesso anno di Severus Piton. Era un ex Grifondoro e parte di un gruppo di quattro studenti conosciuti come i Malandrini, di cui anche il padre biologico di Harry era membro. L'uomo era un lupo mannaro, e anche l'unico assassino che aveva raggiunto il grado di Platino senza usare pugnali d'argento, per ovvie ragioni.

Il Professor Lupin era di fronte agli studenti del settimo anno e sorrise. "Benvenuti nel Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure livello MAGO, Mi aspetto che tutti voi lavoriate sodo quest'anno. Per quelli di voi che sceglieranno di non impegnarsi, non venite da me a lamentarvi quando non passerete i vostri MAGO. Oggi ripasseremo ciò che avete appreso in passato, per essere sicuri che non abbiate dimenticato nulla durante le vacanze". Guardò gli studenti rilassarsi sulle loro sedie.

"Signor Boot, per favore citi un incantesimo che può disarmare l'avversario. "

Il Corvonero sogghignò. "Expelliarmus, signore."

"Esatto. Signorina Granger, quale magia dovrei usare se incontro un Molliccio? "

"Riddikulus, signore", rispose immediatamente la Grifondoro.

"Esatto. Signorina Bones, per favore dica due incantesimi che possono legare l'avversario."

"Petrificus Totalus e Incarcerous, entrambi possono legare un attaccante, signore."

"Molto bene. Malfoy, citi due incantesimi che possono liberare un alleato dai loro legami".

"Relashio e Finite Incantatum, signore, " rispose Draco.

L'interrogatorio continuò per diversi minuti. "Sono impressionato. Avete risposto a ogni domanda in modo corretto. " Il suo sguardo si indurì leggermente. "Per quelli di voi che non conoscevano queste risposte, spero che abbiate prestato attenzione, non stavo ripassando questi incantesimi per me." Alcuni degli studenti abbassarono il loro sguardo timidamente. "Ora, in piedi, parteciperete a duelli a coppie. Scegliete il vostro partner ".

Neville si avvicinò a fianco di Harry e sorrise. "Tu ed io contro Blaise e Draco sarebbe un bel duello leale." I quattro giovani annuirono in accordo e si diressero all'inizio della stanza, in attesa del loro turno. Guardarono combattere gli altri studenti, dichiarando facilmente i vincitori prima che il duello fosse concluso.

Dopo che gli altri gruppi se ne andarono, i quattro studenti si avvicinarono all'ampia pedana per i duelli. Il Professor Lupin inarcò un sopracciglio per la scelta delle coppie; quello sarebbe stato davvero interessante. "Questo scontro sarà tra la coppia Potter-Paciock e la coppia Malfoy-Zabini. Le regole sono le seguenti: nessuna Maledizione senza Perdono, nessuna uccisione, niente che possa causare danni permanenti, la squadra vincitrice sarà quella che rimarrà in piedi. Sono queste regole accettabili e le avete capite? "

"Sì, signore!", tutti risposero.

Neville Paciock guardò Harry e vide la leggera irritazione sul viso del giovane. Evidentemente non voleva rivelare i suoi pugnali, ma gli assassini usavano i loro pugnali, invece delle bacchette, per la loro magia. Qualcuno del rango Harry avrebbe potuto molto probabilmente fare incantesimi senza bacchetta, ma se lo avesse fatto, allora il preside lo avrebbe scoperto, il che non gli lasciava altra scelta se non rivelare i suoi pugnali e quindi il suo status agli assassini presenti.

Neville estrasse uno dei suoi pugnali dalla manica sinistra e lo porse a Harry. Gli assassini nella stanza trattennero il fiato per l'onore che Neville stava offrendo a Potter. Gli assassini proteggevano i loro pugnali e odiavano chiunque altro li toccasse. Era considerato un insulto mortale toccare i pugnali di qualcun altro senza il suo permesso, che non era quasi mai concesso.

Harry Potter allungò tranquillamente la mano e prese il pugnale offerto, ruotandolo leggermente e testandone l'equilibrio. I suoi occhi guardarono con fermezza in quelli miele-marrone mentre diceva: "Lo userò come se fosse mio." Ignorato gli sguardi curiosi del pubblico, mentre chi non sapeva cosa stesse accadendo sbatté le palpebre, confuso. Siccome i suoi occhi erano fissi su Neville, non vide il lieve guizzo di frustrazione negli occhi di Blaise Zabini per non avere la possibilità di scoprire finalmente quale fosse il grado di Harry Potter.

Neville e Harry distolsero lo sguardo quando si girarono a guardare gli avversari. Sottomessi contro Dominanti. Chi avrebbe potuto essere il vincitore? I quattro giovani erano in piedi al centro della piattaforma per il combattimento, si inchinarono all'unisono verso i loro avversari e si voltarono le spalle, percorrendo i necessari dieci passi con fiducia. Si voltarono, rivolti uno di fronte all'altro, e attesero solo un istante prima che il loro professore segnalasse loro che potevano cominciare.

Harry si spostò a sinistra, evitando l'Incantesimo di Disarmo che Draco gli aveva inviato contro. Sollevò il Pugnale di Platino nella sua mano e sussurrò: "Incarcerus". Malfoy schivò l'Incantesimo Legante e Harry rotolò fuori dalla traiettoria di un fascio di luce che mirava al suo petto. Si rigirò sulla schiena e balzò di nuovo in piedi, ghignando leggermente. Tutto ciò era più divertente che allenarsi contro dei manichini. Lanciò una rapita Fattura Solleticante a Draco e vide Blaise annullare immediatamente l'incantesimo.

Osservò come Neville fu colpito con un 'Petrificus Totalus' e subito scagliò un 'Finite Incantatum' sul suo compagno di squadra, piegando il suo corpo bruscamente di lato mentre lo faceva per evitare la Maledizione Temporanea-Accecante che Malfoy gli aveva lanciato addosso. Harry e Blaise sollevarono i pugnali nelle loro mani all'unisono ed entrambi dissero: "Reducto!" Draco e Neville furono entrambi colpiti con un Incantesimo Distruttivo e furono buttati giù dalla piattaforma per il duello, squalificandoli.

I due assassini rimanenti si studiarono con attenzione. Avevano trascorso gli ultimi dieci minuti o giù lì a osservare i rispettivi stili di duello; entrambi gli uomini rimasti erano incredibilmente bravi. Blaise evocò immediatamente una raffica di Incantesimi Distruttivi che Harry si tuffò per schivare. Harry scivolò di qualche metro sulla schiena, spedendo un Incantesimo Legante dietro l'altro verso il suo avversario. Harry rotolò alla sua sinistra, alzandosi in piedi mentre evitava una maledizione che lo avrebbe accecato per una settimana.

Girò su se stesso, premendosi schiena contro schiena con Blaise e si aggrappò alle vesti del suo avversario. Harry si sentì strattonare con forza e si ritrovò contro il petto di Blaise, in una posizione identica rispetto all'uomo di fronte. Entrambi avevano le mani strette nelle rispettive vesti. Entrambi avevano un pugnale alla gola dell'altro.

Gli studenti erano impietriti, impressionati alla vista del duello. La bellezza della danza tra i due giovani li aveva affascinati. Remus Lupin si fece avanti, liberando gli studenti dal loro silenzio impietrito. "E' un pareggio, dieci punti a Grifondoro e trenta punti a Serpeverde. Ben fatto. "

Blaise e Harry rilasciarono lentamente a vicenda le loro vesti prima di fare un passo indietro. Mentre Blaise stava abbassando il pugnale, Harry lo osservò e spalancò leggermente gli occhi. Ossidiana. Blaise Zabini aveva Pugnali di Ossidiana, i pugnali che solo i Guerrieri Dominanti possedevano.

Blaise notò il momento esatto in cui Harry Potter vide il suo pugnale. Osservò come gli occhi verdi si spalancarono per lo shock prima di assottigliarsi in contemplazione. Però fu lo sguardo calcolatore sul volto di Harry che lo incuriosì. Sapeva che quello sguardo era identico a quello che appariva nei suoi occhi quando rifletteva su che tipo di pugnali possedesse Harry Potter. Il giovane era brillantemente dotato, e anche un Sottomesso. Harry era qualcuno che avrebbe attratto assassini molto potenti nel suo corteggiamento. Il momento in cui avrebbe finalmente visto i pugnali di Harry Potter, sarebbe stato quando avrebbe deciso il suo futuro.

Nessun altro nella stanza aveva visto l'espressione negli occhi di Harry Potter e, anche se fosse stato rivolto verso gli studenti, meno di tre di loro avrebbero potuto notare il cambiamento. Harry e Blaise si scambiarono un inchino con il capo, prima di scendere dalla piattaforma e riunirsi con i loro compagni. Harry si accostò a Neville Paciock e gli consegnò il Pugnale di Platino. "Ti ringrazio per avermi fatto usare il tuo pugnale", dichiarò.

Neville rispose, "E' stato usato con giudizio e ti ha portato alla vittoria, sono contento che abbia svolto un buon lavoro."

Harry si fece avanti e sussurrò all'orecchio di Neville: "Mia madre ha creato questi pugnali. Ho potuto sentire la sua magia in quello che mi hai lasciato usare. Sono contento che tu possa utilizzarli al meglio. " Scivolò fuori dalla stanza quando la lezione fu terminata, lasciando dietro di sé uno scioccato Grifondoro.

Neville rimase nello stesso posto per diversi minuti mentre rifletteva sulle informazioni che Harry gli aveva rivelato. Lily Evans era ritenuta un genio quando si trattava della lavorazione dei pugnali. Lei aveva fatto il suo primo set a undici anni e da lì era migliorata. Il Lord Assassino dava pugnali creati dai Bambini Prodigio a chi possedeva competenze che rispettava. Sapeva di essere un buon assassino, ma quell'informazione cambiò l'opinione di se stesso. Non sapeva di essere così altamente valutato. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Neville Paciock non si chiese se i suoi genitori fossero fieri di lui.

Il pranzo passò velocemente quel Giovedì pomeriggio: gli studenti si scambiarono i racconti delle loro classi mentre mangiavano il loro cibo. Harry stava mangiando in relativo silenzio, la sua mente chiaramente altrove mentre rifletteva sulla rivelazione del grado di Blaise. Sapeva che al momento c'erano 29 Assassini con Pugnali di Ossidiana, ma aveva pensato che Severus Piton fosse l'unico a Hogwarts. Era irritato per non aver saputo che ce ne fosse un secondo, e contento che il mistero del trattamento di Blaise da parte Piton fosse stato chiarito.

Harry si perse nei suoi pensieri quando si ricordò di qualcosa che suo padre gli aveva detto parecchi anni fa.

_Harry entrò nello studio di suo padre con un passo sicuro, il suo corpo da tredicenne si muoveva silenziosamente e rapidamente. Si fermò quando raggiunse la scrivania del padre e si sedette in una delle sedie di pelle. Si accomodò in posizione eretta, era orgoglioso della ragione per cui era stato convocato._

_Suo padre sedeva dietro la scrivania, guardandoli con sguardo calcolatore che brillava di orgoglio. "Hai portato grande onore alla tua dinastia e a me, Harry. Dal momento in cui ti ho portato qui, hai lavorato sodo e non ti sei mai lamentato. Ti sei allenato quando ti è stato chiesto, hai completato le missioni quando ti è stato ordinato, ed io sono contento di dichiarati come mio figlio." Harry lasciò che un sorriso apparve sul suo volto mentre osservava suo padre._

_"Ieri sera hai completato la qualifica finale necessaria per raggiungere il tuo nuovo rango". Il Lord Assassino fece scivolare una scatola rettangolare di legno sulla scrivania e sogghignò per la gioia sul viso di suo figlio. Osservò il ragazzo aprirla e guardare con ammirazione i suoi nuovi pugnali, prima di rimuoverli e testare il loro peso ed equilibrio._

_La testa scura si alzò di scatto e Harry disse: "Tu hai creato questi."_

_Le labbra di suo padre si contrassero leggermente. "Infatti, è così"._

_"Tu non crei mai pugnali, " sussurrò Harry in stato di shock._

_Una lieve risatina rispose alla sua frase. "Hai ragione. Ho fatto solo due serie di pugnali nella mia vita. Il set di Ossidiana che ho fatto è andato a un Dominante a poche settimane fa. "_

_"Perché hai fatto dei pugnali anche per lui?" Harry era innegabilmente curioso, molte persone ricercavano pugnali creati dal Lord Assassino, e non li avevano mai ricevuti. Perché questo Dominante era speciale?_

_"E 'un prodigio così come lo sei tu. Anche lui ha tredici anni, " rispose il padre._

_Harry sorrise a suo padre. "Sarà degno per me allora. Deve essere dotato e di grande talento, se ha raggiunto un tale grado alla sua età. Posso capire quanto duramente si debba essere applicato. " Le labbra di Harry si arricciarono. "Quando avrò l'età adatta, permetterò che questo Ossidiana mi corteggi." Uscì dallo studio con il suono della risata divertita di suo padre._

Bella tirò la mano di Harry, ricordandogli dove si trovava. Vide che la maggior parte degli studenti aveva già lasciato la Sala Grande per le loro lezioni pomeridiane. Ringraziato la ragazza e seguì Draco attraverso i corridoi verso la loro classe di Rune Antiche, con la sua mente piena di domande. Blaise Zabini era quel bambino prodigio? L'età era giusta, e Harry stesso poteva attestare l'abilità e il potere del giovane. Avrebbe dovuto riflettere su ciò e osservare il dotato Serpeverde nelle prossime settimane.

Harry era seduto tra Neville e Blaise a un tavolo al centro della stanza, la sua mente era ancora occupata finché non arrivò la loro professoressa. Ascoltò con un orecchio i suoi ammonimenti riguardo allo studio e al lavorare sodo, ignorando il resto fino a quando le sue ultime parole colpirono la sua mente e guadagnarono la sua attenzione. "Avrete un progetto che durerà fino alla fine del semestre. Questo compito sarà completato a coppie di due, le due persone nella coppia devono avere magia compatibile per lavorare su questo lavoro. Avete i prossimi venti minuti per trovare qualcuno nella stanza la cui magia è compatibile con la vostra. Una volta che tutti voi sarete in coppia, vi darò le specifiche di questo progetto ".

Quelli nella stanza, appartenenti a una dinastia assassina, tremarono, mentre fissavano il loro professore in stato di shock. Compatibilità magica? La donna si aspettava che essenzialmente consentissero a qualcuno di toccare e conoscere la loro magia? L'idea era orribile, ma obbligatoria. Quando determinarono che c'era un numero pari di studenti assassini nella classe, si rilassarono un po', immaginando che sarebbero stati in coppia con un altro assassino e che solo una persona avrebbe toccato la loro magia. Le persone si unirono per grado, sapendo che sarebbe stato più facile per loro magia lavorare insieme se i rispettivi livelli di potere erano vicini.

Susan Bones e Hannah Abbot scoprirono rapidamente che potevano lavorare insieme. Fu così anche per Neville e Draco e si riaccomodarono di nuovo ai loro posti, ora che il processo invasivo era concluso. Anche Millicent e Pansy trovarono che erano compatibili, così come molti altri studenti della classe.

Harry Potter e Blaise Zabini avevano incrociato lo sguardo non appena la professoressa aveva finito il suo discorso. Entrambi sapevano che la persona che stavano fissando era l'unica nella stanza che avrebbe potuto essere abbastanza potente da essere compatibile, ma entrambi non volevano procedere per motivi diversi. Harry odiava l'idea di rendersi vulnerabile, consentendo a un Dominante di conoscere la sua magia, e Blaise non voleva offendere Harry esplorando la sua magia.

"Facciamola finita, " mormorò infine Harry.

"Sei sicuro?" gli chiese serio Blaise. Quando vide annuire il ragazzo, Blaise si sporse in avanti e prese delicatamente la mano di Harry nelle sue. Una volta che toccò la pelle, richiamò la sua magia e la costrinse ad avvolgere Harry, stringendo il giovane in essa. Harry sospirò prima di evocare la sua magia e di consentirgli di lasciare la sua pelle, intrecciandola con Blaise. Entrambi i giovani rabbrividirono per la sensazione e ritirarono immediatamente la loro magia nel proprio corpo. Harry girò la testa verso il fronte dell'aula, lasciando cadere la mano di Blaise mentre un rossore quasi invisibile gli colorò le guance. Era stato così _intimo_.

Blaise chiuse gli occhi quando Harry si voltò. Era stato _meraviglioso_. Voleva sentire la loro magia muoversi di nuovo insieme, e promise a se stesso che un giorno sarebbe successo.

La loro professoressa si trovava di fronte alla classe, guardando come i suoi studenti si dividevano in coppie e trovavano qualcuno con cui potevano lavorare. Quando gli ultimi due studenti riconobbero la loro compatibilità, si fece avanti e annunciò: "Per quelli di voi che ancora non lo sanno, ogni incantesimo che sia mai stato creato è stato fatto con Rune Antiche. In genere il creatore decide che incantesimo lui o lei vuole creare e poi trova le rune che corrispondono al suo obiettivo. Combinare le rune corrette nell'ordine corretto, vi darà la base di un incantesimo."

Gli studenti ascoltarono attentamente la sua spiegazione. "Una volta che sono state scelte le rune, la magia viene infusa in loro e attiva l'incantesimo, per così dire. Dopo che un incantesimo è stato attivato, sono assegnati all'incantesimo un movimento di bacchetta e un nome da pronunciare, poi integrati in esso, completando il processo. Il sangue del creatore è poi aggiunto al risultato finale, rendendo libero l'incantesimo modo che altri maghi e streghe possano usarlo. Avete domande? "

Hermione Granger alzò la mano. "Quindi, se ho capito bene, professoressa, maghi e streghe potrebbero creare incantesimi personalizzati e non liberarli mai, il che renderebbe impossibile per un altro usare il loro incantesimo."

"Questo è corretto, signorina Granger, cinque punti a Grifondoro." Quando non ci furono altre domande, la donna sorrise loro. "Ottimo, ora il motivo per cui vi ho diviso a coppie è che creare un nuovo incantesimo è lungo e richiede una grande quantità di magia. So che sarà quasi impossibile, salvo che non lavorerete in tandem con un'altra persona. Il vostro progetto per questo semestre è di creare un incantesimo con il vostro partner, e renderlo accessibile, affinché tutti possano usarlo. Sarete in grado di lavorare su di esso durante ogni lezione, ma è molto probabile che avrete bisogno di impiegare un po' del vostro tempo libero." La lezione terminò con il suo discorso e gli studenti eccitati lasciarono la stanza.

I Serpeverde del settimo anno si diressero verso i sotterranei, discutendo l'ingegnosità della lezione e lamentandosi per la necessità di avere reso nota la loro magia. Entrarono nella sala comune e si sistemarono vicino al caminetto. Passarono quasi cinque minuti prima che notassero che Harry non era con loro. Ancora una volta gli studenti lo cercarono, ancora una volta nessuno lo trovò, e ancora una volta, il giovane arrivò accaldato e con la schiena sudata. Dopo la doccia, si unì ai suoi compagni nella sala comune e aiutò alcuni degli studenti del primo anno con i loro compiti di Difesa.

Dopo una rumorosa cena in cui si continuò la discussione sul creare un nuovo incantesimo, gli studenti ritornarono nelle loro sale comuni per la sera. Harry si distese sul pavimento davanti al fuoco e completò il suo saggio di Pozioni che doveva consegnare al mattino. Dopo aver finito, discusse sottovoce con Bella prima di mandare la piccola Argento a letto e di ritirarsi anche lui per la notte.

Nello stesso momento in cui Harry si stava addormentando, Neville Paciock si stava preparando per andare a letto nella torre dei Grifondoro. Camminò con passo felpato nel dormitorio che condivideva con i suoi compagni, e scivolò nel suo letto, chiudendo e incantando le tende. Neville si sistemò con la schiena contro i suoi cuscini e frugò nella sua uniforme che aveva indossato per tutto il giorno. Con tranquillità, estrasse la busta nera che gli era stata consegnata a colazione e sorrise nell'oscurità. Le missioni aiutavano con la monotonia della vita scolastica. Gli occhi del Grifondoro scintillarono con entusiasmo, mentre rompeva il sigillo e apriva la lettera.


	5. Capitolo 4

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx ****Snow**(Neve d'onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA:** Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Quattro -**

**Un assassino deve essere disposto a lavorare con altri assassini.**

Harry si unì ai suoi compagni nella Camera Serpeverde per i Duelli per il loro allenamento mattutino. Mentre si dividevano in gruppi, Neville fece un cenno a Harry, mostrandogli la busta nera. Harry sogghignò leggermente e si voltò verso i Platino. "Iniziare a fare stretching. Avete cinque minuti per riscaldarvi. " Si avvicinò a Neville e prese la lettera offerta. Harry estrasse la pergamena e lesse le istruzioni.

_Platino Notte Senza Luna,_

_Ti è assegnato il compito seguente._

_Nel mondo Babbano un boss mafioso ha causato problemi per il governo Babbano. Il Primo Ministro Babbano ha richiesto il nostro aiuto per occuparsi dell'obiettivo, in cambio di un risarcimento adeguato._

_Lavorerai a questa missione con mio figlio, sono sicuro che tu abbia riconosciuto le sue vesti e abbia realizzato subito chi e che cosa rappresenta. Lui ti farà da guida in questa missione, e sono certo che lavorerai bene con lui._

_Sono incluse le planimetrie del luogo in cui si troverà il bersaglio e le misure di sicurezza adottate. Questa missione deve essere completata entro la mezzanotte di Domenica._

_Possano i tuoi pugnali rimanere affilati,_

_Ombre Vuote_

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio nero, impensierito mentre leggeva la lettera. Quando finì, rivolse uno guardo calcolatore a Neville e chiese: "Hai mai avuto un incarico durante l'anno scolastico?"

"Sì, " rispose Neville solennemente.

"Bene, allora sai che cosa fare più tardi". Vide il giovane annuire e continuò, "Incontriamoci di nuovo qui dopo Aritmanzia e ripasseremo i dettagli."

"Come desideri", rispose Neville, prima che i due ragazzi si voltassero e raggiungessero gli altri Platino.

Quella mattina l'allenamento fu teso, quando gli studenti, grandi e piccoli, si accorsero dell'impegno risoluto che due dei loro compagni avevano al momento. Le missioni erano sempre importanti, e ricordasi ciò rendeva tutti desiderosi di allenarsi più duramente e lavorare più velocemente, in modo che potessero raggiungere i loro obiettivi. Una missione data a Neville Paciock e Harry Potter era sicuramente di alto livello e pericolosa. Molti stavano speculando su quale potesse essere l'obiettivo, anche se non sarebbero mai stati così scortesi da chiedere.

Quando il tempo per l'allenamento terminò, gli studenti si affrettarono a tornare alle loro sale comuni per prepararsi per la giornata. Mentre Harry se ne stava andando, sfiorò Severus e disse: "Domenica." La sua criptica dichiarazione fu accolta con un sopracciglio inarcato e un lieve cenno del capo.

A colazione l'atmosfera ai tavoli Serpeverde e Grifondoro era un po' cupa. I più piccoli si chiedevano perché i loro leader non ufficiali fossero così solenni. Neville e Harry mangiarono in silenzio, contemplando tutto quello che avrebbero dovuto fare per prepararsi per la missione. Piani, schemi di riserva, armi necessarie, alibi, il solito.

A Bella Zabini non piaceva come Harry stesse diventando teso, così decise di contribuire a rilassare la situazione distraendolo. "Harry, stai accettando proposte di corteggiamento in questo momento?"

Harry sbatté le palpebre verso di lei. "Proposte di corteggiamento?"

Bella notò che diversi studenti si misero ad ascoltare, non molto discretamente, l a sua conversazione. "Sì, proposte di corteggiamento. Vuoi sposarti con qualcuno non è vero? "

Gli occhi di Harry si addolcirono leggermente. "Sì, Bella, un giorno vorrei unirmi a qualcuno." La bambina sorrise ampiamente per la sua risposta.

"Bene. Quindi stai accettando offerte al momento? "Chiese e guardò verso di lui con curiosità.

"No, Bella, non ora." Harry osservò come la ragazza si abbatté leggermente per la risposta, ignorando gli sguardi delusi su alcuni dei volti degli studenti . "Mio padre mi ha informato che pianificherà un Galà di Corteggiamento in coincidenza con le vacanze invernali."

Lo sguardo di Bella divenne improvvisamente molto serio. "Chi inviterà?"

Harry incontrò lo sguardo fervente della ragazzina. "I degni". Sbatté le palpebre stupito per il sorriso compiaciuto sul volto della giovane.

"Bene." La sua voce risuonò soddisfatta.

Harry si alzò e si diresse alla sua prima classe della giornata, con le parole di Bella che risuonavano ancora nella sua mente. Nel momento in cui varcò le porte della Sala Grande, Bella si voltò verso suo fratello e dichiarò: "Farai meglio a vincere, Blaise. Nessun altro è degno del mio Harry. "

Il Serpeverde dagli occhi color cioccolato fissò la sorella e chiese: "Sai a che rango appartiene, non è vero".

"Certo che lo so, " rispose lei.

Blaise annuì alla sorella e lasciò la Sala Grande, più determinato che mai a scoprire quale fosse il livello di Harry Potter. Neville si inchinava a lui, Bella lo adorava, Severus Piton lo rispettava. Harry Potter era un enigma, e Blaise Zabini era determinato a risolverlo.

La classe di Pozioni del settimo anno livello MAGO entrò nel laboratorio in silenzio, non volendo disturbare il loro professore mentre finiva la pozione cui stava lavorando sul lato opposto della stanza. Poggiarono i saggi a loro assegnati sulla sua scrivania, mentre si spostavano verso i loro banchi, sistemandosi in silenzio ai loro posti. Severus Piton completò la pozione pochi istanti dopo e alzò la testa per osservare i suoi studenti.

Piton inarcò un sopracciglio e disse, "Il mondo sta per finire. Siete finalmente riusciti a stare zitti. " Il suo commento fu accolto con una lieve risatina dei Serpeverde e imbarazzo per le altre case. "Beh, chi può dire al resto della classe che pozione è questa?"

La mano di Hermione Granger scattò in aria. "Signorina Granger, " Piton disse strascicando le parole con un sogghigno.

"Quella è una pozione conosciuta come Skele-gro, signore. E' utilizzata per riparare le ossa rotte e fratturate, anche se è anche in grado di far ricrescere completamente le ossa mancanti. Ci vuole poco più di tredici ore per prepararla correttamente ", esclamò eccitata la Grifondoro.

"Infatti, " dichiarò Piton.

Un attimo dopo Poppy Chips entrò agitata nella stanza. "Severus, hai finito quella Skele-gro? Il signor Weasley ne ha un disperato bisogno . "

Piton versò la pozione in alcune fiale e le fece levitare senza indugio verso la medimaga. "Ho appena finito".

"Grazie mille, Severus!" dichiarò Poppy mentre usciva correndo dalla stanza, levitando le fiale dietro di lei.

Un ghigno apparve brevemente sulla faccia di Harry. "Ha preparato quella pozione per il signor Weasley, professore?", chiese.

Piton sorrise maliziosamente al suo allievo. "Infatti. Sembra che l'intera fornitura di Skele-gro sia inspiegabilmente scomparsa ieri mattina dall'infermeria. A causa di un crudele scherzo il ragazzo ha passato tutta la notte in preda ad attacchi di dolore ".

"Questa è una notizia orribile, signore, " rispose sornione Harry.

"In effetti, lo è. Dieci punti a Serpeverde per essersi preoccupato del benessere di un altro studente. " Le parole di Piton fecero mordere a Harry e Blaise la lingua per la gioia. "Ora, credo che oggi tenterete di preparare il Veritaserum. Ho trascorso l'ultimo mese completando per voi la base della pozione, oggi la finirete. La proverete sul vostro partner al termine del processo. Cercate di farla bene, se prodotta in modo errato, vi avvelenerete a vicenda. "

Gli studenti si misero subito al lavoro per aggiungere gli ingredienti necessari alla base della pozione, verificando costantemente che la fiamma fosse al livello giusto e che il calore fosse distribuito in modo uniforme. Harry era in piedi di fronte al calderone, mescolando alternativamente in senso orario e antiorario come recitato nelle istruzioni. Blaise era incaricato di preparare e aggiungere gli ingredienti finali al tempo previsto. Quando mancavano venti minuti alla fine della lezione, gli studenti terminarono le loro pozioni.

Piton camminò lentamente per la stanza, ispezionando il lavoro. "Adeguato, suppongo", sogghignò a due Grifondoro. "Molto bene, " si complimentò con i suoi serpenti. "Ora potete testare la pozione sul vostro partner, chiedete loro due domande per assicurarvi che tutto funzioni, e poi potrete porre una domanda a piacere. Vi suggerisco di scegliere la domanda con saggezza, e ricordate che il vostro partner saprà cosa gli state chiedendo. Iniziate! "

Harry si voltò a Blaise e mise accuratamente tre gocce della pozione d'argento sulla lingua del giovane. Attese che gli occhi dell'assassino diventassero un po' vitrei.

"Come si chiama tua sorella più piccola?" chiese Harry.

"Bella".

"In quale casa sei stato smistato a Hogwarts?" domandò.

"Serpeverde, " rispose Blaise.

Ora per la terza domanda, Harry mantenne i suoi occhi privi di emozioni, mentre chiedeva: "Quanti anni avevi quando hai ricevuto i Pugnali di Ossidiana?"

"Tredici", rispose Blaise immediatamente. Un barlume di qualcosa di sconosciuto lampeggiò attraverso gli occhi di Harry mentre gli somministrava l'antidoto. Blaise sbatté le palpebre lentamente, riprendendosi. Alzò una piccola fiala, mise tre gocce sulla lingua di Harry, e aspettò che la pozione facesse effetto. "Qual è il tuo nome completo?"

"Harry James Evans Potter, " rispose.

"Quando è il tuo compleanno?" chiese Blaise.

"31 luglio 1980."

Blaise contemplò silenziosamente la sua ultima domanda. Perché Harry aveva voluto sapere quando aveva ricevuto i suoi pugnali? Era frustrato, mentre cercava di scegliere una delle tante domande che aveva. Non poteva chiedere quale fosse il livello del giovane, se lo avesse fatto avrebbe alienato il ragazzo. Blaise rifletté qualche istante in più, prima di scegliere definitivamente una domanda che avrebbe potuto rivelargli molto riguardo alle abilità di Harry, senza essere irrispettoso o invadente. "Chi ha realizzato i tuoi pugnali?"

Ora la cosa interessante del Veritaserum è che faceva dire a chi la beveva la verità come la vedeva. Se Blaise avesse chiesto il soprannome assassino del creatore, avrebbe ottenuto la risposta che cercava. Invece, rimase frustrato con se stesso quando Harry rispose: "Mio padre". Blaise gli amministrò l'antidoto con una leggera smorfia sul viso. Sapeva che James Potter era morto, così chiaramente Harry considerato come suo padre chi gli aveva realizzato i pugnali. Gli era stata concessa una domanda e l'aveva sprecata.

Harry disse, "Avevo quasi dimenticato la sensazione di essere sotto l'effetto del Veritaserum." Blaise annuì d'accordo. Severus aveva scoperto un antidoto che poteva essere assunto prima del Veritaserum, che simulava l'effetto degli occhi vitrei e una voce monotona, ma permetteva a chi la beveva di mentire. Ogni assassino aveva accesso a quella sostanza.

Gli studenti imbottigliarono il resto della loro pozione e la consegnarono prima di dirigersi alla loro lezione successiva della giornata. Doppia ora di Incantesimi era una classe interessante per Harry. Il piccolo professore stava introducendo alcune magie che non aveva ancora imparato, quello era un bel cambiamento rispetto ad alcune delle sue altre classi. Scosse e agitò con velocità le mani con il resto della classe, esercitandosi senza i suoi pugnali, semplicemente per avere un'idea dei movimenti del polso necessari.

Rapidamente arrivò l'ora di pranzo e Harry Potter osservò Neville Paciock andare a sbattere apposta contro Severus Piton fuori dalla Sala Grande, con un sorriso sul suo viso pallido. "Ha problemi nel guardare dove va, Paciock?" sogghignò Piton al Grifondoro.

"Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa, bastardo irritabile, " mormorò Neville. Gli studenti abbastanza vicini, nel sentire la sua dichiarazione, rimasero a bocca aperta sbalorditi.

"Che cosa mi hai detto ragazzo?" Ringhiò Severus, il commento di Harry quella mattina gli passò brevemente per la testa.

"Ho detto, " dichiarò Neville lentamente, come se parlasse a un bambino piccolo, "perché _tu_ non guardi dove cammini?"

Piton lottò per non assumere un'espressione divertita dalla faccia. "Tu piccolo marmocchio insolente! Venticinque punti in meno a Grifondoro e in punizione tutta la giornata di Domenica. "Severus si voltò verso Harry e sbottò: " Potter, supervisionerai la sua punizione, non ho alcun desiderio di trascorrere del tempo con questa testa di legno".

"Sì, signore, " rispose immediatamente Harry, "può contare su di me, signore."

La folla di studenti si sciolse in fretta quando il professor Piton si voltò ed entrò arrabbiato nella Sala Grande per pranzare. Fu seguito da una massa di adolescenti che chiacchieravano, separandosi e raggiungendo le rispettive case, condividendo l'evento con tutti gli altri. La notizia di ciò che Neville Paciock aveva detto si diffuse rapidamente lungo i tavoli e più di una persona fissò il Grifondoro come se fosse un eroe.

Il pranzo stava volgendo al termine quando la professoressa McGranitt si fermò dietro a Neville e disse "Signor Paciock, indipendentemente dalle opinioni personali mi aspetto che i membri della mia casa si comportino con dignità e decoro in ogni momento. È chiaro? "

"Sì, professoressa McGranitt, mi scuso per la mia condotta inappropriata", mentì Neville.

"Molto bene ragazzo, ma non voglio vedere questo comportamento di nuovo", dichiarò con freddezza prima di lasciare la stanza.

Draco Malfoy guardò Neville Paciock incuriosito. "Non mi sono mai reso conto di quanto Serpeverde potesse essere Paciock ", disse sottovoce.

Harry sentì la sua dichiarazione e sogghignò. "Scommetto che ci sono molte cose su Neville che non sai", rispose prima di lasciare la stanza e seguire Pansy verso la loro classe di Aritmanzia.

La professoressa Vector camminò per la stanza, controllando i calcoli dei suoi studenti mentre lavoravano. Era sorprendentemente soddisfatta per quanto bene stesse lavorando la maggior parte di loro. Notò che Blaise Zabini stava ancora una volta aiutando Harry Potter e sorrise al giovane premuroso. La classe finalmente terminò e l'insegnante disse agli studenti di finire come compito qualsiasi equazioni non avessero ancora completato.

Harry si separò dal gruppo dei Serpeverde e si diresse giù nei sotterranei. Superò l'entrata della sala comune e continuò fino in fondo al corridoio, girando per entrare nelle Camere Serpeverde per il Duello. Neville arrivò cinque minuti dopo e osservò Harry Potter combattere contro sei manichini animati. Lo guardò impressionato per la grazia fluida che il giovane esibiva mentre disarmava abilmente gli avversari, uno per volta. La vista dei pugnali tenuti in pugno fece brillare i suoi occhi. Applaudì quando l' ultimo attaccante fu distrutto.

Harry si voltò per il rumore e fece cenno a Neville di avvicinarsi. "Vieni Neville, abbiamo molto da pianificare e discutere."

Neville eseguì immediatamente l'ordine e si sistemò sul pavimento accanto a Harry. Estrasse ancora una volta la lettera e tirò fuori dalla busta le planimetrie e le informazioni sulla sicurezza, stendendole sul pavimento. Evocò piccoli fermacarte per tenere i rotoli in posizione. Due paia di occhi cominciarono a studiare con attenzione le informazioni fornite.

Il Platino sollevò una fotografia e la passò a Harry. "L'obiettivo è un boss mafioso Babbano chiamato Nathaniel. Il suo vero nome è sconosciuto. E' alto un metro e sessanta e ha capelli castani e occhi castani. " Entrambi memorizzarono l'immagine.

"L'obiettivo risiede in una villa a due piani alla periferia della Londra Babbana", iniziò Neville. "La villa è situata su dieci acri di terra, chiusa con una recinzione di sicurezza. La recinzione è elettrificata e fulmina qualsiasi cosa con cui viene in contatto. "Harry annuì. "Questa Domenica l'obiettivo sarà nella sua villa per tutto il giorno, molto spesso si trova all'interno del suo studio, posto al secondo piano nell'ala orientale".

Neville fece una pausa per prendere fiato, "Opzioni per i punti di accesso?"

Harry scorse le mappe con attenzione. "Entrare all'interno della recinzione sarà facile, siamo in grado di levitare l'un l'altro sopra di essa. Una volta dentro il recinto ci sono due possibilità, possiamo levitarci fino alla finestra dello studio ed entrare da lì, o possiamo entrare attraverso la porta di casa e attraversare i corridoi, " spiegò Harry mentre indicava la posizione sulle cartine.

"Attraversare i corridoi aumenterebbe la probabilità di essere scoperti, sarebbe più saggio entrare attraverso la finestra del suo studio, che sarà probabilmente aperta durante un pomeriggio autunnale, " rispose Neville.

"D'accordo, entreremo in quel modo e usciremo nello stesso modo", dichiarò Harry.

"E se siamo scoperti?" chiese Neville.

Harry sbuffò per la domanda. "Non sono mai stato scoperto. Tuttavia, nel caso molto improbabile che lo fossimo, completeremo la missione e ce ne andremo il più presto possibile, legando le guardie se necessario ".

Neville annuì e si sporse per prendere i dettagli sulla sicurezza. "I giardini e la villa sono coperti da telecamere di sicurezza quasi in ogni punto."

"Incantesimo di Disillusione, che tanto utilizzeremo in ogni caso, le neutralizzerà facilmente, " rispose Harry.

"Il giardino è dotato anche di sensori a infrarossi in tutta la proprietà", lesse Neville.

Harry ci rifletté per qualche istante. "Quindi abbiamo bisogno di un incantesimo che maschererà il nostro calore corporeo. Interessanti questi dispositivi che creano i Babbani, non ho mai visto una situazione del genere prima d'ora."

Neville guardò l'Erede Assassino, il giovane era probabilmente abituato a uccidere maghi e streghe altamente qualificati, non Babbani. Forse era quello il motivo per cui il loro Lord gli aveva assegnato di lavorare con suo figlio in quella missione. "Conosco un incantesimo che renderà il nostro calore corporeo invisibile ai loro sensori", affermò. "L'ho dovuto usare in una precedente missione."

Harry accettò prontamente la dichiarazione e indicò a Neville di proseguire. "L'obiettivo ha diversi cani da guardia in giro per il parco."

Harry ridacchiò, "Classico idiota Babbano. Per questo utilizzeremo Incantesimi-Anti-Odore e incantesimi che bloccheranno ogni suono".

Neville annuì. "Quando desideri colpire Domenica?"

Gli occhi di Harry si indurirono. "Alla luce del giorno. Tutti si aspettano che il pericolo si manifesti nelle tenebre della notte, mi piace mostrare loro che non hanno nemmeno una possibilità neanche alla luce del Sole".

Lo sguardo freddo di Neville incrociò il suo. Erano d'accordo. Si alzò in piedi e tese la mano a Harry, tirando il ragazzo più basso accanto a lui.

"Notte Senza Luna?" chiese Harry, la domanda chiara nella sua voce.

Il Platino sorrise malignamente per il suo nome. "Notte Senza Luna: Non Mi Vedono Mai Arrivare."


	6. Capitolo 5

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx ****Snow**(Neve d'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA:**Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**-Regola Numero Cinque -**

**Un assassino deve essere disposto a imparare nuove abilità.**

Sabato mattina Severus Piton era seduto sul suo divano, perso nei suoi pensieri. L'allenamento mattutino era terminato e presto Harry Potter l'avrebbe raggiunto per la prima colazione. L'Assassino con i Pugnali di Ossidiana si appoggiò allo schienale mentre rifletteva, ricordando la prima volta che aveva incontrato il ragazzo, prima sapere che il giovane fosse Harry Potter.

_Severus Piton si inchinò davanti all'uomo che dirigeva gli assassini. "Mi ha fatto chiamare, mio Signore"._

_"Proprio così. Alzati Severus, " comandò la voce._

_Gli occhi neri si sollevarono da terra e osservarono la figura incappucciata nell'ombra. Per quanto ne sapeva Piton, nessuno aveva mai visto il vero volto del Lord Assassino. Non spettava a loro sapere un'informazione così vitale._

_"Ho bisogno delle tue abilità Severus, " dichiarò l'uomo._

_"Naturalmente, mio Signore, tutto ciò di cui avete bisogno, " rispose Piton immediatamente._

_"Il mio erede ha raggiunto grandi risultati, e ho bisogno di un assassino veterano affinché impari il lavoro di squadra. Durante l'estate tu e il mio erede lavorerete insieme su tutte le missioni a te assegnate, " lo informò la voce._

_Severus sbatté lentamente le palpebre mentre contemplava le informazioni. "Naturalmente, mio Signore, ne sarei onorato"._

_La figura ammantata fece un cenno verso un angolo buio e una figura più piccola fece un passo in avanti. Il ragazzo aveva circa tredici anni, con i capelli ricci neri e freddi occhi verdi. Piton valutò il corpo del ragazzo, osservando il modo in cui si muoveva. I suoi occhi vaganti finalmente scorsero i pugnali del giovane e rimase senza fiato alla vista. Il ragazzo era un Guerriero Sottomesso._

_Piton fece un inchino con la testa al giovane e parlò: "E' un onore conoscerti, giovane padrone." Mostrò volentieri al ragazzo i suoi pugnali in modo che capisse le sue doti. "Sono Incubo Più Sinistro: Quello Che Tutti Temono"._

_Un sorriso breve attraversò il volto giovane. "Tu sarai un mentore degno. Io sono-"_

Piton si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando sentì bussare alla sua porta. Con calma si alzò e attraversò la stanza, aprì il ritratto e permise a Harry Potter di entrare. Accompagnò il giovane a una grande poltrona e gli ordinò di sedersi. Quando si accomodarono, l'insegnante di Pozioni parlò: "All'epoca, quando ci siamo conosciuti, come hai fatto a nascondere la cicatrice? Non ho mai trovato un incantesimo che mascheri una cicatrice maledetta. La maledizione risucchia la magia dall'incantesimo e la rivela comunque. "

Le labbra di Harry si contrassero leggermente. "Infatti, non esiste un incantesimo di mascheramento in grado di coprire la mia cicatrice maledetta."

Piton sogghignò per la risposta che non era una risposta. "Come hai fatto a coprirla?"

"I Babbani hanno questa grande invenzione chiamata make-up. Ci ho applicato un liquido color carne sopra che scurisce e nasconde la cicatrice, " rispose Harry.

"Interessante". Chiamò uno degli Elfi Domestici per la prima colazione e aspettò educatamente che Harry iniziasse il suo pasto prima di cominciare il suo. "Qualcuno degli studenti ti sta dando problemi?" Piton chiese tra un boccone di pane tostato e l'altro.

"Ronald Weasley dei Grifondoro è fastidioso, ma non è niente che non possa gestire", rispose l'adolescente dopo aver terminato le sue uova.

"Ah, sì, " disse Piton con voce strascicata, "la Donnola. Saresti interessato a conoscere la storia dietro il suo comportamento? "

"Per favore, illuminami", rispose Harry.

"I Weasley sono una famiglia purosangue che sono in sostanza tenuti in scacco dal preside. Seguono i suoi ordini in modo implicito, " cominciò Piton. "E' mia convinzione che fosse stato ordinato al più giovane ragazzo Weasley di fare amicizia con il grande Harry Potter. Impazzì di collera quando non sei arrivato con il resto dei ragazzi del primo anno. "

"Peccato che l'abbia perso, " replicò Harry con voce strascicata.

"Infatti. Era sicuro che voi due sareste stati migliori amici e insieme a Grifondoro. Immagino che sia stato una specie di shock quando il Cappello Parlante ti ha smistato a Serpeverde, con tutte quelle persone che considera 'viscidi serpenti' e 'Mangia Morte in addestramento.' Probabilmente è terrorizzato che ti corrompiamo e plagiamo. "

Harry ridacchiò per la descrizione. "Sono abbastanza in grado di finire sulla cattiva strada da solo, Severus."

"Sono consapevole di questo, Harry." L'uomo ghignò. "Nel suo primo anno qui, l'insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure era posseduto da Lord Voldemort. Era qui per cercare di recuperare la pietra filosofale in modo che potesse ottenere l'immortalità. La Donnola ne aveva sentito parlare e lui e suoi amici incapaci, Thomas e Finnegan, hanno superato una serie di trappole, cercando di proteggere la pietra. " Piton alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sono riusciti a metterci sopra le mani, ma Voldemort l'ha capito e li ha attaccati. Silente è riuscito ad arrivare in tempo per salvarli. Hanno ricevuto dei Punti Casa per il coraggio, anche se la pietra sarebbe stata al sicuro se l'avessero lasciata lì".

Harry sogghignò. "Fammi indovinare, è stato acclamato come l'eroe che ha contribuito a salvare la scuola da Voldemort e ritiene che, visti che anch'io mi sono scontrato con quel mago, il mio posto è essere al suo fianco a Grifondoro. Che ingenuo ".

"C'è di meglio", gli disse Piton.

"Oh, dimmi pure, " rispose il ragazzo incuriosito.

"Lucius Malfoy ricevette un diario da Lord Voldemort prima della sua caduta e gli era stato ordinato di assicurarsi che arrivasse a Hogwarts a un certo punto, per riportarlo in vita." L'assassino con i Pugnali di Ossidiana sorrise malignamente e continuò: "Tuo padre era così scontento che la famiglia Weasley avesse quasi causato il ritorno di Voldemort, che ordinò Lucius di dare il diario alla sorella della Donnola".

"Quell'anno scolastico è stato molto divertente. Tutto a un tratto, animali, fantasmi e bambini furono trovati pietrificati nella scuola. Era molto misterioso ", dichiarò Piton. "Messaggi con il sangue furono scritti sui muri e abbiamo capito che la Camera dei Segreti fosse stata aperta ancora una volta e che qualcuno stesse liberando il mostro leggendario nella scuola. La Camera era stata finalmente aperta quasi cinquant'anni prima da un ragazzo mezzosangue di nome Tom Orvoloson Riddle. "

"Lord Voldemort, " aggiunse Harry immediatamente.

"Sì, Lord Voldemort, " concordò Piton. "Il diario aveva posseduto la ragazza e le aveva dato la capacità di parlare in Serpentese, le aveva permesso di comandare il Basilisco che Serpeverde aveva nascosto laggiù. Una sera la ragazza è scomparsa e il messaggio diceva che sarebbe rimasta laggiù per sempre ", sogghignò. "Non siamo stati così fortunati. Tuo padre sembrò realizzare qualcosa sul diario e ci ordinò di distruggerlo. "

Piton strinse i denti in memoria di ciò che era accaduto. "Neville Paciock ed io abbiamo seguito Ron Weasley e l'insegnante di Difesa nel bagno delle ragazze e abbiamo visto una grossa tubatura che portava verso il basso. Gli idioti sono scivolati giù senza riflettere. Siamo arrivati in fondo al tubo in tempo per vedere il professore lanciare un 'Obliviate' a Weasley e fallire. L'incantesimo è rimbalzato all'indietro e ha fatto crollare il soffitto del corridoio, ferendo Weasley. "

Severus continuò con voce strascicata, "Essendo il professore gentile e responsabile quale sono, non ho avuto altra scelta che accompagnare i due maldestri idioti in infermeria e ho permesso a Neville di continuare da solo." Harry sorrise per la descrizione. "Quella sera sul tardi ho visitato Neville in infermeria e sono stato informato che aveva ucciso il Basilisco con la spada di Grifondoro e poi aveva accoltellato il diario con una delle sue zanne."

Harry spalancò leggermente gli occhi a tale dichiarazione. "Sapevo che Neville Paciock avesse talento, ma uccidere un basilisco, all'età di dodici anni - è incredibile."

"Sono d'accordo, " disse Piton. "Ora, se solo quell'idiota del mio figlioccio se ne rendesse conto e inviasse una proposta di corteggiamento".

"Il tuo figlioccio?" Chiese Harry.

"Draco Malfoy, "disse Piton con voce strascicata.

"Ah, " rispose Harry "Penso che ci stia arrivando." Severus inarcò un sopraciglio per la dichiarazione criptica, ma decise di ignorarla mentre i due uomini finivano il loro pasto. Dopo aver posato le loro posate, si appoggiò allo schienale e aspettò in silenzio che l'elfo domestico rimuovesse i piatti. "La notte della Cerimonia di Smistamento, sembravi arrabbiato quando hai sentito il mio nome."

Il Maestro delle Pozioni sospirò. "Lo ero. Ero pronto a odiarti. A deriderti. Prenderti in giro. Ero incazzato quando ho sentito che Harry Potter sarebbe stato presente quest'anno. Non ho mai desiderato conoscerti, eppure, volevo vederti. Non sono riuscito a decidermi, figuriamoci a decifrare le mie emozioni ".

La risposta onesta sorprese Harry. "Perché odiavi così tanto anche solo pensare a me?"

Severus chiuse gli occhi. "A causa di Lily."

"Mia madre?" Chiese Harry.

"Sì. Sono sicuro che ti sia stato detto che gli assassini si uniscono sempre e solo ad altri assassini. "Al cenno di Harry, continuò. "Il padre di Lily era un assassino. Era uno dei Platino di più alto livello di sempre. Aveva grandi capacità, talento e potenziale. Se avesse continuato ad allenarsi e impegnarsi, avrebbe raggiunto facilmente il livello di Ossidiana.

Tuttavia, l'uomo si innamorò di una strega nata Babbana, una strega che non era un'assassina. Lei non presentava nessuna delle capacità ereditarie e dei talenti che passiamo ai nostri figli tramite i matrimoni con altri assassini. Era membro di una delle stirpi assassine più antiche e più rispettate. Era Lord Evans, e aveva saputo fin dalla nascita che avrebbe sposato un altro assassino. Poteva scegliere maschi e femmine, si sarebbe sicuramente sposato per amore, e lo ha fatto, ma non con un assassino ", spiegò Severus.

"Il loro primogenito era una figlia, il suo nome era Petunia. Era nata senza il marchio ereditario. Era nata senza alcuna abilità o talento che era stato presente nella loro famiglia per generazioni. Non aveva neppure ricevuto un po' di magia. Per la prima volta nella storia, la Famiglia Evans aveva prodotto un Magonò ". Rabbrividì al pensiero. " Il Lord Assassino dell'epoca era sicuro che il talento speciale fosse andato perduto, e abbiamo pianto. Poi un miracolo, il loro secondo figlio nacque con sorprendente forza magica, e il marchio.

Lily era veloce, feroce e di talento. Si allenava con determinazione e non permetteva a nessuno di dirle che non poteva fare qualcosa. Fu la più giovane assassina di sempre a padroneggiare l'arte della lavorazione dei pugnali. "Harry guardò come un'aria riflessiva offuscò lo sguardo dell'uomo. "Lily Evans era la mia migliore amica. Era la mia unica amica. Mi confidavo con lei, e lei faceva lo stesso. Abbiamo passato molto tempo insieme. "

"La amavi, " sussurrò Harry.

"Sì, proprio così. Stavo aspettando che arrivasse all'età giusta in modo che potessi offrirle di corteggiarla. Volevo dedicare a lei il resto della mia vita. " Lo sguardo malinconico abbandonò gli occhi neri, che si indurirono. "Non ne ho mai avuto la possibilità. Lei si innamorò di James Potter, " sbottò Piton, sputando il nome, " Golden Boy Grifondoro e Capitano della squadra di Quidditch. Non era un assassino, non aveva il marchio, e tuttavia lei lo ha scelto. Ancora una volta, un Evans aveva scelto una persona non di stirpe assassina e aveva sfidato le nostre tradizioni. Per la seconda volta, abbiamo pianto. Non c'era alcuna possibilità che le abilità della famiglia sarebbero state tramandate a una seconda generazione di mezzo sangue ".

Harry ignorato la dichiarazione, sapendo che non era più considerato in quel modo. "Eppure tu sei qui, " dichiarò Severus, "l'ultimo erede della stirpe Evans che ha qualche speranza di continuarla".

Harry Potter sentì il dolore dell'uomo seduto di fronte a lui. Il loro popolo aveva pianto una grande famiglia due volte, e per due volte aveva avuto una seconda possibilità. Severus era seduto di fronte al giovane che avrebbe potuto e avrebbe dovuto essere suo figlio. Il destino lo aveva truffato, e lui era ancora solo, senza alcuna garanzia che la sua solitudine sarebbe mai finita. Forse fu il dolore nella voce di Severus Piton di quando parlava della perdita di una grande Famiglia che fece dire a Harry Potter la successiva dichiarazione.

"Io, Harry James Evans Potter, giuro sulla mia magia, che mi unirò a un altro assassino." Il suo voto fu sigillato con un lampo di luce. Gli occhi di Harry incrociarono quelli di Severus quando sussurrò, "Finché avrò fiato nel mio corpo, farò tutto quanto in mio potere per garantire che la stirpe degli Evans continui a vivere." Harry Potter si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso la porta, intenzionato a lasciare il mago da solo per pensare e piangere. Le sue parole sussurrate, mentre usciva dalla porta, furono ciò che finalmente cambiò qualcosa in Severus Piton, "Ossidiana Incubo Più Sinistro, saresti stato un degno padre".


	7. Capitolo 6

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx**** Snow**(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA:**Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Sei -**

**Un assassino familiarizza sempre con il suo ambiente.**

Domenica mattina Harry si svegliò all'istante e sgusciò fuori dal suo letto per prepararsi per la giornata. Aveva organizzato un programma completo, e niente avrebbe disturbato la sua concentrazione. Indossò i suoi vestiti per l'allenamento e aspettò il resto degli studenti prima di recarsi alla Camera Serpeverde per i Duelli; una volta arrivato si appoggiò a una delle pareti, in attesa che Neville comparisse. La stanza si riempì lentamente con gli assassini dalle altre case. Un lampo di biondo scuro catturò la sua attenzione e Neville lo raggiunse qualche istante dopo.

Gli altri Platino non rimasero sorpresi quando Harry e Neville, ancora una volta, corsero fianco a fianco quella mattina, chiacchierando sottovoce. Stranamente, l'argomento della conversazione non era quello che gli altri immaginavano. I due ragazzi stavano parlando delle loro avventure nel pomeriggio precedente.

_Harry attraversò con calma i sotterranei, la sua mente stava ancora riflettendo sulle informazioni che Severus Piton gli aveva fornito. Adesso era in grado di comprendere meglio la Donnola Grifondoro, anche se non ne aveva alcun desiderio. Il marmocchio pensava che fosse un eroe. Harry sbuffò al pensiero, il rosso era magicamente inferiore, e non aveva un briciolo d'intelligenza. Ciò non rendeva l'assassino benevolo verso di lui._

_I suoi passi lo condussero fuori dai sotterranei e fino nella Sala d'Ingresso, dove Neville Paciock era appoggiato contro un muro, il Grifondoro si affrettò verso di lui quando lo vide. "Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere un tour del castello, " esordì Neville._

_"In effetti, un assassino ha sempre bisogno di conoscere il proprio ambiente, " rispose Harry._

_Neville gli sorrise e disse: "Vieni allora, ti racconterò quello che posso." Cominciò a camminare e annuì quando sentì i passi di Harry dietro di lui. Neville si fermò alla porta principale della scuola e indicò vari luoghi. "Quella è nota come la Foresta Proibita, e lo è tra l'altro." Le labbra di Harry si contrassero. "Blaise mi ha informato che conosci già il lago". Neville inarcò un sopracciglio._

_"Ha un'atmosfera tranquillizzante, " rispose Harry._

_Neville annuì e indicò un'altra direzione. "Quella capanna è la casa di Hagrid, il Custode e l'insegnante di Cura delle Creature Magiche, e dalla parte opposta della scuola c'è il campo di Quidditch." La sua mano ancora una volta cambiò direzione. "Le Serre si possono trovare laggiù."_

_"Sono tutte le cose importanti qui fuori?"_

_"Sì, oggi ti mostrerò anche il piano terra del castello." Così dicendo il Grifondoro portò il Serpeverde lungo i corridoi, indicando bagni, aule non utilizzate, e un corridoio ricoperto da vari ritratti. Mentre stavano camminando lungo il corridoio, mostrò a Harry l'ingresso alle cucine. Neville Paciock si avvicinò e solleticò una pera in un dipinto tre volte, fino a quando fece una risatina e il ritratto si aprì._

_Gli occhi di Harry valutarono rapidamente la stanza piena di elettrizzati elfi domestici. "Che cosa possiamo fare per i giovani padroni?" Chiese uno di loro._

_Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. "Mi farebbe molto piacere una tazza di cioccolata calda."_

_Neville condusse Harry a un tavolo di legno e sedettero sui banchi rovinati. Gli elfi si avvicinarono pochi istanti dopo con una bevanda per entrambi. "Grazie, " dissero agli elfi, che subito scoppiarono in lacrime di gratitudine._

_Paciock lo guardò dall'altra parte del tavolo e chiese: "La stessa cosa, il prossimo weekend?"_

_"Certo, il prossimo fine settimana potrai mostrarmi un altro piano del castello"._

L'allenamento terminò come ogni giorno e la massa di studenti si diresse a darsi una ripulita prima di colazione. La colazione quel giorno fu un evento chiassoso, gli studenti potevano praticamente sentire l'odore di un'eccitazione sconosciuta nell'aria. Harry e Neville mangiarono con calma il loro cibo, discutendo di vari argomenti con i loro amici. Il pasto lentamente si concluse e, quando Harry si alzò in piedi, Bella si avvicinò e gli premette un bacio sulla guancia.

"Possano i tuoi pugnali restare affilati, mio Harry, " disse. "Farai meglio a tornare da me", aggiunse in modo così silenzioso che solo Harry sentì.

Molto velocemente, la durezza negli occhi di Harry sparì mentre fissava con gentilezza la ragazza. "Lo farò", promise, prima di dirigersi verso i sotterranei con Neville, la sua mente ormai totalmente concentrata sulla sua missione.

Nessuno nella Sala Grande notò gli occhi pieni d'odio che scrutavano la piccola Bella Zabini.

Neville e Harry scesero nei sotterranei fianco a fianco. Non c'erano altri studenti nei corridoi per domandare loro dove stessero andando, anche se sicuramente ormai tutta la scuola era a conoscenza della detenzione di Paciock per aver risposto al professor Piton. I giovani entrarono nell'aula di pozioni e, con uno scatto del polso, agitarono i loro pugnali, chiudendo, silenziando e innalzando barriere nella stanza, in modo che solo loro sarebbero stati in grado di entrare o uscire.

La mente di Harry balzò di nuovo a qualcosa che Severus aveva detto la sera prima.

_"Nell'angolo a nord-est della stanza, c'è una piccola pietra in rilievo sul pavimento, intarsiata con un motivo a forma di serpente. Solleva la pietra e girala a destra per tre volte, sarete in grado di lasciare i terreni della scuola inosservati. "_

Come da istruzioni, si diresse verso l'angolo indicato e si accucciò sul pavimento. I suoi occhi rapidamente trovarono la pietra e le sue dita afferrarono i bordi, mentre la sollevava e la girava a destra. Quando terminò il movimento, premette la pietra, che sprofondò nel pavimento con un lieve tonfo. Harry alzò gli occhi per vedere il muro ripiegarsi su se stesso e mostrare una scala che conduceva verso il basso e verso l'esterno. Dopo aver controllato se esistevano trappole di ogni tipo, Neville e Harry scesero le scale e seguirono quella direzione, mantenendo i loro sensi doppiamente in allerta.

Il tunnel terminò con una scala che conduceva a una botola. Neville usci per primo, controllando se esistevano fili per attivare trappole, e disabilitando l'unico che trovò, prima di sollevare la botola e sbirciare fuori per vedere se la zona fosse deserta. Neville uscì alla luce del Sole e Harry lo seguì in fretta. Si guardò intorno, imprimendo a memoria il luogo, prima di richiudere la botola e girarsi l'uno verso l'altro.

"La foresta proibita?" Mormorò Neville. "Solo Salazar Serpeverde avrebbe potuto pensare di creare un tunnel di fuga che portava qui."

"La posizione è davvero perfetta, " dichiarò Harry. "Le creature qui presenti rischiano di spaventare chi pensa anche solo di vagare nella foresta. E' probabile che chi cerchi il passaggio non riuscirà mai trovarlo. Severus ha detto che nemmeno il preside ne è a conoscenza e questo tunnel finisce al di fuori della Barriera Anti-Smaterializzazione. Se qualcuno ha abbastanza fortuna di arrivare fin qui e di evitare qualsiasi creatura, può smaterializzarsi in libertà abbastanza facilmente. "

"Hai ragione, naturalmente, " rispose Neville. "Sei pronto per iniziare giovane padrone?"

"Sì, Notte Senza Luna. Ti ricordi le coordinate per smaterializzarti? "Chiese Harry con esigenza.

"Sì", replicò il Grifondoro.

"Allora prepariamoci, " disse Harry. I due giovani si guardarono, scambiandosi uno sguardo leggermente allegro, che si manifestò sul loro viso altrimenti privo di emozioni. Agitarono e fecero sibilare nell'aria i loro pugnali e lanciarono su di loro un incantesimo di disillusione e anti-odore, anti-rumore e di limitamento del calore corporeo. In quel modo, nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di vederli, annusarli, sentirli o avvertire la loro presenza, tranne che l'altro compagno. La loro magia intuiva facilmente la posizione del partner. "È ora di andare."

I due assassini si smaterializzato e si trovarono al di fuori dell'alto recinto che correva lungo la proprietà. Sarebbe stato più semplice smaterializzarsi all'interno della recinzione, ma poi avrebbero corso il rischio di smaterializzarsi vicino a qualcuno, cosa che non volevano fare. Quello era anche il motivo per cui non potevano smaterializzarsi direttamente nella villa. I loro occhi vagarono intorno a loro, controllando il paesaggio e determinando che era identico alle piantine che erano state messe a loro disposizione.

Con cura, i due assassini levitarono l'un l'altro oltre il recinto e riacquistarono il loro equilibrio. Estesero i loro sensi e aspettarono cinque minuti senza muoversi, quando furono certi che nessuno li avesse scoperti, seguirono con attenzione il loro percorso attraverso i campi collinari, rimanendo nell'ombra. I due giovani aggirarono la villa fino a quando non si trovarono sotto la finestra che conduceva nello studio dell'obiettivo. Neville impugnò saldamente il pugnale mentre levitava Harry lungo il muro del palazzo, la sua mano si bloccò mentre aspettava che Harry lanciasse l'Incantesimo Incollante sul palmo della mano sinistra. Una volta che Harry fu al suo posto, levitò Neville con grande cura, incollando anche la sua mano sul muro della villa.

I loro corpi si rannicchiarono contro l'edificio su entrambi i lati della finestra aperta, mentre ascoltavano i rumori provenienti dalla stanza. Fu quasi un'ora più tardi che Nathaniel ordinò ai suoi tirapiedi di lasciarlo in modo che potesse fare una telefonata importante. I teppisti se ne andarono, Harry e Neville scivolarono silenziosamente nella stanza, assicurandosi di essere soli con l'uomo. Nathaniel non ebbe nemmeno la possibilità di toccare il telefono; fu legato con corde magiche alla sua sedia e silenziato. Neville allungò il suo Pugnale di Platino e tagliò la gola dell'uomo, il sangue sprizzò dalla ferita come se fosse una parodia di un sorriso.

Harry fece un passo avanti e alzò uno dei suoi pugnali, tagliando tranquillamente un foro quadrato nel retro della giacca e della camicia dell'uomo. Quando scoprì la pelle della spalla destra dell'obiettivo, Harry si chinò in avanti e incise la sua firma caratteristica nella carne dell'uomo. Il suo pugnale si mosse lentamente mentre creava l'opera d'arte. La osservò con occhio critico prima di stabilire che fosse accettabile e si voltò verso la finestra con un sorriso macabro sul suo volto. Le autorità Babbane sarebbero state impegnate nei prossimi giorni nel chiedersi come fosse riuscito a colpire ancora senza lasciare alcuna traccia.

Harry e Neville balzarono fuori dalla finestra, lanciando Incantesimi Incollanti sui loro piedi mentre scalavano il muro della villa. Una volta che toccarono terra, i due mantennero per un minuto la loro posizione, cercando di individuare qualcosa di nuovo che avrebbe potuto costituire un pericolo per loro. Dopo aver stabilito che la via era libera, sgattaiolarono tra le ombre, bloccandosi quando sentirono il portone principale della villa aprirsi. I due giovani si voltarono e si bloccarono.

"Per le palle di Merlino!" imprecò Harry. Ignorando qualsiasi tentativo di lasciare il terreno lentamente, Harry e Neville scattarono di corsa, fuggendo dalle creature minacciose e urlanti che potevano vedere la loro aura magica, che non erano stati in grado di mascherare. La loro corsa attraverso il prato fu affrettata, e fu con molta meno attenzione che in pratica Harry e Neville si gettarono a vicenda oltre il recinto che circondava la proprietà.

Nel momento in cui i loro piedi toccarono il suolo, i due assassini si smaterializzarono, lasciando la scena del crimine. Riapparvero sopra la botola e la sollevarono, scivolando giù per la scala. Dopo aver riparato il filo per attivare la trappola, tornarono indietro velocemente attraverso il tunnel, e uscirono in silenzio nella classe di Pozioni. Harry chiuse l'entrata e poi tirò giù con violenza le barriere e gli incantesimi di isolamento con un ringhio; aprì con forza la porta e percorse pochi passi lungo il corridoio prima di trovare quello che stava cercando. Severus Piton.

Piton diede un'occhiata Harry e dichiarò: "Paciock, la tua punizione è finita."

"Sì, signore, " rispose il ragazzo.

Piton si voltò e seguì il Sottomesso infuriato attraverso i corridoi, arrivando alla Camera Serpeverde per i Duelli. Harry era così livido che non sembrava rendersi conto che anche diversi studenti fossero presenti, inclusi i fratelli Zabini. Con un semplice movimento della mano, rivelò loro i suoi pugnali mentre trasfigurava i suoi abiti in qualcosa di più confortevole, aspettando con impazienza che Severus facesse lo stesso.

Harry ignorò i forti ansimi stupiti provenienti dalla direzione della porta e si gettò in avanti, sbattendo il piede contro il ginocchio di Severus prima di rotolare di lato. Sogghignò al sobbalzo che fece l'uomo. Il giovane più basso scansò il pugno diretto allo stomaco e cadde all'indietro con una capriola, rialzandosi rapidamente. Lanciò uno dei suoi pugnali e sorrise per l'impatto, senza poter evitare un Pugnale di Ossidiana lanciato da Severus in risposta. Lo strappò dalla sua carne e guardò come Severus ripetesse l'azione, prima che entrambi richiamassero i loro pugnali in loro possesso.

Ciò che seguì fu la lotta più feroce che chiunque degli studenti avesse mai visto nella loro vita. Si sentirono onorati di guardare un duello tra assassini di tale rango elevato: i due uomini giravano e danzavano una danza che, tra chiunque altro, sarebbe stata letale. Gli uomini sogghignavano mentre si ferivano, mentre colpivano l'altro, e gustavano il dolore che era loro inflitto. Quella era la prova che erano vivi. Finché potevano sentire, erano vivi. Il dolore era irrilevante, era la motivazione alla base del confronto che importava, l'affermazione della vita.

La loro lotta durò per ore, fino a un certo segnale sconosciuto per chi guardava, quando i due uomini cessarono ogni movimento e si inchinarono tra di loro. "Grazie, Incubo Più Sinistro, " disse Harry con gratitudine.

Severus inarcò un sopracciglio mentre respirava profondamente e chiese: "Non ti avevo così infuriato da più di un anno. Qualcosa è andato storto? "

"Potresti dirlo, " scattò Harry, ancora arrabbiato su quanto fosse accaduto.

"Oh?"chiese Severus con voce strascicata.

"Ti ricordi di New York?" La domanda di Harry era una spiegazione da sola.

Gli occhi neri di Severus si indurirono dalla rabbia. "Vuoi dire che la missione in cui un Acciaio ha fatto la nostra ricognizione e ha classificato nella sua relazione un completo branco di lupi mannari diurni come 'l'obiettivo possiede alcuni cani'?"

Harry annuì in accordo con rabbia. "Sono quasi convito di togliere a quello sciocco i suoi pugnali". La sua dichiarazione ringhiata fu accolta con un sussulto scioccato dai pochi studenti più giovani che erano presenti. Harry volse lo sguardo su coloro che li stavano guardando e ringhiò silenziosamente, irritato per aver rivelato i suoi pugnali prima del tempo. Quello non era qualcosa che poteva essere cancellato.

"Entrambi siete usciti illesi?" chiese Severus.

"Se così non fosse, avrei ucciso il bastardo che ha fatto la ricognizione, " scattò Harry.

Gli occhi verdi di Harry incrociarono quelli marrone scuro di Blaise, e Harry poteva vedere la richiesta inespressa che contenevano. Era una domanda, che meritava una risposta, ora che i suoi pugnali erano stati visti. Blaise si fece avanti e con grazia si inchinò davanti al Guerriero Sottomesso che gli stava davanti. "Sono Gelo Cremisi: Sanguinoso E Freddo."

Harry riconobbe il nome e la reputazione collegata a esso. Blaise Zabini stava diventando un compagno piuttosto interessante. Harry si inchinò in fretta e rispose: "Io sono Neve D'Onice: Distruttore di Innocenza". Ansimi sorpresi echeggiarono attraverso la stanza alla sua rivelazione. Era una leggenda, e ora lo sapevano.

Bella Zabini si fece avanti e prese la mano di Harry, portandolo via dalla stanza e indietro nei loro dormitori. Il loro percorso fu segnato da gocce rosse di sangue, che grondavano dalla punta dei Pugnali d'Avorio di Harry.


	8. Capitolo 7

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx**** Snow**(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA:** Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Sette-**

**Assassini devono essere abili a raccogliere le informazioni.**

Dal momento in cui Blaise Zabini aveva visto i pugnali di Harry Potter, aveva catalogato ogni possibile osservazione che aveva potuto fare riguardo all'assassino. Stava osservando Harry da circa un mese ormai, e aveva imparato molte cose.

_Harry e Blaise erano seduti uno accanto all'altro ad Antiche Rune, mentre discutevano il loro progetto assegnato. "Penso che dovremmo fare un incantesimo di fiamma ghiacciata", esordì Harry._

_Blaise guardò il suo compagno con curiosità. "Un incantesimo di fiamma ghiacciata?"_

_"Sì", rispose Harry. "Secondo alcune Leggi Scientifiche Babbane, che ho studiato quando ero più piccolo, se qualcosa è scaldato rapidamente e poi raffreddato, andrà in frantumi"._

_L'idea aveva merito. "Così vuoi inventare un incantesimo che farà diventare abbastanza caldo qualcosa da scioglierlo, e poi la fiamma diventerà fredda e congelerà l'oggetto, distruggendolo irrimediabilmente?"_

_"Esattamente", dichiarò Harry. "Per raggiungere questo obiettivo abbiamo bisogno che la fiamma sia blu. Sarà abbastanza calda da bruciare e sarà già del colore giusto quando diventerà un elemento d'acqua "._

_"Idea interessante, Harry, " disse Blaise con voce strascicata. "Molto bene, lo faremo"._

_I due giovani tirarono più vicino i loro libri di Antiche Rune e iniziarono a sfogliarli alla ricerca di rune che avrebbe creato il loro incantesimo._

Harry sembrava anche essere molto intelligente. Era il migliore studente in diversi dei suoi corsi, e vicino ai migliori nei corsi restanti. Tuttavia, aveva anche degli studi segreti.

_Blaise entrò nel dormitorio del settimo anno alla ricerca di Harry, Neville era all'ingresso della sala comune che chiedeva di lui. "Harry-"_

_La testa di Harry si alzò di scatto al suono della porta che si apriva e chiuse velocemente il libro che stava leggendo. Lo mise accanto al mucchio di pergamene arrotolate che erano sul suo letto, e si alzò in piedi. "Posso aiutarti?" Chiese._

_Blaise lo guardò incuriosito. "Antiche Rune, non stai lavorando al nostro progetto da solo non è vero?"_

_"No, non sto lavorando al nostro progetto da solo", rispose Harry._

_Blaise sbatté le palpebre e replicò: "Giusto. Neville è qui per vederti "._

_Harry lanciò un veloce Tempus e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza. Le sue parole riecheggiarono su per le scale, "Scusa il ritardo, Neville. Sono stato distratto da qualcosa. "_

Non fu l'ultima volta che Blaise aveva sorpreso Harry con quel libro e la pila di pergamene che nascondeva nel momento i cui qualcuno appariva.

Harry sembrava andare molto d'accordo con i bambini. Sarebbe stato un buon genitore.

_Bella Zabini si avvicinò a Harry Potter nella sala comune Serpeverde e si sistemò sulle sue gambe. "Mi annoio Harry."_

_Un sopracciglio nero scattò verso l'alto. "E questo è un mio problema?" Chiese Harry._

_"Certo che lo è. Intrattienimi", pretese Bella._

_"Intrattenerti?" Harry ghignò._

_"Per favore, so che farai un lavoro meraviglioso. Se necessario consideralo come se fosse una missione", disse._

_Le labbra di Harry si contrassero. "Come ripagherai i miei servizi per questa missione, Bella?" _

_Bella sorrise malignamente. "In cambio dei tuoi servizi, procurerò per te una tazza di cioccolata calda, fatta  
>esattamente come piace a te. "<em>

_"Allettante, molto allettante, " disse Harry solennemente. "Molto bene, cosa devo fare per farti divertire?" _

_"Raccontami una storia!" _

_"Una storia?" La faccia di Harry non mostrò nemmeno un briciolo dello shock che provò. _

_"Sì, la storia di una delle tue missioni." I suoi occhi marrone scuro lo guardarono imploranti._

_"Come desideri, piccola Argento." esordì Harry, "Bella Morte ed io eravamo a Venezia, per rintracciare  
>un vampiro che aveva ucciso dei figli di maghi ... "<em>

Harry andava d'accordo abbastanza bene con bambini. Tuttavia, sembrava addolcirsi sempre e solo intorno alla sorella minore di Blaise.

Harry sembrava conoscere il Lord Assassino abbastanza bene, anche se il rapporto tra i due uomini non era stato ancora svelato.

_L'infame gufo reale nero planò nella sala e atterrò di fronte a Harry al tavolo Serpeverde. Iniziò a mangiare la fila di salsicce di Harry mentre aspettava che la lettera fosse rimossa. _

_Draco inarcò un sopracciglio. "Una busta verde? Non ho mai ricevuto una busta verde. "_

_Un sorriso misterioso apparse sulla faccia di Harry. "Non la riceverai mai."_

_"Oh? Posso chiederti perché? "Chiese Draco. _

_"Certo che puoi ma non riceverai una risposta", dichiarò Harry. Le sue mani legarono una lettera, che aveva estratto dalle sue vesti, per il gufo._

_Il gufo reale mordicchiò le sue dita con amore, e permise a Harry di accarezzare le sue penne lisce. "Assicurati che riceva questo, Horus." Il gufo fischiò una volta prima di partire e lasciare la Sala Grande._

Una delle informazioni più intriganti nell'opinione di Blaise era che anche Salazar Serpeverde sembrava essere interessato a Harry.

_Blaise stava tornando da un incontro con il suo Capo Casa, quando un mormorio tranquillo catturò la sua attenzione. Si sporse con attenzione dietro l'angolo. Rimase senza respiro per un attimo allo spettacolo di fronte a lui. Harry Potter stava parlando con il ritratto di Salazar Serpeverde, un ritratto che si era rifiutato di parlare con chiunque. Che cosa aveva reso degno l'altro assassino per parlare con il fondatore?_

_Blaise scivolò dietro l'angolo, cercando di avvicinarsi abbastanza da sentire quello che stavano dicendo. Il capo di Harry scattò verso l'alto e i rumori tacquero. Harry fece un cenno con la testa al ritratto prima di girarsi e di entrare nella sala comune Serpeverde, lasciandosi alle spalle un Ossidiana confuso._

Blaise aveva anche scoperto che l'altro assassino era un brillante stratega, facilmente alla pari con le sue abilità.

_Blaise si avvicinò al giovane silenzioso che guardava il fuoco nella sala comune Serpeverde. "Sei interessato a una partita a scacchi?" chiese Blaise._

_Harry alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di Blaise. "Certo. Mi piacerebbe molto fare una partita a scacchi al momento, " rispose Harry._

_Blaise sogghignò e recuperò i suoi pezzi degli scacchi dal loro dormitorio, prima di unirsi a Harry davanti al fuoco. I due assassini disposero i propri pezzi sul tavolo e cominciarono il loro gioco. "Ti stai godendo il tuo soggiorno a Hogwarts?" chiese Blaise._

_"Non so se userei la parola divertimento per descriverlo. E' sicuramente un ambiente diverso da quello in cui ho studiato in precedenza, " disse Harry, mentre ordinava a un pedone di avanzare. "La scuola ha alcuni servizi utili che allo stesso tempo possono essere molto fastidiosi. Mi basterà per l'anno che deve trascorrere qui. "_

_Mentre il gioco proseguiva Blaise sentì una serie di sguardi, incuriositi e calcolatori, che Harry lanciava verso di lui. Perché l'Avorio era così curioso? Blaise poteva solo sperare di essere osservato così da vicino per lo stesso motivo per cui lui stava osservando Harry, nella speranza che si sarebbero conosciuti meglio prima del Gala di Corteggiamento. Gli avrebbe certamente dato un vantaggio rispetto agli altri pretendenti._

Non fu l'unica notte che avevano giocato a scacchi. Ogni partita si era conclusa in parità.

Harry aveva anche dimostrato di essere ferocemente leale e protettivo nei riguardi delle persone che erano importanti per lui.

_Blaise si svegliò al suono della porta del suo dormitorio che si apriva. Lanciò silenziosamente un Tempus, che lo avvertì che erano le 03:12, e la piccola figura nell'ombra si diresse dritta verso il letto di Harry, rivelandogli che l'identità dell'intruso era sua sorella minore. Sentì la magia nell'aria cambiare mentre veniva concesso a Bella l'accesso al letto di Harry. La giovane Serpeverde salì sul suo letto e lo strinse forte._

_"Qual è il problema, mia piccola Argento?" sussurrò Harry nel buio._

_"Gli occhi non smettono di seguirmi, " disse Bella con difficoltà._

_"Quali occhi, piccolina?" Chiese Harry._

_"Gli occhi nella scuola, mi seguono. Ogni volta che sono nella Sala Grande, li sento bruciare su di me, e a volte sono anche nei corridoi. "_

_Harry strofinò la schiena della bambina, placando le lacrime. "Ti proteggerò dagli occhi." Non aveva bisogno di dire altro, la giovane Zabini si addormentò tra le sue braccia._

"-Se. BLAISE! " gridò Draco.

Blaise si riscosse dalle sue riflessioni e guardò l'erede Malfoy. "Sì, Draco?"

"E' tempo per le lezioni, dobbiamo andare", disse, girandosi e lasciando la sala comune. Blaise seguì il suo amico mentre si dirigevano verso l'aula di Trasfigurazione. "Che cosa occupa la tua mente in questi giorni in modo tale da non potermi sentire?"

"Niente" scattò Blaise.

"Questo niente per caso si chiama Harry Potter?" Scherzò.

Blaise fulminò con lo sguardo il suo amico di lunga data. "E suppongo che il tuo niente si chiami per caso Neville Paciock?" Sorrise per il lieve rossore che apparve sulle guance di Draco.

"Neville Paciock è un Sottomesso perfettamente accettabile, " dichiarò Draco.

"Mhmm."

"E' un Platino - lo stesso rango che ho raggiunto", aggiunse Draco.

"Mhmm."

"Viene da una buona famiglia ed è anche molto piacevole da guardare, " sussurrò Draco.

"Mhmm."

"Maledizione, Blaise, potresti rispondermi con una frase, o altrimenti, una parola!" ringhiò l'Erede dei Malfoy.

Blaise guardò il suo amico e inarcò un sopracciglio. "Penso che Neville Paciock sarebbe un Sottomesso perfetto per te", affermò.

"Certo che lo è, " rispose Draco, un po' addolcito. "Ho buon gusto, dopotutto." Un leggero tremolio di nervosismo apparve nei suoi occhi. "Pensi che sia interessato a me?" Draco si voltò al suono di un lieve sbuffo.

Harry Potter si fece avanti e si avvicinò a loro, i suoi occhi verdi incrociarono brevemente quelli grigi di Draco. "Ti consiglio vivamente ti fare presto la tua offerta di corteggiamento ".

"Perché?" Chiese Draco in stato di shock.

Un sopracciglio color dell'ebano si inarcò e Harry contemplò se dover condividere o no le sue osservazioni. "Macmillan è interessato".

Draco socchiuse gli occhi per l'informazione. Voleva uccidere il maledetto Tassorosso per aver osato esprimere interesse per il SUO futuro compagno. Paciock era perfetto per lui, anche Blaise e Harry sembravano pensarlo. Tuttavia, per quanto Draco Malfoy fosse considerato il Gelido Principe di Serpeverde, non lo era. Anche i Malfoy possono soffrire del più grande dilemma emotivo di tutti quanti: l'insicurezza.

Harry vide il lieve tremolio agli occhi grigi e fece un passo di fronte a Draco, che immediatamente si fermò. Valutò l'assassino di fronte a sé. Harry aveva iniziare ad apprezzare molto Neville; adorava i pomeriggi del fine settimana trascorsi insieme. Neville aveva chiesto di essere il suo Unus Quisnam Custodiae: Colui Che Controlla. La persona che controllava tutte le offerte e permetteva o negava a una persona di corteggiare il suo protetto. Non avrebbe lasciato il suo amico e compagno con qualcuno che non fosse degno. Proprio come avrebbe rifiutato tutti quelli che sapeva che Neville avrebbe rifiutato.

Neville Paciock attraversò il corridoio e guardò con curiosità la gara di sguardi che si stava svolgendo tra gli studenti Serpeverde. "Harry?"

Senza spostare gli occhi dall'incrocio di sguardi, Harry disse: "Entra in classe, Proprius Unus, arriveremo in un momento." Non si dovette girare per sapere che Neville aveva obbedito. Draco spalancò gli occhi quando le sue parole uscirono dalla sua bocca.

"Sei ... " Draco riuscì a malapena a far uscire due parole dalla sua bocca.

"Sono, " concordò Harry.

Draco si inginocchiò con eleganza nel corridoio deserto e chinò il capo di fronte a Harry. Le sue parole non uscirono dalla Barriera Insonorizzante che Blaise aveva eretto. "Io, Draco Malfoy, invoco il diritto di corteggiare il tuo Proprius Unus ".

Harry guardò giù verso di lui. "Quali sono le intenzioni verso il mio Proprius Unus?"

"Io chiedo la sua mano in un legame permanente di amore, fedeltà e impegno", rispose Draco.

"Qual è il tuo grado?"

"Ho guadagnato il diritto di brandire i Pugnali di Platino, " rispose Draco, consegnando amorevolmente uno dei suoi preziosi pugnali all'uomo di fronte a lui.

Harry ispezionò attentamente il pugnale con occhio esperto. Erano ben curati, e la magia che possedevano era compatibile con Neville. Harry girò il pugnale in modo che la punta fosse rivolta verso il cuore di Draco e disse: "I tuoi pugnali mostrano che sei degno." E consegnò il Pugnale di Platino di nuovo a Draco, che lo accettò con un sospiro e lo fece scivolare nel suo fodero.

"Qual è il tuo nome?"

Draco tenne gli occhi a terra mentre rispondeva. "L'Ossidiana Incubo Più Sinistro mi ha nominato Morte Scarlatta: Sanguinante Fino Alla Fine."

Harry inarcò leggermente un sopracciglio per quella rivelazione. Quella era la prima volta che aveva sentito il nome da assassino di Draco a Hogwarts, ma il soprannome era ben noto al di fuori della scuola. "Il tuo nome mostra che sei degno." Osservò come i muscoli di Draco si rilassarono lievemente alle sue parole.

"Qual è la tua stirpe?"

Draco lentamente si girò, fino a quando la sua schiena fu di fronte Harry. Rimosse le sue vesti e la camicia, rivelando il suo marchio all'Avorio.

Harry fissò intensamente il cerchio di rune. La sua linea paterna era quella dei Malfoy. Era la sua linea materna che sconvolse Harry: la madre di Draco Malfoy era una Black - interessante. "La tua stirpe mostra che sei degno," dichiarò Harry, guardando come tutta la rimanente tensione abbandonò i suoi muscoli. Draco si voltò verso di Harry e alzò gli occhi fino a quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono. "Platino Morte Scarlatta, ti concedo il diritto di corteggiare il mio Proprius Unus ".

L'erede Malfoy si alzò con grazia in piedi. "Grazie per l'opportunità. Non la sprecherò ", dichiarò, mentre Blaise rimuoveva la Barriera Insonorizzante e i tre assassini entrarono finalmente nella loro classe.

La professoressa McGranitt guardò i tre studenti Serpeverde, che avevano interrotto la sua spiegazione arrivando tardi. "Dieci punti in meno a Serpeverde, per ciascuno. Cercate di arrivare in orario ragazzi. " I tre assassini annuirono e si sedettero al tavolo accanto a Neville. "Come stavo dicendo, oggi trasfigureremo queste penne in serpenti. Assicuratevi di enunciare la frase con attenzione e di utilizzare i movimenti corretti della bacchetta. Iniziate! "

Neville guardò Harry incuriosito. "Ho concesso a Draco Malfoy il diritto di corteggiarti", dichiarò Harry sottovoce, trasfigurando distrattamente la sua penna in un serpente. Osservò come gli occhi caldi del suo amico brillarono allegramente per un momento.

"Grazie, " mormorò Neville.

"Di niente Neville, " rispose Harry.

L'attenzione dell'aula si spostò sulla McGranitt mentre gridava, "Mr. Boot, non -" Non riuscì a finire la frase prima che il Corvonero facesse un movimento scorretto della bacchetta, trasfigurando un cobra molto velenoso, invece del piccolo serpente non velenoso che diversi membri della classe erano riusciti a creare. Gli studenti che lo circondavano fecero un balzo indietro dal cobra rabbioso sibilante.

_"Folli inetti, come mi avete portato qui?"_

_"Ti__chiedo__di__non__mordere__uno__qualsiasi__di__questi__sciocchi__ignoranti"_, sibilò Harry, scivolando tra gli studenti presi dal panico.

_"Tu parli? Non ho mai incontrato uno con il dono di parlare con i serpenti prima. Come ti chiami? "_

_"Mi chiamo Harry. Tu come ti chiami stupendo? "_

Il cobra si pavoneggiò leggermente per il complimento. _"Mi__chiamo__Scipio"_.

_"Questo è un nome appropriato. Mi permetteresti di raccoglierti? "_

_"Non lascerai che qualcuno di questi sporchi sciocchi si avvicini a me, vero?"_

Harry ridacchiò per la frase. _"No,__non__lascerò__che__ti__prendano__o__che__ti__facciano__del__male."_

_"Benissimo,__allora,__ti accompagnerò rettilofono."_Il grande cobra nero si alzò e permise a Harry Potter di raccogliere le sue spire. Harry alzò il serpente e lo sistemò sulle spalle e lungo il suo petto. Valutò le reazioni dei suoi compagni mentre tornava al suo posto, con la classe che si spostava di fronte a lui. Alcuni degli studenti sembravano terrorizzati, altri erano rimasti indifferenti, e alcuni arrossivano un pochino per il desiderio. Il resto della lezione fu trascorso quasi in silenzio mentre gli studenti si applicarono al loro lavoro con la massima attenzione, lanciando furtivamente sguardi occasionali al Salvatore-Che-Parla-Serpentese.

Quella sera lungo la strada per la Sala Grande all'ora di cena, il preside Silente si avvicinò a Harry e dichiarò: "Signor Potter, gli studenti non sono autorizzati ad avere serpenti come animale domestico a scuola ".

L'assassino lo fissò. "Sono consapevole di ciò preside, a breve se ne andrà." Prima che Silente avesse la possibilità di interrogarlo ulteriormente, Harry girò intorno al vecchio uomo ficcanaso e si diresse verso il tavolo della sua casa. Ignorò gli sguardi adoranti che stava ricevendo dai Serpeverde più giovani e mangiò tranquillamente il suo pasto, fermandosi solo quando Horus arrivò con una busta verde per lui.

Harry girò lo sguardo su Scipio e sibilò: "_Questo__gufo__ti__porterà__a__casa__mia.__Non__ti__farà__del__male,__hai__la__mia__parola__"_.

_"Molto bene. Se mi fa cadere, lo morderò. "_

_"Non__ti__lascerà__cadere."_ Harry girò la testa verso Horus e disse: "Portalo in camera mia a casa. Ha promesso di non mordere finché non lo farai cadere " Il gufo fischiò indignato, prima di gettarsi verso il basso e stringere il cobra saldamente nei suoi artigli; con un grido finale verso Harry, Horus volò fuori dalla Sala Grande con il suo fardello.

Mentre scivolava nel sonno quella sera, Blaise Zabini non poté fare a meno di essere contento che un mistero su Harry Potter fosse stato risolto. Ora sapeva perché Salazar Serpeverde si fosse degnato di parlare con il giovane.

Ora, se solo avesse potuto capire perché il gufo del Lord Assassino obbediva a Harry Potter.


	9. Capitolo 8

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Otto -**

**Gli assassini dovrebbero essere in grado di percepire le buone e le cattive intenzioni.**

Fu durante un Sabato pomeriggio, il settimo di fila, mentre Harry e Neville stavano esplorando il castello, che scoprirono per caso la Stanza delle Necessità. I due giovani assassini si erano trovati di fronte a un brutto arazzo, passeggiando mentre parlavano tranquillamente, quando improvvisamente era apparsa una porta nel muro. I due ragazzi estrassero i loro pugnali mentre aprivano la porta con attenzione, avevano scrutarono la stanza in cerca degli occupanti. Incuriositi, entrarono nella stanza misteriosa e chiusero la porta dietro di loro.

La metà sinistra della camera era piastrellata e possedeva la più grande vasca sommersa che un uomo avesse mai visto nella sua vita. La schiuma con bolle blu straripava sul pavimento, e c'erano scaffali pieni di shampoo, saponi e sali. "Che strano", disse Neville: "Stavo pensando a come sarebbe stato bello fare un bagno rilassante."

La metà destra della stanza era arredata solo con un piccolo tavolo e una poltrona. Sul tavolino c'era una copia di un libro disperso _Antiche Rune: Potenti e Perdute_. Harry inarcò rapidamente un sopraciglio, aveva tentato di ottenere una copia di quel libro nelle ultime quattro settimane, ma non era riuscito a trovarlo. La sua fronte si corrugò mentre pensava. Se quella stanza forniva qualunque cosa fosse necessaria, allora sarebbe stato chiaramente vantaggioso per lui svolgere la sua altra ricerca qui.

"Harry, pensi che questo sia reale?" chiese Neville.

"C'è un solo modo per scoprirlo, " rispose Harry. I due giovani uscirono dalla stanza e chiusero la porta, guardando come sbiadì nuovamente dentro il muro. Harry si fece avanti e cominciò a camminare ancora una volta, concentrandosi su ciò che voleva. Dopo il terzo passaggio, una nuova porta apparve nel muro e Neville la aprì.

Sbatté le palpebre. "E' carino." I due giovani entrarono e si sistemarono su un divano sontuoso che Harry aveva creato. Presero le tazze poggiate sul tavolino e si crogiolarono nel profumo di cioccolato e cannella. Neville bevve un sorso del cacao e sorrise. "Molto bello, ha lo stesso sapore della cioccolata che si prende in cucina."

"Così sembrerebbe, " Harry rispose. "Come si sta comportando Draco con te?"

Un rossore salì fino al volto di Neville per la domanda. "Draco mi tratta bene. Mi ha tenuto la mano ieri. "

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio a quella affermazione. "Se cerca di baciarti o di toccarti in modo inappropriato, fammelo sapere e gli revocherò il suo Diritto di Corteggiamento".

Neville sorrise per l'espressione seria sul volto di Harry, aveva scelto il guardiano perfetto. "Draco conosce le regole. Può tenermi per mano e abbracciarci, ma qualsiasi altra azione deve partire da me solo quando mi sentirò pronto. E' un degno Dominante. Sono onorato che mi abbia scelto per corteggiarmi come suo compagno di vita ".

"Sì, è un degno Dominante, e tu sei un degno Sottomesso. Sono sicuro che si senta onorato che gli sia concesso di corteggiarti", dichiarò Harry.

Neville annuì in silenzio, prima che un brivido di disgusto gli percorse la schiena. "L'hai sentito?"

"Sì, è un male presente nella stanza ma assente. Un male che prova un grande odio e cerca di danneggiare gli altri, ma non può ", disse Harry.

"Lo conosco, " sussurrò Neville.

"In che senso?" Chiese Harry.

Neville esaminò la domanda con attenzione. "Sento come se avessi combattuto questo male prima d'ora, ma non riesco a collocare l'evento o il periodo. E' conosciuto, eppure è sfuggente " La coppia rimase seduta in silenzio per un paio di minuti prima di alzarsi in piedi. Lasciarono la stanza, riflettendo in silenzio, e scesero per la cena, domandandosi quale male ci fosse e non ci fosse.

Harry alzò la forchettata di purè alla bocca, fermandosi quando Bella afferrò il suo braccio. Abbassò lo sguardo incrociando i suoi occhi lievemente pieni di paura e chiese: "Cosa c'è che non va?"

"Gli occhi, sento gli occhi di nuovo", sussurrò.

Harry le avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle, tirando Bella contro il suo fianco mentre con il suo sguardo ispezionava lentamente la sala. Il problema era che c'erano molte persone che li guardavano. Così tanta gente che era impossibile per lui per essere in grado di dire chi stesse fissando la sua piccola Argento. "Ti terrò al sicuro Bella".

"Si Harry, " la ragazza accettò immediatamente prima di tornare al suo pasto. Harry strinse il braccio attorno a lei per l'ultima volta prima di recuperare la forchetta e tornare di nuovo al suo cibo.

Harry alzò la testa per il silenzio improvviso nella sala, e guardò nella direzione in cui tutti sembravano guardare. Il suo volto rimase impassibile mentre incrociava lo sguardo di Viktor Krum. Il famoso Cercatore bulgaro fece un passo verso il tavolo di Serpeverde, e il silenzio si interruppe. Un chiacchiericcio si diffuse a macchia d'olio lungo i tavoli delle case per la comparsa della Star di Quidditch. Le domande predominanti erano: perché era qui? Perché stava andando al tavolo di Serpeverde? Chi stava cercando?

Viktor camminò intorno al tavolo con fiducia e si fermò dietro a Harry Potter. Si inchinò a metà e disse: "Harry, una parola per fafore." L'Assassino con i Pugnali di Ossidiana sentì lo sguardo penetrante di Blaise Zabini e sorrise al giovane.

Harry vide l'occhiata piena di odio che Blaise stava lanciando da sopra la spalla. Si concesse un piccolo ghigno e si voltò verso il bulgaro. "Naturalmente, Viktor, " rispose, offrendo all' altro assassino la sua mano. Viktor aiutò delicatamente Harry ad alzarsi, lanciando a Blaise un'occhiataccia con superiorità. Una volta che Harry fu in piedi, rilasciò la mano dell'Avorio e in silenzio accompagnò il giovane fuori dalla stanza, ignorando il clamoroso furore che le sue azioni avevano creato.

I due uomini si diressero verso le Camere Serpeverde per il Duello, solo gli assassini sarebbero stati capaci di trovarli, e avrebbero dovuto avere una condotta migliore che preoccuparsi di loro. "E' pazzato tanto tempo, Harry. Come ztai? " chiese Viktor.

"Sto bene per quanto ci si possa aspettare. Come stai, Viktor? "Chiese Harry.

"Tutto bene, " rispose Viktor mentre estraeva un oggetto avvolto in un panno, consegnandolo a Harry. "Qvezto è da parte di tuo padre. Folefa che tu lo avezzi, ma non era zicuro infiartelo fia pozta".

Harry accettò il pacchettino, aprendolo con attenzione. Gli strati a poco a poco gli rivelarono uno specchio tascabile, su cui era inciso lo stemma della famiglia di suo padre. Harry fece scorrere il pollice lungo lo stemma e osservò come lo specchio si riempì di fumo, prima di rivelargli il volto di suo padre. Harry chinò la testa e disse: "Padre, è bello rivederti".

" Anche per me, mio piccolo Avorio, " rispose il Lord Assassino. "Siediti, ho molto da dirti." Harry guardò a lato e il padre notò il gesto. "Tormento Senza Fine è ancora lì?"

"Sì padre, " rispose Harry.

"Può rimanere, " disse il Lord. "Avrà bisogno di queste informazioni in seguito."

"Come desideri padre, " rispose Harry. I due assassini si sistemarono comodamente sul pavimento e attesero la spiegazione.

"Lord Voldemort ha saputo del tuo ritorno a Hogwarts, e le mie spie mi dicono che sembra interessato a vedere se ti unirai a lui. Se si metterà in contatto con te, voglio che tu lo informi che una tua qualunque assenza da scuola sarebbe troppo sospetta e che dovrai aspettare le vacanze scolastiche per discutere la tua lealtà con lui, " spiegò il Lord Assassino.

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. "Quindi tu vuoi che io lo faccia star buono. Posso farlo facilmente padre. Posso presumere che userai il tempo per realizzare qualcosa? "

"Sì", rispose il padre. "Tu sai che Lord Voldemort è ritornato alla fine di quello che sarebbe stato il tuo quinto anno a Hogwarts, appena poco più di un anno fa. Quello che non sapevamo è che è ritornato a causa di un Horcrux. "

"Un Horcrux?" Chiese Harry.

"Sì. Un Horcrux è un oggetto che contiene una piccola parte dell'anima di una persona. Secondo i nostri calcoli, Lord Voldemort ha creato sei Horcrux in totale, mantenendo il settimo pezzo della sua anima nel suo corpo originale, che si è deteriorato a causa della Magia Oscura necessaria per eseguire il rituale. "il Lord Assassino fece una smorfia. "Fino a quando tutti questi Horcrux non saranno distrutti, Voldemort continuerà ad esistere, lui ritornerà semplicemente utilizzando un nuovo Horcrux."

"E' lecito ritenere che la parte della sua anima che era nel suo vero corpo sia stata distrutta la notte che mi ha attaccato?" si chiese Harry ad alta voce.

"No", rispose il padre. "La porzione di base o originale della sua anima, quella ancorata al suo corpo, non può essere distrutta fino a quando gli Horcrux non saranno distrutti. E' stato stabilito che la parte originale della sua anima combinata con l'Horcrux gli ha permesso di tornare. Mundungus Fletcher era un membro dell'Ordine della Fenice di Silente, e ha rubato il medaglione di Serpeverde dal loro quartier generale. L'Horcrux gli ha prosciugato la vita e si è unito con l'anima originale. "

"Così adesso, Voldemort ha due settimi della sua anima nel suo corpo?" Chiese Harry.

"Esatto", dichiarò il padre.

"Che cosa sappiamo dell'altro Horcrux?" chiese Viktor.

"Si ritiene che il primo Horcrux che Voldemort abbia creato sia un diario, quando era ancora studente a Hogwarts", spiegò il padre. "Questo diario è stato distrutto diversi anni fa da un altro assassino".

"L'incidente della Camera dei Segreti", disse Harry.

"Proprio così. Notte Senza Luna mi ha servito bene quel giorno. " aggiunse, " Incubo mi ha informato che il preside ha trovato e distrutto un Horcrux, danneggiando se stesso nel processo. Egli non si aspetta di vivere più di un anno. "Padre e figlio sorrisero per quella rivelazione. "Per quanto riguarda gli altri tre Horcrux, crediamo che uno sia Nagini, Voldemort si rifiuta di lasciarle abbandonare il suo fianco per molto tempo. Un altro pensiamo che sia uno dei molti oggetti che ha dato al Circolo Interno dei Mangiamorte con l'ordine di proteggerli a tutti i costi, al momento stiamo eliminando le varie scelte. Il terzo è più probabile che sia nascosto a Hogwarts da qualche parte ", concluse guardando suo figlio. "Mi aspetto che tu tenga gli occhi aperti per questo. Sarà probabilmente un oggetto che apparteneva a uno dei Fondatori ".

"Sì padre. Ti farò sapere se trovo qualcosa, "rispose Harry. "C'è qualcosa d'altro, non è vero?", chiese mentre suo padre lo guardava con uno sguardo intenso.

"Che coza?" chiese Viktor.

Harry guardò suo padre nello specchio. "Può vivere attraverso di me, " affermò Harry con convinzione.

"Sì, può farlo. Ecco, tramite la cicatrice per l'esattezza, "rispose il padre.

"Che coza si può fare?" chiese Viktor con ansia.

"Sarà distrutto la notte in cui si unirà in matrimonio" rispose il Lord Assassino. "L'unione di sangue e magia rimuoverà la traccia di un'altra presenza. Ora capisci perché non puoi farlo arrabbiare, gioca con il suo odio per Silente e ribadisci che il vecchio pazzo ti sta sorvegliando".

"Come desideri padre, " disse Harry, sorridendo lievemente quando lo specchio ritornò bianco. Harry rimpicciolì l'oggetto e lo mise con cura in una delle sue tasche, mentre si alzava. Accompagnò il suo compagno assassino fuori dai sotterranei e verso le porte principali della scuola, ignorando il piccolo gruppo di studenti che erano presenti.

Terry Boot interruppe il loro addio silenzioso. "Allora, Potter è un frocio", disse il Corvonero con voce strascicata, facendo scorrere gli occhi su e giù sulla figura di Harry. "Scommetto che è ancora meglio nudo."

Harry ghignò: "E' qualcosa che non scoprirai mai."

Boot spostò il suo sguardo malizioso su Viktor. "Allora dimmi, essere famosi e ricchi è l'unico modo per andare a letto con il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto?" La sua dichiarazione fu accolta con sguardi colmi di odio dagli assassini presenti.

Harry inclinò la testa di lato e considerò il ragazzo di fronte a lui. "Anche se tu fossi ricco e famoso, non saresti nel mio letto."

Terry rivolse uno sguardo irato su Harry. "Che cosa può fare che non posso?" Sbottò, indicando Viktor.

Harry si leccò le labbra. "Molte cose, signor Boot." Non sentì il lieve ringhio che le sue parole strapparono dalla gola di Blaise Zabini.

"Una scopata deliziosa quindi?" ringhiò il Corvonero a Viktor.

Il bulgaro si fece avanti e attirò Harry contro il suo petto, avvolgendo le sue braccia attorno al bel giovane. "Zì, è deliziozo. Non per qvelli come te. Tu non zei abbaztanza per lui. Non zarai mai abbaztanza brafo per lui. Lui è zpeciale. "

Terry Boot si girò, imbarazzato e arrabbiato, e se ne andò. Viktor rimosse rapidamente le braccia intorno a Harry e fece un passo indietro. Gli assassini trattennero il respiro, mentre Harry si voltava e guardava l'uomo davanti a lui. Viktor si inchinò fino a che il suo busto fu parallelo al pavimento e disse: "Le mie zcuze, Harry."

Harry fissò Viktor, sospirò lievemente, e si girò per lasciare la Sala d'Ingresso. Blaise si mosse a grandi passi in avanti, bloccando la sua strada, rifiutando di muoversi fino a quando Harry non lo avesse guardato negli occhi. I suoi occhi incrociarono quelli marrone scuro e videro le infinite domande che contenevano. Perché? Perché Harry aveva permesso a Viktor di toccarlo, di stringerlo? Perché Harry non lo aveva punito per le sue azioni? Perché Viktor era venuto in primo luogo? Come avevano fatto a conoscersi? Dove erano stati? La mente di Blaise era piena di dolorose domande che lo stavano divorando, mentre il suo cuore si gonfiava di rabbia gelosa.

"Lui mi ama, " Harry disse, rispondendo a diverse domande silenziose di Blaise e creandone ancora di più. Harry spostò il suo sguardo fino a quando si soffermò sul bulgaro. Per un breve istante, permise a tutte le sue maschere di cadere e una tristezza sincera comparve sul suo viso. "Lui sapeva che sarebbe stata l'unica volta che sarei mai stato tra le sue braccia. Io non lo amo".

Harry si allontanò dal Serpeverde ora silenzioso, e scese nei sotterranei. Se avesse avuto il potere di cambiare qualcosa, avrebbe liberato Viktor dal suo sentimento d'amore. Gli assassini sapevano quanto le emozioni potessero essere utilizzate per causare danni. Essi erano addestrati dalla tenera età a proteggere i loro sentimenti, assumendo espressioni impassibili, e controllando le loro azioni. Ciò impediva ad altri di utilizzare i loro sentimenti contro di loro. Provavano così poco, e quello che sentivano era nascosto e al sicuro. Harry avrebbe preferito sopportare un mese di torture che subire il destino di Viktor, l'agonia costante di un amore non corrisposto.

oOoOo

_**NOTA DELLA TRADUTTRICE  
><strong>Nei libri italiani Viktor Krum parla male l'inglese e ha molto difetti di pronuncia. Kamerreon invece ha adatto il personaggio alla cultura Assassina, rendendo i suoi dialoghi più fluidi, ma mantenendo solo i difetti di pronuncia._


	10. Capitolo 9

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow** (Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** NC17_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA:** Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

_**ATTENZIONE:** in questo capitolo ci sono scene di violenza descritte in modo dettagliato verso due minori. Inoltre è presente la morte di un personaggio secondario. Se considerate tali argomenti troppo forti per essere letti è consigliabile saltare completamente la lettura del capitolo._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Nove -**

**Un assassino deve essere in grado di proteggere il proprio punto debole.**

Gli occhi verdi di Harry Potter seguirono la grande aquila mentre scendeva in picchiata e lasciava cadere una pergamena davanti al suo piatto, volando via subito. Premette contro il sigillo di cera a forma di serpente, lo spezzò e aprì la missiva. Harry sorrise tra sé mentre leggeva le parole scritte in inchiostro rosso sangue, suo padre aveva avuto ragione ancora una volta.

_Harry Potter,_

_Desidero incontrarti. E' mio desiderio discutere la tua alleanza e da quale parte ti schiererai._

_Tu sei potente Potter. Insieme possiamo governare il mondo._

_Considera la mia offerta._

_LV_

Arrotolò senza pensarci la pergamena e la fece scivolare dentro le sue vesti. Doveva organizzarsi, aveva degli ordini da seguire. Fu un Harry Potter pensieroso che camminò al fianco di Blaise Zabini, mentre gli studenti Serpeverde si dirigevano alla loro lezione mattutina di pozioni. Bella Zabini li superò correndo e, notando il suo sopracciglio inarcato, gridò, "libro di Erbologia," prima di precipitarsi nella sala comune. Harry concesse a un piccolo sorriso di graziare le sue labbra, prima di seguire i suoi compagni serpenti più in profondità nei sotterranei.

Bella corse su per le scale per il suo dormitorio, uno sguardo determinato sul viso. Si ricordava il 'Discorso di Benvenuto' di Piton e i suoi ammonimenti sul fatto che i Serpeverde sarebbero arrivati in classe in tempo e non avrebbero fatto perdere punti alla Casa Serpeverde. Aveva esattamente tre minuti per prendere il suo libro e arrivare alle Serre, prima di violare entrambe le regole.

Fu per quello che la sua attenzione si concentrò su quanto velocemente le sue gambe potessero trasportarla. Fu il motivo per cui non avvertì la persona nascosta nella nicchia oscura mentre si dirigeva fuori dai sotterranei. Il suo respirare affannoso coprì le parole dell'incantesimo sussurrato sottovoce, e fu colpita alla schiena, non lontano da una piccola zona di oscurità. Il suo grido di shock fu rapidamente zittito con un movimento della bacchetta del suo assalitore, lasciandola legata e in sostanza impotente.

Un potente calcio alle costole la costrinse sulla schiena e il suo sguardo sconvolto finalmente atterrò sul proprietario degli occhi che la perseguitavano.

Ginny Weasley si chinò e afferrò la bambina per i capelli, trascinandola sul pavimento di pietra grezza verso l'alcova, lontano da occhi indiscreti. Per settimane aveva guardato la tipa e ora la ragazzina avrebbe pagato per tutti i crimini che aveva commesso contro Ginny Weasley.

La ragazza del sesto anno evocò delle manette dal muro e le chiuse intorno ai polsi e alle caviglie di Bella, bloccando la ragazza al suo posto. I suoi occhi marroni sogghignarono verso quelli scuri, mentre parlava, "Te la sei andata a cercare, lo sai. Niente di tutto questo sarebbe stato necessario se tu non avessi tentato di portare via ciò che è mio. Lui è mio e non hai alcun diritto su di lui. "

Bella rimase congelata sul posto, combattendo contro il terrore nella sua mente. Non di nuovo. Non poteva essere legata di nuovo a un muro. Se solo avesse potuto raggiungere i suoi pugnali. Se solo le sue membra non fossero state paralizzate ... Tanti 'se solo' le attraversarono la testa. Cosa? Come poteva essere colpa sua?

"Sono io quella cui appartiene," dichiarò Ginny in tono colloquiale, un luccichio maniacale nei suoi occhi. "Silente mi ha detto così. Quando ero più piccola ha promesso che Harry mi avrebbe sposato. Sarò la signora Potter. Sarò io a concepire i suoi figli. Non tu! ", Ringhiò, schiaffeggiando la ragazzina.

"Non pensare che non abbia notato il modo in cui lo guardi. Ho visto che lo abbracciavi ", sputò," Ho visto come lo baciavi sulla guancia! " La ragazza dai capelli rossi diede un buffetto amoroso sulla guancia di Bella. "Sì, tutto ciò è veramente colpa tua. Harry è mio, ed io non voglio che sia contaminato con il tuo sudiciume".

Bella sentì le lacrime accumularsi nei suoi occhi per lo sguardo pieno di odio diretto verso di lei. Harry? Quella ragazza stava facendo ciò perché voleva Harry? Se Bella avesse potuto, avrebbe riso della stupidità della tipa. Harry non apparteneva a nessuno. Il suo Harry era speciale e libero. Le sole persone che avrebbero mai avanzato pretese nei confronti di Harry erano il loro Lord e il suo futuro compagno.

"E' nato per essere un Grifondoro. Entrambi i suoi genitori erano Grifondoro, ed anche lui era destinato ad andare lì. Non so cosa gli hai fatto per farlo smistare a Serpeverde, ma lo scoprirò, e sarete puniti." Ginny ghignò. "Mostreremo la verità a Harry, e poi lui tornerà da noi, come era destinato a fare. Sarò la sua fidanzata e poi moglie. Ron sarà il suo amico e confidente ".

"Tu", dichiarò Ginny crudelmente, "sarai dimenticata. Tuo fratello sarà dimenticato. La tua casa sarà dimenticata. Grifondoro sarà tutto quello che conterà per lui. I nostri valori sostituiranno quelli distorti che gli sono stati mostrati dal vostro gruppo. Harry sarà felice con noi, felice e al sicuro".

Bella continuò a combattere contro la paura che le appannava la sua mente, aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee in modo da poter cercare una via d'uscita da quella situazione. Le parole della ragazza erano così ingenue. Al sicuro? Harry non aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo tenesse al sicuro, era in grado di farlo da solo. Felice? Bella sapeva di rendere Harry felice, ma era sicura che Blaise avrebbe potuto renderlo ancora più felice. Più di ogni altra cosa, voleva che Blaise si unisse al suo Harry.

Ginny guardò negli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma insolenti, della piccola Serpeverde. "Che buffo", disse con voce strascicata, "pensi che ti salverà, non è vero? Pensi che Harry apparirà e ti sceglierà al mio posto? Sciocca, ignorante bambina ". Ginny fece scorrere la sua bacchetta in modo beffardo lungo la guancia di Bella. "Lui non sceglierà te. Sono più importante. Lui non ti salverà. Io gli farò capire che ti meriti questo. Lui non ti ama. Solo io risiedo nel suo cuore. Tu non sei importante. Non sei mai stata importante. Tu non sarai mai importante. Harry non si preoccupa per te. Non verrà. Ti ha abbandonato. "

La rossa fece un passo indietro per godersi le lacrime che iniziava a versare la ragazzina di fronte a lei. Vide un filo di sangue uscire dalla bocca di Bella. Ginny sorrise e asciugò il sangue, sporgendosi in avanti per sussurrare nell'orecchio della Serpeverde, "Adesso sai perché ho lasciato liberi i muscoli della tua gola." Lei sorrise nei capelli scuri. "Come ci si sente, ladra, a gridare in silenzio fino a quando ti sanguina la gola?"

Bella chiuse gli occhi, incapace di guardare la sua rapitrice per un altro istante. I ricordi del passato stavano soffocando il presente e non aveva voglia di vivere entrambe le esperienze allo stesso tempo. Bella Zabini evocò ogni briciola di magia che poteva e la infuse nei suoi pugnali, urlando mentalmente al suo salvatore, "Harry!" La magia l'abbandonò, e il suo mondo fu avvolto dall'oscurità.

Harry Potter stava ascoltando le istruzioni di Piton sulla pozione del giorno quando i suoi pugnali si scaldarono contro la sua pelle e udì la voce di Bella urlare nella sua mente. Harry balzò in piedi sussurrando: "Bella", e fuggì dalla stanza utilizzando il suo dono ereditario per trovarla. Sapeva che Blaise aveva sentito il suo grido sommesso, e lo stava seguendo, ma lui non aveva intenzione di obiettare. Blaise aveva tutto il diritto di voler proteggere Bella. Harry corse lungo i corridoi, seguendo la traccia magica fino a una piccola alcova vicino all'uscita dei sotterranei.

Harry e Blaise scivolarono nell'alcova, osservando la piccola Bella Zabini ammanettata al muro, piena di lividi e sanguinante. Blaise distrusse i legami, catturando abilmente il corpo accasciato di sua sorella mentre Harry afferrò l'aggressore di Bella per la gola. L'odio invase l'animo di Harry, mentre sibilava: "_Lord Serpeverde, chiedo di punire gli indegni._" La parete in fondo alla nicchia si aprì e Harry gettò all'interno la ragazza, chiudendo il muro dietro di sé mentre si girava verso Blaise e Bella.

Harry seguì i due Serpeverde verso la sala comune, grato per una volta che non ci fossero quadri in quella parte dei sotterranei, ad eccezione di Salazar. Il Fondatore li vide arrivare e ordinò all'ingresso di consentire loro l'accesso; attraversarono la stanza e salirono rapidamente le scale per il loro dormitorio, sigillando la porta dietro di loro. Blaise si mosse con grandi passi in avanti e sistemò Bella sul suo letto, girando educatamente la testa mentre Harry le faceva indossare un suo pigiama rimpicciolito.

I due maghi lottarono per mantenere l'odio lontano dai loro occhi mentre lentamente guarivano le ferite che la giovane aveva ricevuto. Blaise sistemò i lividi sul suo volto mentre Harry guarì le costole. Accordandosi in silenzio, unirono gli sforzi per guarire i danni che le sue urla silenziate avevano fatto alla gola. Pulirono accuratamente il sangue dalla bocca e lo rimossero dai suoi polmoni e dallo stomaco. Blaise puntò il pugnale verso sua sorella ed esclamò distintamente "_Innerva!_", non accadde nulla.

Blaise Zabini rivolse i suoi occhi, leggermente pieni di dolore, verso Harry e sussurrò: "Sarà più ricettiva verso di te che di me. Tu sei quello che l'ha salvata l'ultima volta. "

Harry sapeva che la frase fosse vera. Bella era chiaramente intrappolata nei ricordi del suo passato, quando era stata tenuta prigioniera. All'epoca Harry l'aveva salvata e lei lo avrebbe accettato perché era già in quei ricordi. Avrebbe dovuto usare la Legilimanzia contro la sua mente, mentre era svenuta, e salvarla di nuovo. In tal modo, il suo corpo sarebbe stato lasciato completamente vulnerabile a un attacco esterno.

Gli occhi dell'Erede Assassino osservarono con ardore quelli insondabili di fronte a lui mentre dichiarava, "Blaise Zabini, fino al ritorno nel mio corpo, io ti nomino mio Sanctus Patronus." Harry si sistemò sul letto e fissò gli occhi chiusi di Bella sussurrando: "_Legilimens_." Il suo corpo si rilassò mentre entrava nell'oscurità in cui la ragazza era intrappolata.

Blaise rimase inchiodato sul posto dalle parole di Harry Potter. Sanctus Patronus. Era il secondo onore più alto che poteva essere conferito a qualcuno nella società assassina. Significava letteralmente Sacro Protettore. Gli assassini avevano creato quel rito nell'Età di Merlino. La persona nominata Sanctus Patronus era responsabile della persona che lo concedeva. Era un'espressione di completa fiducia nell'abilità dell'altro assassino.

Quella fiducia sacra era stata origliata da un gruppo di maghi purosangue, che avevano lavorato insieme per creare un guardiano per i purosangue. Così era nato l'incantesimo Patronus.

Harry Potter credeva che Blaise Zabini fosse abbastanza abile da custodire il suo corpo inanimato da tutti gli attacchi. Il suo corpo e la sua mente erano un vortice di confusione. Fissò stupito il ragazzo svenuto. Mai prima gli era stato concesso un tale onore. Non avrebbe mai tradito una tale dimostrazione di fiducia. In quel momento, Blaise Zabini giurò di vegliare e proteggere Harry Potter.

_Bella Zabini sorrideva felice mentre seguiva la madre a Diagon Alley. Suo fratello maggiore aveva ricevuto la sua lettera per Hogwarts e avevano bisogno di prendere il suo materiale. Bella rimase vicino alla madre, come le era stato ordinato, quando improvvisamente una mano le tappò la bocca e una parola sussurrata sottovoce la fece sprofondare nelle tenebre._

_Aprì gli occhi per ritrovarsi in una piccola cella fredda. Spostò le mani, cercando di raggiungere i suoi pugnali, quando un acuto tintinnio echeggiò nelle orecchie e il dolore le inondò il suo corpo. Alzò lo sguardo per vedere che le sue mani erano legate al muro con delle manette, così come le caviglie. Bella si divincolò contro le sue restrizioni, tirando duramente, strofinando la pelle dei suoi polsi scorticati. Sentì il sangue scendere sulla sua pelle e cercò di bagnare le mani e farle scivolare fuori dalle sue restrizioni._

_Non si mossero. Non poteva liberarsi. Le lacrime lentamente cominciarono a bagnarle il viso per la frustrazione, era bloccata. Bella girò la testa per lo sconforto e fu colpita della vista dei suoi pugnali. Erano allineati su un tavolo dall'altra parte della stanza. Non provò nemmeno a combattere il ringhio che le attraversò la gola per quella scena. Come osava qualcuno toccare i suoi pugnali? Erano suoi!_

_La sua testa si girò al suono della porta della sua cella che si apriva. Un uomo grande e piccola donna bionda varcarono la porta. L'uomo si fece avanti e la guardò. "Non dovresti combattere i legami, ti farai solo del male. La merce danneggiata non vale tanto. Smettila di lottare " Le sue parole fecero infuriare la bambina di colore e le fecero tirare più forte contro le catene per sfida. L'uomo puntò la bacchetta alla ragazza e la giovane fu congelata dalle spalle in giù._

_La donna bionda guardava pensierosa Bella. "E' molto vivace."_

_"Sì, mia signora. Penso che le persone che visiteranno il tuo stabilimento saranno abbastanza soddisfatte di lei. "Lui fece un sorrisetto._

_Bella spalancò gli occhi per la paura per quelle parole. "Io non andrò da nessuna parte con te! Razza di sporco, disgustoso, " Le sue parole furono silenziate con un incantesimo._

_L'uomo ringhiò: "Tu andrai dove ti sarà ordinato bambina. Con chi ti comprerà"._

_La donna minuta sorrise maliziosamente. "È una bella bambina, fammi vedere il resto prima di decidere"._

_L'uomo evocò un coltello e tagliò via i vestiti che proteggevano la sua modestia, rivelando la sua nudità per farla valutare dallo sguardo della donna. "E' bella per una bambina," sbirciò l'uomo robusto._

_"Sono d'accordo. Penso che farà bella figura nel mio stabilimento. Ho diversi clienti che l'apprezzeranno. "La donna ghignò. Il suo sguardo pallido cadde sul tavolo su cui erano appoggiati i pugnali di Bella. "Aveva questi con lei?"_

_"Sì", rispose l'uomo, "Non ho idea del perché avesse quattro bacchette. Forse la ragazza è una ladra"._

_"Indipendentemente da ciò, la prendo", dichiarò la donna._

_"Naturalmente, mia signora". Abbassò lo sguardo ossequiosamente. "Torniamo nel mio ufficio per discutere i dettagli." La donna uscì dalla cella e l'uomo si diresse verso Bella, sporgendosi in avanti per sussurrarle all'orecchio, "Grida fino a sanguinare piccola, nessuno ti salverà." La sua risata echeggiò nella stanza anche dopo la sua uscita._

_Bella pianse lacrime di umiliazione, mentre era bloccata nella prigione di uno sconosciuto. Non poteva scappare. Non poteva chiedere aiuto. Non riusciva a coprire il suo corpo nudo. Le sue urla risuonarono nel silenzio della sua mente, mentre la gola si lacerava sotto il peso della sua agonia._

_Il suo dolore era così palpabile che lasciò il suo sguardo cadere a terra. Pertanto, non vide la porta aprirsi in silenzio, e non si accorse che i suoi pugnali scomparvero inspiegabilmente dal tavolo. Avvertì, però, la mano che le accarezzò delicatamente il suo viso mentre le sue manette scomparivano. La piccola si rilassò nel momento in cui intravide i pugnali del suo soccorritore. Cadde tra le sue braccia e si lasciò salvare._

_Il giovane strinse la bambina in braccio e la portò fuori dalla casa del suo rapitore, camminando al di fuori della Barriera Anti-Smaterializzazione e rientrando nella sua residenza privata._

_Bella sorrise timidamente al suo salvatore mentre curava abilmente le sue ferite e rimuoveva gli incantesimi a cui era sottoposta. Lei lo guardò negli occhi e chiese: "Chi sei?"_

_Il ragazzo continuato a lavorare sui suoi polsi mentre rispondeva: "Harry Potter, anche se probabilmente mi conosci come Neve D'Onice"._

_Le porse una Pozione Anti-Dolorifica e osservò come la deglutì senza fare smorfie. Harry la trasportò in bagno e la depositò in una vasca enorme piena di schiuma. Le sue parole sussurrate raggiunsero le sue orecchie, "Come hai fatto a trovarmi?"_

_Harry la valutò con lo sguardo, e la trovò degna. "La Stirpe degli Evans possiede la capacità di trovare qualcuno tramite la loro aurea magica, indipendentemente da barriere e protezioni."_

_La bambina annuì per la spiegazione e disse: "Anche se si trattava di una missione assegnata, ti ringrazio per avermi salvata"._

_I suoi occhi si addolcirono, mentre guardava la fiera bimba. "Sarei venuto anche se non fosse stata una missione assegnata", spiegò, depositando i pugnali della ragazza di fronte allo specchio._

_"Perché?" chiese la piccola._

_"Perché," rispose Harry: "era la cosa giusta da fare." _

_"Quindi mi stai per abbandonare?" Chiese al suo salvatore. _

_"No, Piccola Acciaio, non ti lascerò", rispose mentre si dirigeva verso la porta del bagno."Ogni volta che avrai bisogno di me, chiamami ed io ti sentirò. Te lo prometto. "_

Il corpo di Harry sussultò mentre lentamente riprendeva conoscenza, stiracchiando braccia e gambe. Si mise a sedere e guardò Bella, sorridendo lievemente quando i suoi occhi fluttuarono aperti. "Sapevo che saresti venuto", sussurrò la ragazza prima di girarsi e sprofondare in un riposo tranquillo.

Harry si alzò in piedi e si allontanò dal letto, aspettando pazientemente che Blaise innalzasse le barriere che l'avrebbero tenuta al sicuro. Una volta terminato, Blaise si voltò verso Harry e dichiarò: "Rinuncio al mio ruolo come tuo Sanctus Patronus ".

Harry inclinò la testa verso Blaise e rispose: "Sono onorato di aver scelto bene".

I due giovani lasciarono la stanza in silenzio, scendendo le scale e uscendo nel corridoio. Ogni loro passo verso l'alcova riaccese la furia che era stata accantonata mentre si occupavano del benessere di Bella. I Serpeverde entrarono nel profondo delle ombre e Harry sibilò: "_Lord Serpeverde, sono venuto a punire l'indegna_." Il muro si ripiegò su se stesso e autorizzò i due uomini ad accedere, le fiaccole lungo la stanza si illuminarono mentre entravano.

Harry fece un passo avanti, fulminando con occhi pieni di odio la massa di capelli rossi singhiozzante. "Benvenuta nella Camera Serpeverde della Tortura." Afferrò la ragazza piangente per i capelli e la trascinò al centro della stanza, aspettando pazientemente che Blaise evocasse delle manette e legasse le sue braccia a quelle che pendevano dal soffitto, mentre i suoi piedi furono bloccati a terra.

Harry guardò il suo compagno e vide l'odio negli occhi scuri. "Mi pare di capire che la conosci."

"Harry Potter, questo è la Weasleina. La sorellina di Ron Weasley, " ringhiò Blaise.

I suoi occhi furono invasi dalla rabbia mentre Harry si dirigeva verso l'ingresso e prendeva la bacchetta caduta. La fece girare con noncuranza tra le dita e si fermò davanti a lei. "Perché?" Chiese.

"Se lo meritava", esordì Ginny.

"Risposta sbagliata," rispose Harry, spezzando la sua bacchetta a metà. "Proviamo di nuovo. Perché? "

Il suo grido di dolore alla vista della sua amata bacchetta distrutta non li toccò. A loro non importava. "Me lo ha promesso!" Si lamentò.

"Chi ti ha promesso cosa?" chiese Blaise.

"Il Preside mi ha promesso la mano di Harry in matrimonio. Quella tipetta non ha diritto di baciarlo o di toccarlo ", sputò. La sua dichiarazione fu accolta con un duro schiaffo sulla faccia.

"Non chiamare mia sorella in quel modo," ringhiò Blaise.

Harry guardò gli occhi bruni e parlò. "Il Preside non ha l'autorità per fare certe promesse. Ti posso assicurare che non ti sposerò ".

"Si, si!" Gridò. "Ha detto che come figlia di una famiglia purosangue della luce sono l'unica che è degna di te".

Blaise evocò due grandi fruste con punte spinate e ne passò una a Harry. "Non sei degna", sbottarono. In una danza uguale, le loro braccia salirono e calarono, strappando la pelle senza cicatrici di Ginny Weasley. Il sangue le colava lungo la schiena e il suono degli impatti era musica per le loro orecchie. Così come lo erano le urla angosciate che le strapparono dalla gola. Le fruste caddero quando lei sprofondò nel reame beato dell'incoscienza.

"Questo non è consentito," disse Blaise con voce strascicata. Premette un pugnale di Ossidiana contro la sua tempia e pronunciò, "_Vis Intentio_." Sogghignarono quando gli occhi della ragazza si spalancarono di scatto. "Bentornata".

"Non abbiamo ancora finito con te", dichiarò Harry. Il suo sguardo la scrutò mentre si faceva strada forzatamente nella sua testa e riviveva ciò che aveva fatto a Bella. I suoi occhi brillavano di un color verde come Avada Kedavra, mentre guardava quella lurida e disgustosa di fronte a lui.

"Harry", singhiozzò, "perché lo fai? Come ti sta controllando? Dimmelo e ti potrò salvare! "

"Non ho bisogno di essere salvato", sbottò. "Blaise non mi sta controllando. Sono me stesso. Le mie decisioni mi appartengono. Le mie azioni mi appartengono." I suoi occhi divennero beffardi. "Perché sto facendo ciò? Te lo meriti. Te la sei andata a cercare." Si divertì quando i suoi occhi si spalancarono per le parole familiari. "Non sei niente per me. Bella è speciale. Non puoi passare del tempo con me. Bella può. La tua vita è inutile. Quella di Bella non lo è. "

"Harry, non puoi pensarlo! Ti amo! " gemette Ginny.

Blaise si sporse verso l'alto e afferrò il braccio, fratturandolo, e tirandolo verso il basso in modo da tenere le mani della ragazza nel suo palmo. Blaise sorrise, facendo scivolare la punta del suo pugnale di Ossidiana sotto l'unghia del mignolo, godendosi l'urlo che ricevette. Un'occhiata a lato gli mostrò che Harry stava imitando le sue azioni sull'altra mano. "Lui non ti ama", dichiarò Blaise in tono colloquiale. "Lui non ti amerà mai."

"Sì, lo farà." Ansimò attraverso il dolore, le lacrime che le scendevano lungo il viso. "Quella piccola testa di cazzo non può rubare-"

Gli occhi di Blaise si indurirono e diventò glaciale. "Non parlare di mia sorella in quel modo," la sua voce aveva un chiaro avvertimento, un monito letale, un avvertimento che fu ignorato.

"Parlerò della sporca puttana in qualunque modo-" Le sue parole finirono in un urlo lacerante quando Blaise si sporse in avanti e rimosse la sua lingua, richiudendo con noncuranza il moncherino così non si sarebbe dissanguata.

Harry fece scivolare il suo pugnale d'Avorio macchiato di sangue sotto l'unghia successiva e la strappò senza alcuna emozione. "Non avresti dovuto toccarla sai," esordì. "I Purosangue dovrebbero sapere che è meglio non toccare ciò che appartiene a un assassino." I suoi occhi brillarono più intensamente quando vide che la ragazza aveva compreso con angoscia la situazione. "Nessuno saprà mai che cosa ti è successo." Un'altra unghia fu metodicamente strappata dalla sua carne sanguinante e scorticata. "Nessuno ti verrà a salvare." Continuò il suo lavoro, imitando Blaise. "Sei stata giudicata: sei indegna".

Harry alzò il pugnale e lacerò la sua camicia, rivelando la pelle senza cicatrici del suo stomaco. "Ti rivelerò un segreto." Con abili e precisi colpi, incise alcune lettere nella sua carne. Alzò lo sguardo dal suo compito con un sorriso malizioso sul volto e si sporse in avanti, sussurrandole in un orecchio, " Il Motto degli Assassino: la vita è un pugnale oscuro che incide via la luce, e ti lascia annegare nell'assoluta inutilità della tua esistenza."

Fece un passo indietro dalla Grifondoro e tese la mano a Blaise, intrecciando le loro dita insanguinate. All'unisono, i due assassini puntavarono i loro pugnali verso Ginny Weasley e intonarono un Incantesimo di Esilio, concentrandosi sulla magia nella cicatrice di Harry. Con movimenti precisi, pulirono i loro pugnali e le loro vesti prima di lasciare la Camera. Dopo essere usciti, Harry si voltò verso il muro e sibilò: "_Ti ringrazio Lord Serpeverde, per l'utilizzo della Camera_." I due Serpeverde abbandonarono la nicchia e tornarono nella loro stanza da Bella.

In un altro punto della Gran Bretagna, gli occhi cremisi si assottigliarono in direzione del corpo della rossa Ginny Weasley, a malapena viva. Lord Voldemort sogghignò verso la sciocca Grifondoro con gioia vendicativa. Finalmente la giovane spirò, mentre leggeva il messaggio che era stato inciso nella sua carne.

_**Voldemort,**_

_**Ci vediamo per le vacanze di Pasqua.**_

_**Goditi il tuo regalo.**_

_**Buon Halloween.**_

_**HJP**_


	11. Capitolo 10

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Dieci -**

**Un assassino deve essere capace di mentire con facilità.**

Il giorno dopo Halloween sembrava come ogni altro, o almeno le persone estranee alla situazione pensavano così. Se Harry Potter e Blaise Zabini sedevano un po' più vicino, rispetto a come facevano normalmente, a Bella Zabini, sicuramente non valeva la pena di dedicare loro più di uno sguardo. I tre Serpeverde sedevano in silenzio, con le loro maschere saldamente a posto, e bisognava conoscerli molto bene per notare qualcosa di differente nel modo in cui si comportavano. Pochissimi avrebbero potuto vedere la differenza e, coloro che se ne accorsero, ebbero la risposta alle loro domande silenziose quando quella mattina fu consegnato il _Profeta_.

_**Tu-Sai-Chi Uccide Una Studentessa di Hogwarts!**_

_E' dovere di chi scrive raccontare a tutti che la signorina Ginevra Weasley, figlia di Arthur e Molly Weasley, è stata uccisa ieri da Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato._

_La signorina Weasley era al suo sesto anno a Hogwarts ed era membro dell'illustre Casa di Grifondoro. La sua scomparsa dalla scuola era stata annunciata ieri sera, dopo che suo fratello aveva riferito a Silente che la sua sorellina fosse sparita._

_Alcuni lettori possono riconoscere il nome della Signorina Weasley, poiché era comparsa sui giornali cinque anni fa. La signorina Weasley fu posseduta da Tu-Sai-Chi al suo primo anno a Hogwarts ed è stata la responsabile dell'apertura della Camera dei Segreti._

_Al momento, non si sa se la signorina Weasley abbia volontariamente lasciato i terreni di Hogwarts. Forse Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato aveva ancora un legame con la sua mente e ha convinto la povera ragazza a lasciare la sicurezza della scuola. Oppure era una strega oscura dal suo primo anno e ha cercato Tu-Sai-Chi sperando di unirsi a lui._

_Ciò che questa scrittrice sa è che la notte scorsa la testa della signorina Weasley è stata recapitata ai suoi genitori da un gufo. Il Marchio Nero era stato inciso nella sua guancia sinistra._

_Ancora una volta, siamo costretti a chiederci se Hogwarts sia un luogo sicuro per i nostri figli. E' stato Tu-Sai-Chi a entrare nella scuola o è stata la signorina Weasley a uscire? Non abbiamo modo di saperlo, ma questa giornalista spera di risolvere questo mistero._

_Rita Skeeter _

_Reporter Freelance_

Gli studenti, sconvolti, appoggiarono all'unisono i loro giornali. Non potevano credere che Ginny Weasley fosse stata uccisa, la maggior parte degli studenti l'aveva vista solo ieri mattina. Gli studenti di Grifondoro rimasero completamente increduli, fissando il punto in cui la ragazza normalmente sedeva, finalmente capendo perché anche Ronald Weasley fosse assente quella mattina. Avevano pensato che stesse ancora cercando Ginny.

Il Preside si alzò in piedi e si rivolse al silenzioso corpo studentesco. "Studenti, è con grande rammarico che vi devo informare che il _Profeta_ è corretto. La signorina Ginevra Weasley è stata effettivamente uccisa. In questo momento stiamo ancora indagando sulla sua scomparsa, così come per capire se ha abbandonato l'area volontariamente. Per questo motivo, le classi saranno cancellate per la giornata, in modo che potrete piangere in privato e ricordare una studentessa meravigliosa." Il vecchio terminò il suo discorso e osservo come alcuni studenti uscirono subito dalla Sala Grande. Scese dalla Tavola Alta e camminò fino a quando non arrivò dietro a Harry. "Signor Potter, signor Zabini, se posso avere un attimo del vostro tempo per favore? "

I due giovani si alzarono in piedi: "Certamente Preside", risposero all'unisono.

Neville apparve accanto a Harry e dichiarò: "Posso aiutare Bella con il suo saggio Harry."

Harry guardò il Platino e annuì. "Grazie Neville. Avevo intenzione di farlo io stesso, ma il preside ha bisogno di me ". Volse lo sguardo verso Bella e permise ai suoi occhi di addolcirsi leggermente. "Neville resterà con te fino a quando non potrò tornare ad aiutarti", disse, alleviando le paure della ragazzina.

Blaise e Harry seguirono silenziosamente il Preside, salendo nel suo ufficio.

Gli occhi acuti di Theodore Nott avevano colto la differenza nelle azioni dei due Serpeverde riguardo a Bella Zabini, anche se dubitava che molte persone fossero in grado di accorgersene. Harry era seduto un paio di centimetri più vicino a lei rispetto a quanto facesse normalmente, e Blaise passava occasionalmente una mano lungo il braccio della ragazza più vicino a lui. I due uomini la stavano chiaramente proteggendo. Quello che non sapeva era ciò da cui la stessero proteggendo.

La sua risposta arrivò sotto forma della _Gazzetta del Profeta_. La Weaslina era morta. Theodore non diede peso a quelle sciocchezze per un minuto; oh, era sicuro che Voldemort avesse inferto il colpo finale, ma avrebbe scommesso il suo fondo fiduciario che Harry e Blaise l'avevano inviata al Signore Oscuro. La sua scomparsa e le loro azioni odierne nei riguardi di Bella dimostravano che i suoi presupposti fossero corretti.

Per un breve istante, Theodore Nott si permise di provare pietà per la Grifondoro. Poteva solo immaginare gli orrori che fossero inferti a qualcuno così stupido da attaccare una persona amata da un assassino.

Nott sogghignò all'allusione che poteva udire nel discorso del vecchio tonto. Stava in pratica implorando chiunque di fornirgli informazioni, in modo da poter punire i responsabili. Theodore aveva informazioni: sapeva chi fosse il responsabile per la scomparsa della Weaslina, ma lui non aveva intenzione di condividere tali informazioni. I Purosangue sapevano che era meglio non andare contro gli assassini. I Purosangue sapevano che era meglio non farli arrabbiare o infastidirli.

Ogni purosangue che fosse stato educato come si deve, sapeva che quelli di stirpe assassina erano i maghi e le streghe più potenti di tutti, l'Elite, i Reali. Se un assassino ti impartiva un ordine, tu lo eseguivi, senza fare domande. Se ti dicevano di aver trascorso la serata con te a giocare a scacchi, tu aveva trascorso la serata giocando a scacchi con loro, e avevi perso. Se ti ricordavano dello splendido appuntamento che avevi trascorso con loro lo scorso fine settimana, tu riferivi a tutti di come fosse stato perfetto.

Nel mondo dei maghi, gli assassini erano i Re e le Regine e i purosangue erano i Cavalieri che facevano tutto il possibile per proteggerli. In cambio della loro protezione, gli assassini proteggevano e si prendevano cura dei purosangue. Se una Lady purosangue stava soffrendo con un parto difficile, un guaritore straordinario appariva improvvisamente. Se un figlio si era perso, sarebbe stato ritrovato inspiegabilmente e restituito alla sua famiglia. Gli assassini facevano molto per loro, perciò quello fu il motivo per cui Theodore Nott trascorse la mattinata controllando Bella Zabini, mentre Harry Potter e Blaise Zabini non potevano proteggerla.

Luna Lovegood sorrise tra sé mentre vagava nei corridoi di Hogwarts il mattino dopo Halloween. Lei sapeva la verità, lo aveva visto, ma non spettava a lei raccontarlo. Il Lord si sarebbe arrabbiato con lei se avesse fatto qualcosa che avrebbe compromesso la missione di suo figlio.

La Corvonero del sesto anno si passò una mano lungo la schiena posandola sopra il suo marchio. Tre persone la conoscevano per quello che era, suo padre, il suo Lord e Harry Potter. Lei non si allenava con gli altri assassini. Lei non andava mai in missione. No, niente poteva succedere a Luna Lovegood. Lei era la prima ad aver ereditato l'abilità di preveggenza da generazioni, e il suo Lord non aveva intenzione di mettere a rischio la sua vita. C'erano altri che erano abili nell'uccidere, lei era necessaria per proteggere i purosangue. Era necessaria per far sapere al suo Lord quando quelli che stavano proteggendo avevano bisogno di aiuto. Era un compito da onorare, e lo stava svolgendo da anni.

Luna permise a un sorriso vuoto di apparire sul suo viso quando passarono alcuni Tassorosso. Solo altre due persone avrebbero mai capito chi fosse durante la sua vita: il compagno che avrebbe reclamato Harry, e il compagno che lei avrebbe sposato.

Justin Finch-Fletchley era stato migliore amico con Ernie Macmillan dalla notte in cui si erano incontrati durante il loro primo giorno a Hogwarts. Avevano condiviso una camera nel dormitorio negli ultimi sette anni, e Justin avrebbe sostenuto Ernie, indipendentemente da quello che fosse accaduto. Erano uniti, abbastanza vicini da essere fratelli, ma ci sarebbe sempre stata una barriera tra loro.

Justin sapeva che Ernie usciva furtivamente dal dormitorio ogni mattina, scomparendo per quasi due ore. In passato aveva cercato di seguire il suo amico, eppure gli era sempre sfuggito, lasciandolo frustrato. Ogni volta che affrontava quell'argomento, gli era detto che era una cosa che non gli era permesso di sapere. Justin ci soffriva, perché voleva condividere ogni aspetto della vita con il suo fratello prescelto.

Una volta aveva chiesto Ernie perché non gli era permesso saperlo. Ernie non aveva risposto, ma il silenzio era stato una risposta sufficiente. Justin Finch-Fletchley era figlio di Babbani.

Hermione Granger non era stata presente a colazione quella mattina, così non era a conoscenza della tragedia che aveva colpito la scuola; era stata nella biblioteca sin dalla sua apertura, cercando diligentemente libro dopo libro mentre tentava di trovare delle risposte alle sue domande. Si rifiutava di fermarsi fino a quando non avrebbe trovato quello che voleva sapere.

Perché? Perché il professor Lupin non aveva punito Neville Paciock per avere una seconda bacchetta e averla prestata a Harry Potter? Perché aveva sorriso mentre guardava il duello con uno scintillio saputo nei suoi occhi? Perché Potter e Zabini avevano un tale sguardo serio e un po' compiaciuto sul viso mentre si battevano? Perché Potter si era teso, quando Blaise aveva estratto la sua bacchetta? Che cosa avrebbe dato per aver osservato il suo volto in quel momento. Che cosa aveva visto Potter che a lei era sfuggito? Che cosa sapeva in più rispetto a lei?

Hermione Granger non aveva idea che non importava quanto duramente avesse cercato, le sue domande sarebbero rimaste senza risposta. Non avrebbe mai saputo che Neville aveva dato a Harry un pugnale e non una bacchetta. Non si sarebbe mai resa conto che il suo sangue la escludeva dal sapere, e che chi possedeva la conoscenza sarebbe morto prima di condividerla. No, la Granger non avrebbe mai scoperto che gli assassini avevano incantesimi di mascheramento infrangibili sui loro pugnali, un mascheramento che poteva essere rivelato solo da altri assassini. Tutti gli altri vedevano bacchette realizzate magnificamente.

Infatti, Hermione Granger sapeva già tutto quello che avrebbe mai saputo sugli assassini. Le sue informazioni erano state lette anni prima in un libro che conteneva ogni legge del Ministero. Non avrebbe mai collegato quel paragrafo alla situazione attuale.

_Le Stirpi Elitarie hanno il compito di mantenere il mondo dei maghi sicuro e onesto. Per raggiungere questo obiettivo e rimanere neutrali, Stirpi Elitarie, note anche come 'Assassini', sono libere di compiere qualsiasi azione che ritengano necessaria, secondo gli obiettivi di cui sopra, senza paura di essere perseguiti._

Seamus Finnigan era seduto su una grande poltrona davanti al camino nella sala comune dei Grifondoro, guardando il fuoco. Aveva i suoi sospetti su quanto fosse accaduto, ma sapeva che era improbabile che fossero confermati. Aveva sempre considerato Ginny come una ragazza intelligente ma, se quello che pensava fosse accaduto era successo, doveva essere la persona più stupida che avesse mai incontrato. Aveva notato come la ragazza fissasse il tavolo dei Serpeverde e aveva visto come i suoi occhi si indurivano quando osservava la piccola che sedeva accanto a Harry Potter, ma non ci aveva dato troppo peso fino a quella mattina.

Era stato il giornale mattutino che lo aveva fatto riflettere ancora una volta su come molti dei suoi compagni fossero assassini. Gli eroi leggendari che apparivano nelle storie che sua madre gli raccontava prima di andare a dormire. Era loro dovere mantenere il mondo dei maghi come doveva essere, protetto, onesto e reale. Decidevano il destino del popolo, avevano il potere di passare e abrogare le leggi. Se ritenevano che il mondo ne avrebbe tratto beneficio, avrebbero lasciato morire migliaia di persone.

Erano incorruttibili. La loro lealtà non poteva essere acquistata a nessun prezzo, ma tutti servivano il loro Lord. Il Lord Assassino era un gigante secondo Seamus. L'uomo comandava un esercito di guerrieri abili e letali, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto dominare il mondo, avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa. Praticavano sia Magia Bianca sia Nera, trattandole allo stesso modo, usandole come volevano. Ai loro occhi, la magia era magia, intrinsecamente né buona né malvagia.

Dean Thomas sedeva di fronte al suo amico silenzioso, assorto nei suoi pensieri. Sapeva che Ginny non si sarebbe mai unita volontariamente a Lord Voldemort, sapeva che lei odiava quell'uomo. Allo stesso modo, sapeva che la ragazza era ossessionata da Harry Potter e immaginava di essere il suo vero amore. Lui sapeva che la giovane non avrebbe lasciato la scuola in cui era presente Harry Potter, il che significava che era stata rimossa forzatamente.

Il fatto che Ginny fosse morta non era una perdita personale per Dean, ma era dispiaciuto per il suo amico Ronald Weasley. Sapeva che Ron aveva a cuore la ragazza fastidiosa. Infatti, se era onesto con se stesso, era molto contento che la sfacciatella non ci fosse più. C'era dell'oscurità in lui, che sperava segretamente che gli assassini l'avessero presa. Che fosse stata punita per le sue azioni contro di loro, qualunque fossero state quelle azioni.

Oh sì, Dean Thomas era molto contento di sapere qualcosa che gli altri figli di Babbani non avrebbero mai saputo. Era orgoglioso di essere un mezzo-sangue, con un padre che gli aveva parlato dell'Elite. Suo padre gli aveva detto che alcuni degli assassini andavano contro tutto ciò che era stato loro insegnato e sposavano streghe e maghi normali. Era un grande onore e una grande vergogna. Un onore che un assassino li avesse scelti per amarli e una vergogna che l'assassino dovesse abbandonare le loro usanze. Dean Thomas era uno dei tanti bambini che a volte si addormentava sognando di essere reclamato da un Elite, che aveva abbandonato il suo passato, per avere un futuro pieno di amore proibito.

Blaise e Harry si sistemarono sulle sedie che Silente offrì loro. "Posso offrirvi del tè ragazzi?" chiese il vecchio tonto.

"No, grazie Preside" risposero.

"Caramella al limone?" chiese.

"No, grazie Preside" dichiararono con calma.

"Molto bene allora, ragazzi miei, dritti al sodo a quanto pare." I suoi occhi azzurri, per una volta, non brillarono verso di loro. "Non è che per caso sapete qualcosa di quello che è successo alla povera signorina Weasley, vero?"

Harry e Blaise non mostrarono alcuna emozione, mentre rispondevano: "No, signore."

Silente si appoggiò allo schienale della sua sedia e li osservò con uno sguardo calcolatore. "So da fonti autorevoli che voi due avete lasciato in fretta la vostra prima ora della classe di Pozioni."

"E' vero, " concordò Harry. "Ieri - mi ha riportato alla mente ricordi che preferisco dimenticare." Permise a un piccolo rossore di apparire sulle sue guance. "Non riuscivo a rimanere lì, ho dovuto andarmene." Certo che aveva risvegliato alcuni ricordi, ma non quelli cui Silente avrebbe presunto che si riferisse.

Gli occhi azzurri si girarono per scrutare il compagno di Harry. "E lei, signor Zabini?"

"Mi sono assunto la responsabilità di aiutare Harry da quando è arrivato qua signore", rispose il Serpeverde. "L'ho seguito per assicurarmi che non si perdesse a causa del suo stato d'animo angosciato."

"Capisco, " affermò il preside.

"Dopo abbiamo trascorso l'intera giornata nei nostri dormitori. Ci sono diversi Serpeverde che possono testimoniare sulla nostra presenza lì ", aggiunse Harry utilmente.

"Infatti. Molto bene signor Potter, " esordì Silente, " forse mi può informare sul perché il signor Krum era nella scuola due serate fa? "

"Era in visita signore ", rispose Harry con gentilezza.

"In visita?" Silente sbatté le palpebre, stupito.

"Sì, in visita. Viktor ed io siamo abbastanza vicini. Ho avuto la possibilità di incontrarlo nei miei viaggi e ho avuto modo di conoscerlo. Ci teniamo in contatto ", dichiarò Harry.

"Interessante", rispose Silente, un po' innervosito dal fatto che Harry fosse amico di qualcuno che avesse frequentato Durmstrang. La scuola era oscura, e creava generalmente streghe e maghi oscuri. Non voleva che il suo salvatore frequentasse gente del genere. "E' passato tanto dall'ultima volta che l'ho visto."

"Sì signore. Viktor non è tornato in Gran Bretagna da quando ha partecipato al Torneo Tremaghi." E perso, Harry ridacchiò tra sé. Viktor era rimasto arrabbiato per mesi dopo aver perso contro Cedric Diggory, uno studente di stirpe non-assassina.

"Capisco." Gli occhi azzurri brillarono ancora una volta scrutando i due Serpeverde. "Mi farete sapere se sentirete qualcosa, non è vero ragazzi miei?"

"Naturalmente Preside", risposero con diligenza, prima di lasciare il suo ufficio.

Il mago venerabile si accasciò stanco nella sua sedia, chiedendosi ripetutamente la stessa domanda. "Come hai fatto Tom? Come hai fatto? "


	12. Capitolo 11

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Undici -**

**Gli assassini devono obbedire al Lord Assassino.**

Ovviamente Sirius Black aveva letto sul giornale che il suo figlioccio era ritornato nel mondo magico. Aveva ignorato che Harry fosse un Serpeverde, non importava: il ragazzo era ancora il figlio di James. In realtà, aveva voluto subito far visita al ragazzo a Hogwarts e conoscere il suo figlioccio. Tuttavia, Silente gli aveva chiesto di aspettare qualche settimana, in modo che Harry potesse abituarsi alla scuola e fare alcuni amici. Così aveva aspettato, però, con le ultime novità accadute nella scuola, non avrebbe più atteso.

Sirius era ben consapevole che Harry appartenesse alla stirpe assassina, aveva visto lui stesso il marchio. In realtà, Sirius Black aveva un simile marchio, anche se solo in pochi lo sapevano. Il suo allontanamento dalla sua famiglia non aveva nulla a che fare con l'essere stato smistato nella Casa di Grifondoro, come molti credevano. No, la sua famiglia lo aveva odiato per aver voltato le spalle alla sua eredità. Era l'unico Black ad aver mai rifiutato una missione e aver disubbidito al Lord Assassino. I suoi genitori non lo avevano mai perdonato per aver disonorato la loro stirpe.

Quando era fuggito da Azkaban quasi quattro anni fa, aveva sperato di rivedere il suo figlioccio, ma non era successo. Harry non era dai Dursley, non si trovava da nessuna parte, e Sirius aveva scoperto che il figlio di James era scomparso. Era determinato a trovare il ragazzo, ma non poteva cercarlo apertamente mentre era un criminale ricercato. Era con quel pensiero in mente che si era intrufolato a Hogwarts e aveva catturato Peter Minus, ottenendo la sua libertà.

Con il suo nome riabilitato, Sirius Black aveva cominciato a cercare il suo figlioccio sul serio, offrendo come ricompensa denaro e oggetti di valore. Nessuna informazione aveva mai raggiunto le orecchie. Il silenzio era una risposta sufficiente. Harry era stato preso e allevato da assassini che stavano proteggendo il ragazzo.

Molte persone sarebbero state disgustate da Sirius se avessero saputo cosa aveva pensando quando Lord Voldemort era tornato. Lord Black era eccitato, perché sapeva della profezia, e sapeva che anche gli assassini ne sarebbero stati a conoscenza. Harry Potter era l'unica persona che potesse sconfiggere Lord Voldemort, Harry sarebbe così finalmente ricomparso davanti a tutti, tutto ciò che doveva fare, era aspettare. E, infatti, Harry Potter era ricomparso.

Sirius Black sentiva di aver aspettato abbastanza, e si smaterializzò al limitare dei giardini di Hogwarts, prima di camminare lungo il sentiero verso la scuola. Entrò poco dopo che la prima lezione fosse terminata e attese nella Sala d'Ingresso. Albus gli aveva riferito l'orario di Harry e sapeva che il suo figlioccio avrebbe lasciato la classe di Pozioni e si sarebbe diretto a Incantesimi. I suoi occhi guardavano le scale che salivano dai sotterranei, in attesa di scorgere Harry.

Quando il ragazzo apparve, gli si mozzò il respiro in gola. Era leggermente più basso rispetto a James, e aveva gli occhi di Lily, e anche i riccioli nei suoi capelli erano di sua madre, ma tutto il resto era di James: gli zigomi aristocratici, il naso piccolo e dritto, e i capelli neri. Stava guardando una versione in miniatura del suo migliore amico, con gli occhi di Lily. "Harry!" Gridò, catturando l'attenzione del giovane.

Harry girò la testa quando qualcuno urlò il suo nome e guardò impassibile mentre Sirius Black gli si avvicinava. I suoi occhi privi di ogni emozione scrutarono la figura nominata come suo padrino dal suo indegno padre. Avrebbe potuto dire con tutta onestà che Sirius Black era una delle tre persone che odiava. Sirius era un assassino che era nato con una grande eredità e l'aveva gettata via, disobbedendo al loro Lord. Tuttavia, non era per questo motivo che Harry lo odiava. No, Harry lo odiava per un motivo più personale.

La regola prima nel Manuale degli Assassini dichiarava, 'Gli Assassini si prendono cura della loro stirpe'. Si proteggevano l'un l'altro, si preoccupavano l'uno per l'altro, si interessavano degli altri. Era risaputo. Sirius Black era un assassino, era a conoscenza che il suo figlioccio fosse un assassino. Aveva lasciato un innocente bambino assassino, che aveva appena perso i suoi genitori, ed era andato in cerca di vendetta abbandonando il piccolo con potenziali sconosciuti e si era fatto mandare in prigione a causa della sua stupidità.

L'uomo che era stato nominato suo padrino si fermò davanti a lui. "Harry, è così bello rivederti! Sono il tuo padrino, Sirius Black. Assomigli così tanto a James, " affermò l'uomo, facendosi avanti per attirare Harry in un abbraccio.

Harry indietreggiò dall'uomo e frugò nella sua veste, estraendo la busta rossa che suo padre gli aveva affidato per l'occasione. L'inevitabile giorno in cui Sirius Black sarebbe apparso davanti a lui. Harry allungò la busta e nel momento in cui la mano di Sirius si chiuse intorno ad essa, si voltò e guidò i suoi compagni Serpeverde lontano dalla figura scioccata del suo indesiderato padrino.

Sirius accettò sconvolto la busta rossa, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da essa fino a quando il suo figlioccio si voltò e se ne andò senza mai parlare con lui. Con le mani tremanti, aprì la lettera.

_Sinistro Mietitore Di Anime,_

_Harry Potter è sotto la mia diretta protezione._

_Ti è fatto divieto di parlare con lui. Ti è fatto divieto di scrivergli. Ti è fatto divieto di inviargli doni di ogni tipo._

_La notte del 31 ottobre 1981, lo hai abbandonato con degli sconosciuti, infrangendo la prima regola che apprendiamo come assassini. Hai disgraziato la Stirpe dei Black ancora una volta._

_Tenta di contattarlo in qualsiasi modo ed io ordinerò la tua morte per mano sua._

_Ombre Vuote_

Sirius Black rimase bloccato nella Sala d'Ingresso della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts mentre la conseguenza delle sue azioni in quella notte si abbatté su di lui. Era stordito, alcune lacrime scesero lungo le sue guance, cadendo sulla pergamena rosso bruciante che teneva in mano. Un solo pensiero girava per la sua mente, 'Che cosa ho fatto?'

Harry rimase in silenzio mentre i suoi compagni Serpeverde lo seguivano verso Incantesimi. Gli assassini stavano analizzando l'interazione tra Harry e Sirius Black nella loro mente. Il modo in cui Harry aveva evitato il suo tocco e non gli aveva rivolto una parola. Eppure, era la busta rossa che aveva attirato la loro attenzione. Che cosa aveva fatto Sirius Black per ricevere una minaccia di morte da parte del Lord Assassino? Era semplicemente un altro interrogativo che avevano riguardo a Harry Potter.

Gli studenti occuparono i loro soliti posti, e Harry fece un cenno a Neville mentre si sedeva accanto a lui come al solito. "Cosa c'è che non va?" Chiese il Grifondoro.

Harry guardò negli occhi scuri come il miele e disse "Sirius Black".

Il sibilo di rabbia di Neville attirò l'attenzione di Blaise e Draco. "Quel bastardo ha effettivamente avuto le palle di venire qua?"

"Sì, " Harry ghignò, "gli ho consegnato la busta rossa."

"E' meglio che faccia attenzione, " ringhiò Neville: "Potrei uccidere il bastardo per quello che ha fatto."

Blaise lo guardò con curiosità mentre parlava: "So che era stato accusato di aver tradito i genitori di Harry con Voldemort, ma é stato dichiarato innocente per tali colpe pochi anni fa. Che cosa ha fatto? "

Harry fissò negli occhi il Serpeverde mentre rispondeva: "Mi ha lasciato con degli sconosciuti per inseguire Minus".

Blaise tremò per la rabbia. "Non ti ha lasciato con un'appropriata famiglia di stirpe assassina che vegliasse su di te?"

"Come hai fatto a essere educato come un assassino, allora?" Chiese Draco indignato.

"Sono stato lasciato da una famiglia di Babbani", rispose Harry. "Per fortuna, mio padre è stato informato di ciò ed è venuto a prendermi."

Mentre il loro professore entrava nella stanza, ogni persona al tavolo di Harry stava immaginando modi creativi per uccidere Sirius Black per quello che aveva fatto a un bambino innocente.

Il professor Vitious si sistemò in piedi di fronte alla classe di incantesimi livello MAGO e annunciò: "Il professor Lupin mi ha chiesto di insegnarvi l'Incanto Patronus, in modo che avrà tempo per coprire altri incantesimi nella sua classe di Difesa. Penso che questo sia un incantesimo importante e ho deciso di accettare il compito di insegnarvelo. "I suoi occhi scrutarono gli studenti. "Ora, qualcuno sa che cosa sia l'Incanto Patronus?"

La mano di Hermione Granger scattò in aria e sorrise quando il professore fece un cenno verso di lei. "L'Incanto Patronus è una magia che è utilizzata per combattere Dissennatori e Lethifold".

"Esatto signorina Granger, cinque punti a Grifondoro. Qualcuno sa l'incantesimo? " Chiese il piccolo uomo.

Pansy non aspettò di essere chiamata per rispondere, "Expecto Patronum, signore."

"Giustissimo signorina Parkinson, cinque punti a Serpeverde, " squittì la sua voce. "Come si lancia?"

"E' un incantesimo emotivo", dichiarò Ernie Macmillan, "un incantesimo che è legato alle emozioni e non può essere eseguito salvo che sia presente un'emozione specifica. Per lanciare correttamente l'incantesimo, il mago o la strega devono concentrarsi su un ricordo felice. "

"Ben detto, cinque punti a Tassorosso, " esclamò Vitious. "Ora, oggi farete pratica con l'incantesimo. Questo non è un incantesimo facile, quindi non scoraggiatevi se non riuscirete a lanciarlo. Io stesso non sono in grado di produrre un Patronus Corporeo. "

"Patronus Corporeo?" Chiese Finch-Fletchley.

"Certo. Solo dicendo l'incantesimo non c'è garanzia di successo. Molti maghi e streghe adulti non sono in grado di eseguire questo incantesimo in modo corretto. E' probabile che sarete sempre e solo in grado di produrre una nebbia argentea che, pur non costringendo l'attaccante ad andarsene, lo manterrà lontano da voi. Tuttavia, alcuni individui sono abbastanza potenti da creare quello che è conosciuto come un Patronus Corporeo. La nebbia argentea prende la forma del protettore di ogni persona ed è sempre un certo tipo di animale." Il piccolo mago rivolse lo sguardo verso Harry. "Qualcuno con la potenza del signor Potter per esempio, sarebbe probabilmente in grado di lanciare un Patronus corporeo."

"Infatti, " dichiarò Harry, rispondendo alla domanda che non era una domanda.

Il professore squittì eccitato, "Vorrebbe per favore mostrarlo alla classe, signor Potter?"

Harry si alzò dal suo posto ed estrasse uno dei suoi pugnali, toccandolo amorevolmente, mentre si ricordava del giorno in cui suo padre gli aveva consegnato i suoi Pugnali d'Avorio. "_Expecto Patronum_!", disse. Un Thestral argenteo scivolò dalla punta del suo pugnale e trottò lungo la fila di banchi, prima di tornare da Harry. Quando il Thestral lo raggiunse, Harry si inchinò e sorrise lievemente quando la creatura gli diede una spintarella con il capo. "Padre", sussurrò sottovoce, in modo che solo gli studenti al suo tavolo potessero sentire.

Harry si riaccomodò al suo posto quando il bel Thestral scomparve, ignorando i sussurri scioccati che echeggiarono nella stanza. Lo squittio del professore attirò la sua attenzione. "E' stato incredibile, signor Potter! Un Thestral, veramente unico! Venticinque punti a Serpeverde ", continuò, " e quello è un Patronus corporeo, signor Finch-Fletchley. Ora, al lavoro. "

Blaise Zabini sorrise tra sé. Aveva ricevuto un gran numero di risposte alle sue domande quando Harry aveva fatto quella magia. Ora sapeva chi fosse il Sanctus Patronus di Harry. Sapeva a chi appartenesse il rito di Unus Quisnam Custodiae per Harry. Proprio come aveva ormai capito perché Horus obbedisse agli ordini di Harry, Harry Potter era l'Erede del Lord Assassino, il successore eletto, che avrebbe brandito un giorno i pugnali più leggendari nella loro cultura. I Pugnali in Osso di Thestral.

Un grido acuto a cena attirò l'attenzione di Harry e alzò lo sguardo per vedere Horus gettarsi in picchiata verso di lui, stringendo una busta d'argento. In tutta la sala, lo sguardo degli assassini si indurì mentre il gufo si sistemò sulla spalla di Harry e aspettò che la missiva fosse rimossa, prima di volare via. In tutti gli anni in cui erano stati a Hogwarts, nessuno di loro aveva mai ricevuto una busta d'argento a scuola: Missione Top Secret, di Massima Priorità.

Harry si alzò con calma e uscì dalla sala, scendendo verso il suo dormitorio. Aprì la missiva nella stanza silenziosa e sogghignò. Una gioia maligna si diffuse sul suo viso. Lo avevano finalmente trovato.


	13. Capitolo 12

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

_**ATTENZIONE**: in questo capitolo è presente la morte di un personaggio secondario. Se considerate tale argomento troppo forte per essere letto è consigliabile saltare la parte finale del capitolo._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Dodici -**

**Gli Assassini devono essere meticolosi nella loro vendetta.**

La mattina seguente Harry entrò nelle Camere Serpeverde per il Duello e prese in disparte Blaise, Draco e Neville. Harry innalzò una barriera silenziante e disse: "Voi tre oggi mi accompagnerete in missione ". Estrasse la lettera d'argento dalle sue vesti e la mostrò ai suoi compagni.

_Neve d'Onice,_

_Siamo finalmente riusciti a individuare la posizione di chi cattura i bambini magici e li rivende come prostitute. Sarà a Notturn Alley domani. _

_Affido a te la missione e a chiunque sia degno di venire con te._

_Lo voglio morto. _

_Possano i tuoi pugnali rimanere affilati. _

_Ombre Vuote_

Gli occhi scuri di Blaise si riempirono di rabbia. "L'uomo che ha preso Bella?" chiese.

"Sì, l'uomo che ha rapito Bella." Harry fece una smorfia. "Mio padre ha cercato di individuarlo da quel giorno. Riesce a sfuggirci rimanendo nella stessa area solo per poche ore alla volta. " ringhiò Harry, "Gli errori in questa missione non saranno tollerati. Porterò voi tre con me. "

"E' un onore aiutarti", risposero.

I quattro assassini si riscaldarono sul posto mentre discutevano sottovoce su quello che avrebbero dovuto fare per la missione. Quando il periodo di allenamento terminò, Harry abbassò la barriera silenziante e i quattro uomini uscirono dalla stanza. Blaise sogghignò leggermente mentre lanciava un'occhiata a Harry. "Harry, mi concederesti l'onore di accompagnarti a Hogsmeade oggi?"

Harry sorrise dolcemente. "Mi farebbe molto piacere la tua compagnia oggi, Blaise. Grazie per l'invito. "

I giovani tornarono alle loro sale comuni con molti pensieri per la testa. Fecero la doccia e si prepararono per la colazione, vestendosi con abiti che sembravano casuali, ma che erano facili da manovrare per il loro compito. Mangiarono con calma la colazione, contemplando le prossime ore e la loro parte nella missione. Dopo il pasto, si alzarono in piedi e si riunirono nella Sala d'Ingresso aspettando che i loro nomi fossero spuntati dalla lista, in modo da poter lasciare la scuola.

I tre Serpeverde e il Grifondoro passeggiarono tranquillamente lungo il sentiero, in attesa che gli altri studenti li superassero. Quando furono abbastanza da soli, il gruppo di studenti lanciò un incantesimo di disillusione, e Harry sussurrò a Draco: "E' il momento, quando sei pronto Morte Scarlatta."

Draco chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul suo Dono Ereditario. Un attimo dopo, un'illusione dei quattro studenti continuò a camminare lungo il sentiero verso Hogsmeade. "E durerà per quattro ore", dichiarò Draco. "Dobbiamo tornare per quell'ora".

"Ci sarà qualcuno in grado di rilevarla?" chiese Neville.

"No dolcezza mia, " rispose Draco con voce strascicata. "L'illusione può essere toccata, agirà come noi, e può anche bere, mangiare e portare le cose. Essenzialmente ci ho clonato per le prossime quattro ore. "

"Fantastico", dichiarò Neville.

"Infatti, " affermò Harry con un sorriso. "Voglio che tutti voi vi smaterializziate nel vicolo dietro il Paiolo Magico." I quattro giovani lanciarono rapidamente un incantesimo che avrebbe coperto tutto il rumore prodotto, escludendo solo loro quattro, e si smaterializzarono.

Gli assassini comparvero davanti al muro di mattoni che conduceva in Diagon Alley e si spostarono a lato per aspettare. Circa dieci minuti più tardi una giovane donna con un bambino piccolo uscirono dal pub e toccarono i mattoni, aprendo la strada per loro e facendoli entrare. Harry, Blaise, Draco e Neville scivolarono dentro alle sue spalle e si fecero strada con attenzione attraverso la piccola folla, evitando il contatto con i maghi e le streghe presenti. Si insinuarono di lato e si immersero nelle tenebre conosciute come Notturn Alley.

I quattro giovani si dispersero, ognuno occupò una piccola area da controllare, non avevano intenzione di perdere l'uomo. Anche se nessuno di loro lo avrebbe mai ammesso, erano tutti un po' nervosi per quella missione. Con l'eccezione di Harry, quella era la prima missione dove dovevano trovare l'obiettivo in base alla sola aura magica, senza una fotografia.

La prima ora passò in silenzio, con poche persone che vagavano lungo il vicolo. La seconda ora mostrò i negozianti indaffarati in più scambi rispetto alla precedente, ma non c'era ancora nessun segno del loro bersaglio. I loro muscoli divennero più tesi col passare del tempo e l'uomo non era ancora apparso. Avevano solo un'ora e mezza prima di dover essere a Hogsmeade; il tempo stava per scadere.

Fu Blaise Zabini a vedere un uomo muscoloso uscire dal camino in Magie Sinister. Fece cenno agli altri tre e fissò l'uomo responsabile per il rapimento di così tanti bambini magici. Harry spalancò gli occhi e lanciò rapidamente un incantesimo anti-odore sui suoi compagni. "Dannazione!" Ringhiò. "Dobbiamo prenderlo là, " disse Harry. "Altrimenti se ne andrà semplicemente con la Polvere Volante quando avrà terminato i suoi affari".

Draco vide l'odio sul viso di Harry e sussurrò: "Tu lo conosci."

"Infatti, " Harry rispose: "è Mulciber, l'alfa del branco di lupi mannari diurni più grande della Gran Bretagna."

Blaise guardò i suoi compagni. "Sarà violento e caotico. Non abbiamo tempo per pianificare; dovremo improvvisare " Come ebbe finito di parlare, Lucius Malfoy scese lungo il vicolo in direzione di Magie Sinister. Aprì la porta e la tenne aperta per qualche istante, permettendo ai quattro assassini di scivolare dentro, prima di entrare anch'egli.

Lucius si diresse verso gli scaffali sul retro con fiducia, ignorando il caos che era sicuro che si sarebbe creato dietro di lui.

Blaise e Draco si fermarono davanti al camino controllandone l'accesso. Neville si appoggiò alla porta, impedendo a chiunque di entrare, e Harry si sistemò in mezzo alla sala aspettando che Mulciber lasciasse la stanza sul retro. Il proprietario accompagnò Mulciber sul davanti del negozio e si bloccò al feroce ringhio gutturale che emise il suo cliente.

Il lupo mannaro scavalcò il bancone e attaccò Harry, guardando il movimento dell'aura magica in modo da poter contrastare gli attacchi. Si piegò all'indietro, evitando il pugnale invisibile che mirava a squarciare il suo stomaco e voltò la testa di lato, evitando la Maledizione Tagliente lanciata dalla porta. Si lasciò cadere a terra e rotolò a sinistra, schivando le Fatture Incarceranti e Accecanti inviate dal camino e si gettò in quella direzione, in cerca di una via di fuga. Prima di arrivarci, una cascata improvvisa di acqua spense il fuoco.

Mulciber ringhiò e si concentrò, mutando nella sua forma da licantropo. Si gettò sulla figura al centro della stanza, e catturò i pantaloni di Harry con i suoi artigli, triturandoli e mancando appena la carne tenera sottostante. Il lupo mannaro era così vicino che non poté sfuggire al colpo di rappresaglia e sentì il pugnale ferirlo al suo orecchio sinistro. Ringhiò e balzò intorno alla figura, gettandosi verso la porta.

Neville afferrò l'oggetto non-maledetto più vicino e lo trasfigurò in un pugnale d'argento, tenendolo davanti a lui e ferendo il lupo mannaro nel fianco, crollando a terra con la creatura sopra di lui. Lottò per evitare gli artigli, incapace di impedire loro di squarciare il suo stomaco prima che Mulciber fosse rimosso e legato.

Draco si gettò sul prigioniero inconscio mentre Harry e Blaise lavorarono per riparare al danno inflitto a Neville. "Diventerà ...?"

"No", rispose Harry. "E' stato ferito solo con gli artigli, non morso. Non si trasformerà ".

Draco si rilassò e rivolse uno sguardo malevolo verso la creatura che aveva osato danneggiare il suo Sottomesso. Draco tirò indietro la gamba e prese a calci il lupo mannaro più forte che poteva nelle palle, sorridendo di gioia per la smorfia di dolore che passò sul viso addormentato.

Quando le ferite di Neville si richiusero, Harry si voltò e si fermò accanto al loro avversario. "Dobbiamo sbrigarci", disse con tono serio. "Abbiamo solo mezz'ora prima che l'illusione svanisca." I quattro assassini si sporsero in avanti e toccarono la creatura, si concentrarono sulla loro destinazione e si smaterializzarono.

Apparvero in una grande sala situata nella casa di Harry, riducendo temporaneamente gli incantesimi che nascondevano la loro presenza. Quando la travolgente aura magica del Lord Assassino si avvicinò, i tre compagni di Harry si inginocchiarono e chinarono il capo. Le porte si aprirono e la figura ammantata avanzò a grandi passi verso il piccolo gruppo. Gli occhi d'argento fissarono la forma legata dell'uomo e la figura sogghignò. "Bene fatto piccoli. Andate".

"Come desiderate, mio Signore", risposero prima di smaterializzarsi.

Riapparvero in un vicolo libero appena fuori da Hogsmeade e mascherarono la loro presenza ancora una volta, facendosi strada tra la folla verso I Tre Manici di Scopa. Con la massima cura, evitarono il contatto con chiunque e si sistemarono al tavolo che le loro illusioni occupavano, rendendosi visibili e prendendo il loro posto.

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio verso Draco che aveva appena tirato Neville al suo fianco. "Va tutto bene Neville?" chiese Draco.

"Sto bene", rispose Neville con un lieve rossore sulle guance. "Harry e Blaise mi hanno guarito perfettamente."

"Lurida creatura, ha toccato il mio Sottomesso, avrei desiderato che il Lord lo avesse consegnato a me, " mormorò Draco crudelmente.

Blaise ridacchiò silenziosamente e guardò il suo amico biondo. "Draco, che cosa abbiamo fatto oggi?"

L'Erede Malfoy interruppe la sua tirata e disse: "Siamo andati a Zonko e non abbiamo trovato nulla di utile, la stessa cosa è successa a Scrivenshaft. Speravo che avremmo potuto trascorrere qualche ora a Mielandia ora che abbiamo finito le nostre Burrobirre".

"Mi sembra ragionevole, " disse Harry alzandosi in piedi dal divanetto su cui erano seduti. Anche gli altri tre assassini si alzarono e lo seguirono per le strade di Hogsmeade. Entrarono insieme nel negozio di caramelle e si spostarono tra i tanti dolci presenti. Harry sorpassò i Rospi alla Menta e raccolse alcune Cioccorane e una confezione di Piume di Zucchero. Portò i suoi dolci al bancone e pagò mentre Blaise, Draco e Neville acquistavano Lecca Lecca al Sangue, Pallini Acidi, Bacchette di Liquirizia e Piperille.

Il gruppo di studenti chiacchierò su un po' di tutto, mentre si dirigevano verso la scuola. Harry rimase leggermente indietro quando vide una certa bionda dagli occhi azzurri. Harry si avvicinò alla Corvonero e inclinò la testa, consegnando alla ragazza il pacchetto di Piume di Zucchero. "I miei ringraziamenti per l'aiuto di questo pomeriggio, mia signora", dichiarò sinceramente.

Luna sorrise e accettò il dono. "Sono contenta di averti potuto aiutare." I suoi occhi si indurirono. "Volevo far sparire dalla circolazione quella creatura orribile tanto quanto lo desiderava ognuno di noi." Le iridi blu assunsero improvvisamente un'aria triste. "Se solo il mio dono funzionasse anche sui lupi mannari diurni".

"Non è colpa tua, mia signora, " la rassicurò Harry. "Puoi non essere mai stata in grado di vedere la sua posizione, ma il vostro aiuto è stato fondamentale per la sua cattura".

La Corvonero sorrise leggermente alle sue parole. "Infatti. Che tu sia benedetto, Neve d'Onice ".

"Che tu sia benedetta, Ingannevole Abisso, " rispose Harry prima di inchinare il capo e correre dietro ai suoi compagni.

Il Lord Assassino fissò con odio il corpo legato sul pavimento. Quell'uomo, quella creatura, aveva causato tanto dolore. C'erano voluti anni per mettere le mani su di lui. Ora egli avrebbe sofferto. Mosse uno dei suoi pugnali, rimuovendo i suoi legami, e trasformò a forza il lupo mannaro, facendolo ritornare nella sua forma umana. Con uno scatto dei suoi pugnali, Mulciber volò contro il muro più vicino e fu legato con catene d'argento. La figura ammantata ghignò di gioia quando carne della creatura iniziò a fumare. Con un tocco disinvolto del suo polso, svegliò l'uomo.

Mulciber ringhiò in agonia quando riprese conoscenza, lottando contro le catene che lo tenevano prigioniero. Quando Come l'argento affondò ulteriormente nella sua carne, urlò per il dolore, disperato nel cercare di sfuggire. Il suo sguardo annebbiato finalmente cadde sulla figura ammantata di fronte a lui e ringhiò verso l'uomo vestito di nero.

"Il povero piccolo lupo mannaro non ama essere incatenato a un muro?" chiese beffardamente il Lord Assassino.

"Liberami subito, " scattò Mulciber.

"No, non credo che lo farò", disse strascicando le parole.

"Ti ordino di rilasciarmi!" ruggì il lupo mannaro. La figura di fronte a lui si offuscò e il dolore lo colpì attraverso la mano destra. Lanciò un'occhiata per guardarla e sbatté sconvolto le palpebre, senza capire che ora gli mancavano tre dita.

"Nessuno mi impartisce ordini, " dichiarò l'uomo animatamente.

Mulciber lottò contro le catene ancora una volta, fermandosi solo quando cominciarono a fondersi letteralmente con la sua pelle. "Il mio Signore ti punirà per questo!" Sputò.

La figura ammantata ridacchiò crudelmente. "No, non lo farà. Non potrà mai scoprire quale destino ti colpirà. "

"Lo farà!" La creatura disse in tono seccato. "E' un vero Lord e farà -"

"Io sono l'unico vero Lord, " dichiarò l'uomo senza nessuna emozione. "Un nome auto-attribuito non rende veri Lord".

"Non hai diritto di dirlo" ringhiò Mulciber. "Chi sei tu per definirti un vero Lord?"

Il Lord Assassino alzò le mani e abbassò il cappuccio, mostrando alla creatura il suo volto. Gustò l'orrore scioccato che si diffuse in tutto il volto del prigioniero.

"Per le palle di Merlino!" sussurrò Mulciber, "Tu sei -"

Le sue parole si bloccarono, mentre il Lord Assassino si fece avanti e premette contro le catene con tutte le sue forze, squarciando quel pezzo disgustoso di sudiciume in diverse parti. Fissò la pozza di sangue che si stava diffondendo su tutto il pavimento. "E' impossibile nascondersi da un assassino, è stato sciocco pensare di riuscirci."


	14. Capitolo 13

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Tredici-**

**Gli Assassini devono essere metodici nelle loro azioni.**

Fu durante una ventosa giornata di Novembre che Harry Potter e Blaise Zabini si ritrovarono nella sala comune Serpeverde, circondati da pergamene e libri su Antiche Rune. Il loro progetto a lungo termine scadeva tra due giorni ed erano finalmente pronti, avrebbero tentato ora il rito. I due assassini avevano trascorso molte nottate a lavorare sul progetto, cercando diligentemente di ottenere le rune corrette e l'ordine preciso. E anche se Harry pensava che l'incantesimo sarebbe stato utile nella missione che suo padre gli aveva assegnato, non lo aveva ancora detto al suo compagno.

Il resto della Casa dei Serpeverde era seduto nella stanza, guardando con interesse come i due studenti del settimo anno disponessero con cura i documenti scelti. "Questo contiene le rune finali, " dichiarò Harry. "Ho bisogno della sequenza di mezzo." Harry accettò la pergamena offerta e la depose sul pavimento di pietra.

"Qual è lo scopo della magia che state creando?" chiese Theo incuriosito.

Gli occhi scuri di Blaise si spostarono leggermente verso il giovane e rispose: "Stiamo creando un incantesimo che sarà in grado di distruggere qualsiasi oggetto inanimato."

"Anche gli oggetti creati tramite Arti Oscure?" chiese.

"Sì, anche gli oggetti di Arti Oscure, " chiarì Harry.

I due assassini finirono di sistemare i documenti di cui avevano bisogno per completare il progetto. "Per favore rimanete in silenzio mentre completiamo la prossima parte, " dichiarò Blaise.

I Serpeverde osservarono come Harry e Blaise unirono le mani, liberando la loro aura magica e combinando la loro magia. Trattennero il respiro per lo sguardo di intensa concentrazione sui volti dei due giovani.

Harry e Blaise poggiarono le loro mani giunte sulla pergamena prima dell'inizio delle rune, costringendo la loro magia a entrare nelle forme scritte. Con abili e precisi movimenti tracciarono le rune, continuando da una pergamena a quella successiva. Le rune si illuminarono mentre erano tracciate, diventando letteralmente incandescenti per la forza magica che era stata infusa al loro interno. Quando l'ultima runa fu incisa, i fogli di pergamena bruciarono con fiamme color azzurro brillante prima di disintegrarsi e trasformarsi in una massa di energia magica blu.

I due assassini premettero delicatamente le mani unite verso il centro del vortice di energia e pronunciarono, "_Glacialis_ _Flamma_." La luce blu bruciò vivacemente per un attimo prima di smorzarsi.

Draco si avvicinò lentamente e consegnò a Harry un pugnale in miniatura, Harry accettò l'arma e con calma la passò sulle sue mani strette con quelle di Blaise. Il loro sangue cadde sul vortice di luce blu e fu assorbito prima che la luce scomparisse lampeggiando verso i due Serpeverde.

Blaise estrasse uno dei suoi pugnali dalla manica e con attenzione guarì la ferita che era stata creata, guarendo anche la pelle di Harry. Con evidente riluttanza, rilasciò la mano più piccola e ripose il pugnale nel fodero.

Pansy si fece avanti con uno specchio maledetto su cui Blaise aveva ordinato di testare l'incantesimo. La ragazza fece levitare lo specchio fino a posarlo sul pavimento e fece un passo indietro insieme agli altri membri della loro casa per guardare i risultati della prova.

Harry si voltò verso Theo e inarcò un sopracciglio. "Secondo le specifiche del compito, dovremmo liberare l'incantesimo in modo che tutti i maghi e le streghe possano utilizzarlo. Saresti disposto a provarlo per noi? "

Il purosangue sogghignò leggermente per l'onore che gli era concesso e annuì, facendo un passo avanti. "Quali sono i movimenti della bacchetta necessari?" Chiese.

"Un colpo forte a destra, e uno verso il basso", rispose Harry.

Theo aprì il legame con la sua magia e si concentrò sulle istruzioni che gli erano state fornite. "_Glacialis Flamma_", pronunciò, imitando il movimento con la bacchetta secondo le istruzioni. Un getto di fiamma blu si riversò dalla sua bacchetta e inghiottì lo specchio, circondandolo con la magia. Un attimo dopo la fiamma si congelò e si frantumò in piccoli frammenti di ghiaccio, sciogliendosi sul pavimento di pietra della sala comune Serpeverde. Gli applausi attraversarono la stanza.

Blaise e Harry si sorrisero lievemente. "Ben fatto", dissero.

Due giorni dopo entrarono nella classe di Antiche Rune con grande fiducia, contenti che il loro incantesimo fosse stato creato correttamente e in modo efficiente. Gli studenti si sistemarono ai loro posti e aspettarono che la loro professoressa arrivasse. La donna entrò nella classe con Sirius Black subito dietro e Harry guardò l'uomo brevemente prima di girarsi dall'altra parte. "Come sapete, oggi presenterete i vostri incantesimi al resto della classe. Tutti i nuovi incantesimi fatti a Hogwarts devono essere registrati presso il Ministero. Lui è Sirius Black, uno degli Auror del Ministero, e oggi osserverà e registrerà i vostri incantesimi".

Harry fissò arrabbiato il suo tavolo. La disgrazia era in sua presenza ancora una volta. Non si fece illusioni sul perché l'uomo fosse qui, indipendentemente dall'ordine di suo padre, credeva che l'uomo avrebbe cercato di contattarlo. Dopotutto, se si trattava di un obbligo scolastico, non c'era modo di poterlo evitare. Harry non aveva bisogno di domandarlo a Silente, sapeva che il vecchio avesse invitato il suo cosiddetto padrino oggi. Black era stato probabilmente scelto per il solo scopo di tenere d'occhio Harry e possibilmente di allontanarlo dai cattivi Serpeverde.

L'assassino guardò con attenzione le presentazioni, ignorando le molte occhiate lanciate verso di lui da Black. La maggior parte degli incantesimi, secondo lui, erano terribilmente noiosi e banali, le uniche magie utili a suo avviso erano un incantesimo che permetteva alle persone di comunicare mentalmente e uno che permetteva di parlare con certi animali.

Blaise e Harry furono l'ultima coppia a presentare il loro incantesimo alla classe. "Io e Blaise abbiamo creato un incantesimo che distrugge in modo sicuro oggetti inanimati a distanza. Distrugge anche oggetti creati con le Arti Oscure." Puntò la bacchetta contro un tavolo vuoto e agitò il suo pugnale, pronunciando con chiarezza. "_Glacialis Flamma_". Blaise evocato un nuovo tavolo e sostituì quello che era stato distrutto per la dimostrazione.

"Come fate a sapere che distruggerà oggetti di Arti Oscure?" chiese Sirius.

"Siamo stati molto accurati nella nostra ricerca e nella sperimentazione", rispose Blaise. "Questa magia è qualcosa che il ministero sarà in grado di utilizzare per distruggere manufatti pericolosi."

"Brillante risultato ragazzi, " disse la loro professoressa, spedendoli di nuovo ai loro posti. Poco dopo la lezione terminò e lasciarono la stanza. Harry ignorò lo sguardo curioso di Black e proseguì lungo il corridoio con i suoi compagni. Girarono l'angolo e Harry quasi si schiantò contro il professor Lupin, evitando di poco l'uomo.

Gli occhi color dell'ambra guardarono giù verso di lui. "Ho cercato di convincere il Preside a non invitarlo oggi, " dichiarò Lupin.

Harry permise al suo sguardo di mostrare gratitudine. "Grazie per aver tentato professor Lupin. Lo apprezzo. "Harry segnalò ai suoi compagni di proseguire e attese che il corridoio si svuotasse prima di rivolgersi al lupo mannaro. "Ho visto che mi guarda spesso, dica quello che desidera esprimere signore."

Gli occhi color ambra si rattristarono mentre guardavano il giovane davanti a lui. "Quella notte non ero in Inghilterra, ero all'estero in missione. Ho scoperto quasi una settimana dopo che i tuoi genitori fossero morti. Ho creduto veramente che Sirius fosse responsabile della loro morte tutti questi anni ". La sua voce si fece amara. "Non avrei mai immaginato che fosse innocente, e quando ho saputo che lo era, non credo di essere mai stato così arrabbiato in vita mia. Non era stato responsabile della loro morte, no, ma ti aveva chiaramente abbandonato, il che era altrettanto sbagliato ai miei occhi.

Volevo dirtelo fin da quando sei arrivato a Hogwarts la prima sera, ma avevo paura della tua reazione." Il suo sguardo si indurì. "Non sarò più un codardo. Quando sono tornato in Gran Bretagna, sono stato informato che eri stato lasciato con i parenti Babbani di tua madre. Sapevo cosa fossi e sono andato a prenderti da loro, quando sono arrivato, tu eri già sparito. Voglio che tu sappia che non ti ho cercato, perché sapevo che tu fossi al sicuro. Avevo sentito l'odore del Lord Assassino e sapevo che si sarebbe preso cura di te. Non perché non mi importasse cucciolo, perché non è vero".

Harry guardò al suo professore, lottando contro il bruciore che sentiva nel profondo degli occhi. Se lo era chiesto, per anni si era interrogato. Sua madre lo aveva amato, lo sapeva, e gli mancava. Anche se indegno, suo padre era stato gentile con lui. Ma Harry non lo ricordava molto bene. Si ricordava facilmente degli scioccanti occhi d'argento di Sirius, ma il dolore per il tradimento aveva oscurato qualsiasi sentimento di tenerezza che un tempo poteva aver provato per l'uomo che era il suo padrino.

Stranamente, l'uomo di fronte a lui era il più chiaro nella sua memoria. La sensazione di essere assolutamente al sicuro, sapendo che nulla potesse fargli del male quando l'uomo fosse vicino, l'antico e indistinguibile odore di animale e famiglia, e gli occhi color ambra ardente che vegliavano su di lui e spaventavano tutte le minacce. Gli era mancato, e ora poteva finalmente capire perché l'uomo non l'avesse trovato. Non importava quanto avevano perso, Lupin aveva voluto tenerlo al sicuro e lontano dal manipolatore leader della luce.

"Non ti ho mai dimenticato, Lunastorta, " sussurrò Harry, facendo un passo in avanti e appoggiandosi all'uomo più alto. Sorrise lievemente mentre era racchiuso nel calore affettuoso che ricordava dalla sua infanzia. Lacrime caddero sui suoi capelli e permise al suo corpo di rilassarsi, sicuro con il suo zio preferito.

Con il cuore più leggero, Harry camminò attraverso i corridoi di Hogwarts dirigendosi alla cena nella Sala Grande. Stava scendendo dal terzo piano quando il preside gli si avvicinò. "Ah, signor Potter, giusto la persona che stavo cercando."

"Come posso essere di aiuto preside?" Chiese Harry.

"Ho preso accordi affinché tu possa soggiornare a Hogwarts durante le vacanze", dichiarò Silente. "Ci saranno molti Auror qui che ti aiuteranno con il tuo allenamento."

"Non sarà necessario Preside, " rispose Harry.

"Certo che sì, ragazzo mio." Gli occhi di Silente brillarono verso di lui. "Temo che ci siano alcune cose di cui non sei ancora a conoscenza".

"Se si riferisce alla profezia, allora ne sono già a conoscenza Preside, " affermò Harry con voce strascicata.

Gli occhi azzurri si indurirono. "Ah? Come ti sei imbattuto in questa informazione privilegiata, signor Potter? "Chiese.

"Mio padre l'ha scoperta anni fa e l'ha portata alla mia attenzione. Vi assicuro che ha tutori sufficienti in tutte le aree di magia e di allenamento, " disse Harry.

"Indipendentemente da ciò, ragazzo mio, sono sicuro che sarebbe meglio se ti allenassi qui durante le vacanze, " disse Silente con sicurezza.

"Ho paura che sarà quasi impossibile Preside." Harry ghignò mentre scendevano le ultime scale. "Mio padre mi ha chiesto di tornare a casa durante le vacanze ed io sono sempre un figlio rispettoso. Buona giornata Preside ", disse prima di camminare verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde, lieto di avere superato il vecchio tonto in astuzia ancora una volta.

"Sei soddisfatto di te stesso", dichiarò Bella quando Harry si sedette accanto a lei.

"Oh, lo sono, " rispose. "Il Preside aveva deciso che sarebbe stato nel mio miglior interesse rimanere a Hogwarts durante le vacanze. E' stato mio dovere di mettere in chiaro le cose con il bastardo impiccione. " I Serpeverde circostanti ridacchiarono silenziosamente.

"Perché voleva che tu rimanessi durante le vacanze?" Chiese Millicent.

"Sembra che io abbia un disperato bisogno di allenarmi in modo da poter sconfiggere Lord Voldemort un giorno, " spiegò Harry con voce strascicata. Il tavolo tacque prima di scoppiare in una sghignazzata maligna. Il vecchio era un ignorante.

"Hai il pregio di essere il miglior duellante nella classe di Difesa", dichiarò Theo.

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. "Beh a quanto pare, deve essere tutta fortuna e non abilità da parte mia." Risate tranquille si diffusero nel tavolo.

I Serpeverde si calmarono e apprezzarono il loro pasto mentre arrivava la posta serata. Tutti gli studenti assassini cercarono in alto, alla ricerca del gufo nero che era diventato uno spettacolo familiare da quando Harry Potter era arrivato a Hogwarts. Horus piombò giù dal soffitto e lasciò cadere una busta d'oro di fronte a Blaise Zabini per lo stupore degli assassini. Le buste d'oro erano le più rare di tutte, erano un invito al Gala di Corteggiamento di un Sottomesso con i Pugnali d'Avorio.

Con un leggero sorriso sul suo volto, Blaise prese la busta e l'aprì.

_Ossidiana Gelo Cremisi, _

_Tu sei stato valutato degno. _

_Sei cordialmente invitato a partecipare al Gala per il Corteggiamento di Neve D'Onice dai Pugnali d'Avorio. _

_Se vuoi chiedere la mano dell'Erede e desideri partecipare, lascia cadere una goccia di sangue su questa pergamena. _

_Che i tuoi pugnali possano guidare la tua decisione. _

_Ombre Vuote_

Blaise estrasse uno dei suoi pugnali d'Ossidiana e si ferì la punta di un dito, permettendo a una goccia di sangue di cadere sulla pergamena. Le parole si riformarono.

_Ossidiana Gelo Cremisi, _

_hai fatto la tua scelta. _

_Il Gala si terrà presso la Villa del Lord Assassino. _

_Il corteggiamento durerà dal 10 Dicembre al 1 Gennaio. _

_Vieni preparato se cerchi di avere successo nella tua impresa per conquistare la mano dell'Erede._

_Possano i tuoi pugnali mostrare la sincerità del tuo cuore. _

_Ombre Vuote._

Un sopracciglio color del carbone si inarcò. Il Gala iniziava il giorno dopo a quello in cui il semestre finiva. Tre settimane. Avrebbe avuto tre settimane per dimostrare il suo valore a Harry e al Lord Assassino; non avrebbe fallito. L'Assassino con i Pugnali d'Avorio aveva già rubato il suo cuore, e lui non avrebbe accettato niente di meno che rubare il cuore di Harry. Erano perfettamente adatti l'uno all'altro, ora tutto quello che doveva fare era provarlo al giovane.

Le ultime due settimane di scuola passarono lentamente, eppure sembravano scorrere via. Harry e Neville avevano continuato a passare il Sabato pomeriggio insieme, gironzolando per il castello e parlando. Harry era un po' frustrato per non aver potuto trovare alcun oggetto appartenente ai Fondatori che sarebbe potuto essere stato trasformato in un Horcrux, ma sapeva che alla fine avrebbe portato alla luce l'elemento mancante.

La sua mente era in uno stato di agitazione quando una sera incontrò Luna Lovegood in un corridoio deserto. La Corvonero si sporse in avanti e gli accarezzò i capelli con calma. "Sii in pace, Neve D'Onice".

Harry sospirò e guardò nei luminosi occhi blu. "Non posso fallire la mia missione, mia signora".

"Tu non fallirai, " rispose Luna. "Non hai mai fallito prima e sono sicura che non permetterai a te stesso di fallire adesso".

Harry fece una smorfia al pensiero. "A volte vorrei che tu potessi vedere gli oggetti e non solo le persone, e poi mi sento in colpa per aver pensato una cosa del genere per il tuo dono speciale".

Luna sorrise tristemente. "Spesso provo anch'io la stessa sensazione, " sussurrò. "Potrei essere di maggiore utilità per tuo padre se potessi vedere una gamma più ampia di scenari e oggetti. La mia percezione non maturerà a quel livello per molti anni a venire ".

"O fino a quando non ti legherai con qualcuno", aggiunse il ragazzo.

"O finché non mi sposerò", accettò la giovane. "Eppure, chi mi reclamerà ha appena cominciato a superare un amore perduto, e non è pronto in questo momento per accettarmi. Sarà pronto a breve, ma non adesso. "

"Sarai felice?" chiese Harry alla ragazza che vedeva tanto dolore e sofferenza nelle sue visioni.

"Sarò felice, " rispose Luna.

"Questo è tutto ciò che posso chiedere, " disse Harry.

Luna sorrise al giovane davanti a lei. "La mia vista può essere limitata a ventiquattro ore nel futuro su tutti gli eventi non connessi alla mia vita, ma ti posso dire con estrema certezza che sarai felice anche te Harry."

Harry sorrise leggermente. "Grazie, mia signora." disse, "Avevo bisogno di questa rassicurazione al momento."

"Goditi la tua vacanza, Harry. Concentrati sul tuo Gala di corteggiamento e scegli saggiamente ", raccomandò la Corvonero.

"Lo farò", promise il ragazzo prima di annuire e lasciare il corridoio.

Severus Piton sedeva nelle sue stanze, agitando il suo bicchiere di brandy. Il suo Dono Ereditario era raro, e lo rendeva la spia perfetta. Il suo udito poteva essere migliorato fino a riuscire a sentire le conversazioni a sedici chilometri di distanza. Il liquido vorticoso attirò la sua attenzione.

Luna Lovegood era la Veggente del Lord, e aveva ovviamente avuto l'intenzione di fargli origliare la conversazione tra lei e Harry. Aveva ragione. Sarebbe stato volentieri il suo compagno, ma non era in grado di accettarla fino a quando l'ultimo dei suoi ricordi sarebbe stato combattuto e sconfitto. Sarebbe stato disonorevole avvicinarsi a lei quando il suo cuore apparteneva ancora al passato.

Buttò giù l'alcool e sorrise leggermente. Un giorno sarebbe stato felice.

La mattina dell'ultimo giorno di scuola fu frenetica. Gli studenti cercavano velocemente oggetti che erano scomparsi, impacchettando i regali che avevano acquistato e abbracciando gli amici. La folla di giovani maghi e streghe viaggiò sulle carrozze fino al treno e vi salì, per tornare a Londra. Il viaggio fu allegro e chiassoso mentre tutti chiacchieravano animatamente sulle vacanze di Natale, dove sarebbero andati e quello che speravano di ricevere in dono.

Gli studenti uscirono dal treno di corsa, trovando le loro famiglie e ricongiungendosi con i loro cari. Harry si accovacciò davanti a Bella Zabini e la attirò in un abbraccio. "Ci vediamo fra tre settimane, piccola Argento. Buon Natale. "

"Buon Natale Harry", rispose la piccola mentre lo stringeva.

Harry si alzò in piedi e sorrise dolcemente alla ragazza prima di smaterializzarsi. Nel momento in cui scomparve, la giovane si girò verso suo fratello e dichiarò: "Vincerai la sua mano."

Due paia di occhi scuri si incrociarono. "Sarà mio".

"Sarà meglio che accada", affermò la ragazza.

"Lo sarà", rispose Blaise. "Vincerò il suo cuore e il diritto di corteggiarlo."

Bella valutò con un'occhiata la figura di suo fratello. "Bene" disse con soddisfazione, prima di correre tra le braccia aperte di sua madre.

Blaise guardò pensieroso il punto in cui Harry si trovava pochi minuti prima. Sì, avrebbe reclamato l'assassino come suo. Aveva tre settimane per dimostrare il suo valore. Non avrebbe fallito.


	15. Capitolo 14

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Quattordici-**

**Un dominante deve guadagnarsi il diritto di corteggiare una Sottomesso.**

Come al solito Harry rotolò giù dal letto alle 5:30 del mattino e si scaldò in silenzio, i suoi pensieri erano incentrati sugli eventi che sarebbero avvenuti nelle prossime tre settimane: il Gala di Corteggiamento - la festa che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita per sempre. Sarebbe tornato a Hogwarts nella fase iniziale del legame, la sua vita non sarebbe stata più la stessa. Lasciò la sua stanza e si diresse verso il piano terra per la prima colazione con il suo pigiama di raso, attraversando a memoria i corridoi.

Entrò nella sala da pranzo e sorrise a suo padre. "Buongiorno padre".

"Buongiorno Harry, " rispose. "Sei pronto?"

Harry sospirò. "Come sempre padre".

Il Lord Assassino abbassò il giornale e guardò il figlio. "Tra i ventinove con i Pugnali di Ossidiana, a ventisei sono stati spediti gli inviti".

"Tre sono già sposati, " disse Harry.

"Sì", concordò suo padre. "Dei ventisei che sono stati invitati, ventuno hanno accettato l'invito."

"Cinque di loro sono etero", dichiarò Harry con sicurezza.

"Anch'io ho immaginato fosse così." Gli occhi d'argento si posarono su Harry. "Viktor Krum ha accettato".

Harry fece una smorfia di dolore. "Non lo sceglierò. Io non lo amo ".

"Lo so, " rispose suo padre, "ma è degno, e sarebbe stato sbagliato non invitarlo".

"Io penso che sia quasi più crudele invitarlo, sapendo che non sarà scelto, che averlo escluso fin dall'inizio, " sussurrò Harry. "Ciò che provo per lui è amore fraterno."

"Indipendentemente da ciò, mi aspetto che tu lo tratterai con rispetto, " disse l'uomo.

"Certo che sì padre. Io non lo amo, ma lo rispetto", rispose Harry.

"Bene" disse il Lord. "Ora, dimmi cosa sta facendo Silente ".

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. "Ha tentato di costringermi a rimanere a Hogwarts durante le vacanze per allenarmi." sbuffò Harry. "Sembrava abbastanza infastidito dal fatto che sapessi già della profezia e che non sarà in grado di controllarmi come un burattino."

"Non ha capito che tu e il signor Zabini siete responsabili della scomparsa della signorina Weasley?" gli chiese suo padre.

"No padre, non l'ha capito. Il vecchio pazzo sembra pensare che Voldemort avesse un legame con la sua mente e che l'avesse convinta ad andarsene in qualche modo. E' arrivato a questa conclusione dopo aver determinato che nessuno ha attraversato le barriere, " spiegò Harry con voce strascicata.

L'uomo sogghignò. "Mi sembra di capire che gli scudi di Occlumanzia di Silente sono facili da superare per te?"

"Abbastanza padre. Possono essere difficili da penetrare per una strega o un mago normale, ma come sappiamo, sono tutt'altro che normale, " dichiarò Harry.

"Infatti. La normalità è sopravvalutata. Anche a me piace essere straordinario", disse il Lord. "Come va la salute del vecchio?"

"Si sta deteriorando più rapidamente del previsto signore, " rispose Harry. "Non sarei sorpreso se durasse soltanto altri cinque mesi, la maledizione si sta diffondendo nelle sue vene e lo sta distruggendo dall'interno verso l'esterno".

"Splendido". Suo padre ghignò. "Come procede l'incantesimo su cui stavi lavorando?"

Harry sorrise a suo padre. "L'incantesimo creato per la classe ha funzionato brillantemente. Sono sicuro che sarà in grado di distruggere gli Horcrux inanimati, una volta che riusciremo a trovarli. Per quanto riguarda quelli viventi, ho lavorato su un progetto personale durante l'anno che può effettivamente essere utile anche in quel caso. "

Suo padre lo fissò. "Ho fiducia che mi farai sapere quando sarà pronto".

"Naturalmente padre, anche se non intendo liberarlo." Harry fece un sorrisetto.

Un sopracciglio nero si inarcò con gioia. "Scelta intelligente, figlio mio, ogni assassino dovrebbe avere un incantesimo segreto che è unico, solo per lui."

"Grazie padre, ci sto provando dopotutto, " rispose Harry, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione alla prima colazione. Il resto del pasto passò in relativo silenzio, mentre i due uomini mangiavano il loro cibo, pensando ai tanti ospiti che sarebbero arrivati poco prima di pranzo. Dopo aver finito il suo pasto, Harry uscì dalla stanza e si preparò per la giornata.

Si fece una doccia, lavandosi i capelli con cura e asciugandoli con movimenti precisi. Il giovane assassino frugò tra gli articoli di abbigliamento nel suo armadio, per una volta indeciso su cosa indossare. Quella era un'occasione così importante e voleva fare una buona impressione sul suo futuro compagno. Harry decise finalmente per degli abiti tradizionali, in raso nero con bordatura e fodera color avorio. Sembrava elegante e proclamava la sua identità al tempo stesso. Sicuramente sarebbe stato sufficiente.

Alle 11:00 in punto, Harry e suo padre entrarono nell'atrio attendendo l'arrivo degli ospiti previsti. Sarebbero arrivati a intervalli di cinque minuti nel corso delle prossime due ore. Il primo uomo ad apparire fu un russo di nome Mikhail con cui Harry andava abbastanza d'accordo.

"Harry, è così bello vederti, " disse Mikhail, inchinandosi davanti all'Assassino dai Pugnali d'Avorio e al Lord Assassino.

"E' bello rivederti anche per me, Mikhail, " rispose.

"Vi ringrazio per l'invito. E' un onore essere qui ", Mikhail si rivolse al suo Lord.

"Sì, è un onore, " replicò suo padre con voce strascicata. "Provo pietà per coloro che si dimenticano di questo fatto."

Mikhail sbatté le palpebre. "Non sono uno che l'avrebbe dimenticato."

"No, Mikhail, non credo che tu lo sia, " rispose il Lord, indicando a un elfo domestico di condurre l'uomo nella sua stanza. "Il pranzo sarà servito alle 13:30, l'elfo domestico ti mostrerà la strada."

"Come desiderate, mio Signore, Harry, " disse Michail, inchinandosi davanti ai due uomini.

I successivi tre assassini erano maghi che Harry non aveva avuto l'occasione di incontrare prima: Kisuke dal Giappone, Pierre dalla Francia e Renaldo dalla Spagna. Per quanto riguarda le prime impressioni, aveva trovato Kisuke molto educato, Pierre sembrava divertente, e Renaldo era un cazzone arrogante. Lo spagnolo non aveva alcun diritto di riferirsi a Harry come se appartenesse a lui. Gente di quel genere sarebbe stata facile da eliminare.

Il decimo mago ad arrivare fu Viktor Krum. Un grande sorriso si diffuse su tutto il viso del bulgaro mentre guardava il Sottomesso con i Pugnali d'Avorio. "Harry, è bello vederti di nuovo."

"Viktor" disse Harry, "anche per me è bello vederti." I suoi occhi erano pieni di tristezza mentre guardava l'altro uomo.

"Mio signore, devo ringraziarvi per l'opportunità di essere qui", disse Viktor.

"Hai guadagnato il diritto di essere qui", disse suo padre. "E' bello rivederti. L'elfo domestico ti mostrerà le tue stanze. "

Il bulgaro sorrise e se ne andò per rilassarsi e prepararsi per il pranzo. Le sue azioni furono imitate in tutto il maniero, mentre sempre più pretendenti arrivavano per conquistare la mano dell'Erede del Lord Assassino. Il famigerato Neve D'Onice, conosciuto anche come Harry Potter.

L' ultimo Assassino con i Pugnali di Ossidiana ad arrivare fu Blaise Zabini. Nel momento in cui apparve, cadde in ginocchio davanti al padre di Harry. "Ombre Vuote, è con grande rispetto che ho accettato l'invito a partecipare al Gala di Corteggiamento per il vostro erede."

Gli occhi d'argento si spalancarono per il piacere. L'Erede Zabini era stato l'unico assassino a eseguire il saluto corretto. Quante ricerche aveva fatto per trovare i rituali antichi raramente in uso, le parole esatte incise per l'occasione, il raro evento di un Sottomesso con i Pugnali d'Avorio che era anche l'erede del Lord Assassino? "Gelo Cremisi, " esordì, "è con grande piacere che ti accolgo al Gala di Corteggiamento del mio erede."

Blaise sorrise e si alzò in piedi, inchinandosi di fronte a Harry. "Neve D'Onice, desidero esprimere la mia gratitudine per essere stato invitato."

Harry sorrise lievemente all'affascinante uomo di colore davanti a lui. "Hai guadagnato il diritto di essere qui, Gelo Cremisi. Tu sei degno. " I suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Blaise e lui lentamente si perse nella loro profondità color cioccolato. "Il pranzo sarà servito tra poco, ti prego di riposare e rinfrescarti. Sarei onorato se ti accomoderai al mio fianco a pranzo. "

"L'onore è mio Harry, " rispose Blaise prima di seguire l'elfo domestico fuori dall'atrio.

Il Signore Assassino osservò come gli occhi di suo figlio seguissero l'assassino. "Tu provi passione per lui, " disse.

"Sì padre, " concordò Harry. Seguì suo padre per i corridoi fino alla sala da pranzo, osservando i cambiamenti con sguardo calcolatore. Gli elfi domestici avevano chiaramente superato ogni limite, la tavola era carica di offerte succulente e deliziosi piaceri culinari. I vari aromi erano squisiti nel loro richiamo. Il grande tavolo era stato imbandito per i loro molti ospiti, e Harry e suo padre approvarono il pranzo che era stato preparato.

"Molto ben fatto Misty, " disse il padre di Harry alla loro elfa domestica a capo di tutto.

"Questo sembra delizioso."

"Sono contenta che voi sta pensando così, Lord Maestro signore, " strillò Misty.

Harry e il Lord Assassino occuparono le sedie al centro esatto del tavolo, che consentivano la conversazione e l'interazione con la maggior parte degli ospiti. Stavano parlando tranquillamente, quando i vari maghi dai Pugnali di Ossidiana comparvero nella sala da pranzo, ciascuno guidato dall'elfo loro assegnato. Gli elfi domestici fecero sedere in modo efficiente tutti quanti e si sistemarono a lato nel caso in cui fossero stati necessari.

Blaise Zabini ricevette molti sguardi curiosi e occhiate gelose quando si sistemò nel posto alla destra di Harry. Era una posizione molto ambita in cui sedersi.

"La tua camera è di tuo piacimento?" Gli chiese Harry.

"Sì, grazie. E' molto comoda, " rispose Blaise. "Bella desidera che estenda i suoi saluti."

Un sorriso affettuoso guizzò brevemente sulle labbra di Harry. "Scommetto che lei aveva molto di più da dire."

Blaise ridacchiò sottovoce. "Potrebbe essere".

Il loro frivolo botta e risposta fu interrotto dall'inizio del pasto. Insalate, panini e molte altre prelibatezze furono passate attorno al tavolo e messe nei piatti. "Ti stai godendo il tuo soggiorno a Hogwarts?" chiese Kisuke.

Harry rivolse la sua attenzione verso l'uomo. "Ho trovato molte cose che stimolano la mia attenzione. E' un ambiente interessante ".

"Il fecchio ti zta dando faztidio?" Domandò Viktor.

"Un po', " rispose Harry con voce strascicata. "Tuttavia, è facile sfuggirgli".

"Sei sicuro che dovresti frequentare le lezioni lì?" Gli chiese un pretendente.

"Perché non dovrei?" replicò Harry.

"Beh, quella storia della ragazza scomparsa dalla scuola e ritrovata morta, povera bambina. Il luogo sembra pericoloso e sembra avere scarse misure di sicurezza ", aggiunse l'uomo.

Harry e Blaise si tesero per la rabbia, mentre i ricordi di quel giorno riaffioravano nella loro mente. "Ti posso assicurare, " ringhiò Harry ", che la scuola è abbastanza sicura. Per quanto riguarda la ragazza, si meritava quello che le è successo. " L'odio nelle sue parole sbalordì alcuni degli ospiti. Molti presero nota di non accennare nuovamente il soggetto.

"Le mie scuse, non sapevo che fosse un argomento dolente", sussurrò l'uomo. Harry ignorò le sue scuse e si concentrò sul pasto di fronte a lui, mangiando il cibo che gli elfi domestici avevano preparato. Il pasto si avvicinò alla conclusione e il gruppo di maghi seguì il Lord Assassino nella libreria principale, dove si sedettero comodamente.

La figura ammantata si fece avanti e parlò. "Siete stati invitati tutti qui perché il mio erede ha raggiunto la sua maggior età e sta cercando il suo futuro compagno. Molti di voi non sapevano fino ad oggi che è Harry Potter, ma dovreste riconoscere il suo nome da assassino, Neve D'Onice. "Osservò come le teste nella stanza annuirono. "Egli è il solo Sottomesso con i Pugnali d'Avorio in vita e come tale non accetterà un Dominante di rango inferiore rispetto all'Ossidiana." I suoi occhi ardenti scrutarono gli uomini riuniti. "Voi siete quelli che sono stati invitati e hanno accettato l'invito.

Il Gala di Corteggiamento si terrà nelle prossime tre settimane. Durante quel periodo, dovrete dimostrare a mio figlio e a me che siete degni di essere il suo compagno per la vita. Ci saranno test, prove, e opportunità in cui sarete in grado di provare voi stessi. Tenete a mente che sarete sotto osservazione in ogni momento. "La sua voce si indurì. "Chiunque sia trovato ad agire in una maniera inaccettabile, gli sarà chiesto di andarsene. A chiunque dimenticherà la comune cortesia sarà chiesto di andarsene. Tentare di sabotare gli sforzi onesti di un altro assassino si tradurrà nella vostra dipartita. "

Il Lord Assassino sogghignò. "Non mi aspetto che molti di voi dureranno fino alla fine delle tre settimane. Mio figlio vi manderà via col passare del tempo. Non ha bisogno di spiegarsi a voi, o a me. In qualsiasi momento, sarà in grado di avvicinarsi a me e informarmi di quelli che desidera che se ne vadano. Avrete due ore dal momento in cui vi sarà dato l'avviso di lasciare la proprietà. Avete capito? "

"Sì, mio signore", risposero tutti.

"Bene. Allora vi lascerò per familiarizzare con mio figlio. " Fece un cenno a Harry e uscì dalla stanza.

Harry riuscì a tollerare l'arroganza di Renaldo per due giorni prima che l'uomo bruciasse completamente la sua occasione. Fu il primo pretendente a essere eliminato, seguito subito dopo dall'uomo che aveva citato Ginny Weasley. Alcuni dei maghi stavano lentamente facendo una buona impressione, Harry era particolarmente colpito da Blaise, Mikhail, Kisuke, Kai, Geoffrey e Viktor, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di scegliere l'ultimo.

Il 17 dicembre, Harry convocò Misty. "Misty, i miei ospiti come stanno trattando gli elfi?" Chiese. Aveva aspettato una settimana per vedere se qualcuno si sarebbe rilassato e avrebbe agito in maniera indegna per un assassino.

"C'è stato qualche problema, Erede del Maestro signore, " rispose Misty.

Harry socchiuse gli occhi per la rabbia. "Quali sono i problemi Misty?"

"Beh, c'è un mago che urla a Twinkly, non importa quanto duro lei lavora. Poi un mago tenta di colpire Starry questa mattina, " continuò l'elfa domestica sconvolta, " e un mago getta cose a Krinkle ieri. "

"Davvero?" Chiese Harry con occhi di fuoco.

Misty annuì. "E appena prima che Erede del Maestro signore mi chiama, un mago ha chiesto a me di dare questo per farvi sentire meglio. Non sapevo tu si sentiva male. Misty avrebbe aiutato. "

Harry accettò la piccola fiala e la stappò, annusando il contenuto. La rabbia inondò il suo viso. Amortentia. Nessun assassino onorevole avrebbe tentato di dare a un altro un filtro d'amore, imparavano fin dalla nascita che l'amore era un sentimento sacro e un legame poteva avere successo solo per scelta. "Voglio i nomi di questi maghi, Misty, " ringhiò Harry.

"Naturalmente, signore Erede del Maestro, " disse la creatura.

Harry si precipitò lungo i corridoi ed entrò nello studio di suo padre. Prima che l'uomo potesse pronunciare un saluto, ringhiò: "Voglio Charles, Arthur, Henrik e Dominic fuori dalla villa immediatamente".

Suo padre lasciò la stanza per ordinare loro di andarsene, chiedendosi cosa diavolo avessero fatto per far arrabbiare Harry. Non aveva visto uno sguardo di odio palese sul volto di suo figlio dal giorno in cui Harry aveva salvato la piccola Bella Zabini da Mulciber.

Nei successivi sei giorni, altri cinque pretendenti furono banditi dalla proprietà. Uno era stato mandato via per aver tentato di toccare i suoi capelli, un altro aveva cercato di baciargli la guancia. Il terzo mago era stato rifiutato perché irrispettoso verso gli altri ospiti. Il quarto assassino aveva una voce che dava sui nervi a Harry, e il quinto era noioso e totalmente poco interessante in ogni aspetto.

Così, gli individui selezionati diminuirono, e rimasero solo in dieci.


	16. Capitolo 15

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Quindici -**

**Un Sottomesso deve scegliere il proprio Dominante con saggezza.**

La Vigilia di Natale fu trascorsa come un qualsiasi altro giorno nella Villa del Lord Assassino, fatta eccezione per la lieve distrazione di infiniti gufi che portavano doni. Harry fissò impressionato il mucchio crescente di regali, la pila era la più grande che avesse mai avuto. Tuttavia, quello era il primo Natale in cui in realtà aveva amici intimi e non solo conoscenti. Ogni suo Platino aveva mandato un regalo, come anche Bella. Poi, naturalmente, c'erano i doni portati dai pretendenti rimasti.

Harry aveva già inviato i regali ai suoi amici, ed era sicuro che avrebbero apprezzato quello che aveva scelto. Si sedette nella biblioteca, circondato dai suoi ospiti, accarezzando Scipio con calma mentre parlavano tra di loro. "_Queste persone odorano di lussuria, Harry_."

"_Si stanno sfidando per diventare il mio compagno_, " spiegò Harry.

"_Ah, quello che sarà il padre dei tuoi piccoli_."

"_Sì Scipio, il padre dei miei piccoli_."

"_Preferisci qualcuno di loro?_" Chiese incuriosito il cobra.

"_Alcuni hanno guadagnato il mio favore. Devono ancora mettersi alla prova prima che io scelga_. "

"_Una decisione saggia, rettilofono, un compagno indegno è inutile_. "

"_Infatti_. "L'attenzione di Harry fu catturata dai dei passi che si avvicinavano. Alzò gli occhi e sorrise leggermente verso l'assassino austero. "Severus, è bello vederti."

"Anche per me, " disse Severus con voce strascicata. "Devo augurarti un Buon Natale, Harry."

"Buon Natale Severus, a cosa devo l'onore della tua visita?" Chiese Harry.

"Il nostro amico in comune mi ha ordinato di portarti questo in segno della sua stima, " Piton sogghignò, consegnando a Harry un braccialetto finemente lavorato a mano, a forma di serpente. "L'ho controllato per la Magia Oscura, intenzioni ostili e Passaporte. E' perfettamente sicuro, solo un ornamento. "

Harry tracciò il metallo dettagliato con la punta delle dita, uno sguardo riflessivo sul suo volto. "_Scipio, ho una missione per te_".

"_Una missione?_"

"_Sì, voglio che tu vada con quest'uomo, ti consegnerà a un altro rettilofono. Quel rettilofono ha un serpente chiamato Nagini. Ho bisogno che tu segua i movimenti di Nagini e tenga traccia di lei finché non verrò a prenderti. Sei disposto a farlo per me?_ "

"_Certo. Ciò mi permetterà di alleviare la monotonia della mia esistenza_. "

"_Grazie Scipio_ ".

Harry sollevò il cobra nero e si alzò, poggiandolo attentamente intorno alle spalle di Severus. "Se tu fossi così gentile da consegnare Scipio al nostro amico comune, te ne sarei molto grato, " dichiarò Harry con voce strascicata. "Posso garantire che rimarrai illeso mentre lo trasporterai".

"Come desideri Harry." Ghignò Piton, lasciando la stanza con il cobra stupendo.

Harry e suo padre si trovavano in una grande sala per l'allenamento, in attesa dell'arrivo dei pretendenti rimasti. Quando gli uomini arrivarono, il Lord si rivolse a loro "Oggi potrete competere in uno tra due eventi. Questi eventi saranno utilizzati per giudicare la vostra abilità, astuzia, forza e capacità di proteggere mio figlio dai pericoli. " Agitò un mazzo di bastoni. "Ognuno di questi bastoni ha scolpito sopra il numero uno o il numero due. Cinque di voi si sfideranno in ogni evento. Fatevi avanti e scegliete un bastone, " concluse il Lord con voce strascicata, guardando pazientemente i dieci assassini scegliere.

"Chi ha il numero uno?" Chiese Harry. Si rivolse ai cinque uomini che si fecero avanti e disse loro: "Pierre, Josef, Alessandro, Blaise e Geoffrey, parteciperete a una battaglia corpo a corpo. Combattere in stile Babbano. Potrete utilizzare il vostro corpo, non è consentita nessuna arma o magia. " I cinque uomini annuirono e aspettarono che Harry e gli altri si spostassero a lato della stanza. "Potete cominciare!" dichiarò Harry.

Josef e Geoffrey si gettarono all'istante verso Blaise, cercando di punire il giovane cui era permesso di sedere accanto a Harry così spesso. Avrebbero dimostrato all'Avorio che Blaise era un combattente inferiore. Josef tirò un calcio vicino al ginocchio di Blaise, mancandolo appena mentre il giovane piegava le gambe per evitare il colpo. Blaise si girò di scatto, facendo cadere Geoffrey mentre tirava un pugno nelle reni a Josef, il grido di dolore lo fece sorridere. Geoffrey girò su se stesso e colpì con la gamba la schiena di Blaise, sbattendo il Serpeverde, torvo in volto, sul pavimento.

Josef prese un grande respiro e balzò verso Blaise, con l'intenzione di schiacciare il giovane sul pavimento fino a farlo sanguinare. Blaise si girò bruscamente a sinistra e ridacchiò quando Josef perse l'equilibrio e si schiantò contro Geoffrey, facendo scontrare le loro teste e facendo perdere i sensi a entrambi.

Si alzò con calma in piedi, attento e preparato per un nuovo attacco, girandosi appena in tempo per vedere Alessandro atterrare Pierre. I due assassini si guardarono l'un l'altro, valutando l'avversario davanti a loro. Si girarono intorno a vicenda, osservando e registrando le informazioni a una velocità miracolosa. A un tacito segnale, i due assassini si precipitarono in avanti e strinsero le mani intorno alla gola dell'altro. Occhi scuri si incrociarono, e i due uomini annuirono, riconoscendo le abilità reciproche. Lasciarono il corpo catturato e si inchinarono l'un l'altro prima di girarsi e inchinarsi a Harry.

"Ben fatto", disse Harry con un sorriso. "Alessandro e Blaise pareggiano nella battaglia corpo a corpo." Attese che gli uomini caduti fossero rianimati e guariti prima di continuare. "Mikhail, Kyril, Viktor, Kai e Kisuke, se voi cinque volete seguirmi, per favore." Harry uscì dalla sala con suo padre al suo fianco e li condusse fuori dalla villa, fuori nel pomeriggio assolato ma freddo.

Un sorriso decisamente malvagio apparve sul volto di Harry, mentre spiegava la prova. "Voi cinque vi sfiderete sui manici di scopa in un gioco che ho deciso di chiamare, 'Battaglia A Mezz'Aria'. Si morse la lingua per non ridere alle facce leggermente smarrite sui volti degli uomini. "Ognuno di voi sarà dotato di una Firebolt e di una mazza da Battitore di Quidditch, tenterete quindi di farvi cadere a vicenda dalle vostre scope. Per garantire che nessuno muoia, è stata eretta una barriera invisibile, che raccoglierà i giocatori che cadranno e li porterà a terra. L'ultima persona che rimarrà -uhm - in volo, vincerà. "

I cinque maghi con Pugnali di Ossidiana si avvicinarono alle scope e vi montarono sopra, accettando le mazze offerte, e schizzarono in aria. Kisuke volò subito dietro a Kyril e sbatté la sua mazza sulla scopa, frantumandola in piccoli pezzi e facendo cadere l'altro assassino. Chi osservava ridacchiò per l'uomo che era durato meno di un minuto in aria.

Kai e Mikhail stavano facendo giravolte in aria, spingendosi a vicenda, e usando le loro mazze come spade, parando e contrastando ogni attacco in arrivo. Viktor apparve all'improvviso alle spalle di Mikhail, colpendo l'uomo alla schiena e facendolo sbattere contro Kai. I due maghi persero il controllo delle loro scope e caddero dal cielo sulla rete di sicurezza, che li poggiò delicatamente a terra.

Gli assassini che guardavano erano stupefatti dalla battaglia che stava avvenendo tra Viktor e Kisuke. I due uomini si tuffavano, scendevano, salivano, ruotavano, si torcevano e si lanciavano uno intorno all'altro in un modo artistico, così bello da vedere. Erano artisti sulle scope, si contrastavano, si colpivano, rotolando, torcendosi, girandosi attorno e scontrandosi. Volarono dritto l'uno verso l'altro con uno sguardo di intensa concentrazione sui loro volti. Le mazze si incrociarono e si incastrarono insieme, tenendo i due assassini bloccati mentre loro scope iniziavano a scendere rapidamente verso la barriera. Istanti prima di colpirla, Viktor eseguì una capriola all'indietro, liberando se stesso e sbattendo Kisuke contro la barriera.

Il bulgaro si gettò in picchiata fino a terra e sorrise felice a Harry , che annuì in segno di approvazione. "Viktor vince la Battaglia A Mezz'Aria, " disse con voce strascicata, conducendoli di nuovo all'interno della calda villa.

I successivi cinque giorni furono pieni di una serie di attività, mentre Harry aveva modo di conoscere i pretendenti rimasti, per giudicarli.

Harry era seduto con Mikhail in biblioteca, giocando una partita a scacchi. "Come sta andando il tuo soggiorno?" Chiese Harry, cambiando la posizione di uno dei suoi alfieri.

"Mi sto rilassando", rispose il russo. "I tuoi elfi domestici sono meravigliosi. Il cibo è delizioso e la mia stanza è sempre immacolata. "

"Alcune persone li considerano come schiavi", dichiarò Harry, contrastando la mossa della torre di Mikhail.

"Alcune persone sono ignoranti", rispose Mikhail. "Gli elfi domestici forniscono un servizio utile di loro spontanea volontà. Essi dovrebbero essere rispettati e ringraziati per la loro diligenza, non puniti per offese immaginarie. "

"Sono d'accordo", rispose Harry. Un mago che rispettava le altre razze magiche e la loro cultura era importante per Harry, Mikhail si era appena rivelato degno in un altro aspetto.

Geoffrey e Harry erano seduti in uno dei salotti, gustando il tè pomeridiano. "Posso vedere la tua forma da Animagus?" Chiese Harry educatamente.

"Certo, sarebbe un piacere mostrartela, " rispose l'americano. Si alzò dal suo posto e concentrò la sua magica verso l'interno, forzando la trasformazione. Al posto dell'uomo apparve un grande leone fulvo, con una forza enorme. Il predatore dorato avanzò attraverso la stanza e guardò Harry, facendo attenzione a non toccarlo.

"Impressionante, " commentò Harry con voce strascicata, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

Il leone si trasformò ancora una volta e tornò mago. "Grazie." Sorrise. "Sono stato molto contento della mia forma. Immagina se mi fossi trasformato in qualcosa di imbarazzante, tipo un animale da preda ", disse e rabbrividì.

Harry aggrottò la fronte. "Ci sono moltissime persone al mondo che non hanno una forma da Animagus, ci sono altri che ne possiedono una e non riescono a completare la trasformazione. Indipendentemente da ciò, qualunque animale si diventi, credo che il successo sia qualcosa che deve essere premiato, non deriso ".

Geoffrey, scioccato, si sedette in silenzio, certo di aver rovinato le sue possibilità di vincere la mano del Sottomesso.

Pierre sorrise felice e accompagnò Harry all'esterno. "Mentre il lavoro è molto importante, " disse l'uomo francese, "è importante anche godersi la vita e rilassarsi."

Harry guardò l'uomo più alto. "E' vero", concordò.

I due assassini camminarono attraverso la neve, racchiusi nel calore nelle loro giacche invernali. Un po' di neve piombò contro la sua giacca, sorprendendo Harry, prima che un ghigno malvagio comparisse sul suo viso. Si tuffò a terra e rotolò attraverso la neve, appallottolando palle di neve e gettandole contro il suo avversario.

Pierre reagì nello stesso modo e i due assassini spinsero le loro braccia al limite, nel tentativo di sconfiggere l'avversario. La tormenta in miniatura che crearono era allo stesso tempo fredda e piacevole. Harry gradì che Pierre non stesse perdendo intenzionalmente. Era un uomo sicuro delle proprie capacità.

La lotta con le palle di neve lentamente si fermò e i due maghi sorridenti si misero a ridere mentre si sedevano sulla neve. "Ti interessa fare un pupazzo di neve?" Chiese Pierre.

Harry si alzò in piedi eccitato e iniziò a lavorare sul suo pupazzo di neve. Non ne faceva uno da anni. Lavorarono insieme e crearono un capolavoro, sorridendo pupazzo di neve alto due metri di fronte a loro. "Ti andrebbe di unirti a me per una tazza di cioccolata calda?" Chiese Harry.

"Sarebbe un piacere", rispose Pierre.

Harry stava camminando per i corridoi della villa quando Viktor si avvicinò al suo fianco. "Qvalcoza in mente, Harry?" chiese Viktor.

"Infatti. Sto riflettendo su molte cose, " rispose Harry.

"C'è qvalcoza con cui pozzo aiutarti?" Domandò il Bulgaro.

"Temo di no, amico mio, " rispose Harry. "Questa è una cosa che devo risolvere da solo."

Camminarono in un silenzio fraterno per alcuni minuti. "Sei molto importante per me, Viktor. "

"Grazie Harry. "

"Sei sempre stato un buon compagno, sei immancabilmente cortese, e mi piace conversare con te " dichiarò Harry.

"Ma?" chiese Viktor.

"Ma, " continuò Harry sottovoce: "Io non ti amo. Non in modo romantico. Ho provato, ci ho davvero provato, ma il mio cuore è convinto che tu sia mio fratello maggiore, e nulla sembra cambiare la situazione. "

Il bulgaro sorrise tristemente verso il giovane. "Ho penzato che fozze il cazo, " esordì Viktor. "Eppure, ho dofuto profare."

"Mi dispiace, " mormorò Harry, combattendo contro le lacrime nei suoi occhi.

"Non c'è bizogno di ezzere dizpiaciuto, Harry. È necezzario che tu zegua il tuo cuore. Forze ora, il mio zarà libero ". Viktor si inchinò e lasciò da solo nel corridoio l'assassino con le lacrime agli occhi.

Kai raggiunse Harry nella biblioteca una sera sul tardi, portando un grosso libro polveroso. "Posso unirmi a te?" Chiese il gentiluomo cinese.

"Naturalmente, " rispose Harry: "la tua compagnia è benvenuta questa sera."

Kai annuì e si sistemò su una poltrona vicino al camino. "Ti ho visto leggere qui la sera, speravo che potessi apprezzare questo", disse a Harry, consegnandogli il libro.

Harry accettò il manoscritto polveroso e rimase scioccato mentre leggeva il titolo. "Questa è la prima edizione delle _Fiabe dei Fratelli Grimm_, " disse Harry completamente stupito.

"Si, lo è. Ho notato che i libri che stavi leggendo erano racconti, e ho pensato che avresti potuto apprezzare queste, " aggiunse Kai.

Harry guardò verso di lui. "Non riesco ancora a credere che tu possegga una copia del libro, per non parlare del fatto che tu mi stia permettendo di tenerlo. " Accarezzò la copertina con amore.

"E' nella mia famiglia da generazioni", spiegò Kai. "Nel nostro genere di lavoro non si legge una grande quantità di racconti, ho pensato che queste novelle potessero divertirti".

Un sorriso genuino comparì sul viso di Harry. "Grazie. Vorresti leggermene una? ", chiese.

Kai accettò di nuovo il libro con un sorriso. "Sarebbe un piacere Harry, " disse, e cominciò la sua storia.

Alessandro camminò nervosamente fino a raggiungere Harry e si inchinò, piegandosi a metà. "E' con il massimo rispetto che chiedo di uscire dal Gala, " dichiarò.

Harry sorrise lievemente all'italiano. "Hai notato anche te?" Chiese Harry.

"Infatti", rispose. "Non c'è nessuna scintilla romantica tra di noi. Tu sei una persona interessante, ma non un oggetto d'amore o di desiderio. "

"Non sono offeso, " rispose Harry. "Provo la stessa cosa. Vai in pace. Possano i tuoi pugnali rimanere affilati. "

"Possano i tuoi pugnali guidare il tuo cuore ", rispose Alessandro.

Kisuke camminò attraverso la neve che cadeva per raggiungere la figura immobile di Harry. "Che cosa tiene la tua mente così occupata, Harry?"

"La foresta mi sta chiamando", rispose il giovane. "Voglio mutare e saltare sulla neve, correre libero."

"Allora fallo, " disse Kisuke.

"Ma, " Harry sospirò, guardando la villa.

Kisuke fissò l'uomo più piccolo. "Harry, nessuno di noi storcerà il naso se vuoi del tempo libero. Se desideri correre, allora fallo. E' la tua vita, non lasciare che gli altri ti vincolino ".

Harry guardò l'uomo giapponese in silenziosa contemplazione. "Ti andrebbe di venire con me?"

"Ne sarei onorato", rispose. Entrambi gli assassini concentrarono la loro magia verso l'interno e si trasformarono nel proprio Animagus. Harry era un ocelot, con pelliccia nera e macchie verde scuro; Kisuke diventò una grande pantera nera.

I due gatti si annusarono attentamente l'un l'altro prima di saltare in mezzo alla neve nella foresta. Si gettarono tra gli alberi e salirono da un ramo all'altro, allungando le zampe e correndo liberi. Tronchi caduti furono saltati, la neve fu leccata, e ramoscelli bagnati furono sbattuti intorno. Passarono ore prima che tornassero al mondo degli esseri umani.

Harry si era sistemato nel salotto rosso quando Josef apparve. Il tedesco fece un sorriso luminoso a Harry e si sedette. "Ti stai nascondendo da noi?" Chiese.

Harry annuì leggermente. "Sto solo cercando qualche momento di pace."

"Posso andarmene se desideri, " offrì Josef.

"Non c'è né bisogno. Sei già qui, " rispose Harry.

"Trovo incredibile che tu sia un Rettilofono. Questa è una capacità molto particolare e preziosa ", dichiarò Josef.

"Infatti. Così mi è stato detto, " concordò Harry.

Il tedesco guardò Harry in modo pensieroso. "L'uomo cui hai dato il cobra, come si chiamava?"

"Severus Piton, " fornì gentilmente Harry.

"Non riconosco il suo nome, " mormorò Josef.

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. "E' probabile che tu lo riconosca come Incubo Più Sinistro."

Josef sbatté le palpebre, e arricciando il naso. "Sì, conosco quel nome. Sei un suo conoscente, allora? "

"No, niente di così banale come conoscenti, Severus ed io siamo più vicini di ciò, " disse Harry divertito con voce strascicata.

"Capisco. E questo amico in 'comune' che conoscete-"

"Non ha importanza, " concluse Harry, ora infastidito per le domande invadenti del mago. Era facile concludere che l'assassino di fronte a lui fosse un tipo che diventava geloso in modo facile e senza una buona ragione. Il che non era sicuramente una caratteristica che stesse ricercando nel suo compagno.

Harry svoltò l'angolo, dirigendosi verso lo studio di suo padre, quando gli capitò di vedere Kyril. Il suo udito catturò appena le parole: "Ora tutto quello che devo fare è trovare il Sottomesso." Harry guardò con aria inorridita come il greco ingoiò una fiala di Felix Felicis, si voltò e fuggì il più silenziosamente possibile. L'Assassino con i Pugnali d'Avorio entrò nella sua stanza e innalzò ogni barriera che gli venne in mente, sigillandole con il suo sangue.

"Misty!", chiamò.

Si udì un debole 'pop' e apparve l'elfa domestica. "Che cosa può fare Misty per Erede del Padrone signore?" Chiese.

"Vai nello studio di mio padre e digli di rimuovere immediatamente Kyril dalla villa, " ordinò freneticamente Harry.

"Sì, signore, Erede del Padrone signore, Misty farà questo". L'elfa scomparve.

Harry si sedette sconvolto sul suo letto. Fortuna liquida. Così tanti orribili scenari di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere gli attraversarono la mente - se non avesse visto l'uomo berla - Harry rabbrividì, e, solo quando sentì l'aura magica di Kyril lasciare la sua casa, si rilassò.

Il 28 dicembre, dopo che la prima colazione terminò, Blaise si rivolse con calma a Harry e gli chiese: "Mi stavo chiedendo se desideri andare a pattinare sul ghiaccio questa mattina?"

Harry annuì all'assassino prodigioso. "Certo, amo il pattinaggio sul ghiaccio, dammi qualche minuto per recuperare i miei pattini e indossare abiti caldi, " rispose Harry.

"Naturalmente, ti aspetterò nell'atrio", disse Blaise. L'Erede Zabini tornò rapidamente nella sua camera e indossò il cappotto e la sciarpa, tenendo i guanti in una mano e i suoi pattini nell'altra. Entrò nell'atrio e fu presto raggiunto da Harry.

I due assassini si diressero verso il laghetto ghiacciato vicino al bordo del bosco. "Spero che tu ti stia divertendo, " commentò Harry.

"Si", rispose Blaise. "Possiedi una bella villa e il paesaggio qui è stupendo. Ho anche trovato la compagnia molto divertente. "

"Sono contento, " sussurrò Harry mentre indossavano i loro pattini. I due assassini scesero sul laghetto, spingendosi in avanti e scivolando sul ghiaccio gelato. Harry sorrise pacificamente mentre il vento gli soffiava sul viso. "Mi piace stare all'aria aperta, la natura è pacifica e libera."

"Sono d'accordo, " si inserì Blaise. "Non ci sono confini qui, tutto è solamente-"

"Vivo, " concluse Harry.

Blaise fissò il sorriso sulla faccia di Harry. "Sì, vivo."

Mentre raggiungevano il centro del lago, Harry si imbatté in un pezzo particolarmente scivoloso e traballò sulle gambe, sporgendosi verso Blaise per tenersi in equilibrio. Tuttavia, i pattini scivolarono nella direzione opposta, sbilanciandolo, e facendogli tirare giù Blaise con lui. Atterrò addosso a Blaise con un grugnito sommesso. Harry, scioccato, abbassò lo sguardo verso occhi color cioccolato e combatté il rossore che si diffuse sul suo viso, mentre si spostava di lato. "Le mie scuse, ti ho fatto cadere, e poi sono atterrato su di te, " disse Harry.

Blaise sbatté le palpebre per il piacere, Harry stava così bene tra le sue braccia. "Sono io che dovrei chiedere scusa, volevo dire offenderti nel toccarti", dichiarò sinceramente.

Harry sorrise al suo compagno Serpeverde. "E' stata colpa mia, sono io che mi sono attaccato a te, non c'è bisogno di scusarsi per aver attutito la mia caduta."

Blaise ridacchiò. "Ebbene, penso che abbiamo chiesto sufficientemente scusa per adesso."

Harry annuì d'accordo e si rialzò, aiutando anche Blaise. I Serpeverde si sorrisero timidamente mentre pattinarono ancora una volta.

Il 30 dicembre, Harry si trovava in biblioteca con i cinque assassini che erano rimasti in lizza: Mikhail, Kai, Pierre, Kisuke, e Blaise. Era in piedi davanti ai suoi ospiti riuniti e si rivolse loro. "Voglio ringraziarvi per aver dedicato del tempo per venire qua per il mio Gala di Corteggiamento, mi è piaciuta la vostra compagnia nel corso delle ultime settimane." La sua voce risuonò nella stanza silenziosa. "Voi cinque avete dimostrato di essere grandi maghi, grandi uomini e grandi assassini. Sono stato trattato con cortesia e rispetto da parte di ciascuno di voi, e vi ringrazio per questo. " Li osservò mentre annuivano. "Tuttavia, devo fare una scelta, e per raggiungere tale scopo, ho ideato una prova che eliminerà senza dubbio alcuni di voi."

"Sono molto in sintonia con la mia forma da Animagus, " esordì Harry, "e il mio compagno prescelto dovrà avere una forma da Animagus che possa essere accettata dalla mia. A tal fine, richiedo che voi cinque vi trasformiate a turno, uno per volta. Rimarrò in forma umana, ma permetterò al mio Animagus di avere il controllo dei miei pensieri, permettendogli di eliminare quelli che non sono compatibili con noi. "

Kisuke si fece avanti e ancora una volta diventò una pantera di grandi dimensioni. L'ocelot in Harry face le fusa e si strofinò al suo internò. "Puoi restare, " brontolò Harry, indicando al mago, ora sorridente, di tornare di nuovo al suo posto.

Pierre si spostò davanti a Harry e divenne improvvisamente un leone di montagna dorato. Harry sentì ancora una volta l'approvazione della sua bestia e fece cenno all'uomo successivo.

Mikhail si trasformò in un lupo bianco come la neve, i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri scrutarono Harry. L'ocelot si infuriò e sfoderò gli artigli nel suo corpo, cercando una via d'uscita per combattere il canide. "Le mie scuse, " sussurrò Harry al russo. Mikhail sorrise dolcemente verso di lui e si inchinò una volta, lasciando la stanza.

Blaise avanzò a grandi passi e scomparve, trasformandosi in un giaguaro con pelliccia nera e lunghe macchie marroni. Harry fece le fusa per il piacere per la vista stupenda e il suo ocelot si dichiarò felicemente d'accordo per la sua valutazione. Il Serpeverde riprese volentieri la sua forma normale e si sistemò sul divano.

Kai si alzò dalla sua poltrona con un sorriso triste sul volto, sapeva che lo avrebbe eliminato. Con aria rassegnata, l'assassino diventò una volpe scura, che fu immediatamente respinta dall'ocelot di Harry. La volpe abbassò il muso a terra inchinandosi e lasciò in silenzio la stanza.

Harry spinse il suo ocelot più a fondo nella sua mente e si concentrò sul presente, ancora una volta. "Domani ci sarà l'ultima prova, vi prego di incontrarmi di nuovo qui dopo pranzo."

"Come desideri", risposero i tre pretendenti, scrutandosi a vicenda.

Il pomeriggio seguente Harry entrò nella biblioteca dietro a suo padre. "Sono contento di voi tre, " dichiarò il Lord Assassino. "Voi siete un esempio per il nostro popolo. Vi siete comportati con onore, e indipendentemente da chi sarà scelto, sarò soddisfatto. "

"Grazie mio Signore, " risposero.

"Mio figlio sta per liberare la sua magia." disse: "Si avvicinerà a voi uno per volta e testerà la compatibilità magica: Harry farà la scelta finale"

Harry si sistemò di lato e liberò la presa sulla sua magia, permettendogli di fluire libera e di scorrere, circondandolo in un alone visibile. Blaise si avvicinò, a un gesto da parte del Lord Assassino, e liberò la sua magia, esultando per la deliziosa sensazione del loro potere intrecciato ancora una volta. Blaise chiuse gli occhi per il piacere e sospirò dolcemente. Voleva quella sensazione per il resto della sua vita: sicurezza, amore, casa.

Blaise si spostò alla sua sinistra, frenando la sua magia e sigillandola per il momento. Osservò come Pierre si avvicinò a Harry e liberò la sua magia. Quello che successe dopo fu così inspiegabile e si concluse così rapidamente che Blaise rimase un attimo scioccato. Prima che Pierre potesse raggiungere Harry, il giovane si spostò di lato e scivolò dietro Blaise, seppellendo il suo volto nella schiena di Blaise. Ci vollero alcuni istanti affinché Blaise afferrasse la realtà della situazione. Harry non aveva voluto che la magia di Pierre lo toccasse, per cui si era nascosto dietro a Blaise. Era andato da Blaise per proteggersi; Harry lo aveva scelto. Il suo cuore si gonfiò di gioia quando sentì il Lord Assassino parlare. "Sembra che mio figlio abbia preso la sua decisione." Si girò verso i due maghi rimasti. "Vi ringrazio per aver partecipato."

"Il piacere è stato nostro, mio Signore", risposero meccanicamente mentre lasciavano la stanza.

Blaise cadde in ginocchio con grazia e chinò la testa davanti al Lord Assassino. Le sue parole echeggiarono nella stanza, "Io, Blaise Zabini, chiedo il diritto di corteggiare il tuo Proprius Unus ".

Il Lord Assassino fissò il prodigio. "Quali sono le intenzioni verso il mio Proprius Unus?"

"Io chiedo la sua mano per un legame permanente di amore, fedeltà e dedizione", rispose Blaise.

"Qual è il tuo grado?"

"Ho guadagnato il diritto di brandire i Pugnali di Ossidiana, " rispose Blaise, consegnando amorevolmente uno dei suoi preziosi pugnali all'uomo di fronte a lui.

Il Lord Assassino ispezionò il pugnale con attenzione. Era in ottime condizioni, ma era esattamente come quando li aveva creati per il giovane tanti anni fa. Accarezzò il pugnale e disse: "I tuoi pugnali mostrano che sei degno." E consegnò di nuovo il Pugnale di Ossidiana all'uomo, che lo accettò e lo infilò nel suo fodero.

"Qual è il tuo nome?"

Blaise tenne gli occhi a terra mentre rispondeva: "L'Ossidiana Incubo Più Sinistro, mi hanno nominato Gelo Cremisi: Sanguinoso E Freddo."

Il Lord Assassino sogghignò. Quel giovane era uno dei suoi assassini più preziosi. Lavorava sodo, non si lamentava mai, e non falliva mai. "Il tuo nome mostra che sei degno." Guardò i muscoli dell'assassino rilassarsi leggermente alle sue parole.

"Qual è la tua stirpe?"

Blaise si girò lentamente, rimuovendo la sua veste e la camicia e rivelando il suo marchio al Lord Assassino.

Il Lord guardò intensamente il cerchio di rune. Era un discendente della linea degli Zabini. "Il tuo lignaggio mostra che sei degno", disse, osservando come tutta la tensione residua abbandonò i muscoli dell'uomo. Blaise si voltò verso il suo Lord e alzò gli occhi fino a quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono. "Ossidiana Gelo Cremisi, ti concedo il diritto di corteggiare il mio Proprius Unus".

"Grazie per l'opportunità. Non la sprecherò ", affermò. Il Lord Assassino si sporse verso il basso e offrì la sua mano all'Erede Zabini, tirandolo con garbo in piedi. Nel momento in cui i palmi delle loro mani nude si toccarono, il dono Ereditario di Blaise si attivò, informandolo dei punti di forza del suo Lord e delle sue debolezze. Tuttavia, quelle non erano le informazioni che avevano catturato la sua attenzione. No, ciò che veramente aveva sbalordito il Serpeverde era che ora conoscesse il vero nome del Lord Assassino.

Il padre di Harry alzò le braccia e si tolse il mantello, rivelandosi al giovane che sarebbe stato suo genero. "Chi sono io?" Chiese.

A Blaise si mozzò il respiro in gola, mentre sussurrava la risposta, "Regulus Black."


	17. Capitolo 16

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Sedici -**

**Gli Assassini non dovrebbero mai dimenticare il passato.**

Harry apparve sul Binario Nove e Tre Quarti con un sorriso nel suo cuore. Il Gala di Corteggiamento era stato interessante, con un gran numero di sorprese. Tuttavia, era molto soddisfatto del risultato. Blaise sarebbe stato sicuramente un buon compagno per il futuro. Si sistemò a lato, osservando come i genitori abbracciassero i loro figli e raccomandassero loro di rimanere al sicuro e di seguire le regole. Attese con pazienza che Blaise e Bella comparissero, e non poté impedire a un sorriso di fiorirgli sul volto quando comparvero.

Bella corse verso Harry e sorrise. "Sapevo che avrebbe vinto la tua mano."

"Lo sapevi, vero?" ghignò Harry.

"Sì, era l'unico degno di te", rispose lei.

"Hai ragione a riguardo, " disse Harry. "Era sicuramente il più degno tra tutti i pretendenti. "

"Ora farai parte ufficialmente della mia famiglia ", concluse Bella.

Harry sorrise dolcemente la ragazza. "Non ancora Bella, non prima della cerimonia di legame."

"Lo so", cinguettò: "Sono sicura che non sarà troppo lontana. Tu e Blaise state sempre bene insieme. "

"Sono contento che tu sia d'accordo, " disse Blaise con voce strascicata mentre si avvicinava e attirò Harry in un abbraccio stretto. "Come stai?"

"Sto bene", sussurrò Harry. "Il resto della mia visita con mio padre è stato brillante. E' stato bello rivederlo ".

Il fischio del treno risuonò e Blaise accompagnò il suo futuro compagno e la sua sorellina sull'Espresso per Hogwarts. "Vieni, dobbiamo trovare uno scompartimento prima che siano tutti occupati."

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che Draco e Neville ci avranno riservato dei posti nel loro scompartimento." Harry sogghignò. "Non ci sono molte persone di cui apprezziamo la compagnia." I tre Serpeverde annuirono pensierosi mentre camminavano lungo il treno, alla ricerca di Neville e Draco. "Ecco, " disse Harry. Entrarono nello scompartimento e si sistemarono di fronte all'altra coppia.

Draco Malfoy ghignò verso Blaise mentre sistemava un braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry e attirava il giovane vicino a lui. "Mi pare di capire che tu abbia vinto il diritto di corteggiarlo, allora?" Chiese Draco.

"Avevi davvero qualche dubbio?" ribatté Blaise.

"No, hai sempre lavorato sodo per quello che desideravi veramente e si poteva dire che volevi Harry, " rispose Draco. "Scommetto che ti piace non dover partecipare al Gala Generale di Corteggiamento durante l'estate."

"Lo stesso vale per te, " rispose Blaise.

"Infatti" disse Draco: "Se ci fosse stata un'altra madre o padre che tentava di accasarmi con la loro figlia o figlio Sottomesso, potrei contemplare il suicidio."

"Sarebbe inaccettabile", dichiarò Neville. "Non posso essere corteggiato da un uomo morto."

"Verissimo amore." annuì Draco, abbracciando Neville.

Neville spostò gli occhi color miele su Harry e sorrise. "Allora, oh grande Sottomesso con i Pugnali d'Avorio, deliziaci con il racconto del tuo Gala".

Harry scoppiò in una risata per la frase insolita e iniziò la sua storia. "C'erano ventuno Ossidiana che hanno partecipato. Blaise ha vinto la mia mano. "

Draco rimase a bocca aperta. "Questo non ci dice quasi nulla! Almeno dicci chi hai detestato di più ", ribadì con voce strascicata.

Harry appoggiò la testa contro la spalla di Blaise mentre uno sguardo riflessivo si diffuse sul suo viso. Chi aveva odiato? Chi aveva voluto scuoiare e bruciare vivo? Trovò la risposta e i lineamenti di Harry si indurirono. "Non dirò il suo nome, ma ho beccato uno degli assassini bere la Felix Felicis".

"Quello sporco bastardo!" I quattro Serpeverde più grandi rimasero scioccati alle parole di Bella. "Come ha osato cercare di sottrarre Harry a mio fratello?" Delle risatine scoppiarono in tutto lo scompartimento per le sue parole.

"Ha ragione, " affermò Blaise con voce strascicata. "Come ha osato quello sporco bastardo di cercare di prendere ciò che è mio." Le risate echeggiarono lungo il treno e l'umore diventò ancora una volta leggero e rilassato. Poche ore dopo, il treno entrò nella stazione di Hogsmeade e i cinque studenti salirono su una carrozza, parlando tranquillamente delle loro vacanze mentre giungevano al castello.

Entrarono nella Sala Grande e si separarono da Neville, dirigendosi al tavolo Serpeverde. Il discorso di 'Bentornati' di Silente fu ignorato, mentre gli studenti continuavano a discutere tranquillamente delle proprie vacanze. Quando il vecchio tonto manipolatore finalmente si zittì, riempirono i loro piatti con tantissimo cibo delizioso che gli elfi domestici avevano preparato per loro.

Gli occhi attenti di Theo notarono immediatamente la differenza nei posti a sedere. Harry e Blaise ora erano seduti uno accanto all'altro - interessante. "Avete trascorso una buona vacanza?" Chiese alla coppia.

"In effetti, sì." Blaise fece un sorrisetto, fissando Harry, e disse: "Una vacanza molto bella."

Theo sorrise lievemente, la prossima generazione di assassini sarebbe stata altrettanto potente e degna come la generazione attuale, se le coppie che si cominciavano a vedere erano qualcosa su cui basarsi. Anche se non potevano dirgli nulla, anche se non lo considerano un vero amico, aveva l'onore di conoscerli semplicemente.

Silente scese dalla piattaforma dove si trovava il Tavolo dello Staff e si fermò dietro Harry. "Signor Potter, ho bisogno di parlare con lei nel mio ufficio ", disse, fissando sottilmente il braccio che Blaise aveva intorno alla vita di Harry.

"Naturalmente Preside, " rispose Harry, alzandosi in piedi. Il duo attraversò in silenzio i corridoi, dirigendosi verso l'ufficio del Preside ancora una volta. Quando arrivarono, si sistemarono sulle poltrone e Harry fissò il vecchio con aria innocente.

"Signor Potter, capisco che non siamo molto vicini, ma mi preoccupo davvero per te ", disse il preside. "Ero preoccupato quando ti ho visto tornare con il signor Zabini. Va tutto bene, Harry? Non ti ha obbligato, vero? " domandò Silente.

Harry sorrise con aria innocente al vecchio tonto e rispose: "No, Blaise non mi sta facendo pressioni."

"Capisco", disse l'uomo dagli occhi azzurri, contenendo a malapena la sua irritazione. "Posso chiederti che cosa rappresenta per te il signor Zabini, Harry?"

"L'ha appena fatto Preside, " rispose Harry, "ma non mi dispiace rispondere. Blaise è il mio fidanzato ".

"Come scusa?" A Silente andò di traverso la caramella al limone che stava assaporando.

"Ho detto che Blaise è il mio fidanzato", ripeté Harry.

Silente rimase scioccato mentre guardava il salvatore del mondo magico. "Non credo che un'associazione con il signor. Zabini sia la scelta migliore, Harry. Non sono sicuro dove giaccia la sua fedeltà, e non voglio vederti soffrire ragazzo mio. "

Harry lottò per impedire alla sua rabbia di comparire sul suo volto. Come osava insinuare che il suo futuro compagno lo avrebbe ferito? "Blaise non supporta Voldemort. Non mi farà del male, "affermò Harry con decisione.

"Potrebbe cercare di ingannarti, " esordì Silente. "Lo conosci solo da circa quattro mesi, non credo che sia un periodo sufficiente per valutare correttamente il suo carattere."

Gli occhi di Harry si svuotarono di ogni emozione mentre rispondeva: "Preside, ho trascorso ogni istante degli ultimi quattro mesi in sua presenza. Durante questo periodo, non ha tentato una volta di farmi del male, anche se ha avuto ampie opportunità per provarci. " I suoi occhi si concentrarono su Silente. "Conosco anche lei da soli quattro mesi, Preside. Ho passato molto meno momento con voi. Io credo che sia lei, chi non conosco bene".

Silente fissò Harry scioccato, completamente stravolto dalla risposta che aveva ricevuto. "Come puoi dire ciò, caro ragazzo? Tutto ciò che è stato fatto, è stato per te ".

"Davvero?" replicò Harry con voce strascicata. "Penso che sia molto interessante, Preside. Lasciarmi con dei Babbani invece che con una famiglia di maghi era il meglio per me? "

"Ovvio, " rispose il vecchio immediatamente. "Erano i parenti di tua madre, membri della tua famiglia."

"Capisco", disse Harry. "Quindi il fatto che avessero intenzione di mandarmi in un orfanotrofio era a mio beneficio".

Ancora una volta, il venerabile mago rimase scioccato. "Loro non ti avrebbe mai dato via, mio caro ragazzo".

La voce di Harry non mutò, mentre rispondeva. "Mio padre ha letto la mente del Babbano, quando è venuto a prendermi. L'uomo, mio zio, aveva programmato di darmi via. Non sapeva neanche che fossi il loro nipote. "

"M-ma, ho lasciato una lettera, " balbettò Silente.

"Non c'era nessuna lettera con me quando sono stato trovato", dichiarò Harry. "Assumendo che in realtà lei abbia scritto questa lettera, perché ha lasciato un bambino sulla porta con una lettera? Perché non ha semplicemente bussato e spiegato la situazione? "

Per la prima volta, Silente non aveva idea di cosa dire. Come poteva rispondere a quella domanda in modo da non apparire in cattiva luce? "I Serpeverde sembrano aver rivoltato la tua mente contro di me, Harry. Tutto quello che faccio, è per il bene più grande. "

"Il bene più grande, " ripeté Harry con voce monotona.

"Sì... Avevo sperato che avresti capito. Che avresti compreso la tua importanza e la necessità del tuo allenamento, ma sembra che gli altri ti abbiano riempito la testa di menzogne e false idee. Perché doveva finire in questo modo? " Sussurrò il preside sottovoce.

Harry fissò sbalordito l'uomo. L'uomo era chiaramente folle se credeva che abbandonare un bambino fosse per il bene più grande. Gli assassini combattevano ogni giorno per il bene del mondo e abbandonare un bambino non era qualcosa che potesse in qualche modo migliorare il mondo. Albus Silente lo disgustava, con il suo senso contorto di giusto e sbagliato e la sua logica distorta. Era un uomo che aveva compiuto atti crudeli pensando che fosse per il meglio.

Harry scattò rapidamente in avanti da dove era seduto, quando si sentì un'aura magica scivolare nella stanza dietro di lui. Si voltò per affrontare la minaccia sconosciuta e sentì un ago pizzicarlo nel collo. Guardò sorpreso il preside. "Ricordati Harry, questo è tutto per il tuo bene", disse Silente, mentre il mondo di Harry si annebbiava nell'oscurità.

Il Gramo strisciò fuori dalle ombre mentre il gargoyle si spostava ancora una volta e Silente scese con Kingsley Shacklebolt. L'Auror portava quella che sembrava essere un corpo. Il cane seguì curioso la piccola processione fuori da Hogwarts e lungo i giardini, chiedendosi cosa stesse succedendo. "Sei sicuro di ciò, Albus?" La voce di Shacklebolt si diffuse fino a raggiungere le sue orecchie sensibili.

"Sì", rispose il preside. "Bisogna mostrare a Harry i nostri metodi, i Serpeverde gli stanno mentendo e lo stanno portando fuori strada. Questo è tutto per il bene più grande, Kingsley. Tutto si risolverà alla fine. "

Gli occhi del cane si spalancarono sbalorditi, quando si rese conto di ciò che il vecchio stesse dicendo, prima che potesse reagire, Kingsley e Silente si erano Smaterializzati con il suo figlioccio. Sirius si accovacciò a terra, capace a malapena di credere a quello che aveva appena visto e sentito, ma incapace di negare la verità dei fatti. Silente aveva rapito Harry. Il Gramo si trasformò di nuovo in Sirius Black, ignorò il suo nervosismo e si Smaterializzò alla Villa del Lord Assassino.

Riapparve in una sala riunioni, e cadde subito in ginocchio, aspettando speranzoso e impaurito l'arrivo del Lord Assassino. Oh Merlino, per favore, lascia che mi conceda udienza, pensò Sirius. I minuti passarono lentamente, e aspettava ancora, rifiutandosi di andarsene. Rimase in ginocchio in silenzio per un'ora, con i pensieri che si agitavano per la testa, prima che comparisse il Lord Assassino. Rimase in silenzio quando il bordo di un mantello nero si insinuò nella sua visuale.

"Sirius Black, " sussurrò Regulus, guardando la testa chinata di suo fratello maggiore.

"Mio Signore, " rispose Sirius.

"O sei incredibilmente coraggioso o incredibilmente stupido, ad apparire davanti a me, " disse Regulus con voce strascicata.

"Sì mio Signore, " concordò Sirius.

"Hai infranto la prima regola insegnata agli assassini", disse Regulus.

"L'ho fatto. 'Gli Assassini si prendono cura della loro stirpe.' La regola primaria, l'ho infranta, " dichiarò Sirius.

"Sai perché questa regola è così importante, Sirius?" chiese Regulus a suo fratello.

"Perché i bambini sono sacri tesori, " rispose immediatamente Sirius.

"Esatto", disse Regolo. "Salazar Serpeverde era un assassino stupefacente, come lo erano gli altri Fondatori. Adorava la sua famiglia più di ogni altra cosa, " aggiunse Regulus. "Pochi lo sanno, ma Salazar aveva una sorella più giovane, significava il mondo per lui. Morì di parto, le complicazioni erano troppo grandi da superare per il guaritore. Suo marito si uccise quando seppe della morte della moglie, abbandonando il bambino alle cure di Salazar. Il bambino era una femmina, Salazar scelse il nome di sua sorella, amandola come se fosse sua figlia. "

La voce di Regulus divenne amar. "Un pomeriggio, Salazar partì per una missione che richiedeva un assassino con il suo talento unico. Lasciò a un'Argento il compito di curare la nipote. La donna si distrasse quando una persona che gli piaceva venne a farle visita e perse di vista la bambina, non pensando alla ragazza per diverse ore. "Gli occhi d'argento si indurirono. "Salazar tornò, e la nipote non si trovava da nessuna parte. Cercò al villaggio, e trovò un rogo. Un Babbano aveva visto la figlia fare una magia accidentale e l'avevano additata come strega, era stata uccisa ".

Sirius rimase senza fiato per la spiegazione. "Salazar non poteva gestire la perdita della nipote, lei era l'unica cosa che gli rimaneva della sua amata sorella. La sua rabbia e il suo odio crebbero. Odiava i Babbani, e tutto ciò che rappresentavano. Fu quel pregiudizio che alla fine costrinse gli altri Fondatori a rimuoverlo da Hogwarts. Serpeverde odiava davvero i Babbani, ma ne aveva anche tutte le ragioni. "

"Perché l'hai abbandonato quella notte?" Regulus non poté trattenersi dal porre la domanda.

"Hagrid avrebbe dovuto portarlo da Silente. All'epoca avevo pensato che sarebbe stato al sicuro, e avevo intenzione di ritornare da lui in poche ore, " rispose Sirius.

Una risata amara esplose dalla bocca del Lord Assassino. "Sai cosa è successo all'ultimo bambino assassino lasciato nelle cure di Silente?" Lo sguardo perplesso sul viso di Sirius rispose alla domanda per lui. "No, naturalmente no. Sirius Black lascia che ti racconti del Grande Albus Silente. "

"Poco più di mezzo secolo fa, c'era un'assassina di nome Merope Gaunt. Era l'ultima figlia della Stirpe Serpeverde e si innamorò di un Babbano. Sposò l'uomo, nascondendogli la sua vera natura, anche se alla fine lui la scoprì e la lasciò. La donna morì di parto, lasciando dietro di sé un figlio, Tom Orvoloson Riddle. Tuttavia, si era sposata in segreto e nessuno degli altri assassini lo sapeva, quindi anche il suo bambino era sconosciuto e non reclamato. "

Regulus fissò senza emozioni la parete in fondo alla stanza, mentre proseguiva, "Silente sapeva del bambino, ma non di quello che fosse. Sapeva che il ragazzo possedesse un grande potere, e voleva plasmare e modellare quel potere. Silente lasciò che il bambino crescesse in un orfanotrofio Babbano dove fu abusato. Era sicuro che il bambino lo avrebbe visto come un salvatore, e gli avrebbe permesso di formare e plasmare il potere che risiedeva dentro il ragazzo, confidando implicitamente nell'uomo.

Tom Riddle era una persona riservata. Era potente e rispettato, ma non aveva veri amici. Fu per puro caso che un altro studente vide il suo marchio e lo segnalò al precedente Lord Assassino. " Regulus abbassò lo sguardo e disse: " L'uomo non era sicuro di quale strada prendere. Voleva portare il bambino tra noi, ma il giovane provava troppo odio, troppo dolore. Fu deciso che non sarebbe stato in grado di accettare i nostri precetti, e che sarebbe stato un pericolo per tutti, quindi non gli fu mai raccontato cosa fosse, e fu ordinato agli altri assassini di tenerlo d'occhio. " Un ghigno amaro apparve sul suo volto. "Tom Orvoloson Riddle divenne Lord Voldemort, per gentile concessione delle amorevoli cure di Albus Silente."

Sirius fissò sconvolto il Signore Assassino. Silente aveva creato Voldemort, e ora stava cercando di utilizzare Harry per correggere i suoi errori passati. Che cosa riprovevole. Sentì lo sguardo del suo Lord penetrarlo e quasi perse la domanda sussurrata sottovoce. "Quale missione hai rifiutato, e perché l'hai rifiutata? Perché hai voltato le spalle alla tua eredità? "

Sirius fissò il pavimento piastrellato mentre rispondeva a una domanda che prima d'ora gli era stata chiesta, ma cui non aveva mai risposto. "Il mio fratellino si chiamava Regulus, " iniziò Sirius. "Lui era importante per me più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Quando era al quinto anno a Hogwarts, si innamorò di una mezzo-sangue. Qualcuno di stirpe non-assassina", sussurrò Sirius. "Regulus era un prodigio, le sue abilità erano leggendarie ed era diventato di rango Ossidiana all'età di quattordici anni. Ero sicuro che sarebbe diventato il prossimo Lord Assassino. " Deglutì con forza.

"Il Lord Assassino dell'epoca mi ordinò di uccidere la persona di cui si era innamorato, anche se Regulus non avrebbe mai manifestato quei sentimenti. Anche se Regulus avrebbe seguito alla lettera la legge. Dovevo uccidere il suo amore ." Delle lacrime apparvero negli occhi di Sirius. "Non ho potuto farlo. Conoscevo mio fratello, era il tipo di persona che amava una sola volta. Uccidere il suo amore non gli avrebbe permesso di guarire e di trovare un'altra più adatta. Così ho rifiutato. Preferivo avere mio fratello arrabbiato con me, che vederlo soffrire per il dolore emotivo di perdere la sua amata. "

Regulus guardò il fratello mentre la spiegazione risuonava ripetutamente nella sua mente. Per lui, suo fratello, aveva rifiutato una missione per lui, anche se chi era stato ferito di più da quella scelta, era stato Sirius stesso. "Siri", sussurrò.

La testa di Sirius scattò alla parola sussurrata. Guardò col fiato sospeso come il Lord Assassino si tolse il mantello, rimanendo in piedi davanti a lui senza barriere. "Regulus, " gracchiò. "Sei vivo!" Si alzò in piedi e attirò il suo fratellino tra le braccia, perdendo la battaglia contro le sue lacrime.

"Siri", rispose Regulus, stringendo con forza suo fratello maggiore.

"Come?" Sirius riuscì a chiedere attraverso le lacrime.

"Quando un nuovo Lord Assassino è eletto, riceve il Pugnali di Ossa di Thestral, " dichiarò Regulus. "Nel momento in cui il nuovo Lord li tocca, tutte le sue memorie, concernenti il suo passato come assassino, sono sigillate. Restano così salvo che non si scelga di lasciare che qualcun veda attraverso gli incanti ".

"Stavi lavorando come spia contro Voldemort, " sussurrò Sirius realizzando la situazione.

"Infatti. Lo ero ", disse Regulus. "Ho dovuto mettere in scena la mia morte, quando sono diventato Lord Assassino". Sorrise leggermente a suo fratello. "Ora dimmi, che cosa ti porta da me oggi?"

Finalmente, pensò Sirius. Ora che gli era stata chiesta quella domanda, avrebbe potuto spiegare. "Ero a Hogwarts, " iniziò Sirius, "volevo vedere Harry." Ignorò lo sguardo di rimprovero. "Hai detto che non potevo parlare con lui, scrivergli, o dargli dei regali, non hai mai detto che non potevo andare solo a vederlo." Si rilassò leggermente quando Regulus annuì, dandogli ragione. "Silente e Shacklebolt hanno lasciato il suo ufficio e li ho seguiti. Shacklebolt portava un fagotto di grandi dimensioni. Poco prima che si Smaterializzassero li ho sentiti parlare. Il fagotto era Harry. Silente lo ha preso, " ringhiò Sirius.

Gli occhi d'argento di Regulus incrociarono quelli di Sirius e i due assassini osservarono l'odio travolgente nello sguardo dell'altro. "Pagherà per questo, " sputò Regulus, giocherellando con uno dei suoi pugnali. Era giunto il momento per lo sporco bastardo di capire quale fosse il suo posto.


	18. Capitolo 17

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow** (Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** NC17_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA:** Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

_**ATTENZIONE:** in questo capitolo sono pesenti scene di violenza descritte in modo dettagliato verso un minore. Se considerate tale argomento troppo forte per essere letto è consigliabile saltare la lettura della parte finale del capitolo._

oOoOo

**-Regola Numero Diciassette-**

**Gli Assassini non devono mai rivelare i propri segreti.**

Sirius e Regulus si smaterializzarono fuori da Hogwarts e si avvicinarono rapidamente alla scuola, incontrando nei gradini Luna Lovegood. La Corvonero si inchinò davanti al celato Lord Assassino e parlò: "Siate benedetto, mio Signore. Se volete seguirmi, vi mostrerò dove si trovano gli altri ". Regulus e Sirius seguirono Luna mentre li accompagnava giù nei sotterranei e fino al ritratto che custodiva le stanze private di Piton. Sussurrò la parola d'ordine e passò attraverso la porta, sorridendo quando le poche persone presenti si rilassarono nel capire chi fossero i visitatori.

"Mio Signore", dissero Piton, Blaise, Draco e Neville.

"Come posso aiutarla questa sera, mio Signore?" chiese Piton.

L'uomo guardò Blaise. "Suppongo che voi quattro non siate a conoscenza degli eventi che sono trapelati questa sera."

"Eventi, mio Signore?" Chiese Draco.

"Mio figlio - "

"E' con il preside Silente, " rispose Blaise. "Gli è stato chiesto di partecipare a una riunione di qualche tipo. Harry arriverà presto, aveva intenzione di unirsi a noi per il tè del pomeriggio. "

"Silente lo ha preso! "Ringhiò Sirius.

Blaise voltò di scatto lo sguardo verso Sirius. "Che cosa hai detto?"

"Silente ha rapito Harry. Sembra pensare che voi e gli altri Serpeverde stiate portando Harry sulla cattiva strada, così lo ha preso, "disse Sirius bruscamente.

Neville rimase senza fiato. "Harry è l'unico assassino che io conosca con la capacità di rintracciare qualcuno. Come faremo a trovarlo? "

"Ecco perché io sono presente, " rispose Luna.

"Che cosa vuoi dire?"domandò Blaise alla Corvonero.

Luna guardò con aria interrogativa il suo Lord e cominciò a parlare quando ricevette il suo cenno di approvazione. "Sono la Veggente", sussurrò.

I quattro assassini, che non ne erano a conoscenza, rimasero scioccati e inchinarono il capo nella sua direzione. "Mia Signora", dissero solennemente.

La giovane si rivolse a Sirius, "Le tue abilità saranno necessarie, Sinistro Mietitore Di Anime. Le barriere che circondano la sua prigione sono forti. Sono state erette con il sangue più puro. "

"Naturalmente, mia Signora, come tu hai predetto, sarà fatto ", rispose Sirius.

Il suo sguardo si spostò più in là e si fermò su Blaise. "Avrà bisogno di te."

"Sarò lì per lui", disse Blaise all'istante.

I suoi occhi penetranti incontrarono lo sguardo argenteo del Lord Assassino. "Anche Il tuo dono sarà necessario, mio Signore. Altrimenti Silente ci proverà di nuovo, e tutti i nostri sforzi saranno vani. "

"Avevo tutta l'intenzione di andare anch'io, mia Signora", concordò Regulus.

La testa bionda si inclinò a sinistra mentre la giovane scorreva attraverso la conoscenza che aveva acquisito. "Anche la signorina Parkinson sarà necessaria".

I Serpeverde rimasero stupiti, ma Piton diligentemente schioccò le dita e inviò un elfo domestico a prelevare Pansy. Il ritratto si aprì al bussare esitante e la ragazza entrò, bloccandosi sul posto appena vide il gruppo di persone presenti. "Mio Signore, " sussurrò.

"Harry è stato rapito da Silente, ci accingiamo a liberarlo e il tuo Dono Ereditario sarà necessario", disse Regulus in modo deciso.

"Sarà un onore aiutarvi mio Signore".

Regulus si voltò verso Luna. "Continua il tuo resoconto."

"E' tenuto in una casa. Non sono sicura per quanto riguarda la posizione esatta, ma posso descriverla. La casa puzza di oscurità, ci sono delle teste di elfi domestici sui muri e un ritratto terribile di una donna che urla di come il 'sudiciume' stia contaminando la sua casa, " spiegò Luna.

"Conosco il posto, " dissero Piton e Sirius immediatamente.

"Beh, dov'è?" ringhiò Blaise.

"Non posso dirvelo, " Sirius ansimò. "Fidelio, " ansimò. "Posso portarvi lì e abbattere le barriere".

Il Lord Assassino si fece avanti e passò la mano sulla testa di Neville e Draco, sigillando la loro conoscenza sul rango di Luna. "Questo dovrà bastare", disse Regulus, dirigendosi fuori dalla stanza con Blaise, Pansy e Sirius dietro di lui. I quattro assassini sgattaiolarono silenziosamente fuori dai sotterranei e attraverso la Sala d'Ingresso, scivolando attraverso le porte e via lungo il prato. Una volta sfuggiti alla Barriera Anti-Smaterializzazione, si concentrarono sulla magia di Sirius e si smaterializzarono con lui.

Riapparvero in una strada della Londra babbana. I quattro assassini seguirono Sirius lungo il marciapiede, fino a quando furono nascosti nelle ombre tra le case al numero undici e tredici. Sirius estrasse uno dei suoi pugnali di Platino e si tagliò il palmo della mano, permettendo al suo sangue di cadere sulle barriere che solo lui poteva vedere. Una volta che le barriere assorbirono il sangue, lo sospinse al loro interno, costringendo il suo sangue a piegarle e a modificarle. La magia lottò contro il suo sangue ma, anche con il Fidelius, non poteva competere con il potere ereditario di Lord Black. Il suo sangue costrinse le barriere a creare un ingresso e i suoi tre compagni furono ora in grado di vedere la porta d'ingresso del numero dodici di Grimmauld Place.

Attraversarono il passaggio e aspettarono che Sirius si unisse a loro. "Gli allarmi?" chiese Regulus.

"Sono disabilitati, " rispose Sirius. Volse lo sguardo verso la squadra di soccorso riunita e parlò: "Entrerò per primo e tenterò di individuare Harry." Annuì verso di loro. "Voi tre dovrete restare appena dopo la porta, nell'ombra, avete capito?"

Regulus concordò con il piano e rispose per loro, "Certo, lo faremo."

Sirius aprì la porta, ed entrò nella sede dell'Ordine della Fenice, aspettando pazientemente che i tre lo seguissero all'interno. Camminò tranquillamente fino in fondo al corridoio, mantenendo un'aria spensierata sul suo volto quando Kingsley Shacklebolt spuntò da dietro l'angolo. "Kingsley, come stai?" Sirius sorrise.

"Sto benissimo." L'Auror lo guardò. "In effetti, credo che potrai apprezzare la sorpresa che abbiamo per te".

"Sorpresa?" chiese Sirius, la sua faccia mostrava solo una curiosità innocente.

"In effetti, il tuo figlioccio ... " Le sue parole si bloccarono quando vide delle ombre in movimento vicino all'entrata. Alzò il suo braccio con la bacchetta, la maledizione che uccide sulle sue labbra, quando Pansy si fece avanti e scatenò la sua magia, ipnotizzando l'Auror. Tenne l'uomo fermo sul posto mentre Regulus si avvicinava a grandi passi e poggiava una mano sulla testa dell'uomo, assorbendo la sua conoscenza. "Tengono Harry in cantina", sussurrò.

I quattro assassini percorsero il corridoio in silenzio, camminando con cautela attorno all'Auror ipnotizzato. Regulus, Sirius, Pansy e Blaise entrarono nella stanza di fronte. "Sirius, tu e Spina Implacabile rimarrete qui e terrete d'occhio l'ingresso e le scale, io e Blaise scenderemo nel seminterrato".

"Sì mio Signore, " rispose Sirius.

Regulus e Blaise entrarono in cucina, quando un grido acuto dalla stanza di fronte attirò la loro attenzione. Si affrettarono a tornare verso Pansy e Sirius, arrivando in tempo per vedere il corpo di Pansy accasciarsi sul pavimento; Malocchio Moody stava sopra la sua figura riversa.

"Maledizione, " ringhiò Sirius. Saltando dall'altra parte della stanza, si trasformò nel suo Gramo, e serrò i denti attorno alla gola dell'assalitore paranoide. Squarciò la sua giugulare e atterrò a quattro zampe, guardando il mago cadere a terra. Sirius ritornò alla sua forma umana e fissò l'uomo caduto. Le sue labbra si contrassero malignamente mentre sussurrava "Vigilanza Costante " sul volto del morente, con voce piena di amarezza e disonore.

Si affrettò verso la ragazza ferita, sperando che la maledizione non fosse stata letale. Rimase senza fiato quando vide il danno che era stato fatto dalla Maledizione Tagliente con cui era stata colpita. Raccolse Pansy tra le sue braccia e si voltò verso il fratello, che aveva cancellato la mente e poi stordito e legato Shacklebolt. "Perché era destinata a venire se sarebbe stata ferita?"chiese con urgenza.

Regulus guardò il fratello e rispose: "La punta della sua bacchetta era illuminata di verde quando ci ha avvistato vicino alla porta. Se non fosse stata con noi, uno di noi sarebbe morto. "

Sirius rimase scioccato. "Non l'avevo visto."

"Non potevi dalla tua posizione", dichiarò semplicemente Regulus. "Ritorna con lei a Hogwarts e assicurati che sia guarita bene. Ingannevole Abisso ti starà aspettando, ne sono sicuro. Io e Blaise possiamo proseguire da qui. "

"Come desiderate mio Signore." La sua risposta raggiunse suo fratello, mentre si girava e lasciava il quartier generale dell'Ordine della Fenice con la ragazza ferita tra le sue braccia.

"Vieni Gelo Cremisi, è il momento di liberare mio figlio."

"Certo, mio Signore." Blaise rispose con un tono di voce un po' distratto. Il suo Harry era sparito. Se non fosse stato necessario tenere in vita quel vecchio, Blaise sarebbe stato molto felice di ucciderlo. Seguì il suo Lord in cucina e attraverso la porta nell'angolo che conduceva giù nel seminterrato. I loro piedi scesero in silenzio le scale. Sentirono delle voci alla fine del corridoio e seguirono i rumori, arrivando a fermarsi davanti a una porta che non era del tutto chiusa. Blaise assottigliò gli occhi con odio per ciò che vide. "Harry, " sussurrò.

Harry si svegliò per ritrovarsi incatenato a un muro, con indosso solo i pantaloni. Sorrise maliziosamente quando sentì i suoi Pugnali d'Avorio premere contro la sua pelle. Oh, provava pietà per tutti quelli che avevano tentato di toccarli. I suoi occhi si aprirono e assorbì abilmente le informazioni su ciò che lo circondava. La camera era di medie dimensioni con pareti e pavimento in pietra. A causa della mancanza di finestre ipotizzò che la stanza fosse situata sottoterra, anche se le torce nella stanza la illuminavano bene. La stanza aveva solo altro occupante, che era il Preside.

Harry fissò l'uomo con gli occhi pieni di odio. Aveva saputo che non si poteva fidare del preside, ma non aveva pensato che l'uomo fosse così illuso da attaccare uno dei suoi studenti. Era disgustato per aver voltato le spalle all'uomo, anche se solo per un momento.

Silente sorrise a Harry e avanzò a grandi passi quando notò che il giovane aveva ripreso conoscenza. "Io non volevo farti questo, ragazzo mio", affermò. "Ho fatto tutto quello che potevo per arrivare a farti confidare con me. Stavo aspettando che tu mi confidassi quello che sai, e non l'hai mai fatto. Ti ho dato molte opportunità e non le hai mai usate. Invece avresti dovuto Harry. Avrebbe reso questo più piacevole per entrambi. "

Harry cercò di ignorare il vecchio bastardo e di concentrarsi sulla sua magia, cercando di spingerla nelle catene e di romperle, liberandosi. La sua magia era lenta e si rifiutò di collaborare. Harry guardò stravolto l'uomo con orrore crescente.

"Ah sì, " disse Silente. "Non potevo certo lasciarti cercare di fuggire quando sto facendo ciò che è meglio per te, ragazzo mio. Ti è stata somministrata una pozione che renderà la tua magia inaccessibile per le prossime dodici ore. Sono sicuro che, entro la fine di quel periodo, io e te avremo raggiunto un accordo amichevole ".

Il volto di Harry si svuotò di tutte le sue emozioni. L'uomo era completamente e assolutamente folle. Amichevole? Non c'era nulla di amichevole di quella situazione.

"Ora dimmi caro ragazzo, perché possiedi quattro bacchette? E perché non possono essere rimosse dalla tua persona? " chiese Silente.

Harry sogghignò all'uomo di fronte a lui. "Mi piacerebbe vedere cosa è successo alla persona che ha cercato di rimuoverle".

Gli occhi azzurri bruciarono brevemente, prima di tornare al luccichio gentile ancora una volta. "L'uomo che ci ha tentato è al San Mungo, Harry dovresti sentirti in colpa per avergli fatto del male."

"Avrebbe dovuto sapere di non toccare ciò che non gli appartiene, " rispose Harry.

"Perché non possono essere rimosse?" chiese Silente con tono esigente.

Harry inclinò la testa di lato, guardando il mago di fronte a lui. Quella informazione non poteva metterlo in pericolo, e non poteva essere usata contro di lui. Rispondendo alla domanda poteva momentaneamente convincere il pazzo che aveva intenzione di collaborare, concedendo così ai suoi amici più tempo per rendersi conto che era stato catturato e inviare aiuto. "Sono state legate con il sangue alla mia persona, " rispose Harry. "Solo un parente con legame sanguigno può toccarle, anche se il mio futuro compagno sarà in grado di toccarle senza essere ferito".

Gli occhi azzurri si spalancarono con orrore. "I Rituali con il Sangue sono un Arti Oscure, Harry. Tu sei il salvatore del mondo magico, nessuno può sapere che hai esercitato la Magia Oscura. Ti ordino di smetterla subito. "

"La Magia Oscura è male. Io non so chi ti ha detto il contrario, ma devono essere puniti. Non avrò vigilantes e maghi oscuri che ti riempiono la testa con menzogne e propaganda. Tu sei l'icona della Luce, e ti comporterai come tale. Temo che questo sarà più difficile per te di quanto avessi immaginato ragazzo mio, " disse Silente.

Harry fissò con uno sguardo pieno di odio il Preside. Quell'uomo doveva essere il leader della Luce. Era trattato con grande rispetto, e la gente spesso considerava le sue parole come se fossero quelle di un dio. L'uomo aveva permesso che il suo potere gli montasse la testa, e sembrava davvero credere che fosse l'unica persona che potesse giudicare il mondo, che ne fosse degno. Momenti come quello gli mostravano, ancora una volta, perché gli assassini fossero così necessari per l'esistenza del mondo. La loro imparzialità permetteva loro di prendere la decisione migliore con sufficienti informazioni. Non erano consentiti pregiudizi.

"Dove sei stato in tutti questi anni in cui dovevi essere a Hogwarts?" Silente ripeté la domanda che aveva chiesto mesi prima.

"Le ho detto che ero in viaggio", rispose Harry.

"Che cosa hai fatto durante questi viaggi?" Chiese.

"Molte cose, ho imparato altre culture e mi sono allenato. Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi, sarò pronto a sconfiggere Voldemort quando sarà il momento, " sputò Harry.

Gli occhi azzurri scintillarono, brucianti di rabbia. "No, tu non sarai addestrato fino a quando non dirò che sei addestrato. Non sarai pronto finché non dirò che sei pronto. Non mi importa chi tu abbia avuto come insegnante o quello che hai imparato, il tuo allenamento consisterà solo di ciò che io approvo, " affermò Silente.

La mente di Harry era piena di emozioni in rivolta, che urlavano per essere rilasciate. Volevano scatenarsi, fare danni, ferire, uccidere. Quel bastardo non aveva alcun diritto di tentare di dettare tutta la sua vita. Si concentrò sul braccio danneggiato di Silente e sorrise con cattiveria. Almeno Harry aveva il conforto di sapere che la vita dell'uomo sarebbe finita prima di quanto lui avrebbe desiderato.

"Sostieni di essere stato allevato da un uomo che ti ha prelevato dai tuoi parenti", dichiarò Silente, calmandosi un po'.

"Sì, " rispose Harry semplicemente.

"Ti riferisci a quest'uomo come tuo padre", aggiunse Silente.

"Certo", rispose Harry.

"Come si chiama tuo padre?" chiese Silente.

"Sono incapace di dirlo" rispose Harry. "Ho dato un Voto Infrangibile per non rivelare mai la sua identità." Harry sogghignò tra sé quando il mago gli credette.

"Deve essere molto importante per farti giurare un voto simile", disse Silente.

"Oh sì, " rispose Harry compiaciuto, "mio padre è molto importante".

"Che aspetto ha?" chiese il venerabile mago.

"Indossa sempre un mantello con cappuccio che nasconde il suo volto, " rispose Harry, ridendo sotto i baffi per la frustrazione che era ben visibile sul volto del Preside.

"Non riesco ancora a capire come sei stato smistato a Serpeverde, " disse Silente. "I tuoi genitori erano entrambi membri di Grifondoro, e tu sei il salvatore del mondo magico. Dovresti essere a Grifondoro anche te. Forse il cappello ti ha mandato nella casa sbagliata. "

"Non sono stato mandato nella casa sbagliata, " dichiarò Harry, interrompendo le riflessioni dell'uomo. "Sono sempre stato destinato a essere un Serpeverde."

"Ti hanno rivoltato contro di me", disse Silente con tono seccato. "Non ti sei mai confidato con me, sembri non fidarti di me, quando non ho fatto nulla di male. Tutto è crollato, tutti i miei piani. Stavi per essere il migliore amico di Ron Weasley e sposare la sua sorellina Ginny. "

Ci volle tutto l'autocontrollo di Harry per non sputare in faccia dell'uomo per aver osato ricordare il nome della ragazza in sua presenza. "Non puoi essere serio, " esclamò Harry. "Ron è un completo idiota. E' fastidioso e pensa di essere perfetto, non posso sopportare quel cazzone. Per quanto riguarda la ragazza morta, non mi sarei mai unito con lei ".

Silente schiaffeggiò il ragazzo legato ancora una volta. "Non si dovrebbe mai parlare male dei morti", sbottò. "Sarebbe stata una buona moglie. Non sono sicuro di quali incantesimi il signor Zabini stia usando per corrompere la mente e per farti credere che ti sta a cuore, ma non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi, lo scoprirò e ti libererò dalla loro influenza. "

Harry strinse i denti in modo così forte che era sicuro che si sarebbero frantumati. "Blaise non mi ha fatto nulla. E' stato perfettamente gentile e educato in mia presenza. Sono io quello che lo ha scelto. "

Il Preside fissò sconvolto il ragazzo che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo allievo prediletto. "In realtà tu hai scelto quel Serpeverde come il tuo futuro compagno? Devo supporre che tuo padre approvi questa unione?"

"Sì, ho scelto Blaise di mia spontanea volontà e mio padre approva, " gridò Harry con aria di sfida.

"Questo proprio non va bene, " mormorò Silente. "Non posso lasciare che il mondo dei maghi scopra che il Ragazzo-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto è omosessuale. Si suppone che Harry Potter sia perfettamente normale in ogni ambito che non sia correlato al potere magico. Deve sposare una strega purosangue e avere bambini normali ma potenti, che aiuteranno a guidare le generazioni future. "

Harry ignorò i mormorii deliranti dell'uomo. Normale? Cosa c'era di così grande nell'essere normale? Normale era identico a essere mediocre e, se mai Harry avesse odiato una parola, sarebbe stata quella. Non essere speciale in alcun modo. Non unico. Normale. Noioso. Tutti volevano essere speciali in qualche modo. Chi diceva il contrario o stava mentendo o rifiutava la realtà. Certo, alcune persone volevano essere meno speciali di quanto lo fossero, ma nessuno può desiderare di essere veramente insignificante, giusto?

Silente tirò duramente i capelli di Harry per attirare l'attenzione del giovane. "Dove hai fatto quel tatuaggio sulla schiena?"

"In Cina, " rispose Harry immediatamente. "Ha anche fatto un male del diavolo nel farlo!"

"Non ho mai visto prima quei simboli, cosa significano?" Chiese.

Un lampo di malizia apparve negli occhi di Harry prima di sparire velocemente. "Si tratta di un dialetto antico, venerato sopra ogni altro in Asia. Si traduce come: La vita è come una scatola di cioccolatini. Non si sa mai quello che potresti prendere. "Harry si morse la lingua, nel tentativo di trattenere la risata isterica che gli stava salendo in gola per lo sguardo incredulo sul volto di Silente.

"Perché l'hai fatto tatuare sulla parte bassa della tua schiena?"

"Perché è la verità, " rispose Harry solennemente.

"Capisco, " mormorò Silente. "E riguardo a quelle lettere di diverso colore che ricevi, qual è il loro significato?"

"Non hanno alcun significato, " rispose Harry con voce strascicata. "Mio padre odia semplicemente il ripetersi e così ha comprato della pergamena di bei colori a Scrivenshaft."

"E usa questa pergamena speciale per scrivere al signor Paciock e al signor Zabini?" chiese Silente.

"Certo", rispose Harry. "Un buon padre sa sempre chi sono gli amici di suo figlio. Inoltre, voleva parlare con Blaise riguardo al diventare il mio futuro compagno ".

"La signorina Granger mi ha riferito che prima delle vacanze, che tu e il signor Paciock siete scomparsi attraverso un muro al settimo piano del castello. Hai qualcosa da dire al riguardo, ragazzo mio? "

Quella domanda fece finalmente esplodere il temperamento di Harry. L'uomo non solo lo aveva rapito e l'aveva legato a un muro, aveva anche spie che controllavo i movimenti di Harry. Anche se la sfacciata fosse stata onestamente preoccupata per loro, non aveva alcun diritto di riportare quelle preoccupazioni a Silente, poteva chiedere loro se stava accadendo qualcosa. La situazione alla fine esplose e, con essa, il temperamento di Harry. "A me e Neville piace sparire per una calda, sudata e appassionata scopata, Preside. Le piacerebbe sapere i dettagli? "

"Non avresti dovuto dirlo ragazzo mio. Nessuno mi prende in giro! " ringhiò Silente. Afferrò il mento di Harry e costrinse il giovane a guardarlo negli occhi, quindi entrò con forza nella mente indebolita di Harry. Non poteva accedere ad alcuna informazione, ma poteva far soffrire il marmocchio beffardo. Proiettò una serie di immagini nella mente di Harry, immagini di Blaise brutalmente torturato, fatto a pezzi, senza alcuna possibilità di sopravvivenza. Ogni scena che fu spinta nella testa del ragazzo sembrava del tutto reale, precisa fino nei minimi dettagli. Harry poteva persino sentire l'odore del sangue di Blaise. Fu quel profumo innegabile che strappò le urla dalla sua gola e le fece echeggiare attraverso la piccola stanza.

La porta si spalancò e Blaise si precipitò in avanti, strappando le mani del bastardo dalla faccia di Harry. Aprì le manette che legavano Harry al muro e prese la piccola figura del giovane mentre cadeva tra le sue braccia. Alzò il suo amato tra le sue braccia con delicatezza, stringendo Harry con forza al suo petto, mentre iniziava a sussurrare parole prive di senso nei capelli del Sottomesso.

Gli occhi d'argento di Regulus splendevano di disgusto assoluto mentre avvolgeva le sue mani intorno alla testa di Silente e si tuffava nella mente dell'uomo. Sigillò e racchiuse vari pensieri, costringendo l'uomo ad agire come ordinava Regulus, e vietando per sempre all'uomo di avvicinarsi di nuovo a Harry. Uscì dalla mente dell'uomo con disgusto, inorridito dalle cose che erano nascoste nelle sue profondità. Utilizzare pozioni per sigillare la magia delle persone, rapire i bambini, decidere chi aveva il diritto di vivere e di morire. Se Silente non avesse dovuto vivere fino a Pasqua, Regulus avrebbe volentieri portato l'uomo al suo maniero e torturato il crudele bastardo fino alla sua morte.

"La sua magia non risponderà per le prossime nove ore", disse Regulus. "Non era in grado di proteggere la sua mente da un attacco del bastardo."

"Blaise, no, non Blaise, non fargli del male, non Blaise, " mormorò Harry ripetutamente mentre alcune lacrime scendevano lungo il suo viso.

Regulus si avvicinò di corsa verso i due assassini e accarezzò la fronte di Harry, liberando il figlio dall'incanto in cui era catturato. Harry sbatté le palpebre, mentre tornava in sé, si guardò attorno in fretta e vide l'espressione preoccupata del padre e sentì delle braccia forti che lo stringevano. Il suo sguardo salì fino a quando non incontrò quello di Blaise, con un grido di gioia Harry avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Blaise, stringendo saldamente il suo futuro compagno - il suo _illeso_ futuro compagno.

Blaise strinse Harry con forza contro di lui, mentre i tre assassini si dirigevano fuori dalla casa. Riapparvero al di fuori di Hogwarts e Blaise portò Harry fino ai sotterranei, entrando nelle stanze private di Severus e portando dentro il suo Harry. Fece un cenno ai presenti, mostrò loro che Harry fosse vivo, e poi si sistemò sul divano, con il giovane ancora in braccio. Si addormentarono intrecciati insieme, ciascuno pensando solo a mantenere al sicuro l'altro.

Severus tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando Blaise entrò sue stanze portando Harry. Il piccolo Sottomesso era diventato importate per le persone presenti. Draco e Neville annuirono al loro Lord, uscendo in silenzio, il Lord Assassino li seguì fuori, convinto che suo figlio fosse al sicuro e sarebbe stato ben curato.

Severus osservò Blaise stringere Harry con forza nel sonno e desiderò che qualcuno lo avesse protetto così quando era stato un bambino, voleva che qualcuno si fosse preoccupato. Se qualcuno avesse esaminare il suo marchio ereditario, avrebbe visto il cerchio di rune che tutti gli assassini avevano, il cerchio che diceva: Ombre Sotto Giuramento, Sempre Intrecciate. Era la runa al centro del cerchio che avrebbe stupito qualcuno. Diceva: Prince.

Suo padre era stato un marito amorevole con sua moglie, fino alla notte in cui Severus era nato. L'uomo aveva dato uno sguardo al marchio e ogni amore che avrebbe potuto sentire nei confronti della moglie e del figlio era scomparso. Tobias Piton era classificato come Babbano. Anche se tecnicamente, era un Magonò, un Magonò che discendeva dalla stirpe Assassina dei Piton, che era decaduta quando un antenato aveva sposato una Babbana.

Il padre di Severus aveva trascorso tutta la vita desiderando di avere la magia e di essere un assassino. La sua natura gelosa non gli avrebbe permesso di perdonare la moglie e il figlio, che avevano le cose che avrebbe dovuto avere lui. Tobias aveva abusato Severus, trattando il ragazzo come spazzatura, non mostrandogli amore o interessandosi a lui. L'unica persona che si era preoccupata per lui e aveva cercato di proteggerlo era stata sua madre, che era stata uccisa da suo padre. Amava sua madre e, al tempo stesso, la odiava per essere stata così debole da non poter lasciare il marito e proteggere il suo bambino. Non c'era alcun rimorso nel cuore per la notte in cui aveva ucciso suo padre, solo un senso di rivincita.

Piton guardò verso i due Serpeverde, vedendo l'amore che provavano l'uno per l'altro e si chiese se la sua vita sarebbe mai stata così piena di amore. La sua testa si girò di lato quando una mano sfiorò la sua. Guardò in basso verso scintillanti occhi azzurri e sorrise. Sì, la sua vita alla fine sarebbe stata piena di amore.


	19. Capitolo 18

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow** (Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** NC17_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA:** Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Diciotto -**

**Gli Assassini devono essere pronti ad agire con breve preavviso.**

Tre giorni dopo il rapimento, Draco Malfoy si avvicinò a Harry. "Harry, ho deciso cosa darò a Neville come mio Indicium Utpote. Sei disponibile questo pomeriggio per accompagnarmi mentre lo recupero? " chiese l'Erede Malfoy.

Harry fissò il giovane davanti a lui. Così l'erede Malfoy era pronto a dimostrare i suoi sentimenti e dare a Neville un regalo per l'unione. "Certo, sono disponibile nel pomeriggio, " rispose Harry.

Draco sorrise sollevato. "Grazie Harry. Puoi essere pronto per partire tra due ore? "

"Sì posso. Dove siamo diretti? "

"Diagon Alley, " rispose Draco.

I due Serpeverde si separarono e Harry si diresse verso la sala comune alla ricerca di Blaise. Guardò il muro e mormorò: "Ossa di Thestral, " prima di entrare e camminare verso il suo fidanzato. Blaise era seduto in una poltrona sistemata davanti al fuoco, guardando nella profondità delle fiamme; Harry si sistemò tranquillamente in grembo, sorridendo leggermente quando le forti braccia si avvolsero intorno a lui.

"Uscirò questo pomeriggio, " sussurrò Harry nel silenzio.

Le braccia di Blaise si serrarono a quelle parole. "Oh?"

"Sì, devo accompagnare Draco e osservare il recupero dell'Indicium Utpote. Fa parte del mio dovere di Unus Quisnam Custodiae per Neville ", dichiarò Harry.

"Non mi piace che te ne vai via così presto, " sospirò Blaise.

"Lo so, " rispose Harry: "ma sarò perfettamente al sicuro. Andremo a Diagon Alley. "

"Se non siete tornati per cena, verrò a cercarvi, " disse Blaise categoricamente.

"Sono sicuro che saremo tornati per allora. Porgerai le mie scuse alla professoressa Vector per essere malato? " chiese Harry.

"Naturalmente, " rispose Blaise voce strascicata.

Harry e Draco si incontrarono nell'aula di pozioni durante uno dei periodi liberi per Severus. Draco era coperto dalla testa ai piedi da un mantello nero e Harry era vestito allo stesso modo, anche se il suo mantello era bordato con raso color avorio. I due assassini si diressero verso l'angolo della stanza e Harry aprì, ancora una volta, il tunnel segreto, entrando con Draco alle sue spalle.

"Che cosa stiamo recuperando?" chiese Harry al Platino.

Un sorrisetto malizioso svolazzò brevemente sul viso di Draco. "Nel nostro quinto anno la professoressa di Difesa era una donna orribile mandata dal Ministero della Magia. Era completamente incompetente ", ringhiò. "Neville stava male per gli altri Grifondoro e aveva deciso di creare un gruppo illegale di difesa per aiutarli ad allenarsi, in modo che potessero proteggersi se fossero stati attaccati." Una leggera aria di vergogna passò sul volto di Draco. "Ho aiutato senza volerlo la strega a prenderlo ed è stato severamente punito ".

"Come?" chiese Harry.

"E' stato costretto a scrivere delle frasi con una Piuma di Sangue, " rispose Draco, concordando con il sibilo rabbioso che sfuggì dalle labbra di Harry. "La cicatrice è stata rimossa da uno dei nostri guaritori, ma ho ancora voglia di punire la strega. Ho deciso che sarebbe un regalo meraviglioso per il mio amato ".

"Infatti, " disse Harry con voce strascicata. "Che cosa era inciso nella cicatrice?"

Draco strinse i denti per la rabbia, mentre rispondeva, "Non ho alcun valore".

Gli occhi di Harry cominciarono a brillare di una tinta verde come l'Avada Kedavra mentre ascoltava il racconto. Come osava una strega di stirpe non-assassina sostenere che Neville Paciock, una persona così gentile e forte, fosse privo di valore? Incrociò lo sguardo con il suo compagno. "Io approvo il dono che presenterai come tuo Utpote Indicium ", disse. "Bella scelta Draco."

"Grazie Harry. Sono contento che tu approvi, " rispose Draco mentre raggiungevano la fine del tunnel.

Harry rimosse meccanicamente il filo che attivava la trappola e sollevò la botola, uscendo dalla galleria per primo e accertandosi che al momento la zona fosse sicura. Draco lo seguì fuori del passaggio e osservò con attenzione la foresta circostante, quindi abbassò la botola, richiudendola. "Le coordinate di smaterializzazione sono identiche a quelle che abbiamo usato l'ultima volta che siamo andati a Diagon Alley, " dichiarò Draco.

Harry annuì e i due assassini scomparvero, per riapparire davanti all'ingresso del vicolo che si trovava dietro il Paiolo Magico. Harry estrasse uno dei suoi pugnali e toccò senza pensare i mattoni nel giusto ordine, aspettando pazientemente che l'ingresso comparisse. I giovani scivolarono attraverso l'entrata, sorridendo tra di loro mentre maghi e streghe si spostavano lontano dalle loro figure ammantate. Avevano percorso solo qualche passo nel vicolo quando furono avvicinati da una figura incappucciata.

"Giovane maestro, " sussurrò la persona.

Harry osservò la donna incappucciata con attenzione. "Bella Morte, " rispose.

"Abbiamo trovato qualcosa che potrebbe interessarti, giovane padrone", esordì. "Sono stata inviata a recuperarlo e a mostrartelo. Tuttavia, se posso prendere in prestito per qualche minuto del tuo tempo, ti posso mostrare l'oggetto adesso ".

Harry lanciò un'occhiata a Draco e chiese: "Puoi scusarmi per qualche istante, Platino?"

"Sì, " rispose immediatamente Draco, " secondo le mie fonti, la strega non dovrebbe essere qui per un'altra ora, volevo semplicemente fare in modo che non ci sfuggisse", disse.

"Molto bene, incontriamoci al Ghirigoro, " disse Harry. "Sarò lì appena potrò."

"Come desideri, " rispose Draco e si girò, dirigendosi verso la libreria.

Harry seguì in silenzio la figura più piccola verso la Gringott, alla fine del vicolo. "L'oggetto risiede all'interno della banca?"

"Proprio così, l'ho custodito per un bel po' di tempo, " rispose la donna. "Ho semplicemente pensato che fosse un oggetto di Arti Oscure, non avevo idea della sua vera natura."

Superarono le porte e Harry la seguì mentre sorpassavano la fila di clienti in attesa e si fermavano davanti a un folletto anziano. "Che cosa vuoi?" ringhiò con un tono di voce scontroso.

La piccola donna estrasse un pugnale dalla manica e lo mostrò al folletto. "Voglio essere portata alla mia camera blindata", disse.

Il folletto spalancò gli occhi, mentre guardava l'arma. "Ma certo mia Signora, " rispose, con un tono lievemente rispettoso. "Bogrod!" urlò il folletto anziano. Un piccolo folletto zoppicò verso l'anziano e aspettò pazientemente le istruzioni. "Porta Lady Lestrange e il suo ospite fino alla camera blindata dei Lestrange", ordinò il folletto sottovoce.

"Certo signore! Da questa parte signora e ospite ", disse Bogrod.

Harry e Bellatrix seguirono la piccola creatura e salirono con grazia sul carrello, sedendosi mentre Bogrod lo metteva in movimento. "E' passato tanto tempo, " disse Harry.

"Sì, è vero, " rispose Bellatrix.

"Voldemort ha capito che la tua famiglia non è mai stata ad Azkaban?" chiese Harry.

Bellatrix ridacchiò. "No, il Signore Oscuro considera me, mio marito e mio cognato come i suoi seguaci più fedeli", sogghignò beffardamente. "E' sicuro che abbiamo torturato i Paciock fino alla follia, e poi siamo rimasti in prigione per oltre un decennio, perché abbiamo rifiutato di rinunciare alla nostra fedeltà per lui. Cazzone pomposo. " L'odio sul suo viso scemò lievemente mentre continuava, "Vorrei che fossimo arrivati in tempo per salvare qualcosa in più di loro figlio. Alice e Frank erano grandi assassini. " L'odio rifiorì nel suo sguardo. "Se gli Auror fossero arrivati in tempo per vederci tentare di salvarli non avrebbero mai creduto alla verità, così abbiamo legato i veri assalitori e posto incantesimi di mascheramento permanente su di loro, incriminandoli dei torti delle loro stesse azioni, a prescindere dal fatto che la nostra reputazione sarebbe stata rovinata nel processo. "

"Il Dono Ereditario del tuo compagno è particolarmente utile, " rispose Harry.

Un ghigno maligno apparve sul suo viso mentre scivolavano tra le fredde pareti delle caverne. "In effetti, lo è."

Harry rimase scioccato per il drago stupendo che stava a guardia della camera blindata dei Lestrange, non era mai stato così vicino a uno prima d'ora. Senza pensare che potesse essere un'idea folle, scese dal carrello e si rivolse al drago, "_Ciao stupendo_."

"_Umano interessante, nessuno mi parla da mille anni_".

"_E' una vergogna che tu sia intrappolato qui_", disse, guardando le manette e le catene che tenevano il drago al suo posto. "_Tale bellezza non dovrebbe essere incatenata_".

"_Non sono stato costretto in servitù, piccolo umano_." sbuffò il drago. "_Molti anni fa, un membro della famiglia Lestrange mi ha salvato la vita, in cambio ho accettato di custodire tutto ciò che considerano prezioso_".

"_La donna con me è una Lestrange, siamo venuti per richiedere l'ingresso alla camera blindata_."

"_E l'ingresso avrai, piccolo_", rispose il drago, spostandosi di lato.

Bogrod aggirò con attenzione il drago e premette il palmo della mano contro la porta della camera blindata, aprendola per i due assassini. Harry e Bellatrix entrarono nella camera, guardando le montagne di tesori. "Ecco, " esclamò Bellatrix, indicando uno scaffale che reggeva una coppa dorata tempestata di pietre preziose, "La coppa di Tosca Tassorosso!"

Harry voltò la testa nella direzione indicata e quando i suoi occhi fissarono l'Horcrux, sentì un male familiare pervadere la camera. Gli ci volle un momento per comprendere la connessione, ma quando lo fece, un ghigno feroce apparve sul suo volto. Alzò il braccio destro, stringendo con forza un pugnale, e lo puntò verso la coppa che conteneva una parte dell'anima di Voldemort. "_Glacialis Flamma_!" Guardò con soddisfazione come le fiamme blu inghiottirono la coppa. I due assassini osservarono come un'ombra nera tentò di fuggire dalle fiamme, ma non ci riuscì. L'ombra fu catturata nel fuoco, e si frantumò in piccoli pezzi con la coppa mentre le fiamme si congelavano. Sospiravano di sollievo: la presenza del male era scomparsa.

"Ne rimane solo un altro da trovare, " dichiarò Bellatrix.

"Sbagliato, non ne manca nessuno, " rispose Harry. Al suo sguardo curioso, continuò, "so dove si trova l'ultimo Horcrux mancante, è a Hogwarts. Ti prego di comunicare a mio padre che sarà distrutto più tardi ".

"Come desideri, giovane padrone, " disse Bellatrix, rientrando con Harry e Bogrod nel carrello.

"_Grazie per averci permesso di entrare_."

"_Nessun problema, piccolo umano. Mi piace parlare con te_ ".

"_Anche a me_." Il carrello sobbalzò mettendosi in movimento, tornando fino all'atrio della banca, lasciandosi il drago solitario alle spalle.

I due assassini scesero dal carrello e uscirono tranquillamente dalla Gringott. "Ti ringrazio per il tuo aiuto, Neve D'Onice", disse Bellatrix.

"E' stato un piacere aiutarti, Bella Morte, " rispose Harry. I due assassini si inchinarono l'un l'altro e si diressero verso la loro successiva destinazione. Bellatrix doveva riferire al suo vero Lord, e Harry era alla ricerca di Draco.

L'assassino ammantato si diresse con passo sicuro nel Ghirigoro, cercando lentamente nel negozio il Platino con cui era venuto. Trovò Draco nella sezione che riguardava le Antiche Rune. Harry aprì la bocca per chiamare Draco quando vide un libro di cui non avevo mai sentito parlare: Le Rune Più Antiche. La mano di Harry scattò in avanti e afferrò il libro, la sua copertina usurata e polverosa grattò la sua mano. Aprì il tomo e guardò l'indice. Non aveva mai visto alcune di quelle rune prima d'ora, doveva avere quel libro. Avrebbe completato il suo progetto.

Draco squadrò Harry con aria curiosa. "Che fai?"

"Non posso credere che abbiano questo libro, " Harry sussurrò impressionato.

"Che libro?" chiese Draco con fastidio.

Harry guardò confuso l' altro assassino. "Questo libro, " disse Harry, mostrandoglielo. "Cosa, non lo vedi?"

"No" rispose Draco. "Non vedo nulla. Che cosa è? "

"Non importa ", rispose Harry, portando il libro alla cassa. "Vorrei acquistare questo libro."

Il proprietario fissò le mani vuote di Harry e sorrise. "E' gratis, ragazzo. Alcuni volumi possono essere visti solo dalla persona che ne ha più bisogno, quei tomi appartengono a quella persona. Nessun pagamento è necessario ".

"Siete sicuro?" Chiese Harry.

"Abbastanza sicuro, giovanotto, certo."

"Allora ha il mio ringraziamento, " rispose Harry formalmente prima di tornare al fianco di Draco. Rimpicciolì il libro e lo mise in tasca.

Draco si avvicinò a Harry e sussurrò: "Eccola." La mente di Harry ritornò immediatamente al motivo principale per cui fossero venuti. La strega in questione era di bassa statura e un po' tozza. Sembrava un rospo più di ogni altra cosa e il suo corpo era racchiuso in rivoltanti articoli di abbigliamento, tutti di un vibrante colore rosa . "Nome?" chiese Harry.

"Dolores Umbridge, " rispose Draco.

Harry assorbì le informazioni mentre guardava la donna che pensava ai fatti suoi. Più la osservava, più non amava la tizia. Draco e Harry seguirono la donna dal negozio e si avvicinarono a lei mentre era accanto al Paiolo Magico.

"Signora Umbridge!" chiamò Draco.

La strega rosa si voltò e li guardò. "Ehm ehm. La conosco? "

"Sono Draco Malfoy, " sussurrò, e sorrise quando gli occhi della donna si spalancarono. "Il mio compagno è Harry Potter", continuò abbassando la voce ancora di più. "Ci siamo imbattuti in alcune informazioni che riteniamo siano vitali per il Ministero."

"Davvero?" domandò la donna, fissando stupita la figura ammantata di Harry.

"Sì", rispose Draco ardentemente. "Sappiamo che il ministro si fida di voi e vogliamo che sia avvertito prima possibile."

"Ehm ehm. Ebbene, che cosa è questa informazione? " chiese con tono avido.

"E' di natura abbastanza delicata", si intromise Harry, "forse se fossimo in una zona meno popolata, diciamo Hogwarts, dove c'è meno probabilità che qualcuno origli".

"Ehm ehm. Ha perfettamente ragione, non possiamo lasciar circolare informazioni importanti", concordò il rospo, smaterializzandosi con i giovani.

La donna fu legata e messa a tacere nel momento in cui arrivarono. Harry li lasciò per andare a prendere Neville, percorrendo in fretta i giardini sotto un incantesimo di Disillusione. Si tolse il mantello, lo piegò mettendolo in tasca, e si rese nuovamente visibile avvicinandosi a Neville in biblioteca. "Proprius Unus, la tua presenza è necessaria, " dichiarò Harry.

Neville spalancò gli occhi per la meraviglia, mentre si alzava silenziosamente e seguiva Harry lungo le scale. Neville ricevette un caldo mantello e osservò come Harry indossasse il proprio, prima di seguire il Serpeverde fuori nella neve. Si ritrovarono con Draco ai margini della Foresta Proibita e Neville fissò il Dominante con curiosità. "Offro a voi il mio Indicium Utpote, " dichiarò Draco, svelando la Umbridge.

Neville sorrise crudelmente mentre guardava la strega che aveva reso la sua vita un inferno per quasi un anno. "E' accettabile", rispose, sorridendo per il grande fiocco nero che era legato intorno alla forma rosa. Neville rianimò la strega e la guardò lottare inutilmente con un sorriso sul suo volto. "Ti avevo avvertito", disse guardandola negli occhi, "che non importava quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto, saresti stata punita".

Neville liberò il suo Dono Ereditario, concentrandosi sui cespugli di rose selvatiche addormentate dietro di lei. I tre assassini osservarono come spine infinite sfrecciarono in aria e si conficcarono nella carne della strega che si stava contorcendo. Il sangue colò giù lungo la pelle quando le spine si contorsero e si spinsero più in profondità nel suo corpo. "Hai intenzione di ucciderla?" chiese Harry incuriosito.

"No", rispose Neville: "voglio che soffra." Estrasse uno dei suoi pugnali di Platino e lo premette contro il petto della donna, mormorando sottovoce in latino. Un attimo dopo, la strega diventò un grande rospo rosa con un nastro nero legato intorno al collo.

Harry e Draco ridacchiarono divertiti. La punizione era adeguata al suo aspetto, in realtà non è così orrenda come prima. "Che cosa farai con lei?" chiese Draco.

Neville si chinò e raccolse il rospo, sorridendo compiaciuto all'anfibio. "Trevor si sente solo alla villa", disse con voce strascicata. "Penso che gli farebbe comodo un'amica". Malfoy scoppiò in una risata isterica, cui presto si unì Harry quando gli fu rivelato chi fosse Trevor.

Harry sorrise alla coppia e se ne andò, lasciandoli alla loro intimità.

Neville mise la Umbridge in tasca prima di intrufolarsi tra le braccia di Draco e stringere con forza l'alto biondo. "Grazie".

"Di niente", rispose Draco.

Neville guardò Draco e alzò il viso, lentamente, sfiorando con le sue labbra quelle di Draco. Draco rimase lievemente a bocca aperta prima di sorridere e sporgersi verso il basso per ricambiare il gesto. Le loro bocche si unirono, accarezzandosi, e mostrarono il loro amore nel vortice della neve.

Harry entrò nella Sala d'Ingresso di Hogwarts con un sorriso gentile nel suo cuore, anche se il suo volto era rimasto impassibile. Era felice per i Platino, erano entrambi persone degne, e meritavano di stare insieme. Era facile per lui vedere che si preoccupassero l'uno dell'altro e si rendevano felici a vicenda. La loro prole sarebbe stata un valido contributo alla stirpe assassina.

I suoi occhi si illuminarono quando vide Blaise. Harry corse in avanti e abbracciò il suo fidanzato, crogiolandosi nel calore delle braccia del Serpeverde. "La vostra gita è andata bene?" chiese Blaise.

"Molto bene, " Harry rispose. "E' stata più produttiva di quanto avessi immaginato." Harry fece un passo indietro e strinse la mano Blaise nella sua, tirando l'uomo verso la scala principale.

"Dove stiamo andando Harry?" chiese Blaise.

Harry assunse uno sguardo solenne. "C'è qualcosa di cui mi devo occupare", rispose. Blaise seguì Harry lungo le tante scale verso il settimo piano, chiedendosi cosa avesse catturato l'attenzione del suo piccolo Avorio. Harry rilasciò la sua mano e cominciò a camminare di fronte a un muro, pensando: 'Mostrami il male che è qui, ma non è qui. Mostrami il male che è qui, ma non è qui. Mostrami il male che è qui, ma non è qui. ' La porta apparve nel muro e Harry la aprì.

Blaise socchiuse gli occhi, con aria calcolatrice, quando Harry aprì la nuova porta, entrò con passi felpati nella stanza dietro di lui e la controllò rapidamente, senza vedere altro che una piccola tiara sul pavimento. "Che cosa è questo?" Blaise voleva sapere.

"Questo è il Diadema di Corvonero, se non sbaglio, " rispose Harry avvicinandosi all'oggetto.

"Come facevi a sapere che fosse qui?"

"Non lo sapevo, ero a conoscenza semplicemente che il male fosse qui e dovesse essere distrutto."

"Il male?" chiese Blaise, sentendo l'odio maligno che l'oggetto conteneva.

"Sì", rispose Harry. "Questo oggetto contiene al suo interno una parte dell'anima di Voldemort. Si chiama Horcrux. Devono essere tutti distrutti o riacquisterà semplicemente la propria vita dopo essere stato sconfitto ".

"Ah, " mormorò Blaise, "per questo gli hai inviato quel messaggio."

"Infatti" rispose Harry. "Avevo bisogno che mi lasciasse in pace fino a Pasqua in modo da aver il tempo di individuare e distruggere tutti i pezzi della sua anima."

"Capisco". Gli occhi di Blaise si concentrarono sulla cicatrice di Harry. "La tua cicatrice-"

"No, " Harry lo interruppe, " anche se ha un legame con la mia mente."

Blaise ringhiò e chiese: "Come faccio a sbarazzarmene?"

"Sarà distrutto la notte in cui consumeremo il nostro legame, " disse Harry arrossendo. "Il rituale di unione rimuoverà tutti i legami con altre persone quando le nostre anime si uniranno".

"Perfetto, " ronzò Blaise. "Non sopporterei che qualcun altro abbia un legame stretto con te".

Harry sorrise leggermente per la possessività dell'Ossidiana. "Provo la stessa cosa", rispose.

"Immagino allora che dovremo distruggerlo?" chiese Blaise.

"In effetti, siamo qui per questo", rispose Harry. "L'incantesimo che abbiamo fatto funziona perfettamente. Ne ho distrutto uno, qualche ora fa, usandolo. "

Un sorrisetto compiaciuto fiorì sul volto di Blaise: osservò la piccola tiara ornata di pietre preziose, leggendo la scritta mentre alzava il pugnale. L'arguzia oltre misura è il più grande piacere dell'uomo. L'affermazione era vera, tuttavia in parte non lo era. Blaise considerava l'amore come più importante dello spirito. "_Glacialis Flamma_!" I due assassini osservarono come un'ombra lottò per liberarsi dalle fiamme e fallì. Il prezioso manufatto posseduto si frantumò in mille pezzi.

Harry avanzò a grandi passi oltre e si appoggiò contro il petto di Blaise. "Cinque andati, ne mancano due", disse nel silenzio.


	20. Capitolo 19

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow** (Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** NC17_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA:** Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Diciannove -**

**Gli Assassini devono controllare le proprie emozioni.**

Harry e Blaise erano seduti uno accanto all'altro a colazione durante l'ultima settimana di gennaio, conversando tranquillamente con i loro amici. Blaise guardò verso il suo futuro compagno e sogghignò leggermente. "Harry, mi faresti l'onore di accompagnarmi a Hogsmeade domani?" chiese.

Occhi verdi brillarono maliziosamente verso quelli color cioccolato. "Andremo davvero questa volta?", domandò così sottovoce che solo Blaise sentì.

"Sì, " rispose Blaise con voce strascicata: "Mi piacerebbe accompagnarti".

"Allora sarà mio piacere di accettare, " rispose Harry.

Blaise riuscì con successo a non mostrare un sorriso devoto sul viso, ma lo lasciò fiorire dentro. Il giovane seduto accanto a lui era tutto quello che avesse sempre desiderato in un compagno: potente, gentile, competente, intelligente, amorevole e divertente. Harry possedeva uno spirito sarcastico contro cui amava combattere. Il piccolo assassino era la sua anima gemella, perfetta sotto ogni aspetto.

Si alzò dal tavolo e posò la mano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Harry, guidando il suo fidanzato tra la folla di studenti, assicurandosi che nessuno venisse in contatto con il suo amato. Si diressero verso i sotterranei per la lezione di pozioni, senza una parola, il silenzio parlava per loro. Erano confortevoli tra di loro, si sentivano completi e sicuri. Blaise fissò i capelli neri e permise alla sua mente di vagare verso il futuro.

Un giorno avrebbero avuto un figlio e voleva che il loro bambino avesse gli occhi di Harry e i suoi capelli. Era anche stupito di come Harry andasse d'accordo con bambini e sapeva che l'uomo più piccolo sarebbe stato un bravo genitore. Anche lui non vedeva l'ora di essere padre. Non poteva mostrarlo esteriormente, ma la sua famiglia significava molto per lui, e aveva desiderato per anni di avere una famiglia propria.

Desiderava costruire una casa con Harry, un santuario, un luogo che fosse solo loro, riservato e rilassante, un rifugio dai mali imprescindibili del mondo esterno, dove potevano essere loro stessi e crescere i loro figli. La casa e la famiglia erano le due cose che desiderava più con il suo futuro compagno. Sapeva che Harry provasse la stessa cosa.

I pensieri di Blaise non erano sulla pozione che avrebbe dovuto creare, anche se tuttavia riuscì a realizzarne una replica perfetta. La sua mente era assorbita da pensieri sul passato, presente e futuro. Aveva sempre saputo che il suo compagno sarebbe stato qualcuno di grande abilità. Non avrebbe accettato niente di meno che una persona che potesse attirare e catturare il suo interesse. Aveva giurato di legarsi solo per amore, mai per dovere, non aveva importanza quanto tempo ci avrebbe impiegato a trovarlo.

Poi Harry Potter era apparso a Hogwarts. L'assassino era un mistero, i suoi segreti erano nascosti all'interno di altri segreti, e Blaise ne era stato attratto. La pelle bianco latte, maliziosi occhi verdi, e setose ciocche nere lo avevano conquistato, così come la cadenza un po' musicale della voce del Sottomesso. Aveva lavorato sul puzzle che era Harry Potter per settimane, imparando lentamente cose nuove, che provocavano altre domande. Il giovane aveva catturato ogni briciolo della sua attenzione.

Il suo desiderio di saperne di più sul Sottomesso era aumentato drasticamente quando per la prima volta aveva visto i pugnali d'Avorio. Harry era qualcuno con abilità, qualcuno con il talento che non disdegnava il duro lavoro e la dedizione. Una persona che lottava per quello che voleva, invece di riceverlo su un piatto d'argento. L'unico modo per raggiungere il rango di Ossidiana o di Avorio erano anni e anni di dedizione, in alcun modo incrollabile.

Poi l'Erede dei Paciock aveva scelto Harry come suo tutore e Blaise poteva facilmente vedere il rispetto e la fiducia che il Platino avesse in Harry Potter. Era una testimonianza del suo carattere, che il giovane fosse considerato degno. Un altro pezzo del puzzle era andato a posto, e Blaise Zabini aveva lentamente realizzato l'immagine che rappresentava Harry Potter.

Era stato ferocemente arrabbiato con la tipetta che aveva ferito sua sorella, ed era grato a Harry per avere un legame con Bella. Le sue azioni veloci avevano salvato la sorellina di Blaise da nuove ferite. Poi aveva mostrato fiducia in Blaise, consegnando la sua persona inconscia al controllo dell'Ossidiana, credendo nella bontà che aveva intuito nello spirito di Blaise. Era stato l'onore più alto che avesse mai ricevuto. Aveva guardato l'enigma rappresentato da Harry Potter e aveva sorvegliato il giovane che stava salvando sua sorella ancora una volta.

Sapeva che l'Avorio fosse ferocemente protettivo, le sue azioni contro la Weasleina ne erano ampia prova. L'uomo non si era tirato indietro, non era arretrato di un millimetro, aveva ricercato solo la vendetta, vendicando una bambina che non aveva fatto nulla di male. Sì, Harry Potter sarebbe stato un genitore davvero bravo.

Harry aveva mostrato il suo potere in tanti modi, aveva la capacità di parlare in Serpentese, un dono raro e potente, probabilmente trasferitogli da Voldemort. Brandiva pugnali d'Avorio, che da soli narravano la sua forza. L'assassino che sarebbe stato suo futuro compagno, sarebbe stato un uomo potente e temibile. Tuttavia, ciò che aveva impressionato di più Blaise era come Harry usasse saggiamente quel potere. Con l'enorme quantità di forza che possedeva, avrebbe potuto fare tutto quello che desiderava.

Harry era intelligente e impegnava costantemente la mente di Blaise, con conseguenti ed esilaranti battaglie di spirito. Amava giocare a scacchi con il giovane astuto e adorava le loro conversazioni. Harry aveva una mente brillante riguardo alle tattiche e ai compiti scolastici, in entrambi aveva dimostrato ripetutamente la sua abilità. Harry riusciva persino a studiare su qualcosa a parte, lavorando su qualcosa che Blaise non era riuscito a scorgere. Poteva solo supporre che fosse qualcosa potente e sarebbe stato distruttivo nelle mani sbagliate.

Ma soprattutto, l'emozione che Harry evocava in lui, era l'amore. Blaise era stato premiato oltre misura, quando era stato scelto per partecipare al Gala. Si era letteralmente morso la lingua quando Harry lo aveva scelto, il piccolo Avorio aveva conquistato il suo cuore e ora in cambio avrebbe avuto la possibilità di conquistare il cuore di Harry.

Blaise non riusciva a ricordare di essere più spaventato e arrabbiato quando aveva saputo che Harry era stato portato via da lui. La sua mente era piena di vari scenari orribili e aveva desiderato nient'altro che tenere il giovane contro il suo petto e al sicuro nel suo abbraccio. Da quel giorno, aveva esitato nel lasciare andare Harry fuori dalla sua vista. Aveva paura che Harry sarebbe stato rapito ancora una volta.

Le tradizioni erano importanti per Blaise. Aveva vinto la mano di Harry, e aveva vinto in modo corretto. Alla fine aveva una fotografia completa del suo futuro compagno, e ora era arrivato il momento di vincere Harry in tutti gli aspetti che contavano. Blaise Zabini poteva sembrare impassibile e stoico all'esterno, ma internamente era una massa rombante di emozioni, tutte destinate all'amato Assassino dai Pugnali d'Avorio.

La mattina seguente, Harry incontrò Blaise nella Sala d'ingresso con un sorriso sul volto. Harry lo raggiunse e sfiorò con la mano la guancia dai lineamenti aristocratici, amando la differenza nelle loro tonalità della pelle. Erano entrambi al cioccolato, ma Harry era della varietà bianca, mentre Blaise era più vicino a quella scura. "Grazie per avermi invitato, " disse Harry, il suo respiro gli si bloccò in gola.

"Grazie per aver accettato di venire", rispose Blaise, la sua sincerità evidente.

Harry stava per indossare i guanti quando Blaise gli prese la mano. "Lasciami tenerti al caldo."

Un brivido leggero percorse la schiena di Harry per la dichiarazione, ma lui sorrise e annuì leggermente il suo consenso. Intrecciarono le dita, mentre uscivano dalla scuola e camminavano lentamente lungo il percorso innevato. "Che cosa hai previsto per oggi?" chiese Harry.

"Onestamente, volevo solo stare con te", rispose Blaise, facendo arrossire Harry. "Tuttavia, ho pensato che avresti potuto apprezzare una vera e propria gita a Hogsmeade".

"Sono sicuro che lo farò con te al mio fianco, " rispose Harry onestamente.

Un raro sorriso fiorì sul viso di Blaise, mentre guardava verso il piccolo d'Avorio, diventando ancora più ampio, quando ne ricevette uno simile come risposta. Blaise infilò le loro mani in tasca, impedendo al freddo pungente di danneggiare la pelle morbida di Harry. "Provo la stessa cosa", rispose.

I due assassini passeggiarono senza pensieri nel villaggio, apprezzando il fatto di sentire le loro mani intrecciate insieme. Racchiudendo la sensazione di calore e di appartenenza nel loro petto, vagarono prima verso Scrivenshaft, acquistando qualche pergamena in più e un paio di piume nuove. La coppia poi si diresse da Zonko, per curiosare tra la selezione di prodotti per scherzi e burle, leggendo le descrizioni con divertimento.

"Coniglietto-Ti-Amo: un cioccolato che, una volta mangiato, trasformerà il consumatore in un soffice coniglio rosa per le successive 24 ore."

"Prudilot è una polvere che va miscelata in una bevanda. Il bevitore svilupperà un prurito tremendo ogni volta che è menzionato qualcosa inerente alla storia di Re Artù. "

"Tea-Onesto: un infuso che costringerà il bevitore a rispondere a tre domande, a prescindere da quanto siano imbarazzanti"

"Frammenta Specchio: maledetto sia chi mi tocca".

"Fuoco Bruciante, rivela il desiderio del vostro cuore, " Harry lesse ad alta voce. I loro occhi si incrociarono mentre entrambi gli assassini si sporgevano in avanti e ne prendevano uno, dirigendosi all'ingresso del negozio. Acquistarono i dolci e li fecero scivolare nelle loro tasche.

Blaise avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita di Harry e guidò il piccolo Serpeverde verso I Tre Manici di Scopa. Si accomodarono in un separé sul retro, che offriva loro intimità e al tempo stesso concedeva un facile accesso alle uscite più vicine. Madama Rosmerta apparve con le loro BurroBirre e sorrise alla coppia prima di tornare al bar.

Blaise guardò intensamente il volto pallido di Harry. "Dimmi una cosa, " chiese Blaise, "qualcosa che non so di te." I due assassini sorseggiarono la loro BurroBirra.

Harry sbatté le palpebre una volta mentre pensava, prima che un ghigno malvagio si diffondesse sul viso. "Ho deciso di unirmi con te quando avevo tredici anni."

"Cosa?" chiese Blaise. Come poteva essere successo?

"Avevo appena ricevuto i miei pugnali, e sono rimasto scioccato che mio padre li avesse fatti, non crea pugnali, " dichiarò Harry.

"Ha fatto i miei, " disse Blaise.

"Lo so, mi disse che c'era un Ossidiana prodigioso, che anche lui avesse appena ricevuto pugnali, e che li avesse creati lui, " disse Harry con voce strascicata. "Allora gli ho risposto che questo Ossidiana sarebbe stato degno di me ed io lo avrei scelto." Harry socchiuse gli occhi, quando sembrò che il volto di Blaise si scurì.

"Ho pensato ... "

Harry si sporse verso l'altra parte del tavolo e prese il mento di Blaise nel palmo della mano, costringendo il Serpeverde più grande a incontrare il suo sguardo. "Hai vinto la mia mano e il mio cuore lealmente Blaise. Non ti ho scelto a causa di un momentaneo pensiero infantile, " spiegò. "Non ti ho scelto per i tuoi pugnali, o per la tua stirpe, o per le tue abilità, ti ho scelto per quello che sei. Sei un grande uomo, Blaise Zabini e ti voglio come mio compagno. "

Il volto di Harry si addolcì per lo sguardo colmo di pura emozione di Blaise. Si sporse in avanti, bloccando la vista dell'assassino, proteggendo le emozioni del suo futuro compagno, e ammirando la loro bellezza. "Lo credi davvero, sul serio?" chiese Blaise senza fiato.

Harry guardò negli occhi umidi color marrone e lasciò cadere ogni barriera che tenesse a bada le proprie emozioni, lasciando entrare completamente Blaise dentro di sé, per la prima volta delle molte che sarebbero seguite. Non c'era alcun motivo per Blaise di sentirsi insicuro o incerto, voleva che il suo fidanzato sapesse che era stato scelto per amore, non per grado, non per eredità, ma per se stesso.

Blaise non riusciva a distogliere il suo sguardo lontano dagli occhi verdi pieni di lacrime. Si erano schiariti per lui e gli mostravano la verità, la realtà. Era amato. La sua mano scese fino ad accarezzare la guancia di Harry, e rimasero seduti per alcuni minuti, non facendo altro che parlare con i loro occhi, condividendo tutto ciò che i loro cuori e le loro anime avessero da condividere. La sua mano scivolò giù stringendo quella di Harry e dei due assassini si alzarono dal divanetto, girandosi con uno sguardo privo di emozioni per affrontare la stanza affollata. Con movimenti precisi scivolarono lontano dagli altri maghi e streghe, camminando silenziosamente attraverso la neve fino a Hogwarts.

Blaise tirò la mano di Harry, conducendolo fino al lago ghiacciato. Con un tocco casuale del polso comparvero sotto i loro stivali delle lame sulla suola, trasformandoli in pattini. Condusse l'uomo più piccolo sul ghiaccio. Le loro mani erano intrecciate mentre acceleravano sulla superficie ghiacciata, facendo tesoro della compagnia del proprio fidanzato e compagno, la persona che aveva vinto il loro cuore.

Si fermarono nel bel mezzo del lago e frugarono nelle loro tasche, rimuovendo le caramelle Fuoco Bruciante che avevano acquistato da Zonko. Scartarono i dolci e se li offrirono a vicenda. Harry e Blaise videro la stessa identica cosa, le loro mani giunte, incise con rune, unite come una cosa sola, per sempre.

Harry si sporse e poggiò le mani sulle spalle di Blaise, sorridendo lievemente quando il Serpeverde più alto avvolse entrambe le braccia intorno alla sua vita. I loro occhi si incrociarono, pronunciando le parole per loro. 'Ti amo'. Il bacio fu incerto, tenero e dolce, un incontro di labbra che conteneva i sentimenti dei loro proprietari. I due assassini caddero l'uno verso l'altro, con la certezza che il loro amato li avrebbe tenuti al sicuro.


	21. Capitolo 20

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Venti -**

**Gli Assassini devono utilizzare tutte le risorse disponibili.**

Fu durante la terza settimana di febbraio che un giorno Harry si avvicinò a Neville dopo le lezioni. I suoi occhi si spalancarono lievemente vedendo le rune incise sulla mano sinistra di Neville. Le sue labbra si incresparono leggermente, accennando un sorriso, e disse: "Congratulazioni per la tua unione Neville".

Gli occhi color miele si scaldarono e brillarono, mentre un rossore si diffuse sulla sua pelle. "Grazie Harry."

"Sei soddisfatto della tua scelta?"

"Molto soddisfatto, Draco è un grande mago - un grande assassino."

"Sì, lo è, " Harry si trovò d'accordo. "E' stato... "

Il rossore di Neville gli infiammò il viso. "E' stato molto gentile."

"Allora sono contento di aver preso la decisione giusta nel permettergli di corteggiarti, " rispose Harry.

"Lo sono anch'io", dichiarò Neville. Fissò Harry. "Come posso aiutarti Harry?"

Harry continuò a camminare con Neville al suo fianco, portando il giovane giù nella sala comune Serpeverde. "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto con qualcosa."

"Ti aiuterò in ogni modo che potrò", rispose Neville immediatamente.

"Ho bisogno che tu faccia la guardia, " disse Harry con voce strascicata, mentre entravano nel suo dormitorio vuoto.

"Fare la guardia?" chiese Neville.

"Sì, c'è qualcosa che devo fare e non posso essere assolutamente interrotto o i risultati saranno fatali. Ho creato delle barriere intorno alla stanza, ma ho bisogno di te come assicurazione supplementare, anche - per il dopo. "

"Il dopo? "

"Sì, "disse Harry. "Lo capirai, quando sarà concluso."

"Molto bene, mi fido di te Harry e se hai bisogno del mio aiuto, sarò ben felice di offrirtelo", rispose Neville.

"Grazie, Neville" disse Harry. Con movimenti agili, estrasse uno dei suoi pugnali e si concentro sulla sua magia, creando delle barriere sulla stanza contro intrusioni e silenziando anche la camera. Lanciò un incantesimo protettivo su Neville, non essendo sicuro di come quello che aveva in mente di fare avrebbe reagito con un'altra persona nella stanza, e poi si avvicinò al suo letto ed estrasse da sotto di esso numerosi libri e pergamene.

Harry si sistemò sul pavimento e srotolò i rotoli, organizzandole attorno a sé in un ben preciso ordine e modello. "Harry, stai - "

"Sì, Neville."

"Da solo?" La voce di Neville era chiaramente preoccupata.

"Non esattamente".

I libri e pergamene continuarono a essere disposti secondo uno schema specifico, che l'assassino sistemò con precisione essenziale, sforzandosi di concentrarsi e di non fare errori. Quando tutto fu pronto secondo la sua soddisfazione, si rivolse a Neville e disse: "Non devo dirti che ho bisogno che tu rimanga in silenzio, non è vero?"

"No Harry, " rispose Neville. "Non ti interromperò".

"Bene." Con quella parola Harry sembrò sbarazzarsi di ogni esitazione e nervosismo che potesse provare, mentre liberava la sua aura magica. Neville osservò l'assassino che considerava come suo migliore amico, mentre il sudore cominciava ad apparire sulla fronte di Harry. Il giovane era seduto al posto, non muovendosi per nulla. Un attimo dopo le mani di Harry si avvicinarono alla pergamena, tracciando una runa alla volta, costringendo in loro la magia. Neville vide come due colori scivolarono lungo mano di Harry, rafforzando le rune e rendendone il loro bagliore ancora più luminoso rispetto a prima.

Il sudore cominciò a colare lungo il volto di Harry, mentre i suoi occhi seguivano senza errori la serie di rune, strinse i denti dal dolore nel forgiare un incantesimo con due aure magiche molto diverse. Si spostò lentamente sul posto, seguendo una pergamena dopo l'altra, deciso a completare l'incantesimo su cui aveva sgobbato negli ultimi mesi. L'incantesimo che avrebbe cambiato tutto e che avrebbe funzionato solo per lui.

La punta del suo dito si scorticò mentre continuava il percorso su cui era attaccata, energizzando una runa alla volta. Escluse la seconda aura magica nel momento in cui raggiunse l'ultima runa, respirando pesantemente mentre le rune si spostavano, distruggendo la carta, e trasformandosi in una massa vorticosa di luce color dell'ebano. Con un braccio traballante ed esausto, Harry si sporse in avanti e fece scivolare la mano nella massa selvaggia di magia. "_Creo Verus_!" ansimò, prima di cadere a terra incosciente. La magia nera roteò bruscamente, prima di affondare giù nel petto di Harry e rendendo il suo corpo la sua casa.

"Harry!" Gridò Neville, tuffandosi verso il suo amico, ignorando la sensazione delle barriere che erano ridotte a pezzi.

Voldemort stava fissando i suoi Mangiamorte riuniti, quando sentì una leggera sensazione di prurito nella sua mente. Seguì quella sensazione. "Potter?" La sua voce conteneva una leggera nota stupita.

"Voldemort", rispose Harry, inclinando leggermente la testa al Signore Oscuro.

"Vorrei chiederti come sei entrato nella mia testa, ma con le tue abilità non mi stupisce che in qualche modo tu ci sia riuscito, " disse il mago con voce strascicata.

"Infatti, " ghignò Harry.

"Ebbene, di cosa hai bisogno?" chiese in modo accorto.

"Mi sono imbattuto in un paio di antiche rune che non avevo mai visto prima. Nel nostro ultimo semestre come progetto avevamo quello di creare un incantesimo, e ho lavorato su di uno nuovo. " Il volto di Harry era solenne. "Sono riuscito a creare la base di un incantesimo che so che può essere usato per uccidere Silente, senza che alcun sospetto cada su uno di noi".

"Ma?" chiese Voldemort pericolosamente, uno sguardo contemplativo sul suo volto.

"Ma le rune sono antichissime e richiedono più potere di quanto possieda per creare l'incantesimo da solo", dichiarò Harry.

La fronte di Voldemort si corrucciò leggermente mentre guardava negli occhi brutali ma onesti di fronte a sé. "Vuoi che ti aiuti a creare questa magia."

"Infatti, " disse Harry con voce strascicata.

"Vuoi che ti permetta di accedere al mio potere attraverso le nostre menti."

"Lo voglio, " concordò Harry.

"E in cambio di questo?"

"Ti porterò il cadavere di Silente come regalo di Pasqua, " lo interruppe Harry.

Gli occhi di Voldemort guardarono intensamente Harry. "La tua parola."

"Io, Harry James Evans Potter, con la presente, giuro sulla mia magia, che se il mago conosciuto come Lord Voldemort mi presterà il potere per creare questo incantesimo, gli presenterò il corpo del defunto Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente durante le vacanze di Pasqua di quest'anno. Sulla mia magia lo giuro ".

Voldemort ghignò di gioia maligna, con il suo volto simile a un serpente. "L'accesso al mio potere è tuo, Potter."

"Grazie Voldemort, " rispose con rispetto Harry. "Ci vediamo a Pasqua".

L'attenzione di Voldemort ritornò al presente, il ghigno malignò che fiorì sul suo viso fece tremare i Mangiamorte con terrore. Poteva sentire il giovane Potter estrarre la sua magia dal suo corpo in un flusso continuo, spingendola e modellandola in una forma solida.

"Sembra che tu abbia ricevuto buone notizie, mio Signore", disse Lucius in modo neutro, il suo sguardo abbassato.

"Infatti" Voldemort fece un sorrisetto. "Il giovane Potter ha trovato un modo per sbarazzarsi dello stolto invadente".

"Quel bambino della luce non ha il potere per uccidere - "

Le parole della Mangiamorte mascherata terminarono in un grido acuto, mentre fu sottoposta sotto la Maledizione Cruciatus. "Potter non è quello che potete supporre, " disse Voldemort con voce strascicata e crudele. Osservò allegramente la figura che si contorceva. "E' altrettanto oscuro come me."

"Sarà un buon alleato", disse Lucius. Gli si mozzò il fiato in gola, quando la bacchetta scattò verso di lui.

"Sono l'unico che ha il diritto di decidere se qualcuno è mio alleato", ringhiò Voldemort.

"Certo, mio Signore", disse Lucius, cadendo in ginocchio. "Perdonami per aver presunto di conoscere i tuoi pensieri."

"Fai attenzione Lucius, " ghignò Voldemort, "tu non sei così speciale come pensi di essere."

"Certo mio Signore, " rispose Lucius. "Perdonami per aver dimenticato il mio posto."

Voldemort si incurvò leggermente per il salasso delle sue riserve magiche. "Le tue scuse sono così carine, mio Lucius." Le spalle si incurvarono sensibilmente di più. "Lasciatemi, tutti quanti. Bellatrix, mia prediletta, rimani ".

"Sì padrone, " rispose la donna, gli occhi brillanti di fervore.

Nel momento in cui gli altri Mangiamorte scomparvero, rimase a senza fiato e quasi crollò. "Maestro!" Gridò la donna, correndo verso di lui.

"Portami nella mia stanza", ordinò.

"Naturalmente maestro, " rispose Bellatrix. La strega agitò il suo pugnale e levitò con attenzione il Signore Oscuro per i corridoi e fino alla sua camera, assicurandosi che stesse bene prima di andarsene. Un sorriso maligno ma allegro apparve sul suo volto, mentre usciva del maniero ridacchiando tra sé e sé. "Ben fatto, giovane padrone." L'assassina scomparve.

Blaise stava parlando con Severus e Draco, quando sentì un forte formicolio percorrergli lungo la schiena. La sua mascella si serrò per la rabbia, quando si rese conto cosa stesse provando. "Harry", ringhiò, balzando in piedi e correndo attraverso i corridoi, con Draco e Severus alle calcagna. I tre assassini irruppero nella sala comune, facendo tacere i presenti, e si precipitarono su per le scale. Arrivarono davanti al dormitorio dei ragazzi del settimo anno e tutti e tre poterono avvertire le potenti barriere che circondavano la stanza e percepivano le onde di magia che filtravano attraverso gli scudi.

Si gettarono in avanti e si scontrarono con la magia, senza riuscire a entrare. Un ringhio di rabbia si levò dalla gola di Blaise, qualcosa non andava con Harry, sentiva svanire la sua magia. Si voltò di scatto al suono di passi in avvicinamento e vide Luna guidare Sirius Black su per le scale. I tre assassini si spostarono immediatamente di lato, permettendo a Sirius di avvicinarsi.

Sirius si tagliò il palmo della mano e lo appoggiò contro la porta, insinuando il suo sangue nelle barriere e distruggendole dall'interno verso l'esterno. Era sicuro che il compito sarebbe stato più difficile se Harry l'avesse contrastato, ma non ci fu alcuna resistenza cosciente. Gli ci vollero circa tre minuti per abbattere le barriere e, nel momento in cui caddero, Blaise spalancò la porta, correndo dentro per vedere Neville accovacciato accanto a un Harry privo di sensi.

"Che cosa è successo?" Ringhiò, non notando il modo in cui sembrava trasformarsi parzialmente nella sua forma da Animagus.

"Stava creando un incantesimo", disse Neville con prudenza, facendo un passo indietro nell'abbraccio protettivo di Draco. "Voleva che fossi qui per assicurarsi che nessuno lo interrompesse."

"Sai cosa potrebbe essergli successo?" La voce letale chiese in un suono simile a un grugnito-tossito, che non dovrebbe essere possibile fare con le corde vocali umane.

"Era il suo progetto segreto, " sussurrò Neville. "Penso che possa distruggere Voldemort con esso."

Blaise raccolse con cura Harry e poggiò il giovane sul suo letto, rimboccando le coperte intorno alla forma esausta. Quando Severus si avvicinò al letto per valutare la condizione di Harry, Blaise perse completamente il controllo di sé e si trasformò nel suo giaguaro, ringhiando di rabbia e cerco di colpire con i suoi artigli l'uomo che aveva osato avvicinarsi al suo compagno ferito. Severus balzò rapidamente indietro, evitando di poco gli artigli affilati.

Sirius si fece avanti, quando Severus gli afferrò il braccio. "Rifletti per un minuto, Black", ringhiò. "Sono un Animagus felino e mi conosce da anni, pensi davvero che lascerà un Animagus canino che non conosce vicino al suo compagno ferito?"

Sirius assottigliò lo sguardo per il tono di voce di Severus, ma non poté obiettare alla dichiarazione, non importava quanto lo desiderasse. Harry sapeva che Sirius aveva fatto parte della squadra che lo aveva salvato, ma aveva chiesto tempo per elaborare i suoi precedenti sentimenti. Sirius aveva sperato che oggi Harry sarebbe stato pronto per vederlo, e invece si era trovato davanti al corpo magicamente esausto del suo figlioccio.

Pansy e Bella comparvero sulla soglia. "Che diavolo è - " Le loro parole si interruppero quando osservarono la scena di fronte a loro.

Bella assimilò la situazione. "Che cosa è successo al mio Harry?" La sua voce tremava di rabbia.

"Stava creando un nuovo incantesimo e ha prosciugato le sue riserve magiche", rispose Neville.

Lo sguardo della bambina si voltò di scatto verso Neville. "Capisco".

"Signor Malfoy, vai a informare i vostri compagni che il dormitorio non sarà disponibile per i prossimi giorni. Professor Piton, la prego di informare il personale che Harry, Blaise, e Bella non saranno in grado di frequentare le lezioni, signorina Parkinson per favore mostra al signor Black le stanze del professor Lupin. Hanno molto da discutere, " ordinò Luna.

Il gruppo di assassini rimase stupito per un attimo prima di rispettare le sue istruzioni. Bella si arrampicò sul letto accanto a Harry. La preoccupazione nei suoi occhi svanì leggermente quando Blaise sfregò dolcemente la sua pelliccia sul suo viso. Si strinse contro Harry, determinata fino all'ultima fibra del suo corpo. Harry sarebbe migliorato. Blaise non avrebbe lasciato che nulla di male accadesse a Harry.

Draco e Neville scesero le scale e si rivolsero ai Serpeverde. " Il Dormitorio dei ragazzi del settimo anno non sarà inaccessibile per i prossimi giorni, dovrete dormire con gli studenti più giovani".

"Stanno tutti bene?" chiese Theo preoccupato.

"Lo saranno, " fu la risposta tranquilla che diede Draco.

Ogni Serpeverde nella stanza si irrigidì a quelle parole. Quelle parole dicevano: 'No, non stanno bene.' C'era qualcosa di sbagliato. Uno dei Serpeverde era ferito e, a giudicare dal corteo che aveva attraversato la sala comune, quella persona era Harry Potter.

"Ma starà bene?" chiese Theo con forza. Si era molto affezionato all'assassino.

"Sì", Neville rispose alla domanda, "starà bene."

I Serpeverde si rilassarono lievemente a quelle parole. Paciock non avrebbe mai mentito a loro. Potter sarebbe stato bene.

Luna seguì Severus attraverso i corridoi in silenzio. "E' stato intelligente trovare Black e portarlo nei sotterranei per rimuovere le barriere. "

Le labbra della ragazza si arricciarono leggermente per il raro complimento. "Non potevo lasciare che tu e Blaise vi ferisse cercando di entrare."

"Grazie Luna, " sussurrò Severus, permettendo alle sue emozioni di filtrare nella sua voce. Nessuno si era mai preoccupato di lui prima d'ora. Da parecchi anni. Era bello sapere che qualcuno si preoccupasse se era ferito, strano ma bello.

"Di niente Severus, " rispose lei, capendo le emozioni che l'uomo provava.

L'Ossidiana si inchinò davanti alla sua futura compagna e scivolò nella stanza del personale, informando tutti della malattia improvvisa di tre dei suoi Serpeverde. Rifiutò immediatamente tutte le offerte per spostarli in infermeria.

Pansy accompagnò l'uomo silenzioso attraverso i corridoi di Hogwarts. "Non ho mai avuto l'occasione di ringraziarti per avermi salvato la vita ", disse.

Sirius lanciò un'occhiata alla Serpeverde. "Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi", rispose, per una volta serio.

"Indipendentemente da ciò, hai la mia gratitudine", rispose.

"Di niente", rispose l'uomo, perso nei suoi pensieri.

Raggiunsero l'aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e Pansy lo lasciò lì, a fissare la porta. Sirius fece un respiro profondo e bussò, guardando gli occhi color ambra che comparvero quando la porta si aprì. "Lunastorta, " mormorò.


	22. Capitolo 21

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Ventuno -**

**Un assassino può unirsi solo con un altro assassino.**

Harry non riprese conoscenza per cinque giorni. Durante quel periodo chiunque rimase lontano dalla stanza in cui si trovavano i tre Serpeverde; Blaise, nella sua forma di giaguaro, attaccava ferocemente chi fosse così sciocco da tentare di entrare.

Harry si spostò leggermente nel letto, attirando l'attenzione dei fratelli Zabini. I suoi occhi annebbiati si aprirono lentamente guardando i due assassini. "Blaise?" chiese con la voce impastata per la stanchezza e il sonno. Sorrise leggermente per il brontolio delle fusa che ricevette in risposta. Alzò la sua mano e la adagiò sulla morbida pelliccia, accarezzandola mentre Blaise riguadagnava la sua forma umana.

Nessuno dei due assassini prestò attenzione a Bella, che scivolò fuori dalla stanza per informare tutti che Harry fosse sveglio. La voce di Blaise conteneva ancora un minimo brontolio, mentre gli ordinava, "Non fare mai più qualcosa di così sciocco!"

"Era qualcosa che doveva essere fatto", rispose Harry, la sua voce stava riacquistando la forza.

"Avresti almeno potuto avvertirmi, " disse Blaise aspramente. "Non avevo idea che tu stessi tentando qualcosa e poi tutto a un tratto potevo sentire la tua magia prosciugarsi".

"Non volevo farti preoccupare."

"Beh, hai fallito!" ringhiò Blaise. "Ho trascorso gli ultimi cinque giorni terrorizzato", rispose senza fiato, con le lacrime agli occhi. "Non avevo idea di quando ti saresti svegliato, se ti saresti svegliato. Eri così immobile ".

Harry strinse le braccia intorno a Blaise e lo attirò contro di lui. "Mi dispiace", disse con voce sincera. "Non pensavo che l'incantesimo avrebbe consumato così tanto potere nel crearlo."

"E' meglio che questo incantesimo sia una questione di vita o di morte".

"Lo è, con questa magia sarò in grado di uccidere gli Horcrux viventi, " rispose Harry.

"Che cosa fa?" chiese Blaise volendo sapere che cosa avesse causato la sua sofferenza degli ultimi cinque giorni.

"Tutto ciò che voglio", rispose Harry.

"Come?"

"Creo Vero, per rendere reale, " disse Harry. "Sarò in grado di fare tutto quello che io possa immaginare."

Blaise spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole. Un incantesimo di tale potenza non sarebbe dovuto esistere. La tentazione di usare una tale magia sarebbe stata esponenzialmente più grande di quella dell'Avada Kedavra. "Dimmi che non l'hai liberato".

"Non l'ho liberato, " affermò Harry.

Prima che Blaise potesse dire qualsiasi altra cosa, Bella, Draco, Neville, e Regulus entrarono nella stanza. La bambina si arrampicò sul letto e si rannicchiò contro Harry. "Non farci preoccupare in questo modo un'altra volta!" Ordinò con voce tremante.

"Non lo farò", promise.

"L'hai completato allora?" chiese Regulus.

"Sì padre. Voldemort cadrà quando saremo pronti. "

"Bravo figlio mio. " I suoi occhi si indurirono. "Non tentare qualcosa di simile senza che di me o Blaise in futuro. "

"Non ho intenzione di farlo di nuovo, così non ci dovranno essere più problemi, " rispose Harry convenientemente.

Blaise alzò dal letto e fece cenno Regulus di scansarsi mentre Draco e Neville si avvicinavano Harry. "E' bello vedere che stai di nuovo bene Harry. Mi hai spaventato ", sussurrò Neville.

"Mi dispiace Nev. Non mi aspettavo di prosciugarmi così tanto di magia."

Draco si rivolse verso Harry, "Mi spiace chiedertelo quando ti sei appena svegliato, ma i miei genitori sono riusciti a venire oggi e speravo che ti sentissi abbastanza bene per la presentazione "

Un sorriso piccolo comparve sulle labbra di Harry mentre rispondeva: " Certo, mi farebbe piacere, concedimi qualche istante per rendermi più presentabile e poi accompagnali qui se vuoi. " Quando Draco annuì, Harry si alzò e si diresse in bagno, entrò nella doccia, e si rilassò nel sentire l'acqua calda massaggiare i suoi muscoli stanchi.

Sorrise a Neville, ringraziando il Grifondoro quando apparve con un cambio di vestiti e indossò i capi. Si sedette su una delle panchine e permise a Neville di asciugare, pettinare, e cercare di mantenere sotto controllo i suoi capelli. I piccoli brividi che sentì nel Grifondoro lo fecero sorridere. "Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi. Ti ameranno ", disse con calma e determinazione.

Neville si rilassò e sussurrò: "Se lo dici tu, allora ci credo."

"Bene, perché è la verità", rispose Harry, alzandosi in piedi e accompagnando Neville nel dormitorio. Si avvicinò ai Malfoy e cominciò la presentazione. "Erede Malfoy, " disse, stringendo saldamente la mano di Draco con la propria.

"Lord Potter, " rispose Draco, inclinando la testa rispettosamente.

"Lady Malfoy" disse Harry, baciando il palmo della donna mentre lo sollevava alle sue labbra.

"Lord Potter", rispose Narcissa sorridendo all'Assassino dai Pugnali d'Avorio.

"Lord Malfoy, " disse sfacciatamente Harry con voce strascicata, inchinandosi davanti all'uomo.

"Lord Potter, " sogghignò Lucius, gli occhi scintillanti di divertimento mentre si inchinava a sua volta.

Il volto di Harry divenne solenne mentre faceva cenno a Neville di venire al suo fianco. "Notte Senza Luna, ti presento a tuo padre, Veleno Ingannevole. "

Neville strinse la mano di Lucius e disse "Padre".

"Figlio mio, " rispose Lucius.

"Notte Senza Luna, ti presento a tua madre, Requiem Glaciale ".

Neville si avvicinò alle braccia aperte della donna e la abbracciò forte. "Madre".

"Figlio mio, " rispose Narcissa la sua voce piena di soddisfazione.

"Notte Senza Luna, ti presento al tuo dominante scelto, Morte Scarlatta."

"Draco", Neville disse senza fiato, prima di rannicchiarsi contro di lui.

"Mia dolcezza, " rispose Draco, accarezzando leggermente la schiena di Neville.

"Cedo i miei diritti e vi incarico della sua cura", dichiarò Harry.

"Sarà ben accudito", risposero immediatamente. Harry osservò con un sorriso compiaciuto come i Malfoy portarono il nuovo membro della famiglia fuori dalla stanza, in modo che potessero conoscersi meglio.

Blaise e il Lord Assassino si appartarono a lato della stanza, mentre gli altri ospiti si avvicinavano Harry. "Che cosa posso fare per te?" chiese Regulus con voce strascicata.

"Avete del tempo per assistere alla raccolta del mio Utpote Indicium?" chiese Blaise.

Regulus inarcò un sopracciglio. "Ah, e cosa hai trovato, Ossidiana, che sia degno di mio figlio?"

Blaise sogghignò. "Ronald Weasley è attualmente in possesso di un mantello dell'invisibilità che apparteneva al padre biologico di Harry. Ho sentito lo sciocco parlarne. "

"Ma davvero, " disse Regulus voce strascicata.

"E' un cimelio di famiglia. James Potter era l'ultima discendente vivente della Dinastia Peverell, " aggiunse Blaise.

"Scelta molto buona, ti accompagnerò." I due assassini lasciarono la stanza mentre Harry scendeva le scale per dirigersi in bagno. Regulus disilluse la sua figura e seguì Blaise fuori dai sotterranei e attraverso la scuola, fino alla Torre di Grifondoro. Regulus estrasse uno dei suoi Pugnali di Ossa di Thestral, toccando al telaio del ritratto, ignorando la necessità di una parola d'ordine.

Blaise entrò con fiducia nella sala comune dei Grifondoro, con Regulus invisibile dietro di lui. Le chiacchiere e i giochi si fermarono quando gli studenti si resero conto che qualcuno di un'altra casa era inspiegabilmente entrato nel loro sacro dominio. Hermione Granger ruppe improvvisamente il silenzio. "Come hai fatto a entrare?"

"Questo è di poca importanza, " rispose Blaise.

"Sei un Serpeverde e sei nella nostra sala comune!" Esclamò Ron. "Se Neville sta dando in giro la password, io giuro-"

"Nessuno mi ha dato la password", lo interruppe Blaise.

"E allora come hai fatto a entrare?" chiese Hermione incuriosita.

"Ho già detto che è di poca importanza, " ripeté Blaise allontanandosi dalla strega fastidiosa. Notò lo sguardo saputo negli occhi di alcuni degli studenti e sogghignò.

"Che ci fai qui serpente viscido?" Ringhiò Ron, alzando la bacchetta minacciosamente.

Blaise inarcò un sopracciglio color ebano e spiegò: "Ai sensi dell'articolo 93 del Decreto sulle Dinastie Purosangue, Sezione 8, Paragrafo 6, il possesso di un cimelio di famiglia che non appartiene al possessore è punibile con una multa di 10.000 galeoni e fino a due anni di prigione ad Azkaban. "

"Che cosa significa?" chiese Hermione.

Gli occhi scuri di Blaise non abbandonarono mai il volto pallido di Ron Weasley. "Ho saputo che il signor Weasley è in possesso di un mantello dell'invisibilità che appartiene di diritto a Harry Potter."

"Ron, mi hai detto che era un regalo del preside!" gridò Hermione.

"Lo era, " si difese Ron, "solo che, per caso, non era suo."

Hermione fissò sbalordita il suo ragazzo. Era davvero così tonto? Credeva che nessuno avrebbe mai scoperto le sue vere origini?

"Sono disposto a trascurare di riferirlo al Ministero, se il mantello mi sarà consegnato immediatamente", dichiarò Blaise.

Seamus si recò su per le scale e scomparve nel dormitorio mentre Ron apriva bocca e sputava, "Come facciamo a sapere che non lo terrai per te?"

Gli occhi di Blaise si scurirono per la rabbia. Come osava quel ragazzetto dargli del ladro! Seamus scese rapidamente le scale e consegnò il mantello dell'invisibilità a Blaise. "Ignoralo", disse Seamus, "Lo stolto non ha idea di cosa stia parlando." Blaise annuì brevemente a Seamus, fissò in odio ancora una volta Ron, e lasciò la sala comune con Regulus che lo seguiva.

Seamus si voltò di scatto e sbottò: "Weasley, sei ammattito?"

"Non posso credere che tu lo abbia detto!" concordò Hermione.

"Cosa?" si difese Ron. "Zabini è un viscido Serpeverde, e sappiamo tutti che si interessano solo di loro stessi. Probabilmente si terrà per sé il mantello. "

"Non puoi davvero crederlo, " disse Hermione.

"Certo che sì!" Esclamò Ron.

"Weasley, sei un idiota completo e totale", disse Seamus con voce strascicata. "Se Zabini tiene il mantello, violerebbe la stessa legge e sarebbe lui a dover affrontare tali conseguenze."

Hermione fissò basita il suo fidanzato. "Onestamente Ronald, dovresti averlo capito, " scattò, schiaffeggiandolo sulla nuca.

"Inoltre, " li interruppe Dean: "Ho sentito che Zabini e Potter sono fidanzati. Dubito che lo avrebbe conservato per sé. "Al silenzio che incontrò la sua dichiarazione, il giovane rimase stupito. "Come, non avete ancora sentito?" Gli studenti erano troppo storditi per scuotere la testa.

I due assassini tornarono verso i sotterranei e arrivarono alla sala comune Serpeverde in tempo per vedere i Malfoy uscirne con Neville. Si salutarono con un cenno ed entrarono, tornando al dormitorio dei ragazzi. Scivolarono all'interno e Regulus lasciò cadere l'incantesimo, abbracciando brevemente Harry.

Quando Harry lo guardò curiosamente, Blaise si fece avanti e presentò il mantello. "Offro a te questo dono come mio Utpote Indicium. E' un mantello dell'invisibilità che apparteneva al tuo padre biologico, che l'aveva ricevuto da suo padre e così via fino al suo proprietario originale, Ignotus Peverell. " Visto lo sguardo soddisfatto e ancora curioso negli occhi di Harry, aggiunse, " Era in possesso di Ronald Weasley, l'ho recuperato per te. "

Sentendo il nome, una veloce smorfia di disgusto attraversò il suo viso, prima di sorridere a Blaise. "E' accettabile, " rispose Harry con un sorriso, mentre guardava la tensione abbandonare i muscoli di Blaise. Si voltò e mise il mantello all'interno del suo baule e si inchinò a suo padre mentre l'uomo lasciava la stanza.

Quindi Harry si rivolse a Blaise, prese la mano dell'Ossidiana, e lo portò giù per le scale e fuori dalla sala comune. Si avvicinò al ritratto di Salazar Serpeverde e Harry sibilò: "_Lord Serpeverde, ci puoi consentire l'ingresso alle vostre camere personali per la nostra cerimonia di legame_?"

"_Sì, piccolo Avorio, potete entrare. Che le vostre rune siano sentite e vere_. "

"_Che il mio pugnale possa restare saldo_, " rispose Harry, tirando delicatamente Blaise con lui nella stanza che fu rivelata quando il ritratto si aprì. Quando il ritratto si chiuse dietro di loro, Harry ghignò e trasformò, senza usare la bacchetta, i loro vestiti in abiti cerimoniali. Quelli di Harry erano di raso bianco, denotando il suo rango, con bordo nero, che indicava il rango del suo fidanzato. Allo stesso modo le vesti di Blaise erano di raso nero con bordatura bianca, l'unica volta che qualcuno diverso da un Avorio avrebbe indossato abiti del genere.

"Sei sicuro?" chiese Blaise senza fiato, guardando negli occhi di Harry, alla ricerca di un qualsiasi segno di esitazione.

"Sono sicuro", rispose Harry. "Ho scelto te. Mi hai dimostrato il tuo valore infinite volte. Eguagli le mie capacità negli scacchi, quando duelliamo pareggiamo sempre, il tuo sapere accademico è ben sopra la media, sei immancabilmente gentile, cortese e rispettoso. Voglio che tu sia il mio compagno ".

Un grande sorriso fiorì sul viso di Blaise per quelle parole ed estrasse uno dei suoi pugnali di Ossidiana, tenendolo con attenzione mentre prendeva la mano sinistra di Harry. Con abile precisione e colpi saldi cominciò a incidere le rune di unione nella carne di Harry.

"Fedeltà: Prometto il mio corpo a te e solo a te".

"Fiducia: Mi impegno a non tradirti mai".

"Onore: Mi impegno ad ascoltare i tuoi consigli".

"Rispetto: Mi impegno a trattarti come meriti".

"Famiglia: Mi impegno a darti quanti bambini desidererai".

"Protezione: Mi impegno a vegliare su di te e a proteggerti".

"Compagnia: Mi impegno a essere sempre al tuo fianco quando avrai bisogno di me".

"Sicurezza: Mi impegno a fornire sostegno finanziario a te e qualunque figlio potremo avere".

"Amore: Mi impegno a donarti il mio cuore in questa vita e nella successiva". Quando il suo pugnale finì l'ultimo simbolo, le rune brillarono intensamente e guarirono all'istante, diventando un'ombra color ossidiana sulla sua carne.

Harry alzò uno dei suoi Pugnali d'Avorio e ripeté i voti uno per volta, incidendo le rune corrispondenti sulla pelle di Blaise. Come raggiunse la fine della runa 'amore', i simboli si illuminarono e guarirono sulla pelle di Blaise, brillando come l'avorio in contrasto alla sua colorazione scura. Avvicinarono i pugnali insanguinati alle labbra e li leccarono per pulirli, rabbrividendo mentre il legame si sigillava e le loro menti e le anime si spostavano, si scontravano e si univano. I loro ricordi furono aperti all'accesso del loro compagno e Harry sorrise mentre sentiva il legame con Voldemort andare in frantumi. Era libero. Apparteneva a Blaise.

La magia si calmò lentamente, rilasciando i due assassini dalla sua stretta e Harry crollò contro Blaise, godendo nel sentire le braccia forti che lo tenevano stretto. Incrociò lo sguardo con suo marito e si alzò in punta di piedi sfregando le labbra contro quelle di Blaise. Il bacio fu un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra, una carezza leggera, un tocco fragile. Tirò indietro la testa e guardò verso quegli occhi brucianti pieni di amore, immergendosi nel bisogno e nella tenerezza che contenevano.

Blaise strinse le braccia attorno a Harry, attirando il ragazzo più piccolo più vicino al suo petto, abbracciando suo marito. Si chinò e catturato le sue labbra, mordicchiandole teneramente fino a quando Harry le aprì per lui. Blaise fece scivolare la sua lingua nell'antro caldo della bocca di Harry, persuadendo Harry con lusinghe a muoversi con lui. Le loro lingue si contorsero e lottarono, combattendo ferocemente e con amore l'una contro l'altra nel desiderio di essere più vicini, di essere un corpo unico.

Blaise attirò Harry ancora più vicino, passando le mani su e giù per la schiena muscolosa del suo piccolo compagno, intrecciando le dita tra i capelli attraenti, folti e ricci. Sorrise contro le labbra avide mentre Harry copiava le sue azioni e aggrovigliava le dita nei capelli di Blaise.

Con mani salde ma gentili, i due assassini si tolsero i mantelli che li coprivano, rivelando la loro carne nuda allo sguardo dell'altro. Rimasero senza fiato mentre guardavano la bellezza del proprio compagno. Con gesti esitanti e nervosi, si sporsero lentamente in avanti e si accarezzarono a vicenda il petto, sentendo il movimento dei muscoli mentre ansimavano con forza. Blaise si fece avanti e attirò Harry contro di lui ancora una volta, gemendo per la sensazione della pelle nuda contro la propria.

Blaise abbassò la testa e mordicchiò Harry lungo la mascella, mordendo con forza il suo collo mentre Harry gemeva di piacere. Passò le mani lungo la pelle liscia, mappando le zone piatte del corpo del suo compagno mentre marchiava la carne come sua. Prese Harry in braccio e portò l'assassino più giovane sul letto, depositandolo delicatamente al centro del materasso, prima di unirsi a lui in fretta.

Si sdraiò accanto a Harry e accarezzò la sua pelle lentamente, passando le dita verso il basso per soddisfare il membro teso di Harry. "Blaise!" gridò Harry, gemendo in estasi mentre le dita di Blaise scorrevano scherzosamente lungo la sua carne. "Per favore, " quasi ordinò Harry, trascinando giù la bocca di Blaise per incontrare la sua, ancora una volta, divorando il ragazzo più grande. Le loro lingue duellarono e combatterono mentre le dita di Blaise continuavano ad accarezzare e a provocare il suo membro teso.

Con un ghigno diabolico, allontanò la bocca da Harry e baciò un percorso lungo il torace pallido, mordicchiando e leccando i piccoli capezzoli tondi quando arrivò a loro. Graffiò con i denti i muscoli dello stomaco leggermente definito e rimase soddisfatto del modo in cui si contrassero mentre li stuzzicava. Il suo viaggio terminò definitivamente quando si trovò davanti all'erezione bruciante di Harry. Passò delicatamente la mano sulla punta, sorridendo verso l'alto quando Harry sibilò di piacere.

Senza alcun preavviso, estese la sua lingua e la passò lungo la fessura umida, gustando la carne di Harry per la prima volta. Blaise e Harry gemettero di piacere, uno per il gusto, l'altro per la stimolazione tattile che stava ricevendo. La lingua di Blaise iniziò a lavorare lentamente su Harry, leccando la carne in rapida crescita a un ritmo lento, tormentando il ragazzo più giovane.

Le sue mani scivolarono sulle gambe di Harry spostandole di lato, permettendogli di accedere a ciò che cercava. La punta delle dita risalì verso la fessura del sedere del suo compagno mentre cercava il tesoro nascosto all'interno, la piccola rosetta che custodiva la verginità di Harry. Blaise lanciò un silenzioso incantesimo di lubrificazione quando la trovò, massaggiando delicatamente l'anello di muscoli. Mentre faceva scorrere un dito nelle profondità calde del suo compagno, ingoiò Harry fino in fondo, distraendo l'assassino più giovane da ogni dolore che la sua azione potesse causare.

Blaise mosse lentamente quel dito dentro e fuori dal sedere di Harry, inserendone un secondo quando ritenette che Harry fosse pronto. I muscoli si strinsero brevemente con forza contro le dita prima di rilassarsi leggermente, consentendogli una più ampia gamma di movimenti. Iniziò a distendere con attenzione le dita con un movimento simile a una forbice, allargando il piccolo anello di muscoli e inserendo un terzo dito senza mai fermare la sua attenzione sull'erezione di Harry. I gemiti e i guaiti di piacere di Harry lo spronarono, e non voleva altro che affondare nelle profondità strette reclamando Harry come suo.

Rinnovò i suoi sforzi ingoiando tutta l'erezione di Harry. Poi detto assassino strinse le dita nei capelli di Blaise, tirando l'uomo lontano dalla sua carne. "No, " gracchiò Harry.

"Sarà più facile se-"

"No", ripeté Harry. "Non finché non sarai dentro di me."

Blaise rabbrividì e lanciare un altro Incantesimo di Lubrificazione, stavolta sulla sua erezione. Spostò il corpo di Harry e si sistemò sull'altro ragazzo. "Sei sicuro?" Chiese.

"Sì", rispose Harry, i suoi occhi non avevano alcuna esitazione.

Blaise sollevò i fianchi di Harry, aprendo ulteriormente le sue gambe, e premette contro l'anello di muscoli, spingendo fino a quando gli fu permesso di scivolare dentro. Si fermò il momento in cui la punta della sua erezione affondò dentro Harry, il forte rantolo del giovane sotto di lui congelò i suoi movimenti. "Stai bene?" ansimò Blaise, lottando contro la voglia di spingere nel piccolo canale stretto che lo stava stringendo con tormento. Harry annuì e i suoi muscoli si rilassarono leggermente, permettendo a Blaise di premere ulteriormente nel territorio inesplorato.

Sprofondò dentro Harry fino a quando le pareti brucianti inghiottirono la sua intera lunghezza e si congelò, permettendo a Harry di abituarsi alla sensazione di essere riempito. Harry si dimenò leggermente sotto di lui e rimase a bocca aperta quando un lampo di piacere gli percorse la schiena. "B-Blaise, " ansimò.

Ciò fu tutto il permesso necessario per Blaise; lentamente si ritirò e poi scivolò di nuovo con cautela, sfiorando la prostata di Harry e facendo guaire il giovane di piacere. Un sorriso si diffuse sul suo volto, mentre ripeteva l'azione e fu ricompensato con un altro suono delizioso. Con colpi controllati e il pensiero di non dover far del male a Harry ben saldo in mente, Blaise continuò a spingere lentamente nelle calde profondità, reclamandolo come suo, marchiando Harry con morsi d'amore e segni dei suoi denti.

La loro carne scivolò insieme per quelli che sembrarono giorni mentre esprimevano il loro amore con azioni invece di parole, mostrando al loro compagno esattamente quanto fosse prezioso. Quando i due uomini non riuscirono più trattenersi a lungo, esplosero uno nelle braccia dell'altro, marcando il marito come proprio. Crollarono insieme e Blaise attirò Harry, stringendolo contro di sé e sistemandosi con il petto contro la schiena del giovane, mentre riempiva di baci i riccioli sudati. Si addormentarono contenuti e soddisfatti, il loro cuore traboccante d'amore.


	23. Capitolo 22

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

_**ATTENZIONE**: in questo capitolo è presente la morte di un personaggio secondario. Se considerate tale argomento troppo forte per essere letto è consigliabile saltare la parte finale del capitolo._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Ventidue -**

**Gli Assassini devono garantire che la giustizia sia messa in atto.**

La mattina seguente i due Serpeverde uscirono dalle camere private di Salazar con le mani intrecciate. Camminarono con calma verso la Camera Serpeverde per i Duelli e arrivarono pochi minuti prima di chiunque altro. Harry e Blaise si appoggiarono al muro più vicino, in silenzio, non erano necessarie parole quella mattina, avevano detto tutto quello che avevano bisogno con i loro corpi la notte precedente. Osservarono con sguardi impassibili, mentre la stanza cominciava a riempirsi di studenti.

Neville e Draco li videro e si precipitarono verso le due figure silenziose. Un sorriso fiorì sui loro volti, mentre notavano le rune incise sulla mano destra dei loro amici. "Possa la vostra vita essere piena di felicità e successo", dissero subito.

Harry inchinò la testa ai due assassini. "Grazie".

Un sorriso malizioso apparve sul volto di Draco. "Credo che tu mi debba cinque galeoni, mia dolcezza", disse con voce strascicata, guardando Neville.

Un rossore comparve sui lineamenti pallidi. "Come facevi a sapere che si sarebbero uniti entro tre giorni da quando Harry si sarebbe svegliato?"

Draco iniziò a enumerare i motivi con le sue dita. " Blaise è sempre stato incuriosito da Harry, era l'unica persona ad aver mai catturato la sua attenzione. Blaise è stato invitato al Gala e ha vinto il diritto di corteggiarlo. Quindi poco dopo Harry è stato rapito, minacciando la loro unione. Non molti giorni dopo ho avuto bisogno di lui per assistere al recupero del tuo Utpote Indicium, per cui era ancora una volta lontano da Blaise. E poi ha giusto creato quella magia che ha prosciugato le sue riserve magiche. Tutto ciò ha sicuramente reso Blaise follemente possessivo e ha creato la necessità di reclamare Harry nel più breve tempo possibile. Harry, avendo già scelto Blaise, l'ha capito e ha permesso loro di unirsi ".

Allo sguardo interrogativo di Neville, Harry annuì. "Dice la verità". Neville sospirò e consegnò le monete al suo compiaciuto compagno.

"Mai scommettere contro un Malfoy, mia dolcezza, perderai sempre."

Neville sorrise divertito. "Sono Malfoy ora", rispose Neville con voce strascicata, allontanandosi da un Draco con un'aria un po' stordita sul viso.

Blaise e Harry ridacchiarono mentre il ragazzo rimase scioccato per un attimo, prima che un ghigno compiaciuto e orgoglioso comparisse sul suo viso. Oh sì, Draco Malfoy aveva scelto molto bene.

Piton entrò silenziosamente nella stanza con il suo solito sguardo austero, anche se quella mattina sembrava un po' più irritato del normale. I suoi occhi notarono le mani giunte di Harry e Blaise e un lieve sorriso comparve brevemente sul viso prima di sparire. "Ho deciso che oggi ci sarà una sessione di allenamento speciale", sogghignò. "Non mi aspetto che molti di voi comprendano o apprezzino quello cui state per assistere, ma spero che alcuni di voi afferrino il concetto e si sforzeranno di lavorare di più rispetto a quello che fanno", spiegò con voce strascicata. "Non è per niente facile essere un assassino. Per quelli di voi che vogliono aumentare il proprio grado e guadagnare il proprio nome, dovranno applicarsi diligentemente alle loro lezioni. Credo che alcuni di voi potranno trarre beneficio nel vedere quello che si può diventare un giorno se si lavora sul serio. "

Guardò brevemente Harry e Blaise, aspettando che annuissero in segno di approvazione prima di continuare. "Oggi sarete graziati dalla vista di una battaglia corpo a corpo. Harry e Blaise combatteranno contro tutti i Platino in una sola volta. " Sorrise quando rimasero senza fiato. "Spero che alcuni di voi si rendano conto esattamente di quanto competenti può renderci la nostra società, e quanto magnifici possiamo diventare."

Gli assassini con grado più basso si spostarono a lato, mentre gli undici partecipanti iniziarono a riscaldare i muscoli. Con movimenti ordinati, si prepararono per la battaglia imminente, sapendo senza dubbio che sarebbe stata molto probabilmente la più feroce cui avessero mai partecipato, almeno per i Platino. Quando tutti furono pronti a iniziare, i nove Platino circondarono i due Guerrieri e diedero inizio al loro attacco.

Mandy Brocklehurst si getto contro la schiena di Harry mentre Michael Corner corse verso il fianco sinistro di Harry. Alzarono i pugnali e si gettarono in avanti, Harry roteò sul posto, evitando i pugnali e schivando di un soffio il calcio di Ernie Macmillan indirizzato alla sua testa. La sua mano sinistra scattò in avanti, catturando Michael sulla schiena mentre il suo piede destro colpì il ginocchio di Ernie, anche se il Tassorosso si scrollò di dosso il colpo e rimase in piedi. Mandy sfruttò la sua momentanea distrazione per ferire la parte inferiore del suo braccio destro, anche se si pentì della sua azione un attimo dopo, quando il suo polso fu catturato e il suo pugnale fu premuto contro il suo collo. La Corvonero accettò la sconfitta e lasciò lo scontro.

Harry cadde a terra quando Hannah Abbot scivolò sul pavimento, sbattendo contro i suoi piedi. Cadde sulla Tassorosso e rotolò di lato, schivando il pugnale che la ragazza aveva sollevato nel suo pugno destro. Si rialzò in piedi proprio quando Millicent Bulstrode apparve dietro di lui e lo colpì con un forte pugno nelle reni. Harry rimase senza fiato bruscamente e si piegò leggermente, evitando il pugno di Michael indirizzato alla sua testa; il pugno del Corvonero impattò con la faccia sorpresa Millicent e lei fu rimossa dalla battaglia corpo a corpo quando cadde a terra incosciente.

Hannah colpì il suo braccio sinistro con la punta del suo pugnale e Harry sospirò in fastidio per il sangue che scivolava lungo il braccio e rendeva la sua mano bagnata. Afferrò il pugnale e catturò la treccia della ragazza, la afferrò e la tirò verso di sé, in modo che la ragazza lo riparasse dagli attacchi di Ernie. La spinse in avanti e i due Tassorosso si colpirono l'uno con l'altra, cadendo a terra. Sorrise per il forte schiocco che echeggiò per la stanza quando la nuca di Ernie colpì il pavimento di pietra.

Blaise saltò di lato, evitando il Pugnale di Platino di Susan mentre la piccola ragazza Tassorosso girava intorno a lui. Il suo senso di equilibrio era perfetto e la ragazza in pratica danzava intorno all'Ossidiana, colpendolo. Lui schivò i colpi e allungò il suo braccio, tagliando la sua gamba mentre si tuffava a terra brandendo il pugnale, e si rialzò in piedi. Il grido acuto della ragazza e il sangue gli fecero capire di esserci riuscito. Si spostò verso di lei e improvvisamente trovò i suoi occhi congelati verso quelli di Pansy. Blaise si bloccò come il Dono Ereditario della ragazza si attivò, ipnotizzandolo. Michael Corner si stava avvicinando alla figura bloccata da dietro le spalle quando un pugnale d'Avorio attraversò l'aria, conficcarsi nel braccio di Pansy. Il suo grido acuto di dolore ruppe l'incantesimo e Blaise fu liberato.

Si girò e alzò il pugno, colpendo duramente la mascella del Corvonero, sogghignando quando il ragazzo più giovane cadde a terra. I suoi occhi scuri insondabili lanciarono un'occhiata a Neville e Draco, che stavano pazientemente guardando la lotta. Un sorriso si diffuse sul suo volto, era una buona tattica: aspettare e permettere ad altri di stancare la preda, poi colpire all'improvviso. Lui ridacchiò mentre scivolava sul pavimento, estraendo il Pugnale d'Avorio dalla carne di Pansy e sbattendo l'elsa sul retro della sua testa, rimuovendola dalla lotta.

All'unisono, Harry e Blaise afferrarono le trecce delle Tassorosso e le tirarono contro i loro petti, premendo un pugnale alla loro gola. "Cediamo", dissero tossicchiando. Hannah e Susan si allontanarono dalla battaglia, liete di essere durate così a lungo, l'adrenalina stava ancora scorrendo nelle loro vene, inondando i loro corpi di eccitazione e con la necessità di agire.

Harry e Blaise si voltarono a osservare gli unici combattenti rimasti, Draco e Neville. Il loro respiro pesante echeggiò nella stanza quasi silenziosa, la vera battaglia era appena iniziata. Harry prese al volo il pugnale d'Avorio insanguinato che gli fu lanciato e sorrise di piacere ai suoi due amici. E così avrebbero combattuto. Un istante prima quattro assassini erano pronti nella stanza, un attimo dopo furono sostituiti da quattro grandi predatori.

Senza rifletterci sopra, i Dominanti e i Sottomessi si divisero, cercando di combattere contro la creatura che più si avvicinava le loro dimensioni. L'ocelot di Harry si accovacciò e strisciò lentamente sul pavimento, senza mai distogliere gli occhi brucianti dalla lince dal pelo dorato che era Neville. I due gatti si accerchiarono a vicenda lentamente, annusando l'aria e assaggiando la differenza di profumi. La zampa di Neville scattò in avanti, strisciando lungo il fianco peloso di Harry, e la battaglia iniziò.

L'ocelot ringhiò di rabbia e si tuffò in avanti, piantando i suoi artigli lungo la schiena della lince, facendo uscire il sangue dai graffi. La lince ruggì e saltò, atterrando sull'ocelot, e affondò i denti nella pelliccia nera, facendolo sanguinare. L'ocelot si contorse e scattò, affondando i denti nella zampa anteriore della lince, facendo cadere a terra il gatto dorato. Subito serrò le mascelle attorno al collo tenero, rifiutandosi di rilasciare la figura a terra fino a quando non si trasformò di nuovo in un essere umano. Harry liberò rapidamente la presa, quando la carne tenera umana sostituì la pelliccia più resistente, la sua lingua lambì dolcemente le sue ferite.

Forti ringhi attirarono la sua attenzione verso altri combattenti. Draco era diventato un grande leopardo delle nevi e digrignava i denti, mentre affrontava il muscoloso giaguaro nero. I due Dominanti si balzarono addosso, ringhiando e ferendosi l'un l'altro con le loro zanne e artigli. Graffiarono e ferirono, strappando la pelle che si trovavano di fronte e coprirono il pavimento di sangue. In quella forma, erano uguali in forza e le dimensioni, e Draco avrebbe potuto effettivamente vincere, se Harry non fosse saltato sul pavimento e avesse impattato contro le sue zampe posteriori, facendogli perdere abbastanza a lungo l'equilibrio affinché Blaise gli serrasse con un morso la sua giugulare.

Draco lentamente riacquistò la sua forma e fu rilasciato dalle zanne letali. La stanza era silenziosa mentre la folla di studenti assassini guardava in soggezione le figure insanguinate dei due gatti che si stavano ritrasformando in Blaise e Harry. Si fermarono davanti alla massa di persone forti, imbattuti e fieri.

"E questo, " disse Piton con voce strascicata, "è ciò che con il duro lavoro potete ottenere." La sua dichiarazione fu accolta con il silenzio, subito interrotto dagli applausi scroscianti del pubblico. Severus avanzò a grandi passi e distribuì Pozioni Guaritrici, Pozioni Antidolorifiche, e Pozioni Rimpolpasangue, chiudendo abilmente tutte le ferite create durante la battaglia.

I nove Platino si avvicinarono a Blaise e Harry, si inchinarono a metà, ed esclamarono: "Questo è stato il nostro miglior combattimento. Grazie. "

L'Avorio e l'Ossidiana sorrisero. "Infatti, è stato molto piacevole."

Fu un gruppo di studenti in profonda riflessione che andò a prepararsi per la colazione. Ora avevano capito il ragionamento di Piton, solo quelli che lavorano sodo potevano essere grandi. Si lavarono e si vestirono, le loro menti ancora distratte dal combattimento, rivedendo le scene più volte. Entrarono nella Sala Grande e si sistemarono ai loro tavoli, giurando di superare i loro limiti ancora di più, sperando che un giorno avrebbero raggiunto anche solo una parte della grandezza che avevano visto oggi.

"-lle. Neville! "Sbottò Hermione.

La testa del Grifondoro sussultò. "Sì, Hermione?"

"Passi un po' di tempo con Potter, non è vero?", chiese.

"Sì", rispose Neville.

"Così potresti dire di conoscerlo bene, " si intromise Dean.

Neville annuì. "Sì, lo conosco abbastanza bene", rispose, chiedendosi dove volessero andare a parare.

"E' vero allora?" chiese Ron con aggressività.

"Che cosa è vero?" chiese Neville.

"Che Potter e Zabini sono fidanzati, " disse Hermione.

"No, non sono fidanzati ", rispose con leggero divertimento.

"Vedete!" gridò Ron. "Avevo ragione! Harry avrebbe dovuto sposare mia sorella, non c'è modo che possa essere gay." Un lampo di tristezza apparve nei suoi occhi prima di sparire.

"Loro non sono fidanzati"

"L'hai già detto, " lo interruppe Hermione.

"Sono sposati, " concluse Neville.

Tutti gli sguardi furono su di lui e la tavolata guardò Neville con aria stupita e affascinata.

Dean sorrise. "Ve l'avevo detto che stavano insieme, " la sua voce risuonò soddisfatta.

"SONO COSA!" Strillò Ron, il suo cibo sprizzò dalla sua bocca.

La professoressa McGranitt apparve dietro di lui con uno sguardo teso sul viso. "Signor Weasley! Che cosa significano tutte queste grida? Esigo che lei la smetta, subito! "

"Ma professoressa- "

"Ma niente. Comportatevi correttamente o fare perdere punti alla vostra casa, signor Weasley, " dichiarò Minerva.

"Sì professoressa, " rispose Ron umilmente, fissando il tavolo di Serpeverde.

Sirius Black visitò il suo figlioccio la seconda settimana di marzo. Aveva sentito parlare del legame e quella volta era determinato a risolvere le divergenze tra di lui e Harry. Sabato mattina entrò nella Sala Grande durante il pranzo e si avvicinò al tavolo dei Serpeverde. "Harry, " disse, guardando il suo figlioccio, "possiamo parlare?"

Harry scrutò l'uomo di fronte a lui, il suo padrino. Quella conversazione sarebbe stata interessante. Con un lieve sospiro e un cenno del capo, si alzò in piedi.

"Harry?" chiese Blaise.

Harry guardò il lieve irrigidimento delle spalle di Sirius e capì che si trattava di una conversazione che l'uomo avrebbe voluto avere in privato. "Goditi il pranzo Blaise".

"Come vuoi Harry."

L'Assassino dei Pugnali d'Avorio avanzò a grandi passi e quindi non vide lo sguardo di avvertimento che Theodore Nott inviò a Sirius Black. Il Serpeverde era diventato molto possessivo di quei pochi che considerava come veri amici. Né vide Severus Piton rilassare i muscoli tesi, quando gli occhi neri colsero un lieve sorriso sulle labbra di una certa Corvonero. Tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Harry condusse Sirius attraverso la scuola e fino alla Torre di Astronomia, rilassandosi un po' per la sensazione del sole e del vento contro la sua pelle. Si voltò e si trovò di fronte agli occhi d'argento che erano così simili a quelli di suo padre. Aspettò in silenzio che l'uomo iniziasse a parlare.

"Trovo ironico, " sussurrò Sirius, "essere stato condannato alternativamente per aver rispettato e infranto la stessa regola. 'Gli Assassini si prendono cura della loro stirpe', la prima regola. "Uno sguardo riflessivo attraversò il suo volto. "Regulus è sempre stato la cosa più importante per me, e quando mi fu ordinato di uccidere la persona che amava, non ho potuto. L'avrebbe ferito in profondità e ho sempre saputo che gli assassini prima di tutto si prendono cura della loro stirpe. " Un'aria di tristezza si irradiava da lui. "Così ho rispettato la regola, e così facendo, ho perso il rispetto della mia famiglia e di tanti altri. Tuttavia, se questo era il prezzo che dovevo pagare per fare quello che pensavo fosse giusto, non mi dispiaceva. Avevo ancora i miei amici, dopotutto. "

La sua mente ritornò brevemente alla conversazione che aveva avuto con Lunastorta poche settimane fa: le accuse, le spiegazioni e le rassicurazioni. Avevano finalmente discusso i loro problemi e li avevano risolti, mentre avevano capito che entrambi avevano cercato di fare quello che pensavano fosse meglio. Quella era una delle cose più difficili riguardo al bene e al male. Si basavano entrambi su un'opinione individuale e talvolta le definizioni che una persona sceglieva di attuare si scontravano.

"E poi sono tutti scomparsi", sospirò Sirius. "Ho perso Lily, James e Peter nella stessa notte. E poi, attraverso la mia stupidità ho perso anche te e Lunastorta. "Si girò verso Harry e disse: " Pensavo che saresti stato al sicuro. Avevo intenzione di tornare il prima possibile e portarti a vivere con me, per crescerti e proteggerti. Era convinto stupidamente che Silente ti avrebbe tenuto al sicuro e che avrei potuto far pagare a Peter il suo tradimento. Ma mi sbagliavo, e quello che ha pagato di più per il mio errore eri tu, la persona che speravo di proteggere. "

I capelli neri scivolarono in avanti per proteggere gli occhi sconvolti. "Capirò se non vuoi avere nulla a che fare con me, Harry" sussurrò Sirius. "Volevo solo che tu sapessi la verità, che conoscessi le mie ragioni." Il silenzio cadde, e più a lungo durava, più le spalle di Sirius si ingobbivano. L'assassino alzò le braccia e le strinse attorno a sé, lottando per trattenere le lacrime e le emozioni che minacciavano di scaturire e sfuggire al suo controllo.

Il suono dei passi di Harry risuonò innaturalmente alto nelle sue orecchie, anche se erano lievi. L'assassino più piccolo si avvicinò lentamente al suo padrino, con volto inespressivo, anche se i suoi occhi erano una tempesta di emozioni. Si fermò quando raggiunse la forma ricurva, si sporse in avanti, e attirò l'uomo tra le sue braccia lasciando che il suo padrino piangesse via anni di dolore. Non parlarono, ma il leggero abbraccio disse a Sirius Black tutto quello che avesse bisogno di sapere. Era perdonato.

Era l'ultima settimana di marzo e le vacanze di Pasqua sarebbero iniziate in meno di ventiquattro ore. Harry estrasse lo specchio dal suo baule e fece scorrere il pollice lungo lo stemma della famiglia Black, sorridendo maliziosamente quando suo padre apparve nello specchio. "Padre".

"Harry, " rispose Regulus.

"Se vuoi essere così gentile da inviare Silente fino ai sotterranei, te ne sarei molto grato padre, " Harry sorrise. "Voglio divertirmi un po' con lui prima di portare il suo cadavere a Voldemort."

Regulus ghignò e raggiunse nella mente il collegamento, ordinando al Preside di scendere nei sotterranei. "Sta arrivando."

"Assicurarti che chiunque intendi inviare con me sia preparato e pronto ad andare al più presto. Ho intenzione di portarlo al Signore Oscuro, non appena avrò finito con lui ", disse Harry.

"Ho ordinato a Lucius di venirvi a prendere a scuola e di portarti là. Blaise ovviamente ti accompagnerà, e anche un assassino in più che ti sto inviando".

Harry scese dal dormitorio con ancora in mano lo specchio, richiamando l'attenzione degli altri Serpeverde mentre scendeva giù per le scale. Blaise, Draco e Neville si unirono a lui per curiosità, mentre usciva dalla sala comune. "A davvero, chi sarà padre?" chiese Harry.

"Lo scoprirai più avanti, figlio mio", rispose Regulus.

Harry si diresse verso l'alcova buia e sibilò: "_Lord Serpeverde, chiedo di punire gli indegni_." Il muro si aprì proprio quando Silente apparve e il preside li seguì nella camera di tortura per ordine di Regulus. L'ingresso scomparve dietro di loro mentre Neville e Draco ammanettarono il vecchio bastardo a una delle pareti.

"Padre, voglio che sappia ciò che gli sta accadendo, " disse sorridendo Harry con voce strascicata.

Regulus si concentrò ancora una volta sul collegamento mentre limitava la magia di Silente e poi rilasciò la mente dell'uomo. "Divertiti Harry. Ci vediamo dopo aver sconfitto Voldemort. "

"Certo padre, " rispose Harry mentre lo specchio ritornava vuoto.

Harry incrociò lo sguardo del preside mentre rimpiccioliva lo specchio e lo infilava in tasca. "Che cosa significa tutto questo?" ruggì Silente.

Harry sogghignò beffardo. "Qual è il problema Preside?"

"Non giocare con me ragazzo! Non vinceresti! " ringhiò Albus.

Gioia malvagia si diffuse sulle quattro facce. "E' qui che ti sbagli vecchio, " disse Draco con voce strascicata.

Gli occhi azzurri si assottigliarono per la concentrazione prima di spalancarsi con terrore crescente. "Ah, vedo che hai scoperto il blocco che mio padre ha messo sui tuoi poteri. Avreste dovuto davvero ascoltarmi quando ti ho detto che non ero qualcuno da far arrabbiare, "disse Harry.

"Harry, devi lasciarmi andare! Ho bisogno di allenarti in modo da poter sconfiggere Voldemort! " supplicò Silente.

"Stai ancora delirando a tale proposito, vecchio? Posso già sconfiggerlo. In realtà, sarà morto tra poche ore."

Silente rivolse gli occhi scintillanti blu su Neville, la sua voce era piena di disperazione. "Signor Paciock, è necessario che Harry veda la verità, questi Serpeverde lo stanno corrompendo! Lo stanno portando al lato oscuro. "

"In realtà, " ghignò Neville, "il mio nome è Signor Malfoy ora." I quattro assassini sorrisero mentre l'orrore si diffondeva sul viso dell'uomo quando Draco attirò Neville indietro contro il suo petto.

"Signor Potter, come hai potuto-"

"E' Zabini ora, " disse Blaise con voce strascicata, accarezzando la mano di Harry con affetto. "Ed io ti consiglio di non prendere quel tono di voce con mio marito."

"Tuo marito?" chiese Albus senza voce.

"Infatti, " disse Blaise compiaciuto, "mio marito".

"Come sei potuto cadere così in basso?" chiese il preside a Harry. "Tu sei il salvatore del mondo dei maghi."

"Lo so, " rispose Harry, "e sto andando a salvarlo di nuovo, a modo mio." Un sorriso crudele fiorì sui lineamenti di Harry. "Anche se, potrei utilizzare il vostro aiuto."

Silente sorrise. "Ti aiuterò in ogni modo possibile, ragazzo mio."

Tutti e quattro assassini non poterono fare a meno di provare per un attimo compassione per il mago folle, solo un pazzo avrebbe accettato di fare qualcosa senza sapere cosa fosse. "Eccellente, " ghignò Harry. "Ho creato un incantesimo che dovrebbe essere in grado di sconfiggere Voldemort, voglio solo provarlo." Un'aria di intensa concentrazione apparve sul volto di Harry, mentre si immaginava esattamente quello che voleva, sussurrando le parole _'Creo Verus'_ nella sua mente. Tre grandi cespugli di rose apparvero improvvisamente nella stanza. "Neville, se vuoi eseguire un test per vedere se sono effettivamente reali, te ne sarei grato, " disse Harry.

Neville si diresse verso i cespugli di rose e sorrise, attivando il suo Dono Ereditario. Uno sciame di spine si alzò in aria e scattò in avanti impattando contro il preside. Gli assassini sorrisero al grido di dolore che l'azione causò, osservando come il sangue cominciò a gocciolare lungo le sue vesti. Neville girò lentamente la mano e forzò le spine più in profondità, spingendole negli organi di Silente. L'urlo di agonia che fu strappato dalla sua gola era musica per le orecchie.

Neville si rivolse a Harry mentre parlava, "Molto ben fatto, Harry. Sono completamente reali ".

"Grazie per averle provate per me, Neville, " disse Harry con voce strascicata.

"Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi Harry. E' stato un piacere ", sorrise Neville.

"Che cosa, " Albus rimase senza fiato, "era quello?"

"Mm?" rispose Harry distrattamente. "Era l'ultimo incantesimo ho inventato io".

"No, " gemette il vecchio. "Volevo dire l'attacco con le spine".

"Ah, " rispose Neville. "Quello è un semplice dono che ho."

Harry guardò il preside. "Ho ancora bisogno di testare l'incantesimo, ho paura che questo farà molto male." Tese la mano verso il mago legato, concentrò la sua mente, e sussurrò le parole ancora una volta, _'Creo Verus_.'

"Che cosa hai fatto?" chiese Blaise incuriosito.

"Non molto, " disse Harry, "Sto semplicemente sciogliendo le sue ossa a un ritmo molto lento, a partire ai suoi piedi."

"C-cosa", gracchiò Albus attraverso il dolore, "Ho f-fatto p-per m-meritare q-questo?"

Gli occhi Harry brillarono di una pallida tonalità verde mentre avanzava e si fermava davanti al preside. "Tratti i bambini come pedine, consentendo che siano feriti se ciò andrà a beneficio della tua causa. Tu hai creato Voldemort per il tuo bisogno malato e contorto di giocare a fare Dio. A causa tua, migliaia di persone sono morte, migliaia di persone hanno sofferto, e migliaia di persone hanno perso i loro cari. "Un ghigno apparve sul suo volto. "Tu obblighi gli altri a inserirsi in piccoli ruoli che crei e, se si rifiutano, sono messi da parte o completamente distrutti. Non sei Dio, Albus Silente, e non hai il diritto di decidere che cosa valga per il bene del mondo ".

"E t-tu l-lo hai?" sputò Albus, attraverso l'agonia.

"Sì, è così, " rispose Harry. "Sono uno dei tanti che sono stati incaricati di custodire il mondo. Ho il diritto di decidere che cosa ne andrà a beneficio e cosa lo danneggerà, perché io sono imparziale. " Gli voltò le spalle e si tolse gli abiti e la camicia, scoprendo il suo marchio agli increduli occhi blu. "Dice Ombre Sotto Giuramento, Sempre Intrecciate, vecchio." Indossò i vestiti ancora una volta e i suoi occhi color Avada Kedavra incrociarono quelli azzurri attoniti, che finalmente avevano compreso la verità.

Harry fece un inchino beffardo. "Sono Neve D'Onice, Erede del Lord Assassino".

L'incredulità infiammò brevemente il suo viso prima che l'uomo morisse e il mucchio di pelle a forma di essere umano scivolò fino ad atterrare sul pavimento. "Vieni Blaise, " disse Harry con voce strascicata, afferrando la pelle di Silente. "Abbiamo un Signore Oscuro da detronizzare".


	24. Capitolo 23

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

_**ATTENZIONE**: in questo capitolo è presente la morte di vari personaggi secondari. Se considerate tale argomento troppo forte per essere letto è consigliabile saltare la parte finale del capitolo._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Ventitre -**

**Un assassino completa sempre la missione a lui assegnata.**

Harry trascinò il cadavere disilluso del Preside attraverso i corridoi e fuori dai sotterranei con Blaise al suo fianco. Il momento di completare la profezia era finalmente arrivato, ma ora era tempo di realizzare il suo destino nel modo in cui ritenesse opportuno. I due Serpeverde lasciarono la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, attraversando i prati ondulati. Raggiunsero il limitare delle barriere e si fermarono quando videro chi li stava aspettando.

"Neve D'Onice, " lo salutò Lucius con voce strascicata.

"Veleno Ingannevole, " rispose Harry.

"Suppongo che tu sia riuscito a uccidere il Preside, " disse Lucius.

"Certo." Harry rese visibile il corpo di nuovo.

"Che coza gli hai fatto?" chiese una voce con un forte accento.

Harry girò la testa e guardò Viktor. "L'ho usato come bersaglio per l'ultimo incantesimo che ho creato. "

"E lo hai trasformato in questo? " sogghignò Lucius.

"Infatti, " Harry fece un sorrisetto.

"Come ztai Harry?" chiese Viktor.

"Sto bene. Molto bene, " rispose Harry, sorridendo verso suo marito.

Blaise avvolse un braccio attorno a Harry e sorrise verso di lui. "Dovremmo andare".

"Sì dovremmo" concordò Lucius. Inarcò un sopracciglio verso gli altri tre assassini, mentre comunicava le Coordinate per la Smaterializzazione. "E' ora."

"Infatti, " sogghignò Harry disilludendo il corpo ancora una volta.

I quattro assassini si concentrarono sulla loro magia e si Smaterializzarono, riapparendo ai margini delle barriere che circondavano Villa Riddle. Harry abbassò lo sguardo sentendo un sibilo. "_Maestro Harry, è bello vederti di nuovo_".

"_Anche per me è bello rivederti Scipio. Come stai?_ "

"_Sto bene. L'altro rettilofono si prende cura di me_. "

"_Davvero? Sono contento di sentirlo_."

"_Questa è il famiglio dell'altro maestro, Nagini_, " sibilò Scipio, spostando la coda in direzione del serpente più grande.

Harry si rivolse a Nagini e disse, "_E' un piacere conoscerti, stupenda_."

"_Anche per me rettilofono. Il maestro non vede l'ora di darti il benvenuto questa sera_."

"_Sono contento di essere qui_."

"_Certo. Benvenuto rettilofono. A me e Scipio è stato ordinato di pattugliare il perimetro in modo che tu non sia disturbato questa notte_. "

Un ghigno apparve sul volto di Harry. Perfetto. Harry allungò la sua mano e con calma accarezzò le scaglie Nagini, concentrandosi sulla sua magia e immaginando esattamente ciò che doveva accadere. Il serpente fu subito zittito mentre le sue interiora iniziavano a sciogliersi e a svanire, intrappolando il pezzo dell'anima di Voldemort all'interno e consumandola del tutto.

"E' stato abbastanza inquietante da ascoltare, " disse Lucius con voce strascicata.

"Non hai paura di un serpente, non è vero?" lo derise Harry.

Lucius guardò Harry con fastidio. "No, semplicemente non apprezzo il Serpentese. Ho passato troppo tempo a ricevere Maledizioni in Serpentese per apprezzarlo. "

Harry sospirò. "Questo potrebbe essere un problema, Lucius, poiché avrò bisogno di parlare Serpentese per liberarti."

"Quella parte sono sicuro che sarò in grado di sopportarla", rispose con voce strascicata.

"Pozziamo zempre ztordirlo prima ze necezzario", disse Viktor.

"Verissimo, " rispose Harry con gran fastidio di Lucius.

Sul volto di Blaise erano visibili gioia e contentezza, mentre osservava l'interazione. Spesso Harry non si trovava abbastanza a suo agio in mezzo alla gente per scherzare. Quei due uomini erano grandi assassini e maghi per avere il rispetto di Harry. "Amore che cosa hai intenzione di fare con il tuo serpente?"

Harry abbassò lo sguardo verso Scipio e sibilò: "_Vuoi venire con me, o vuoi rimanere libero_?"

Uno sguardo contemplativo passò sul viso del cobra. "_Penso di voler andare via libero_."

"_Allora stai attento e divertirti_", rispose Harry, conducendo il gruppo nel parco. Attraversarono l'erba priva di vita e morente, l'intera area sembrava moribonda e ammalata. Lucius si spostò in testa al gruppo mentre si avvicinavano alle porte; fissò in silenzio i due Mangiamorte di guardia e le porte furono immediatamente aperte. I tre assassini seguirono Lucius attraverso il corridoio, mentre Harry trascinava ancora il cadavere di Albus Silente.

Arrivarono in un'ampia sala riunioni e scivolarono nella stanza. Harry notò che gli unici occupanti erano Voldemort e i Mangiamorte del Circolo Interno, molti dei quali erano spie per suo padre. Il suo obiettivo era di sconfiggere Voldemort e proteggere il loro popolo; il fallimento era inaccettabile. Lucius avanzò a grandi passi e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, baciando l'orlo della veste del maniaco. Harry lottò per non far emergere il disgusto sul suo viso alla vista di un grande uomo inchinato davanti a un mostro.

"Mio Signore", disse Lucius con voce strascicata: "Vi ho portato i vostri ospiti."

"Ma certo, " ghignò Voldemort, "lo vedo, ben fatto Lucius."

"Grazie mio Signore, " rispose l'uomo.

"Puoi prendere il tuo posto nel circolo." Alle parole di Voldemort, Lucius ritornò subito in piedi e prese il suo posto sul lato destro di Voldemort.

"Mio Signore", esordì Rabastan, "posso essere così audace da fare una domanda?"

Una risatina stridula echeggiò nella stanza. "L'hai appena fatto, ma puoi chiederne un'altra."

"Perché sono qui?" chiese Rabastan.

"Ah, " disse Voldemort con un sorriso, "sono i miei ospiti". Rivolse uno sguardo calcolatore su Harry. "Potter".

"Voldemort, " rispose Harry.

"Non ho detto che potevi portare ospiti, " disse Voldemort con voce strascicata.

"Anche mio marito e un mio amico intimo volevano incontrarti Voldemort, " rispose Harry.

"Vedo, e il giovane Krum è tuo marito?" Non appena le sue parole uscirono dalla sua bocca, notò l'occhiataccia feroce che Blaise inviò in direzione di Viktor. Blaise si avvicinò a Harry e avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita sottile. "Ah, ho capito, il giovane Zabini è tuo marito."

"Infatti, " concordò Harry con voce strascicata.

Voldemort sorrise crudelmente. "Eppure il giovane Krum prova dei sentimenti per te."

"Lo so", rispose Harry.

Una risata stridula echeggiò nella stanza. "Come sei deliziosamente crudele ragazzo, stare con il tuo amante di fronte a un uomo che ti ama e desidera possederti."

Gli assassini presenti si tesero a quelle parole, perché erano vere, ma la situazione era inevitabile. "Non mi dispiace", dichiarò Viktor.

"Questa è una bugia, " ringhiò Voldemort. "Non mi mentire."

"Io non sto mentendo, " rispose Viktor. "E' vero che tengo a Harry, ma se lui è felice con un altro, allora io sono soddisfatto. "

"Che gesto così nobile per te", Voldemort praticamente sputò la parola. Rivolse la sua attenzione verso Harry. "Hai mantenuto la tua promessa, Potter?"

Harry annuì. "Certo che sì."

"Allora dimostralo", dichiarò Voldemort.

Harry sollevò l'Incantesimo di Disillusione, rivelando la borsa di pelle che in precedenza era stata Albus Silente. I Mangiamorte si congelarono sbalorditi, anche se un gran numero era segretamente compiaciuto. "Come ha fatto il piccolo Harry Potter a uccidere il mago malvagio?" chiese Bellatrix.

"Con un incantesimo, " rispose.

"Interessante", rispose Rodolphus Lestrange. "Non ho mai scovato un incantesimo in grado di dissolvere le ossa."

"Non esiste un tale incantesimo, " rispose Lady Parkinson.

Voldemort ridacchiò gioioso e felice. "Ora c'è."

"Come sarebbe a dire, mio Signore?" chiese Lord Parkinson.

"Ne ho creato uno, " rispose semplicemente Harry. La sua dichiarazione fu accolta da un ansimo collettivo.

"Davvero interessante", mormorò Rodolphus.

Gli occhi rossi di Voldemort si concentrarono su Harry. "Tu mi intrighi, ragazzo. Sei forte per meriti personali, sei legato a maghi famosi, e sembri avere una grande influenza ", disse con voce strascicata, indicando Viktor.

"Sei riuscito a creare un nuovo incantesimo e a sconfiggere l'illustre Albus Silente, " Voldemort sogghignò. "Molto ben fatto."

"Grazie, " rispose Harry.

Voldemort lo fissò. "Dimmi Potter, sai della profezia?"

"Naturalmente, " Harry rispose. "Una profezia è stata fatta prima che io nascessi."

"Questo è il motivo per cui i genitori biologici sono stati uccisi", aggiunse Voldemort con voce strascicata.

"Così ho sentito, " Harry rispose.

"Si potrebbe pensare che cerchi vendetta contro di me per averli uccisi."

"Per quale scopo? Non li ho mai conosciuti, quindi non ho alcun attaccamento a essi. Sono semplicemente nomi dal passato, ricordi che gli altri possiedono, " Harry rispose.

"Dimmi, Potter, " Voldemort fece un sorrisetto pensieroso, "conosci la profezia completa?"

"Certo che la so, " disse Harry.

"Vuoi dirmela?" chiese Voldemort.

"Se vuoi saperla, allora sì, credo che lo farò, " disse Harry.

"Dimmela", ordinò Voldemort.

Harry recitò le parole. "_Ecco giungere il solo col potere di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore... Nato da chi lo ha tre volte sfidato, nato sull'estinguersi del settimo mese... L'Oscuro Signore lo designerà come suo eguale, ma egli avrà un potere a lui sconosciuto... E l'uno dovrà morire per mano dell'altro, perché nessuno dei due può vivere se l'altro sopravvive... Il solo col potere di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore nascerà all'estinguersi del settimo mese._ "

"La maggior parte che è auto-esplicativa, " ragionò Voldemort con voce strascicata. "I tuoi genitori mi hanno sfidato tre volte, così li ho uccisi. Nel tentativo di uccidere te, ti ho dato la tua cicatrice e ti ho contrassegnato come un mio pari. " Inarcò un sopracciglio. "Eppure afferma che avrai un potere che non conosco. E cosa potrebbe essere, Potter? "

Harry sorrise a Lord Voldemort. "Ho un gran numero di doni e poteri, sono sicuro che avrete sentito parlare di quasi tutti".

"Sai cosa significa" disse Voldemort con fastidio.

"Certo, lo so. Solo una piccola assicurazione che non cercherai di uccidermi in qualunque momento, " rispose Harry, appoggiandosi a Blaise.

"Dimmelo, " ordinò Voldemort.

"No, non credo che lo farò."

La bacchetta di tasso si alzò e puntò in direzione di Harry. "_Crucio, _" ringhiò. Viktor stese una mano, fermando il flusso di luce che avrebbe colpito l'Erede del Lord Assassino, permettendo agli assassini presenti di rilassarsi leggermente. Voldemort fissò il bulgaro. "Come hai fatto?"

"E' zemplicemente un dono che pozziedo, " rispose Viktor.

"Stai cominciando a irritarmi Potter!" ringhiò Voldemort.

"Non è mia intenzione, " rispose Harry.

Uno sguardo calcolatore diffuse sul volto di Voldemort mentre guardava verso i tre ospiti che non gli rivelavano i loro segreti. Era Lord Voldemort, e non poteva permettere loro di possedere una conoscenza che avrebbe potuto distruggerlo. I suoi occhi scattarono quando Harry gli si avvicinò. "Che cosa pensi di fare Potter?"

"Ti ho detto che dovevo assicurarmi che non avresti potuto uccidermi", rispose ha voce strascicata. "Non ho mai detto che non ti avrei ucciso." Gli occhi di Harry divennero impassibili mentre si avvicinava furtivamente al Signore Oscuro.

Voldemort e i suoi seguaci rimasero congelati sul posto per un attimo, prima di scattare in azione. Harry roteò i suoi pugnali tra le mani, sorridendo all'uomo davanti a lui. Un mago che avrebbe dovuto essere un assassino, ma era stato trascurato ed era caduto vittima di un vecchio bastardo manipolatore. Uccidere qualcuno di stirpe assassina era sempre difficile per un assassino; si stimavano a vicenda e si preoccupavano gli uni per gli altri. Eppure, a volte non c'era altra opzione disponibile.

Lucius si girò subito verso Avery e disse: "_Avada Kedavra_", uccidendo l'uomo. Sfrutto il momento di shock per lanciare l'anatema che uccide verso Alecto Carrow. Sorrise quando la luce verde colpì il bersaglio e saltò di lato, quando Amycus Carrow iniziò a lanciare maledizioni verso di lui per rappresaglia.

Lucius sibilò dal dolore quando una delle maledizioni Sectumsempra impattò contro il suo braccio e lacerò la carne pallida, spruzzando sangue sul pavimento. Guardò la moglie alzare la bacchetta e lanciare la maledizione Cruciatus verso l'uomo che aveva osato fare del male al marito. Narcissa si avvicinò all'uomo che si contorceva. "Come osi attaccare un Malfoy?", ringhiò, premendo il suo pugnale contro la pelle del mago, e sorridendo vendicativa quando l'uomo fu congelato in un blocco di ghiaccio.

Tornò da suo marito in tempo per vedere Lady Parkinson sanare la ferita sul braccio. "Grazie per il vostro aiuto Lady Parkinson", disse Narcissa.

"Non c'è di che, " rispose Lady Parkinson.

Gli occhi Narcissa scattarono di lato quando sentì il grido di rabbia della sorella, vide come Rabastan Lestrange si accasciò a terra, entrambe le gambe rotte. "Osi ferire la nostra famiglia?" gridarono Bellatrix e Rodolphus volgendosi verso Antonin Dolohov.

"Avete tradito il nostro Signore!" ringhiò Dolohov, gettando la sua maledizione personale alla coppia di assassini, fiamme viola scaturirono dalla punta della sua bacchetta.

"Quell'uomo non è il nostro vero Signore", sputarono, comparendo su entrambi i suoi fianchi, " e non supererà la notte". I loro pugnali di Platino saettarono attraverso l'aria, lacerando la sua gola. Il suo cadavere insanguinato cadde a terra.

Bellatrix guardò brevemente verso il giovane maestro e lo vide impegnato in una conversazione- scontro con Voldemort, due assassini alle sue spalle, per proteggerlo dalle maledizioni lanciate verso di lui. Osservò in silenzio il giovane Zabini legare Goyle, Tiger e Nott Senior, a quanto pareva quei tre si erano guadagnati il diritto di vivere.

Lord Bulstrode spinse la moglie fuori dal raggio della Maledizione Ribolli-Sangue che Macnair aveva gettato al suo fianco indifeso. La donna atterrò sul pavimento vicino a Rabastan e fece una smorfia di dolore. "Va tutto bene?" chiese Rabastan, nonostante la sua sofferenza.

"Starò bene Rabastan", rispose lei, spostandolo di lato e lontano da un Maledizione-Liquefa-Organi che Macnair aveva lanciato verso le due figure a terra.

Lord Parkinson si unì a Lord Bulstrode e cominciò ad attaccare Macnair con fervore, cercando di proteggere i loro compagni dalle anime fuorviate che credevano realmente nel veleno che Voldemort vomitava. "Non avrei mai considerato voi due come traditori, " sputò Macnair.

"Non lo siamo", risposero, rifiutandosi di lasciare che l'uomo turbasse la loro calma. Lucius apparve dietro l'uomo e conficcò uno dei suoi pugnali nel cranio dell'uomo fino in fondo. Fece scivolare il pugnale sul pavimento, aveva perso il diritto di vivere per aver attaccato il compagno di un assassino.

"Grazie, " dissero i due uomini.

Lucius annuì a Parkinson e Bulstrode prima di rituffarsi nella mischia.

Augusto Rookwood si spostò lungo il limitare della stanza fino a quando non arrivò nei pressi della figura a terra di Rabastan Lestrange. "Non avresti dovuto rifiutare la mia offerta", sbottò, premendo la sua bacchetta nella tempia dell'uomo. Si bloccò, quando un pugnale fu spinto nella sua gola.

"Non avresti dovuto minacciato mio fratello, " ringhiò Rodolphus, lacerandogli la pelle.

Il gruppo di assassini feriti si voltò verso i due Mangiamorte rimasti: Selwynn e Yaxley. "Questa è la vostra occasione per arrendersi", dichiarò Bellatrix.

"Non ci arrenderemo ai traditori!", sputarono, inviando una pletora di incantesimi oscuri e maledizioni verso il gruppo di assassini. Rimasero in piedi, con le spalle uno contro l'altro, girando in cerchio e proteggendosi a vicenda mentre combattevano il cerchio di guerrieri vendicativi.

"Cessate di combattere o vi uccideremo" dichiarò Lord Parkinson.

"No!", esclamarono.

"Rodolphus, quando sei pronto, " disse Lucius con voce strascicata.

Rodolphus Lestrange annuì e attivò il suo Dono Ereditario, facendo sembrano due degli assassini come i figli dei Mangiamorte combattenti ".

"Mamma! Papà! " gridarono con voci piene di terrore. Lo shock e la momentanea distrazione furono tutto quello che servì loro per zittire per sempre Selwynn e Yaxley.

Si girarono insieme per osservare la battaglia di Harry contro Voldemort, e quello fu il loro errore, poiché i due Mangiamorte che erano stati di guardia alle porte ne avevano chiamati altri cinque e stavano entrando nella stanza, gettando l'Anatema che Uccide e Maledizioni Taglienti verso Harry Potter.

"Perché lo stai facendo Potter?" ringhiò Voldemort, alzando la sua bacchetta. Il breve lampo di tristezza sul viso di Harry lo fece fermare per un momento.

"Perché è il mio destino, " rispose Harry: "Io sono colui che è stato scelto. Immagino che si potrebbe dire che sia la mia missione ", rispose con una leggera amarezza.

"Oh?"

"Io spero"

"Speri cosa Potter?" sputò Voldemort.

"Che troverai la pace nella tua prossima vita Tom, " rispose Harry prima di saltare in avanti.

Voldemort si spostò di lato, lanciando una serie di Anatema che Uccide al giovane in movimento, ma ogni volta che la striscia verde si avvicinava a Harry, rimbalzava via a lato. "Come riesci a farlo?" Ringhiò.

"Un incantesimo, " rispose Harry. "L'incantesimo che abbiamo creato."

"Cosa?" scattò Voldemort, evitando una Maledizione Tagliente che gli era stata gettata alle sue spalle.

Un sopracciglio color ebano si inarcò. "Ti ho detto che aiutarmi nel creare quella magia avrebbe causato la morte di Silente, e così è stato. Non ho mai detto che non lo avrei usato per uccidere anche te. "

"Conosco quella magia ", sputò Voldemort. "Quindi è evidente che non è il potere che non possiedo."

"Infatti, " concordò Harry con voce strascicata. "In effetti, credo che una parte della profezia sia fuorviante."

"Oh? In che senso? " chiese Voldemort, schivando le maledizioni e lanciando un 'Avada Kedavra' a Harry, che schivò abilmente la sua traiettoria.

"Parla di un potere che non conosci, il che è un po' impreciso. Tecnicamente, dovrebbe dire che conosco un potere che dovresti possedere, ma non hai, " rispose Harry.

Voldemort non si fermò nel duellare mentre la sua mente risolveva l'enigma logico. "Quindi stai dicendo che sarò sconfitto perché non ho accesso a un mio potere?"

"Infatti, " rispose Harry.

"E perché non sono a conoscenza di questo potere?" ringhiò Voldemort, mandando una serie di incantesimi oscuri verso Harry.

Il lampo di tristezza apparve ancora una volta. "A causa di Silente."

"Cosa?" Voldemort inciampò per un secondo e abbassò la sua bacchetta, mentre Harry abbassava il suo pugnale.

"Se non fossi cresciuto in quell'orfanotrofio, avresti avuto quel potere, non saresti mai diventato quello che sei, non sarebbe stata fatta la profezia, e non sarei mai stato messo in questa posizione, " dichiarò Harry.

"Io-"

"Morirai a causa di una serie di eventi che Silente ha messo in moto, " concluse Harry.

La faccia di Voldemort si contorse per la rabbia a quelle parole e spedì una maledizione dopo l'altra verso Harry, ringhiando con odio quando tutte rimbalzarono senza danni contro lo scudo. I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando una striscia di luce nera scattò fuori dal pugnale di Harry e sbatté contro il suo petto, bloccandolo sul posto. Harry si avvicinò al mago e sussurrò. "Il tuo marchio vuol dire Ombre Sotto Giuramento, Sempre Intrecciate. Ne ho uno quasi identico, " disse Harry. Premette il Pugnale d'Avorio contro il petto di Voldemort e sussurrò: "Il potere che non conosci è il tuo Dono Ereditario: il Dono Serpeverde dell'Auto-Rigenerazione. Saresti stato un grande assassino, Tom, un compagno fantastico. "

Harry chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante prima di riaprirli di scatto e sussurrò: "_Creo Verus_", osservando come la luce si spense lentamente negli occhi rossi. Osservò come le orbite rosso sangue diventarono senza vita, e guardò come l'ultimo pezzo dell'anima di Tom lottò per liberarsi, per vivere, prima di abbandonare la battaglia. La linea Serpeverde era morta, Harry aveva distrutto una grande eredità, che era caduta a causa dell'intromissione di un uomo solo.

Sobbalzò per un grido acuto di dolore e vide Viktor cadere a terra alle sue spalle, il petto squarciato e il sangue che sgorgava dalla ferita. "Dannazione", gridò, gettandosi ai suoi piedi una volta che vide gli assassini uccidere l'ultima persona rimasta. Harry premette le mani contro la ferita, cercando di fermare il flusso di sangue, ma continuava a uscire dal petto del bulgaro.

Lady Parkinson si precipitò e si inginocchiò al pavimento, premendo contro la carne lacerata, mentre cercava di sanare il danno. "Come è potuto succedere?" gracchiò Harry, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

"Ti stava proteggendo le spalle, " rispose Lucius.

"Il suo Dono Ereditario lo protegge dalle maledizioni oscure, " disse Harry scioccato.

"E' stato colpito da sette in una volta sola, " sussurrò Blaise. "Ci deve essere un limite alla quantità di Magia Oscura che può assorbire in una sola volta."

Lady Parkinson guardò il volto pallido di Harry e sussurrò: "Mi dispiace, giovane padrone, ma non posso ... " La sua voce si mozzò per lo sguardo inorridito sul viso del giovane.

Viktor spostò gli scuri occhi dolenti su Harry. "Ti a-amo."

"Lo so, " pianse Harry.

"Non ho mai zmezzo di amarti", disse senza respiro.

"Lo so." Lacrime scesero lungo la faccia di Harry.

"Anche qvando hai z-zcelto un altro, ti a-amafo ancora, " boccheggiò Viktor.

"Lo so, " singhiozzò Harry.

"Non piangere Harry, " Viktor tossì, del sangue colò dalle sue labbra. "Zarò in pace zapendo che zono m-morto per proteggere chi a-amo".

Harry non poteva rispondere, mentre la gola si chiudeva e le sue lacrime di cristallo cadevano a bagnare il pavimento macchiato di sangue.

Gli occhi scuri si rivolsero a Blaise. "Abbi cura di lui, " ordinò Viktor.

"Lo farò", rispose Blaise con serietà. Blaise girò la testa e incrociò lo sguardo di Harry mentre una comunicazione silenziosa passava tra i due uomini. Blaise annuì e guardò Harry chinarsi in avanti e premere leggermente le sue labbra contro quelle di Viktor.

"Io non ti dimenticherò mai, " promise Harry, mentre la vita abbandonava gli occhi scuri che brillavano d'amore per lui.


	25. Capitolo 24

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Regola Numero Ventiquattro -**

**Gli assassini devono guidare il mondo nella giusta direzione.**

Harry si alzò in piedi tremante e si voltò a guardare i tre Mangiamorte legati. Si avvicinò a loro con piccoli passi misurati. "Sapete perché siete stati risparmiati?" Nott, Goyle e Tiger scossero la testa in silenzio, ancora storditi dal caos e dalla battaglia sanguinosa che si era verificata. "Voi siete stati risparmiati perché i vostri figli sono delle grandi persone, si sono guadagnati il mio rispetto".

I loro occhi si spalancarono, sorpresi per quelle parole. Guardarono con incredulità come Harry si inginocchiò accanto a loro, tirò su le maniche sinistre, e sibilò: "_Il vostro padrone è caduto, piccoli. Lasciate questi uomini_. "Ci fu un lieve sibilo e poi il Marchio Nero sbiadì e scomparve, liberandoli." Lasciate questo posto, "disse Harry, liberandoli dai loro legami, " e non parlate di questi eventi a nessuno. "I tre uomini s'inchinarono bruscamente prima di correre via dalla stanza.

Harry attraversò di nuovo le chiazze di sangue, raccogliendo il corpo Viktor mentre Lady Parkinson finiva di guarire l'ultimo dei loro compagni feriti. "Venite, " disse imperioso, uscendo dalla stanza che sapeva di dolore e morte. Portò il cadavere del suo amico fuori dall'edificio e lungo tutto il prato, i suoi compagni assassini lo seguirono in silenzio, nel rispetto del desiderio di quiete del loro giovane padrone. Attraversarono le Barriere Anti-Smaterializzazione e scomparvero, per riapparire nella Villa del Lord Assassino.

La figura ammantata di Regulus li incontrò sulla porta e i suoi occhi mostravano una tristezza rassegnata. "Avevo sperato -"

"Lo sapevi?" chiese Harry.

"No", rispose Regulus. "Era uno dei due scenari che la nostra veggente aveva previsto. Entrambi avevano la stessa probabilità di avverarsi. "

"Capisco, " sospirò Harry.

"Mettilo giù, " sussurrò Regulus. "Libereremo gli altri dai loro marchi, mentre aspettiamo che arrivi chi desiderano piangerlo."

Harry poggiò delicatamente il bulgaro sanguinante sul pavimento e si spostò accanto a suo padre. Regulus si rivolse agli assassini riuniti, "Ognuno di voi ha dedicato anni della propria vita a spiare l'uomo conosciuto come Lord Voldemort. Avete sacrificato molto in tal modo, e ora sarete ripagati per i vostri sacrifici. Neve D'Onice rimuoverà i vostri Marchi Oscuri e vi garantisco che il Ministero cancellerà qualunque accusa contro di voi e le vostre famiglie per le azioni commesse per salvare tante persone. "

I suoi occhi li scrutarono. "Potete avvicinarvi uno per volta."

Lucius Malfoy avanzò lentamente, si inginocchiò davanti a Harry. "Sono Veleno Ingannevole: Colui Il Cui Vero Volto E' Sconosciuto." Harry portò avanti le mani e rimosse il marchio.

Narcissa Malfoy scivolò attraverso la stanza e con grazia cadde in ginocchio. "Io sono Requiem Glaciale: Canto Una Morte Ghiacciata." Harry fece un cenno alla strega e cancellò il marchio.

Lady Parkinson si inchinò davanti a Harry e sussurrò: "Io sono Eleganza Carnale: Raffinata E Brutale." Harry annuì alla guaritrice e la liberò.

Lord Parkinson si inginocchiò e disse: "Io sono Fuoco Nobile: Quello Che Brucia Ogni Speranza." Si sporse in avanti e ancora una volta la pelle divenne senza macchia.

Rodolphus Lestrange si sottomise al potere di Harry e disse: "Io sono Silenzio Dorato: Padrone Dell'Inganno." Le sue catene di schiavitù furono sciolte.

Bellatrix Lestrange sorrise a Harry dal suo posto sul pavimento. "Io sono Bella Morte: Incontrerai Una Fine Deliziosa." Harry la baciò dolcemente sulla guancia mentre la liberava.

Rabastan Lestrange si inchinò davanti Harry e disse con voce strascicata: "Io sono Morte Elusiva: Signore Della Finezza." L'uomo raggiunse gli altri dopo che il suo marchio fu rimosso.

Lady Bulstrode baciò leggermente la guancia di Harry prima di inchinarsi in modo perfetto. "Io sono Anima Oscura: Portatrice Della Notte." La signora non era più una serva.

Lord Bulstrode inclinò la testa e si lasciò cadere sul pavimento di marmo. "Io sono Urlo Silenzioso: Il Lento Torturatore."

Harry rimosse le mani e alzò lo sguardo fino a vedere un gruppo di persone in piedi all'ingresso della grande sala. Si voltò e prese, ancora una volta, il corpo di Viktor portandolo fuori dalla stanza.

Scese le scale in silenzio, un folto gruppo di assassini dietro ogni suo passo. Le lacrime scendevano liberamente dai loro occhi, avevano perso un grande guerriero quella notte.

Harry si fermò quando raggiunse due alte porte nere, scolpite in ebano. Il cerchio di rune, che tutti possedevano, era inciso nel legno. Ombre Sotto Giuramento, Sempre Intrecciate. Le porte si aprirono con una leggera spinta dal Lord Assassino e la folla poté ammirare la vista di un lungo corridoio senza fine, la Sala delle Memorie, dove era sepolto ogni assassino.

Harry fece un respiro profondo ed entrò nella sala sacra, gli occhi scivolarono brevemente sulle pietre. Nomi imprevedibili balzarono di fronte a lui. Elisabeth Tudor. Cleopatra. George Washington. Machiavelli. Giulio Cesare. Continuò lungo il corridoio senza fermarsi fino a raggiungere il primo vano vuoto. Harry levitò, senza usare la bacchetta, il suo caro amico e fece scivolare il corpo di Viktor nello spazio, osservando come un cristallo trasparente lo sigillò nel momento in cui fu posto sulla lastra.

Una lapide apparve ai piedi di Viktor. Diceva:

**Viktor Krum**

**Ossidiana**

**Tormento Senza Fine: Non C'è Scampo**

Harry si voltò verso gli assassini riuniti e parlò: "Onoratelo. Ora creeremo il Sanctus Memoria Calx. " Si spostò indietro e poggiò il palmo della mano sulla pietra nera incisa. "Ti rilascio i miei ricordi, fratello. Che tu non sia mai dimenticato ".

Ogni momento che aveva mai trascorso in presenza di Viktor balenò nella sua mente: le risate, gli scherzi, il pianto, il dolore, l'amore, l'amicizia, e le missioni. Copiò ognuno di quei ricordi e sentimenti, sigillandoli nella pietra, in modo che tutti quelli che l'avrebbero toccata avrebbero saputo che grande uomo fosse stato Viktor Krum. Così che non sarebbe mai stato dimenticato. Così che non sarebbe mai stato solo un altro nome inciso nella pietra.

Alcune lacrime caddero dai suoi occhi. Se solo la magia potesse guarire tutto, ma non poteva. Non poteva superare l'accumulo di Magia Oscura che era stato riversato nel suo amico. Il suo corpo era così intriso di magia che ogni tentativo di guarigione era fallito, mentre il nucleo magico di Viktor si era opposto a ogni nuovo incantesimo che aveva tentato di penetrarlo. E se avesse chiuso il nucleo magico di Viktor, la magia non sarebbe stata in grado di guarirlo. Era facile dire che il suo incantesimo potesse fare qualunque cosa, ma quando si arrivava al dunque, non poteva fare qualcosa che contava veramente per lui. Non era un Dio, e la sua magia non era infallibile.

Harry prese un respiro profondo e fece un passo indietro, consentendo alle altre persone presenti di farsi avanti e aggiungere i loro ricordi del guerriero caduto. Uomini, donne e bambini erano tutti uniti come un'unica persona per onorare il loro compagno caduto. Appoggiò la schiena contro Blaise e sospirò con tristezza. "Mi mancherà."

"Sì ne sono sicuro", rispose Blaise.

"E' morto per me."

"Sì, è vero. Non sminuire il suo sacrificio desiderando che non fosse accaduto. Era soddisfatto di come la sua vita stesse finendo ", disse Blaise.

Harry ricordò il sorriso sul volto sofferente di Viktor, mentre dice, "_Zarò in pace zapendo che zono m-morto per proteggere chi a-amo_ ".

"Sì, sembrava soddisfatto," sussurrò Harry. Si voltò e prese la mano di Blaise nella propria, conducendo suo marito lontano dalla massa di persone in lutto. Viktor non avrebbe voluto essere pianto. Avrebbe voluto essere ricordato.

Si fermò di fronte a una pietra nera. Una pietra che osservava ogni volta che veniva qua, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di toccare. Non era sicuro di voler conoscere la verità sulla donna che lo aveva portato in grembo. Forse un giorno, ma non era ancora pronto. Tirò leggermente la mano di Blaise, allontanandolo dalla pietra che diceva:

**Lily Evans**

**Platino**

**Fiamme Di Smeraldo: Ti Aspetta Una Morte Ardente**

Strinse le loro dita intrecciate con forza e condusse Blaise in uno dei salotti, sistemandosi accanto a suo marito. Sospirò stancamente e si appoggiò alla sua forza, alla sua roccia. "E' finita ora Harry, puoi rilassarti".

"Non è ancora finita," sussurrò Harry. "Ci sono ancora alcune cose che bisogna sistemare".

Prima che Blaise potesse chiedere cosa dovesse ancora essere fatto, le porte del salotto si aprirono e Regulus entrò con i genitori di Blaise. "So che sei stanco, figlio mio."

"Ma adesso sarebbe il momento ideale per la presentazione," concluse Harry per lui.

"Infatti," rispose Regulus. Attese che i tre assassini si allineassero e iniziò la presentazione.

"Erede Zabini", disse, stringendo la mano di Blaise con fermezza nella propria.

"Mio Signore," rispose Blaise, chinando il capo rispettosamente.

"Lady Zabini," disse Regulus, baciando il palmo della donna mentre lo avvicinava alla sua bocca.

"Mio Signore", rispose la donna sorridendo al Lord Assassino.

"Lord Zabini," disse Regulus con voce strascicata, inchinandosi di fronte all'uomo.

"Mio Signore", rispose l'uomo, inchinandosi più in basso in segno di rispetto.

Il viso di Regulus divenne solenne mentre faceva cenno a Harry al suo fianco. "Neve D'Onice, ti presento a tuo padre, Arlecchino Profondo: Padrone Delle Maschere."

Harry strinse la mano e disse," Padre ".

"Figlio mio," rispose Lord Zabini.

"Neve D'Onice, ti presento a tua madre, Ombra Nascosta: Manifestatrice Degli Orrori Non Predetti."

Harry si avvicinò alle braccia aperte della donna e la abbracciò forte. "Madre".

"Figlio mio," rispose Lady Zabini, la sua voce piena di piacere.

"Neve D'Onice, ti presento al tuo dominante scelto, Gelo Cremisi."

"Blaise," sospirò Harry abbracciando l'oscurità.

"Amore mio", rispose Blaise, stringendo saldamente il Sottomesso contro il suo petto.

"Cedo i miei diritti e vi incarico della sua cura ", dichiarò Regulus.

"Sarà ben accudito," risposero immediatamente i tre assassini.

Harry si inchinò ai suoi tre genitori e tirò leggermente la mano di Blaise, conducendo suo marito a letto.

Harry arrivò al tavolo della colazione e con calma mangiò il suo pasto, in attesa di quello che sapeva sarebbe accaduto prossimamente. Infatti suo padre gli porse una busta verde. "Sai cosa devi fare."

"Certo padre. Avrò risolto tutto per l'ora di pranzo, ci vediamo presto. "Si alzò in piedi e abbandonò la sala da pranzo, accettando il suo mantello leggero da uno degli elfi domestici. Harry si concentrò sulla sua magia e si smaterializzò.

Riapparve presso la Camera di Smaterializzazione del Ministero della Magia e con calma uscì dalla stanza, bypassando il controllo della bacchetta e ignorando tutte le grida del mago sul doversi fermare. Entrò noncurante nell'ascensore, ignorando lo sguardo scioccato sui volti di molte persone per la sua presenza e aspettando la sua fermata. Uscì dall'ascensore e attraversò l'atrio, dirigendosi verso l'Ufficio del Ministro.

"Non può semplicemente-"

Le parole della segretaria furono interrotte quando Harry entrò nell'ufficio e chiuse la porta.

"Ministro Scrimgeour," disse Harry, sedendosi in una delle comode poltrone di pelle.

"Signor Potter ", rispose l'uomo, guardando Harry con curiosità.

"Sono venuto per fornirle alcune informazioni, ministro."

"Oh?"

"Infatti, ieri sera sono riuscito a distruggere Voldemort," dichiarò Harry.

Scrimgeour spalancò gli occhi. "Distruggete Voldemort dici?"

"Egli, infatti, non disturberà più il mondo."

"Hai qualche prova?" domandò Scrimgeour ad alta voce.

"Temo che il corpo sia stato irrimediabilmente distrutto, però ho diversi testimoni che attesteranno la verità delle mie parole, se ce ne fosse bisogno."

"Davvero? "

"Proprio così. Inoltre, sono addolorato nel riferire che anche il preside Silente ha tragicamente perso la vita la scorsa notte, "disse Harry.

"Silente, davvero?" chiese Scrimgeour.

"Sì, davvero. Io e mio padre riteniamo che Severus Piton potrebbe essere un ottimo Preside, potrebbe riferire la nostra raccomandazione alle persone necessarie? "chiese Harry in modo esigente.

"Tuo padre?" Scrimgeour rimase senza fiato.

"Sì, mio padre. Ah, ciò mi ricorda, questa è per lei. " Harry allungò la busta verde e vide come gli occhi del ministro si spalancarono ancora di più rispetto a prima. "Sarete in grado di aiutarci non è vero ministro? Sarebbe un peccato se ciò trapelasse e lei dovesse essere sostituito. "

Scrimgeour ghignò leggermente per la minaccia. Potter aveva le palle, quello era sicuro. "Vedrò che siano perdonati di tutti i crimini", disse con un sorrisetto.

Harry fece schioccare le dita e la lettera si incenerì. "E' eccellente fare affari con lei Ministro, buona giornata ".

Scrimgeour osservò il salvatore del mondo magico lasciare il suo ufficio. Potter lo aveva fatto di nuovo. Le labbra del Ministro si arricciarono verso l'alto. "Gli assassini hanno vinto", sussurrò nel silenzio.


	26. Epilogo

_**TITOLO:** **Onyx Snow **(Neve D'Onice)_

_**AUTORE:** Kamerreon_

_**RATING:** **NC17**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Blaise_

_**TRAMA: **Harry Potter è stato cresciuto dal Lord Assassino, ed è stato allevato come l'Erede. Le sue abilità sono leggendarie, non ha mai fallito una missione, e gli è stato ordinato di frequentare Hogwarts come studente del settimo anno._

oOoOo

**- Manuale degli Assassini -**

**Una guida per tutto ciò che c'è da sapere sugli assassini.**

**Motto**: la vita è un pugnale oscuro che incide via la luce, e ti lascia annegare nell'assoluta inutilità della tua esistenza.

**Scopo**: Per mantenere l'equilibrio tra magia bianca e magia nera. Gli Assassini sono al di sopra della legge.

**Ranghi**:

Lord Assassino - Pugnali di Ossa di Thestral

- Il Lord Assassino è scelto dal precedente.  
>- Deve essere di rango Avorio o di Ossidiana per essere promosso Lord.<br>- Leader di tutti gli assassini del mondo.  
>- Accetta e nega missioni.<br>- Responsabile per mantenere l'equilibrio della magia bianca e nera.

Guerriero - Sottomesso: Pugnali d'Avorio e Dominante: Pugnali d'Ossidiana

- Completamento di tutti i requisiti per i Platino.  
>- Capacità di creare la pozione Veritaserum senza problemi.<br>- Capacità di creare la pozione Antilupo senza problemi.  
>- Capacità di creare la pozione Felix Felicis senza problemi.<br>- Trasformazione in Animagus completa.  
>- Completamento con successo di una Missione Top-Secret.<br>- Controllo di un Dono Ereditario Elitario.  
>- Maestro in Legilimanzia.<br>- Sconfitta di qualcuno di Rango Guerriero.

Esperto - Dominante e Sottomesso: Pugnali di Platino

- Completamento di tutti i requisiti per il rango Argento.  
>- Capacità di Smaterializzarsi con successo.<br>- Accesso a un Dono Ereditario Elitario.  
>- Capacità di creare la pozione Polisucco senza problemi.<br>- Completamento con successo di venticinque missioni.  
>- Maestro in Occlumanzia.<br>- Sconfitta di qualcuno di Rango Esperto.  
>- Nome Assassino ottenuto per il raggiungimento di questo rango.<p>

Apprendista - Dominante e Sottomesso: Pugnali d'Argento

- Completamento di tutti i requisiti per il rango Acciaio.  
>- Capacità di creare pozioni curative di base.<br>- Capacità di colpire il bersaglio ogni volta che lancia i pugnali.  
>- Completamento con successo del regime obbligatorio di abilità fisica.<br>- Completamento con successo di dieci missioni.  
>- Sconfitta di qualcuno di Rango Novizio<p>

Novizio - Dominante e Sottomesso: Pugnali d'Acciaio

- Possesso del marchio.  
>- Aver ricevuto un set di pugnali.<br>- Essere disposto ad allenarsi diligentemente.

**Lettere**:

Busta Oro: Invito a un Gala di Corteggiamento di un Sottomesso con i Pugnali d'Avorio  
><span>Busta Argento<span>: Missione Top-Secret, di Priorità Massima  
><span>Busta Nera<span>: Missione Comune  
><span>Busta Rossa<span>: Minaccia di Morte  
><span>Busta Verde<span>: Corrispondenza Personale  
><span>Busta Blu<span>: Invito al Gala di Corteggiamento annuale.

**Termini**:

Nome da Assassino: Nome che è usato per descrivere la personalità di un assassino e le sue competenze. Ricevuto da un assassino quando si raggiunge il Rango Esperto e si ricevono i Pugnali di Platino, il terzo onore più alto nella cultura assassina.  
><span>Marchio<span>: Un cerchio di rune, che si trova sulla parte bassa della schiena, denota la stirpe di un assassino. Ogni assassino ne ha uno.  
><span>Coppia Unita<span>: Termine usato per descrivere due assassini che uniscono la loro vita.  
><span>Pugnale<span>: Arma di un assassino. Dato che le abilità di un assassino migliorano, ricevono nuovi pugnali che denotano il loro rango. Ogni assassino possiede quattro pugnali, che sono mascherati per sembrare delle bacchette a quelli di stirpe non-assassina. I pugnali non hanno nuclei magici, poiché si legano con l'assassino e attingono direttamente al nucleo magico dell'assassino, piegando la magia ai suoi desideri.  
><span>Dominante<span>: Termine usato per descrivere un assassino che sarà l'attivo nella coppia unita.  
><span>Stirpi Elitarie<span>: Termine magico ufficiale per gli assassini.  
><span>Dono Ereditario Elitario<span>: Una capacità particolare e unica di una specifica Stirpe Assassina. Non tutti gli assassini sono in grado di accederci o utilizzarla.  
><span>Presentazione<span>: Termine usato per descrivere l'incontro tra un Sottomesso e la famiglia del suo/sua Dominante scelto.  
><span>Proprius Unus<span>: Persona Speciale. Il termine usato per descrivere l'assassino che ha scelto una persona come proprio Unus Quisnam Custodiae.  
><span>Sanctus Memoria Calx<span>: Pietra Sacra della Memoria. Termine usato per descrivere la pietra, su cui è inciso il nome di un assassino defunto. Questa pietra è poi intrisa di ricordi su quell'assassino, in modo che gli altri li vedano e li conservino.  
><span>Sanctus Patronus<span>: Sacro Protettore. Un rito di fiducia. Termine usato per descrivere la persona di cui un assassino si fida per la propria sicurezza e vita. Essere scelti è il secondo onore più grande per la cultura assassina.  
><span>Sottomesso<span>: Termine usato per descrivere un assassino che sarà il passivo in una coppia unita. I Sottomessi hanno la capacità di avere figli.  
><span>Unus Quisnam Custodiae<span>: Colui Che Custodisce. In genere un genitore, la persona che è scelta per controllare le offerte di corteggiamento e accettarle o rifiutarle.  
><span>Utpote Indicium<span>: Prova Sincera. L'atto di un assassino di presentare un dono per chi sta corteggiando per dimostrare di avere sinceramente a cuore l'altro.

oOoOo

Harry guardò la conclusione dello scontro, sorridendo quando Bella sconfisse con successo il suo avversario. I suoi occhi esaminarono i lati della stanza, sorridendo mentre osservava la vista di felicità e amore. Neville era accoccolato tra le braccia di Draco, il suo stomaco iniziava appena a gonfiarsi con il bambino. Sirius e Remus avevano le mani intrecciate, incise di recente con alcune rune. Luna era appoggiata con la schiena contro Severus cullando un bambino piccolo con i capelli neri e scintillanti occhi azzurri.

Con calma si diresse verso la ragazza in ginocchio, osservando come la giovane si mantenne perfettamente immobile. "Bella Zabini, hai sconfitto con successo un Platino in battaglia, questo era l'ultimo requisito necessario da soddisfare per raggiungere il Rango di Platino".

"Sì signore".

"Acconsenti a rispettare le regole e le linee guida come sono indicate nel Manuale degli Assassino?"

"Sì signore."

"Giuri di vivere secondo i precetti degli assassini e onorare la nostra cultura, senza mai rinunciarvi?" chiese Harry con esigenza.

"Sì signore."

"Impugnerai i nuovi pugnali con cura, trattandoli come i tesori che sono?"

"Sì signore," rispose Bella, la sua voce piena di convinzione e speranza.

Harry sorrise verso la testa china e allungò una serie di Pugnali di Platino, osservando come la ragazza li rinfoderasse in maniera efficiente. "Allora alzati e accetta il tuo nome."

Bella scattò in piedi e fissò Harry con speranza.

"Bella Zabini, da oggi in avanti," esordì Harry, "sarai conosciuta come Usignolo Infranto: Non Tutti I Finali Sono Meravigliosi ".

oOoOo Fine oOoOo

**D: Chiunque può diventare un assassino?**

R: No, gli assassini nascono come tali.

**D: Come sono classificati Dominanti e Sottomessi?**

R: Dopo che un bambino assassino è nato, è sottoposto a un esame medico. Se possiede la capacità di avere figli, allora è classificato come Sottomesso. Se non possiede la capacità di avere figli, è classificato come Dominante.

**D: Dominanti o Sottomessi sono superiori nella società? Il sesso è importante in questo campo?**

R: Dominanti e Sottomessi sono ugualmente importanti per la cultura assassina. Come lo sono entrambi i sessi. Assassini di alto rango hanno più influenza sui ranghi più bassi, ma questo è tutto. Una donna di rango Platino può ancora condurre un gruppo di maschi di rango Acciaio.

**D: Possono i maschi Sottomessi concepire un bambino?**

R: Sì, tutti i Sottomessi possono concepire un bambino, per questo sono classificati come Sottomessi.

**D: Tutte le donne assassine sono Sottomesse?**

R: No, alcune delle femmine nascono sterili e sono classificate come Dominanti.

**D: Può una femmina Dominante guadagnare i Pugnali di Ossidiana?**

R: Naturalmente, purché le specifiche richieste siano completate.

**D: E' possibile che due donne assassine si sposino? Se sì, possono avere figli?**

R: Sì, è possibile che due donne assassine si sposino. Nel caso di un legame di questa natura, è utilizzata una pozione che unisce il sangue di entrambe le donne. La donna in grado di rimanere incinta beve la pozione e concepisce il bambino.

**D: Possono sposarsi una donna Dominante e un uomo Sottomesso?**

R: Sì, è possibile. Per creare un bambino si usa la stessa pozione che è utilizzata tra due donne.

**D: Possono sposarsi due Dominanti o due Sottomessi?**

R: Anche se raro, può capitare. In caso di due Dominanti, se lo desiderano possono sposarsi, tuttavia normalmente prima trovano una surrogata che accetti di rimanere incinta con i loro figli. Nel caso di due Sottomessi, possono sposarsi ed entrambi rimarranno incinti con un bambino. Se si tratta di due donne Sottomesse, useranno la pozione menzionata in precedenza.

**D: Possono sposarsi persone di ranghi diversi?**

R: Sì, è possibile. Un Dominante sceglie una persona di rango pari o inferiore, ma un Sottomesso sceglie sempre qualcuno di rango pari o superiore.

**D: Può un Dominante con rango elevato avere più di un Sottomesso?**

R: No, i Dominanti possono avere solo un Sottomesso e i Sottomessi possono avere un solo Dominante.

**D: Qual è il modo semplice per distinguere Sottomessi e Dominanti?**

R: Nel caso in cui un assassino sia di rango Acciaio, Argento o Platino avrà una marcatura runica sulla lama del proprio pugnale che lo denota come Dominante o Sottomesso. Questo permette agli assassini di interagire senza offendersi gravemente.

**D: Quali sono le regole di contatto fisico?**

R: Un Sottomesso può toccare chiunque desideri, sia esso Dominante o Sottomesso. I membri della stessa famiglia possono toccarsi liberamente, senza tener conto della loro classificazione. Se lo desidera un Dominante può toccare altri Dominanti e può toccare i Sottomessi, quando ciò è concesso dal Sottomesso. I Babbani non dovrebbero toccare gli assassini perché in passato hanno ucciso dei bambini assassini.

**D: Chi fu il primo assassino?**

R: Nessuna persona fu specificamente il primo assassino. Diverse stirpi in tutto il mondo sono state denominate in questo modo, quando furono incaricate di tenere il mondo al sicuro.

**D: Quale percentuale della popolazione dei maghi è rappresentata da assassini?**

R: Circa il 7,3% di tutti i maghi e le streghe di tutto il mondo sono assassini.

**D: Quanto del mondo, sia babbano che magico, è gestito dagli assassini?**

R: Gli assassini influenzano i trattati più importanti e le decisioni politiche. Ad esempio, la monarchia britannica è una Stirpe Elitaria e controlla una parte importante nella politica, soprattutto nel mondo Babbano.

**D: Ci sono state altre importanti figure storiche tra gli assassini?**

R: Sì. Tutti e quattro i fondatori di Hogwarts erano assassini. Diverse figure ben note lo erano, tra cui: Cleopatra, Rasputin, Marco Bruto, Qin Shi Huangdi, Re Artù e la fata Morgana.

**D: Quali sono le regole / le usanze di un corteggiamento assassino?**

R: Un Dominante trova qualcuno che considera come degno Sottomesso e decide di corteggiarlo. E' autorizzato a parlare con il Sottomesso e a essere in sua presenza quando lo desidera. Quando il Dominante è sicuro che il Sottomesso sia la persona che vuole come futuro compagno, avvicina l'Unus Quisnam Custodiae del Sottomesso e chiede il permesso di corteggiare il Sottomesso.

Se il Dominante è ritenuto degno, è autorizzato a corteggiare il Sottomesso. Durante il corteggiamento, al Dominante è permesso di abbracciare il Sottomesso e occasionalmente toccarlo. Non è autorizzato a toccare il Sottomesso in modo sessuale o a baciarlo. Quando il Sottomesso è pronto, si progredirà nella parte sessuale del rapporto al suo ritmo. I due assassini si uniscono prima della consumazione del rapporto. Non c'è un periodo di tempo per un corteggiamento. Durerà fino a quando non sarà concluso.

**D: Può un Sottomesso rifiutare un Dominante dopo essere stato corteggiato da lui?**

R: Sì, non ha nemmeno bisogno di spiegare perché rifiuta il Dominante, anche se di solito accade.

**D: Alla fine di un corteggiamento il Dominante e il Sottomesso devono combattere?**

R: No. Al Dominante è stato permesso di corteggiare il Sottomesso perché era degno per competenze e lignaggio. Trascorre il corteggiamento dimostrando la propria capacità di prendersi cura del Sottomesso in altri modi. Se desiderano veramente combattere, possono farlo. Tuttavia, non è obbligatorio.

**D: Può il Lord Assassino sposarsi? Se l'erede è sposato e diventa Lord, deve separarsi dal proprio compagno?**

R: Sì, certo che il Lord Assassino può sposarsi. Se l'erede è sposato quando lui / lei ascende, la sua / il suo compagno non dovrà separarsi da lui / lei.

**D: C'è un solo Lord Assassino?**

R: Sì, un solo Lord Assassino è al potere in un dato momento. Quel Lord è responsabile di tutti degli assassini sulla terra.

**D: Può il Lord Assassino scegliere la persona più degna, ai suoi occhi, come erede?**

R: Sì, purché detto assassino ricopra il grado di Avorio o Ossidiana.

**D: Come sceglie l'erede, il Lord Assassino?**

R: Una scelta adeguata è fatta su chi soddisfa i requisiti. In generale, l'erede è una persona la cui magia è compatibile con quella del Lord Assassino. Alcuni eredi sono scelti da bambini, perché l'attuale Lord sapeva che il bambino avrebbe raggiunto il rango Ossidiana o Avorio.

**D: L'Erede deve essere imparentato con il Lord Assassino?**

R: No, l'erede può provenire da qualunque famiglia assassina.

**D: Ci sono alcuni tratti caratteriali che l'erede deve avere?**

R: L'erede prescelto avrà dimostrato la capacità di fare scelte difficili in circostanze impreviste. L'erede deve essere paziente, competente e un buon leader. Essere il migliore con i propri pugnali non garantisce di essere scelti.

**D: Come diventa Lord l'erede del Lord Assassino?**

R: L'erede può diventare il Lord Assassino con una tra queste due situazioni. In primo luogo, ascende automaticamente se l'attuale Lord Assassino muore. In secondo luogo, l'attuale Lord Assassino può dimettersi o rinunciare al titolo in favore dell'Erede.

**D: I pugnali sono creati con una sostanza che è 'compatibile' per l'assassino?**

R: No. I creatori fanno i pugnali quando sono necessari. Non vi è alcun nucleo magico in essi e provocano tutti la stessa sensazione fino a quando non si legano con l'assassino cui sono consegnati. La magia dell'assassino si imprime poi sui pugnali e possono essere utilizzati solo da un altro assassino con l'espressa autorizzazione del loro proprietario. I pugnali si collegano direttamente al nucleo magico di un assassino ed esercitano quella magia interna come è loro ordinato.

**D: Che cosa succede alla vecchia serie di pugnali quando se ne guadagnano di nuovi?**

R: Sono conservati come un ricordo importante che dimostra il proprio progresso e il duro lavoro.

**D: Anche la Veggente porta una serie di pugnali?**

R: Sì, la veggente ha una serie di pugnali.

**D: Chi conosce tutto a riguardo degli assassini?**

R: Ovviamente tutti gli assassini ne sono a conoscenza. Poi, anche i purosangue sono informati sull'esistenza degli assassini. Anche i mezzosangue che hanno un genitore purosangue, che possiede tale conoscenza, sanno degli assassini. Anche ogni Ministro della Magia ha questa conoscenza, in quando sono necessari per eseguire determinate operazioni. I maggiori politici Babbani e i governi hanno un modo per contattarli, anche se in realtà non sanno che sono un gruppo di assassini "magici".

**D: Ai nati Babbani è mai raccontato degli assassini?**

R: Nessun nato Babbani è a conoscenza degli assassini al di fuori del piccolo frammento che si può trovare nei libri di legge.

**D: Se un nato Babbano sposa un purosangue e hanno bambini, la conoscenza sugli assassini è tenuta al segreto dal coniuge?**

R: Sì. Un genitore purosangue può dirlo ai figli, ma al coniuge Babbano di nascita non sarà mai detto. Gli assassini sono un segreto prezioso, e a quelli che non sono tecnicamente 'degni' non è raccontato di loro in alcun modo. La necessità di mantenere un segreto con una persona cara è una delle ragioni per cui la maggior parte dei purosangue si comporta in modo distaccato verso i nati Babbani. Non voglio innamorarsi e avere un matrimonio pieno di menzogne e inganni.

**D: Perché è una vergogna per un assassino sposare qualcuno di stirpe non-assassina?**

R: Quando un assassino sposa qualcuno di stirpe non-assassina, i Doni Ereditari non vengono quasi mai tramandati alla prole. Ciò può comportare la perdita dei Doni Ereditari importanti e di abilità che gli assassini stimano.

**D: Che cosa succede alla prole di un matrimonio tra un assassino e qualcuno di stirpe non-assassina?**

R: Tutti i bambini nati da tale unione sono a conoscenza del mondo assassino. Nel raro caso di un bambino nato con il marchio da questa unione, il giovane sarà addestrato come un assassino. Assumendo che i figli non-assassini abbiano poteri magici, frequenteranno una scuola magica.

**D: Come fanno a non sposarsi tra consanguinei, visto che non si uniscono a quelli di stirpe non-assassina?**

R: Ci sono Stirpi Assassine in tutto il mondo e in molti paesi. Gli Assassini inglesi non devono sposare Assassini inglesi, possono scegliere chiunque trovino degni. Ciò consente una grande varietà di mescolanza genetica.

**D: Posso gli assassini sposati andare ancora in missione?**

R: Sì, è possibile.

**D: Che significa esattamente il marchio e cosa mostra?**

R: Il cerchio delle rune significa 'Ombre Sotto Giuramento, Sempre Intrecciate'. Al centro del cerchio di rune è presente una grande runa che indica la linea paterna, e una runa più piccola sulla destra di questa, che denota la linea materna. Nel caso di un assassino con un solo genitore assassino, ci sarà solo una runa e denoterà la linea materna o paterna secondo quale parente sia un assassino, assumendo che le caratteristiche assassine siano ereditate.

**D: Ogni assassino nella stessa famiglia ha lo stesso Dono Ereditario?**

R: No. In primo luogo, alcune persone non riescono ad accedere al proprio dono. In secondo luogo, per esempio, Blaise potrebbe aver ricevuto il Dono Ereditario del padre e Bella quello di sua madre.

**D: Un Sottomesso ricevere il Dono del proprio genitore Sottomesso e un Dominante il Dono del genitore Dominante?**

R: Non esiste un modello specifico in cui sono ereditati i Doni Ereditari. Un bambino potrebbe ricevere il dono di un nonno o di un bisnonno.

**D: Quali sono i poteri delle Stirpi?**

R: Ogni Stirpe originale aveva un proprio potere / dono che era associato a quella Stirpe. Con il passare del tempo, con il matrimonio tra diverse Stirpi, doni che appartenevano solo a una famiglia sono apparsi in altre.

**D: Sono mai stati creati eventuali nuovi doni?**

R: Sì, la compenetrazione di magia e DNA ha creato nuovi Doni Ereditari.

**D: Esiste un allenamento speciale per i doni unici?**

R: Sì, una volta che un assassino ha accesso al proprio Dono Ereditario, se può utilizzarlo, si allenerà nella speranza di essere in grado di usarlo correttamente.

**D: L'allenamento si svolge solo presso le scuole, come Hogwarts?**

R: No. Gli assassini iniziano a studiare molto presto nella vita, e si allenano ogni giorno con le loro famiglie. Una volta che sono dell'età giusta per frequentare la scuola, partecipano alle sessioni di allenamento lì.

**D: Come mai alcuni potenti maghi / streghe non sono assassini?**

R: Solo alcune Stirpi sono diventate Elitarie in passato. Quelle Stirpi non crescono mai in numero, anche se possono ridursi quando una Stirpe si estingue. Altre streghe e maghi nati Babbani, mezzosangue e purosangue possono certamente avere un grande potere, anche se non sono di stirpe assassina.

**D: Se qualcuno è un orfano e di stirpe assassina, come può essere avvicinato?**

R: Se un bambino assassino è scoperto, il fatto è riportato al Lord Assassino. Il Lord valuta il bambino e controlla se sia in grado di adattarsi al loro stile di vita. Se stabilisce che il bambino sarà in grado di adattarsi, il piccolo è adottato e cresciuto come un assassino. Se il bambino non potrà adattarsi, è normalmente collocato presso una famiglia di maghi purosangue.

**D: Qual è l'origine del 'Nome Assassino' e perché ha una spiegazione?**

R: Il nome assassino è stato creato come un modo per mostrare distinzione per chi ha lavorato in modo particolarmente duro per migliorare le proprie abilità. Il nome è composto di due parti: il nome e la spiegazione. Una volta che una persona porta a termine i compiti richiesti, ottiene il proprio nome ed è nominato da qualcuno di rango Guerriero o dal Lord Assassino, quando è possibile. La parte concernente il nome è di due parole che si riferiscono a qualcosa riguardo all'assassino. La spiegazione di solito comporta una descrizione delle loro abilità e / o personalità, che ha portato a scegliere quelle due parole. **( NOTA 1 )**

**D: Tutti gli assassini hanno come Animagi solo canidi e felini?**

R: No, possono essere qualsiasi animale.

**D: Quando imparano a essere Animagi?**

R: Chi ha una forma Animagus, e ha la possibilità di sfruttarla, può iniziare l'allenamento quando lo desidera.

oOoOo

_**NOTA 1**: nella traduzione alcuni Nomi Assassini sono composti da più di due parole. E' stata fatta questa scelta per preservare il significato del nome, a scapito della sua lunghezza._

oOoOo

_Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto, commentato, fatto notare gli errori, incoraggiato gli aggiornamenti, fatto il tifo per i protagonisti e seguito la storia fino a quest'ultimo capitolo. Avete regalato un sorriso a me e a Kamerreon._


End file.
